


Two Sides of the Same Cross

by BrightStarWrites



Series: Rosario Vampire/Monster au [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blood, F/M, Fist Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Monsters, Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Romance, Vampires, again you'll see why, its mostly focusing on the relationships, kind of as theyre monsters, monster au, rosario vampire au, while kagehara starts off as an asshole he gets better, while this is m rated its more on the teen end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 100,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightStarWrites/pseuds/BrightStarWrites
Summary: Kokichi Ouma was about to start his first day at a new school after getting kicked out of his previous on for doing too many pranks. He was just planning to do the same at his new school, but that plan changes when he discovers that his parents have somehow enrolled him in a school for monsters who will kill any human on sight! His only ally in this situation is Shuichi Saihara, a vampire who’s shy and kind until his powers are unsealed when Kokichi removes the Rosario cross from his necklace, releasing a second, more violent personality that wants nothing more than to hurt others. Will Kokichi live to see graduation, or will he be eaten by some hungry monster? And, will he be able to show Shuichi’s other personality that there more to life than just blood?
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Rosario Vampire/Monster au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904308
Comments: 577
Kudos: 708





	1. New life, New lies

**Author's Note:**

> I’m finally back with my new project! While this piece is mature, I try to keep it mostly on the Teen end of it as this is mostly just kids trying to get through high school. There aren’t that many fight scenes as I manly try to focus on the relationships and the romance between Kokichi and Shuichi. Basically, friends to lovers trope! Still, be careful, I will warn if theres a fight in a chapter though.
> 
> I want to thank my beta reader FrostieFroakie and Gigi on discord for helping me with the title of this fic! You guys are awesome!
> 
> I know I've been away for a while but I really wanted to make this story great. I've been working on it since last halloween as I got stuck with the plot and writers block. I'm very sorry for the wait.
> 
> While this is a Rosario Vampire au, the only things it has in common is the school and the rosario mechanic, it is a different story with a different history in this fic. I also apologise if my writing is a little rusty in places. Anyway, It's great to be back and I hope you enjoy this story!

_‘This sucks...’_

Kokichi Ouma sat on the bus as he played on his phone. He was pouting his head off as he fiddled with his checkered black and white scarf in agitation. Going to a new school was never easy, but the prankster still couldn’t contain his disdain for the current situation he was in.

_‘Who kicks someone out in the middle of the school year?! I know I covered a whole room in glitter and feathers, but that teacher was an asshole! It’s unfair! They couldn’t take a joke! They’d been trying to get me expelled since the whole pepper in their coffee incident! Why can’t they take a joke! I don’t even want to go to school! Why are my parents forcing me to go to this creepy school in the middle of nowhere! And green blazers? God this place has no style! And no entrance exam? I smell something fishy!’_

He knew it was late in the school term to get into any other school so had been very lucky, but this Yokai academy just didn’t sit right with him.

He was about to play loud music out loud to annoy the bus driver when his phone went off. He blinked as he saw it was one of his cousins. He smiled as he answered the phone, “Hello, this is the dashing phantom thief Rei!”

_“Ko, cut it out.”_ He could hear his cousin's eye roll.

“What, come on Takane, let me have my fun.” Kokichi whined.

Takane just sighed, _“I just wanted to call you to wish you luck on your first day. Me and Haru are rooting for you. Everyone else wants you to check the group chat too as they did things for you.... hey, it’s pretty quiet, are you on the bus or ditching. Ko I will hop on my moped and force you into that school!”_

Kokichi gasped, “Me? Ditch? How could you think so little of me Takane... I.. how... WAAHHHHHH!”

Takane sighed in exasperation, _“That didn’t work when you were ten and it doesn’t work now.”_

Kokichi giggled, “Awe, you got me! Nishishi! And to answer your question, I’m the only one on this bus, weird right? If I get abducted, tell my parents I told you so!”

Haru took the phone off Takane before she lost it, _“Come on Ko.... I’m sure it will be fine, please just check the group chat? We all love you and we’ll see you soon.”_

Kokichi nodded to himself as he smiled, “Okay okay.... I love you guys... I know we’re just cousins, but you guys really are like my brothers and sisters to me. That’s why you’re so fun to wind up. Talk to you later!”

He hung up and checked the chat. He had nine cousins in all and all of them had messaged him. He was the only only child out of them all, but they still treated him like he was their brother.

His first set of cousins, Arisa and Tori, had taken a picture of some cupcakes they’d made. They had iced them so they said, ‘good luck on your first day’. His next set of cousins, Shuu, Buroda and Yamato, had sent a small video clip of them wishing him a good first day of school. Shuu and Yamato ended up in a sibling squabble about singing by the end of the video so Buroda signed off. The last set, Yuuhi and Zensho, had decorated a card for him together and sent him pictures as they didn’t talk much. He still smiled at them all and took a quick selfie while doing a peace sign to show them he’d seen their pictures.

**Kokichi ‘King horse’ Ouma: Thanks guys! I’ll think of these while I’m away... Yamato, you so need to design better uniforms! Green?! Horrible!**

**Yamato Ouma: I see what you mean… you can do it boss, show them hell!**

**Takane Ouma: Do not encourage him…**

**Yuuhi Ouma: He is right though.**

**Arisa Ouma: A clown suit would have been better!**

**Kokichi ‘King horse’ Ouma: Yeah! Clowns are amazing! They know how to dress… or is that a lie?**

He then saw a tunnel coming up so he put his phone away. Phone signals were always bad in tunnels after all. He just looked at the bus ceiling and put his legs up on the seat next to him, ready to be yelled at by the bus driver. He stared at the same spot wondering what his new high school would be like, _‘Knowing my luck, I’ll piss off the wrong person and once again will have no friends... not that I need them.... I only need my cousins... they’re the only friends I need...’_

He didn’t know why, but something started to feel off again. He looked out the window and they were still in the tunnel. He knew for a fact that this tunnel was not that long, yet why were they still in darkness. He looked to see if he could see any other cars in case they were in a traffic jam, but he could feel the bus moving. He saw no other car lights either. This raised alarm bells.

“Um... where are we? Is it an eclipse or something? Or am I about to star in my own horror movie?” Kokichi asked the driver.

The driver laughed, “Relax kid, give it a second and you’ll see the school... but you might not be wrong about the horror movie thing... depending how well you watch your back.”

Kokichi was about to give some witty retort, when he suddenly saw a flash of white light. He quickly covered his eyes for a second before the blazing light calmed down. When he uncovered them he could see them approaching a new bus stop. In the distance he saw a school building, but he also saw half dead trees. It was really giving off those Halloween town vibes from Nightmare Before Christmas.... almost anyway.

“.... What in the? Where are we?” Kokichi asked, actually thrown off his rhythm for once.

The bus driver just laughed as he stopped the bus, “Yokai Academy, your new school. Make sure you don’t forget your luggage.” 

Kokichi quickly picked up his stuff. He could see why it was a school that required dorms, but he still wasn’t happy. This place didn’t sit right with him and he’d find out why. He got off the bus because that bus driver was creeping him out. He looked at the school again and took a picture and sent it to his cousins.

**King horse: Ewwww, guys, look how far I have to walk from the bus stop! And look how creepy! Come save me! (picture attachment)**

**Takane Ouma: Oh, stop being such a liar, it looks fine.**

**Tori Ouma: Yeah... It looks quite nice actually!**

**Haru Ouma: I know you’re worried Ko, but it will be okay.**

Kokichi was confused as to why they were acting this way. He looked at the photo and it was completely different to the one he sent. He checked his camera roll and it was the same picture. He tried taking another one and it changed into the nicer looking school when he looked at it.

The purple haired boy was very confused now, _‘What the fuck? When I take a picture it changes? What is going on here?’_

The prankster just decided to walk for now, hoping to find someone to speak to. If he spoke to a staff member he hoped to find out it was actually some elaborate prank. That would be nice as that meant the people here would get him. Still, he knew the chances of that happening was slim to none. This was a mystery and he’d get to the bottom of it, all he knew was the chances of him staying here one a scale from one to ten was minus one hundred thousand, seven hundred and fifty three. He took the bottle of Panta out of his pocket and drank some before he started to walk.

* * *

After walking around for about ten minutes he was ready to turn around and just go home. He’d just tell his parents he was becoming a NEET and was never going to high school again. He was incredibly creeped out, but as a skilled liar he didn’t show it on his face in case he was being watched. He just made sure he gave off a confident body language as he walked, his arms behind his head.

_‘What is this? Really... a graveyard on a school site? If this is my parents’ way of some weird intervention so I stop pranking, jokes on them... I’m so pranking them more after this!’_ Kokichi thought as he walked.

He got his phone to try and use his GPS to see where the hell he was when he actually heard something. It sounded like someone running. He turned just as a boy in a grey hat smacked into him. They both fell to the floor. Kokichi cursed himself at being distracted as otherwise he would have avoided that. He winced too as the idiot had also knocked him onto some gravel and now his wrist was cut. Great... perfect start to a new school that was already creepy. He was ready to give this person his best demon face.

The boy quickly scrambled up and hid behind his hat, gripping his cross pendent in protection, “I’m so sorry! I’m running late and I-”

Kokichi watched as the boy cut himself off to cover his nose and mouth, “What? You fart or something? Nishishi!”

The boy shook his head, “N-no.... um... could you please... er... sort that cut out?”

Oh Kokichi was in no mood to behave after the day he had. He was teasing this boy to improve his mood, “Hmmm... nope, why the hurry? How’d you even know I cut myself anyway? Unless... that was your intention! You wanted to hurt me!”

Kokichi did an over the top dramatic gasp as the boy shook his head, “Ah... no... it’s just... I’m a vampire... and um... I’m having trouble holding back… I don’t want to hurt you.”

The purple haired boy froze for a second, _‘A vampire.... How dumb does this person think I am... geez this prank would be amazing if it wasn’t so cringy... what is this, some lame teen vampire romance novel, blugh! Well... let’s see how far he’s going to take this, I never back down from a challenge!’_

Kokichi just grinned as he played along, “Oh really? You should have said! Vampires are my favourite! If you want you can have my blood! Better than it going to waste right Mr Emo Vampire?”

The student looked up and blushed. Kokichi had to admit he did look adorable when he did, his eyes however were more drawn to the weird choker he had on. It had a metal cross on it at the end of a small chain. He also couldn’t stop staring at the blue bead in the middle, _‘Woah… this boy is such an emo.’_

The boy however looked away, “No one had called me.... their favourite before... normally they’re scared of me... are you sure I can.... You know?”

Kokichi held his wrist out, not backing down first. He’d take this as far as he could until this boy cracked, “Drink from me? Sure! Come on!”

The boy walked over and gently took his wrist, staring at the small cut, “A-are you really sure... I have permission?”

“Yeah! Drink away, just hurry... I have places to be!” Kokichi lied. He knew he’d crack now and he’d be victorious.

_‘I’ll call his bluff! I’ll show this prank school I’m the real deal!’_ Kokichi thought with a mischievous grin.

The bluenette nodded one final time before putting the purple haired boy’s wrist to his mouth.

Kokichi’s blood then went ice cold from what he saw.

He saw a pair of fangs.

It wasn’t a trick of the light.

He saw them delicately touch his skin. His eyes went wider when some wind blew the boys hat off so he could see his eyes. They were glowing golden grey as he drank from him. He could feel his blood actually being sucked out of him. It wasn’t much but he just stared in disbelief at the boy. He got a good look and he could really see he was pretty. Kokichi never really thought of another boy as pretty before but this one was. He definitely had good genes... Or maybe his brain had just gone into shock because oh yeah, a boy (with fangs) was drinking. His. Blood.

This was it, this was how he died.

The boy looked up at Kokichi and could see he was uncomfortable. While the blood was tasty, he knew that he should stop as Kokichi really looked a little scared. The blue haired student quickly licked the cut and to his surprise, Kokichi saw it heal. It was as if he’d never been hurt. No scar no nothing. He also didn’t even feel dizzy or nauseous either.

The boy quickly grabbed his hat from off the floor and hid one of his eyes again, “Um.... I’m Saihara Shuichi... Sorry... I should have controlled myself more. I didn’t mean... to make you uncomfortable...”

Kokichi’s brain was still catching up. He flushed crimson and made silent noises as he tried to wrap his brain around that vampires actually might be real and he just gave his blood to one…. And it hadn’t killed him?

“....Oh yeah! I have to go! I’m going to be late!” Shuichi then took off after one final apologetic bow, “I’ll find you later and make it up to you... Sorry again!”

Kokichi watched as the boy took off. He was still frozen, his bag on the floor beside him, _‘.... okay... it's official.... I was knocked out on that bus and I’m having a crazy dream before I die.... that’s the only explanation as vampires don’t exist. Nope, not at all.’_

Kokichi pinched his cheek but it didn’t help. He tried to calm down his anxious mind and just make it to the school before he saw any more hallucinations.

* * *

Kokichi finally found his class after putting his stuff in his dorm and did his best to try and stay calm. Nothing else bad had happened after he met ‘Shuichi’ so he just assumed he was just some crazy kid who was really into the vampire fad or something, probably some Edward Cullen wannabe. He didn’t focus on the fact his wrist had healed.

The teacher, Chisa Yukizome smiled, “Alright class! We have a new student joining us today! Ouma Kokichi, would you come in and introduce yourself?”

Kokichi smiled as this was the moment he’d been waiting for, the chance to show them he took no shit and that he would be making everyone’s lives a living hell, “Hello everyone! I’m Ouma Kokichi, and I look forward to getting to know you all.... but that’s a lie! First thing you have to know about me is that I’m a liar... or maybe that’s a lie and lied about before! Nishishi! I’m actually just here to see how well you all entertain me, I am a supreme leader of evil after all and that is not a lie... or is it? Nishishi!”

Chisa blinked a few times, “Well... that was... unique... Ehehe...”

A boy with a goatee and crazy gelled hair rolled his eyes, “Well he’s going to be a blast...”

A girl with a witch’s hat groaned, “Lies are a pain...”

“It’s okay Yumeno-san! I won’t let the degenerate male near you!” The girl with a crazy bow yelled. Kokichi swore he heard her hiss as she said it, but she sat down as Chisa looked at her sternly.

“Now now... not in class.... you know the rules Chabashira-san… Now then, please sit at your desk Ouma-kun as we relay the rules of Yokai academy.”

Kokichi quickly sat down in one of the two empty desks that were currently vacant. As he did, a girl who didn’t know how to button a shirt correctly sighed, “Are you fucking serious, we know the rules! This genius girl doesn’t need to hear them again!”

Chisa sighed, “Iruma-san please... it’s school policy. Now, as you all know, Yokai academy is a school for monsters!”

Kokichi had to keep the laugh in, _‘What? Are they serious? Pfff! That is so silly.’_

Kokichi waited for students to laugh at the teacher's joke.... but no one did.

Chisa continued with a kind smile, “This school was made so we can learn to fit into human society better, to do that I want you all to remember to stay in human form on campus, this is the main rule. Don’t reveal your monster nature to another student as well! Remember, if you see a human report it immediately so we can find it and kill it! Harsh I know, but we have to keep this place a secret after all. The magic around this place can only do so much!”

Kokichi remembered when he tried to take a photo before. If this place had magic that would explain why his picture changed, but that was stupid, magic didn’t exist.

One student raised their hand, a girl with body glitter on her dark skin and white hair that also seemed to sparkle, “Atua is asking... Why can’t we just eat the human if we find one. They are delicious after all and make good sacrifices!”

Chisa laughed, “Oh Yonaga-san, we’re more evolved now, let’s not do such old practices. We need to be progressive!”

Kokichi was about to yell if she could hear herself, but stopped and looked at everyone’s faces, _‘..... Why.... Why is no one lying... this is ridiculous. Monsters don’t exist.... That vampire thing was just.... yet.... This can’t be happening... it’s just a dream!’_

Kokichi just kept outwardly grinning through with his mask of lies. Chisa turned back to him, “Did you get that Ouma-kun?”

“Nope.... but that’s a lie! Nishishi! Got it, stay in human form no matter what. I pwomise!” He giggled as he did his best to blend in. He flashed his demon face for a second as that would make him seem more like a monster. Internally though he was panicking and wondering how the fuck he could get out of here.

Chisa wasn’t even phased, “Okay… but please stay in human form?”

Kokichi nodded as he stopped, happy that his creepy face actually might save his life here.

Just before the lesson started, the boy with the hat from before ran in, “Sorry I’m late!”

Chisa smiled, “It’s okay Saihara-kun, please sit at your desk and I’ll start.”

Kokichi looked at him and almost blushed at the memory from before. He however pushed it from his mind and went back to thinking of a plan. He had to get out of here.

Shuichi however saw him and smiled softly, “Um... Sorry again.... l-look... could I buy you lunch... to properly apologise?”

Kokichi looked at him and wondered for a second, _‘Okay... I have two options... one, say no and be alone and risk getting killed if they find out, or two, agree to lunch and manipulate this vampire so I have someone to protect me if this goes wrong.... Option two has less chance of death.... and this guy did heal me after he drank from me... I still don’t trust him but maybe I can get some information out of him.’_

Kokichi smiled, “Sure, I am new here after all.... Oh, I’m Ouma Kokichi by the way.”

Shuichi smiled a little, “Good, nice to meet you Ouma-kun.”

Kokichi then turned back to class and tried to adjust his scarf so his neck was covered, worried some monsters in here could smell him.

* * *

At lunch, Kokichi did his best to get some information out of Shuichi, “So... Saihara-chan.... what was with this morning? I really thought vampires didn’t exist?”

Shuichi's faced burned a little, “Saihara-chan? And really? I guess it’s another lie as you said you knew…. but I’ll explain. First I want to apologise for revealing my monster form to you when it’s against the rules. I normally never break the rules really, I just... your blood smelt really good... I really don’t mean to sound strange but it’s the truth. I do want to thank you for letting me have some, but I’ll try not to ask again in the future as I really shouldn’t feed off other students. Next time I’ll bring more coffee.”

Kokichi raised a brow, “Wait, coffee? If you’re a vampire why do you drink coffee?”

“Oh, the taste is similar to me. Coffee is dark and rich like blood, so in a pinch it quenches my thirst. Normally I just get blood bags when I’m really thirsty.” Shuichi explained before he continued answering Kokichi’s question, “Right, vampires, well some monsters don’t think we exist as we’re so rare. We appear in legends after all and a lot of human folktales... but we do exist... In fact, it’s said we’re the most powerful of all monsters as we can channel our strength and turn it into raw power.... I can’t though as my powers are sealed.”

Well that disappointed Kokichi, _‘Just my luck to find the only vampire that has his powers sealed.’_

He actted dumb though, “Hmmm.... I can’t remember exactly, but how is a vampires powers sealed, I don’t pay attention a lot in class.”

Shuichi laughed nervously, “I.... kind of picked up on that when you started throwing rubber bits at Harukawa-san... I’ve never seen her death stare that bad…. but anyway, it’s not common knowledge, but my powers are sealed by this Rosario on my choker.”

He held the cross up a little, “It’s made from a crucifix and a blue rosary bead, if this ever came off then I’ll get my powers back.... and things would probably get dangerous. I don’t want that to happen though.”

Kokichi nodded, “Okay.... I don’t get it... But that’s a lie! Nishishi!”

Shuichi just sweated a little as he laughed, “Well... I hope that answered your questions. I won’t ask you to tell me your monster form, but I just hope that even after our bad start that we can still be friends.”

He covered his eyes with his hat, “It’s true... I’m shy and can’t really look in anyone’s eyes... I haven’t really talked to the other students as I’m scared they’ll find out what I am and try and use me… but I would still like to be friends…..”

Kokichi looked at him with a neutral face, “.... What makes you think I’m not trying to use you?”

Shuichi looked at him with mild shock before he just smiled, “Because... I believe you’re a good person. I know I freaked you out, but you didn’t run away. That’s why… That’s what I’ve deduced anyway.”

Kokichi wanted to laugh, but he just couldn’t break the smile on his face. He was kind of using him as having a vampire on his side would be useful if he was found out, but he still did kind of like him. He wasn’t boring and he was very different from vampires in novels and bad teen films. He wasn’t some tortured soul or an asshole that just ate people. He had even asked permission many times in fact before he did drink from him, and he hadn’t taken much either. He didn’t even feel woozy or dizzy after the event.

Kokichi smiled a real smile, “Of course Saihara-chan! I already consider us friends!”

Shuichi couldn’t help but smile, “Thank you Ouma-kun.”

“That means I can copy your notes and homework right?” Kokichi asked with a mischievous grin.

Shuichi shook his head with a slight frown, “No Ouma-kun... I don’t want you to fail… You should learn by working hard yourself.”

Kokichi pouted, “Boo.... worth a shot though. Okay! Nishishi! You better be ready Saihara-chan! I promise I won’t make high school boring for you.”

Shuichi just let out a nervous laugh.


	2. Inner demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for all your feedback so far! It's really helped me get back into the grove of things! 
> 
> I did my best to also not say 'blushed' and '...' too much in this chapter as it was pointed out I did use those a bit much, but anyway, moving onto the annoucements for this chapter.
> 
> There is a fight scene in the second half of this chapter so please be aware that there will be mentions of cuts. Not too much detail but you have been warned. We also see the 'other' Shuichi and to begin with he's kind of an asshole so yeah, I hope you like how I write him, he's very different to Shushu from my Pregame story.
> 
> Anyway, on with the chapter! (6,500+ words... wow)

Kokichi sat in his dorm room with the most important piece of paper he’d ever need in front of him. He couldn’t help but sigh as he started to fill it in with the necessary information.

_'This is so boring, but it may just save my life so I need to do it. Okay, let’s start with Saihara-chan.’_

He started to jot down everything he knew so far onto the sheet of paper, one side was all of his classmate’s names, the other their monster forms with enough room to allow guesses along with a checklist if they were an ally or a foe. He’d been too busy trying to stay calm through the first day of class to really analyse what creatures they all were. He’d change that tomorrow with a mask of lies and a new plan!

He smiled as he looked at his list.

**_Saihara Shuichi: Vampire (ally)_ **

**_Akamatsu Kaede:_ **

**_Amami Rantaro:_ **

**_Iruma Miu:_ **

**_Kiibo:_ **

**_Gokuhara Gonta:_ **

**_Shirogane Tsumugi:_ **

**_Shinguji Korekiyo:_ **

**_Tojo Kirumi:_ **

**_Chabashira Tenko:_ **

**_Harukawa Maki:_ **

**_Hoshi Ryoma:_ **

**_Momota Kaito:_ **

**_Yumeno Himiko:_ **

**_Yonaga Angie:_ **

_‘Alright, I’ll take this and hide it tomorrow in my desk during lessons, I’ll make sure to keep it with me until I’ve figured out everyone’s monster forms. I’ll do my best to then read up and defend myself if any of these guys aren’t on my side.’_ He pondered as he folded up the sheet and hid it in his bag.

He yawned as he also got to work booby trapping the door and windows with harmless pranks that made noise, so if someone did try to break in and attack him the sound would wake him up and confuse the intruder, giving him time to escape. Lucky for him he’d managed to sneak air horns into his luggage. When he was done and he felt a little less paranoid, he went to try and sleep in his futon. He did get his phone out to message his parents and cousins though. They would know something was up if he didn’t check in.

**Kokichi ‘King Horse’ Ouma: Hey all! First day of school was amazing! But you all know I’m lying. This is so boring! Ugh, when can I come home!**

**Mum: Very funny Ko, you’re staying, and don’t you dare get kicked out!**

**Dad: Honey, it’s his first day, you know he’s just home sick, he’s never been in a dorm before. Listen Ko, we love you and we know you’re going to do well if you put your mind to it.**

**Takane Ouma: That’s what I pretty much said this morning. Just try and get on with your classmates? You’re in dorms so they won’t hold back if you get on their bad sides.**

**Kokichi ‘King Horse’ Ouma: Oh don’t worry! XD I booby trapped the door with air horns!**

**Mum: Where on earth did you get those? I checked your bag just before you left and removed all the prank items!**

**Kokichi ‘King Horse’ Ouma: My dear mother, I have my ways!**

**Dad: Okay.... which one of you kids helped him sneak those in.**

**Kokichi ‘King Horse’ Ouma: No one say a word! Don’t rat out your leader!**

**Yamato Ouma: It was Shuu!**

**Shuu Ouma: Well fuck you too!**

**Takane Ouma: Please don’t fight.** **Mum: Boys! Language!**

**Kokichi ‘King Horse’ Ouma: Nishishi, oh no, keep going, this is gold!**

**Mum: Anyway, goodnight little grape! Call us tomorrow okay?**

**Kokichi ‘King Horse’ Ouma: Mum! Don’t call me that! I have a reputation!**

**Yuuhi Ouma: Yeah right.**

**Kokichi ‘King Horse’ Ouma: I hate you all!**

**Tori Ouma: Liar! You love us!**

**Kokichi ‘King Horse’ Ouma: Nishishi, you got me! Later peasants!**

The purple head shut off his phone, giggling a little as he settled down to sleep. His family always did help him feel better.

* * *

The next day Kokichi had a wide grin and was feeling a lot better about this whole situation. Yes it was still crazy, but crazy was his middle name! He’d even woken up a little earlier than normal to try and observe more of the school grounds to map the area in his mind, as well as trying to learn what the other students exactly were at breakfast. He disabled the booby traps for now before he left with his bag packed for the day ahead, complete with various pranking devices. He was buzzing to use some of them and really make his mark.

On his way out of the dorms he caught a glimpse of Rantaro Amami walking along, only he looked a little different. The top of his hair, which yesterday had two green ahoges growing out of it, had now turned into plants. He also saw vines growing around his legs and what appeared to be dirt on his legs as if he’d slept with his feet in a plant pot. In fact he was leaving dirty footprints.

Kokichi sniggered, “Good morning Amami-chan!”

Rantaro turned around, letting Kokichi see he had flowers growing on his eyebrow piercing and more plants, “Oh, Ouma-kun right? The new kid? Good morning.”

Kokichi sniggered, “Ding ding ding, you’re correct! You deserve a green sticker... but I think the plants take care of that for me, Nishishi!”

Rantaro looked confused before he felt the top of his head, “Oh, sorry, give me one second.”

The green haired boy went to the sink nearby and threw water on his head. The plants seemed to get greener before retreating back into his head. He sighed and seemed more awake after that.

“Sorry about that, I hadn’t watered myself since last night so they started to get out of….. Ah, sorry for breaking the rules there. Please don’t tell on me, I’m honestly not a bad guy.” The boy asked as he scratched the back of his neck with one hand.

The purple haired boy put a finger to his lips, “Nishshi, I don’t know. I probably should.... but that’s a lie! I won’t say anything, hipster Avocado man!”

Rantaro couldn’t help but laugh a little, “Hipster Avocado man? Is that my new nickname, I mean, I’m a humanoid plant, but avocado? I don’t mind, anyway, I better clean up these muddy footprints, I’ll see you in class.”

Kokichi nodded as he walked away. As soon as he was safe he took out his list and made his first addition.

**_Amami Rantaro: Plant monster (Jubokko?)_ **

He left the last box unchecked as he didn’t know if he could trust him like Shuichi or not. He seemed harmless, but he was still unknown to him.

He just smiled, _‘So some monsters can be pretty careless about keeping up their human form, that will help me stay alive while I try to get out of here.’_

He pocketed his list and left the dorms, not fully realising that someone was watching him.

* * *

He went to get breakfast in the cafeteria, going with a sealed box of cereal as he sure as hell wasn’t going to have a hot meal in case it turned him to stone or something. He swore he saw some food move too and that was just a big nope, _‘Monster survival 101, if the food moves best not to eat it in case, one, it tries to eat you back, and two, it gives you indigestion. Hmm, maybe I should make a book on monster survival but act like it's a joke book. Nah, I’d rather just do pranks.’_

He sat on his own table and just observed the other students. There were only a few to begin with but it slowly began to fill up. He soon saw Tenko and Himiko from his class enter and watched them closely, listening in to their ghoulish conversation.

“Come On Yumeno-san, you have to exercise before school or your magic training won’t get better!” The hyperactive girl stated.

The red haired girl just yawned before lifting up her staff and summoning a pillow and duvet, sitting down and resting her head on the table, “It’s pain... give me five minutes to restore my MP....”

Tenko smiled, “Okay Yumeno-san! I will protect you from the degenerate males! No one will take your powers or discriminate against you while I’m around! You’re just as much a monster as me anyway!”

Kokichi immediately filled in Himiko’s section with the word witch. She wasn’t even trying to hide with the hat, _‘Do I even need to worry when all monsters are this dumb?’_

As he put the paper away he saw someone sit next to him. He turned to see Shuichi with a tray of three coffee mugs and some plain rice, “Morning Ouma-kun. How did you sleep last night?”

The prankster stared at the three mugs before answering, “Better than you apparently, Saihara-chan, you’re going to be bouncing off the class walls if you drink all that.”

Shuichi chuckled nervously, “I’ll be fine, I told you before why I need coffee. Yeah it keeps me awake, but I won’t be affected by the caffeine too much, I’m not human after all.”

“Yeah, I knew that, I was lying before! Nishishi!” Kokichi giggled as he put his arms behind his head.

Shuichi smiled softly at him, “I’m not so sure. Something is telling me.... it doesn’t matter.”

Kokichi giggled, looking around again. He thought he saw a girl with lilac hair staring at him, but brushed it off when he saw she was talking to a boy wearing a hoodie under his blazer. He still shivered slightly for some reason though.

It was then that the cafeteria doors burst open, “Sup mother fuckers!”

Everyone groaned as Miu Iruma arrived, making a loud entrance. Shuichi sighed as he pulled his hat down, “Don’t look at her eyes Ouma-kun.”

Kokichi did as instructed, but watched as a boy that had been helping with the food came over and smiled. The two fist bumped and exchanged some very vulgar dialogue before the chef went back to the food. She then went to sit next to Kiibo, who just passed her a bowl of something. She pouted but still ate. She winked at a few of the other male students but they didn’t look in her direction. Kokichi swore he saw hearts in her eyes as she winked and immediately worked out what she was doing.

 _‘So that cum dumpster is a succubus, I mean, I might be wrong, but she’s really not being subtle at all. Nishishi! It’s going to be fun to prank her!’_ He sniggered before going back to his breakfast, quickly finishing it.

Shuichi meanwhile sat and ate his rice calmly, not looking at anyone. Kokichi huffed, “Saihara-chan, you’re being very boring!”

Shuichi jumped, “Eh, s-sorry.... I just... I don’t really know what to say.”

The prankster rolled his eyes, “Look, you don’t have to get all philosophical with me, just talk to me. Entertain me!”

Shuichi nodded, “Um.... so, how did you find the homework?”

“.... Really? Homework? Well, I threw it out, or is that a lie, Nishsihi! Not about school, tell me about, I don’t know, what do you do in your free time?” Kokichi sighed. Shuichi was interesting, but he really needed to improve his communication skills.

Shuichi’s cheeks got a small dusting of crimson on them, “Sorry..... um... well, I like reading novels, detective ones especially.”

Kokichi grinned, “Oh? You’re a fan of mystery then? I normally just skip to the end of books to read the big twist.”

Shuichi actually gasped as real emotion went into his eyes. Kokichi laughed a little internally as the boy actually expressed some interest in the subject, “Ouma-kun! You shouldn’t do that! The writers worked really hard to create a gripping story! You have to read it properly! Spoiling the end just makes it go to waste, what about the journey of finding all the clues, the suspense when they hit a wall, that feeling when they finally work it out from all the clues! And not just mystery, following the hero’s journey and having their friends support! The raw emotions when someone realises they love someone in a romance novel! You can’t just rush to the end!”

Kokichi looked at the vampire for a moment and smiled. He was actually not being a mopey stuttering emo, maybe there was hope for him. He was still going to tease him though, “Nishishi, you sound like such a bookworm Mr Vampire, no wonder no one talks to you.”

Shuichi looked a little embarrassed and hurt, but Kokichi beamed, “But that’s a lie! I think it’s good! You finally expressed something! You’re graduating from emo!”

Shuichi looked at him with confusion, “Eh? Emo? You say some weird things Ouma-kun. But I see what you did, trying to help me.”

“Me? Help you? Nope, I’m only out to help myself, honest truth!” Kokichi said with a wide grin. He was lying of course and was impressed Shuichi managed to see through him, he’d have to be extra careful in case he found out the truth.

Kokichi then stood up, “Anyway, I’ll see you in class.... or am I going to skip? Nishishi!”

Shuichi sighed to himself, “See you in class too Ouma-kun.”

Kokichi sniggered as he went off down the hall, getting a can of silly string ready to deploy, _‘Nishishi, even if I am in a school for monsters, I still want to have some fun.’_

* * *

To say Kokichi’s class hated the pranks was an understatement. Kokichi smiled widely as Miu glared at him, covered in silly string.

“I should cut off your head! What even is this shit! I’m a girl genius, I don’t have time to deal with twinks like you!” She yelled as she pulled off more from her hair.

Kokichi just gave her a sly smile, “It’s silly string, although it does look good on you! Like a bitch covered in sem-”

“Don’t you dare finish that scentace degenerate!” Tenko yelled.

Miu just moaned a little, “Ah, I can’t take it!”

Tenko rolled her eyes at Miu, hissing coming from her again.

“Um... Iruma-san, please, not in the classroom. Sorry Chabashira-san.” Kiibo spoke, trying to help her get the stuff off.

Kokichi just grinned, “Hey Kiiboy! Sorry, she’s just fun to tease!”

Kiibo rolled his eyes, “My name is Kiibo.”

He grinned, “I’ll be sure to remember that..... but that’s a lie! Nishishi!”

Miu would have argued more, but Chisa came in. She just glared at the boy, “This isn’t over!”

* * *

Next target, Kaito Momota.

Kokichi giggled as he threw a white sheet over himself and waited for the boy to walk back into the classroom after break time. He had even left a face hole and did his best demon face, even using makeup to really look scary. He hid in the supply closet and waited for him to come back.

The boy was currently talking to Ryoma when he entered. Kokichi started with a ghostly moan, causing the boy to freeze. Ryoma wasn’t fazed and just sat at his desk. Kaito meanwhile sniffed the air and walked over, “Nice try Ouma, you’re not getting me.”

Kokichi sniggered as he opened the door, “ ** _Come play with me Momota-chan~_** ”

Kaito screamed as he saw him, causing a pair of ears and a tail to pop out. He ran out of the classroom and Kokichi just laughed, “Oh my god! That was amazing! He actually screamed! My sides hurt!”

He also sniggered, _‘Wow, for a wolf he sure is a coward, that explains where the dog smell is coming from though!”_

Shuichi entered the classroom and sighed, “Ouma-kun, I get that shapeshifters like to prank, but please don’t do that.”

Kokichi giggled, “Awww, you think I’m a shapeshifter?”

Maki Harukawa glared from her table, “Yes, now shut up and sit down.”

“Saihawa-chan, Maki-woww is scawing me! Pwotect me!” The prankster yelled as he hid behind his arm.

Shuichi blushed as Maki turned around, blood dripping down her face, her eyes glowing, “Do you want to die?”

Kokichi went straight faced for a second before grinning once more, his mask of lies firmly in place, “Nishishi! I’d like to see you try, after all, I’m a vampire!”

Shuichi’s eyes went wide as he looked at him. He really didn’t like what he was doing, “Ouma-kun.... s-”

Before he could finish Himiko looked up from her desk, “Stop lying... vampires are rare... besides, they’re nobility. You aren’t one, vampires don’t mix with common monsters anyway. They’re too proud.”

Shuichi actually looked very depressed then and sighed, “Ouma-kun, just don’t do that again.”

Kokichi pouted and looked at Shuichi, “I was just having fun...”

“Alright gremlin, don’t you fucking ever do that again!” Kaito yelled from the door.

Kokichi wiped the make off, “Okay Fido! I won’t.... or is that a lie! Nishishi!”

Shuichi sighed again and just started to apologise for Kokichi.

The small purple haired male stared at Shuichi and just sighed, _‘For a vampire he’s so weak. He needs to get stronger.... and I just know how to do it!’_

Kokichi grinned as they all sat down at their desks. Their maths teacher came in and started to teach them some quadratic equation that Kokichi had no interest in. No, the prankster simply listened for a bit before taking his maths compass and cutting a tiny slit in his finger tip. He wasn’t really thinking through the dangers of the situation, too focused on what fun reaction Shuichi would have.

It was fine for a minute until he saw Shuichi stiffen and look at him. Kokichi just looked on ahead and listened to the teacher, doing the classwork with a poker face, inside though he was laughing.

Shuichi meanwhile was panicking, _‘Ouma-kun! What are you doing! If I can smell you, other monsters can too! You’re putting yourself in danger just to prank me!? Ouma-kun!’_

He looked around and saw Kaito was sniffing the air too, but seemed to not be finding the source thanks to being on the other side of the room. Shuichi tried to focus on his classwork, he really did, but Kokichi’s blood was smelling really good. He was having trouble focusing and tried to pinch himself to stay focused. It worked for a while, but near the end of the lesson he was really starting to get a little drunk on the smell. His entire being wanted to drink blood, to devour Kokichi. Shuichi even bit his lip to try and distract himself.

As soon as the bell went for lunch Shuichi grabbed Kokichi’s wrist and pulled him to the roof.

The teacher laughed nervously, not realising Shuichi and Kokichi had left already, “Um… whoever brought the human blood, please don't do it again. I don't want anyone getting out of control and attacking each other over it.” 

* * *

Kokichi giggled once they were outside and alone, “Wow, you have a lot of self-control!”

Shuichi wasn’t laughing though. In fact his eyes were narrow slits, “Ouma-kun! Don’t you ever do that again! Do you have any idea how stupid that was!? Your blood smells really good okay, seriously. I may have standards, but other monsters don’t! You could be killed! I don’t want that! Please!”

Kokichi continued to snigger, not taking Shuichi seriously, “You perv, do I really smell that good to you~?”

Shuichi looked at him with a sharp gaze, his eyes glowing a little, “Ouma-kun! I’m fucking serious!”

Kokichi froze at that. He looked at him, no emotion on his face. He then slowly nodded, “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to put my life in danger.”

Shuichi flushed a little, but saw Kokichi was taking it seriously, “I’m sorry, but really, please be careful. Don’t lie to me about this.”

Kokichi looked at how scared he really was and sighed, his voice losing its sing song nature, “.... I am sorry, I won’t do it again, honest truth. I don’t want to die. Pranks are one thing, but I don’t have a death wish.”

He held the finger up and smiled genuinely, “Hey, I don’t want this to go to waste, and I did put you through hell, have some and then heal me. I don’t want my friend passing out from lack of food!”

Shuichi smiled slightly and did just that. He really was very kind this time, more than the time before. Kokichi actually didn’t seem to dislike the feeling, it didn’t really feel like anything. Last time he was freaking out because he had realised vampires exist, this time he was just happy to help a friend in some way. That confused Kokichi as he really wasn’t trying to get attached, _‘I can’t let him know I’m human. I can’t. I trust him as much as I actually can with someone I just met, but I can’t let him know the truth.’_

He didn’t know why when it came to Shuichi it sometimes hurt to lie. He forgot to mask his face so Shuichi finished healing him and gave him a small hug, “I’m not mad at you... I was just.,. I don’t want you getting hurt okay?”

Kokichi froze, not sure how to deal with this level of affection. Shuichi let go and relaxed a little, “Hey, Let’s get you some lunch, something with a lot of iron in it to replace the blood I just took.”

Kokichi grinned, “Trying to keep me tasty right~”

Shuichi sighed with a chuckle, “No, just making sure you don’t get anaemic.”

* * *

As school ended he looked at his list.

**_Saihara Shuichi: Vampire (ally)_ **

**_Akamatsu Kaede:_ **

**_Amami Rantaro: Plant monster (Jubokko?)_ **

**_Iruma Miu: Succubus (?)_ **

**_Kiibo: (Is he a robot? Does he have a dick?)_ **

**_Gokuhara Gonta:_ **

**_Shirogane Tsumugi:_ **

**_Shinguji Korekiyo: (Maybe a mummy?)_ **

**_Tojo Kirumi:_ **

**_Chabashira Tenko: (She hisses, so snake?)_ **

**_Harukawa Maki: (Illusion magic?)_ **

**_Hoshi Ryoma:_ **

**_Momota Kaito: Werewolf (ew, dog breath)_ **

**_Yumeno Himiko: Witch (She’s not even hiding)_ **

**_Yonaga Angie:_ **

He still had a lot of unknowns, but he was starting to fill in some gaps, the only ally he knew he had was Shuichi though he wouldn’t be a danger, the others however. He folded his paper up and went to go into the dorms when a bandaged hand stopped him.

“Pardon me, but might I be able to speak to you quickly Ouma-kun? I need to show you something.”

Kokichi looked up to see Korekiyo. He was still wearing the cat mask that Kokichi had pranked him with. It was very entertaining, but he still wasn’t sure of his monster form, however he was about seventy five percent sure he was a mummy.

“Oh! Shinguji-chan! Nice to see you, I’m super sorry but I have to go and answer an urgent call. I have to report to my underlings! You see, I can control Mice like the pied piper!” He answered as he tried to slip past.

Korekiyo however just grabbed his wrist. Kokichi started to feel a small burning sensation as he did, “Please Ouma-kun, it shall not take very long.”

Kokichi was helpless as he was dragged off the school grounds towards the graveyard. He was panicking as his body started to heat up more, he felt like his nerves were on fire.

They kept walking until the taller male threw him against a tombstone. Kokichi winced and rubbed his spine as he looked up. He could see embers floating around him, “Why are you here human! Are you a spy?”

Kokichi did his best to grin, “Nishishi, me, a human? How silly! Kork, this is a school for monsters, I’m just trying to learn, how could a little shapeshifter like me be a human?”

Korekiyo just smiled, “Easy, I know human blood well. I smelt you in the classroom. You are a danger to all monsters! But I’m not going to tell, I’d rather kill you myself, my darling sister does love it when I kill in her name.”

Kokichi looked up, “What the fuck are you talking about?”

Korekiyo smiled as he removed his mask, “Kek kek kek, you humans are all the same, you hunted my sister and killed her... but I’ll have my revenge. My kind may be revered by your kind, but I will still kill you!”

Kokichi got ready to dodge any flying bandages, _‘Okay, he’s a mummy. That means he’s slow. I gotta watch out for magic too... Okay... what’s he going to do, bandage me to death?’_

Kokichi then watched as fire went around the boy and soon he turned into a fox like being with fire around. He was still humanoid, but his tails were made of flame and his face was now that of a fox. Kokichi panicked as his eyes went wide.

 _‘Fuck! He’s a fucking kitsune! Abort! Run!’_ He went to run to avoid the fire, but the fox spirit turned and fired one right at him. Kokichi just missed it but his sleeve caught fire. He managed to roll to put it out but it hurt. He’d probably have a few mild burns.

Kokichi tried to run backwards, but Korekiyo jumped over him and scratched his other arm with his claws. Kokichi screamed as his uniform with slashed, along with his skin underneath. It burnt where the scratch was, and he started to sweat as fear really kicked in. It was a deep cut and he was losing a lot of blood.

He looked at the creature, applying pressure to his wounds to slow his blood loss, “I’m.... I’m sorry for what happened to your sister, but I didn’t do that! I’m a pacifist! I would never hurt anyone! Please! I’m telling the truth here!”

Korekiyo just stalked closer to him, fireball in his hand, **“That’s what all you humans say! You’re all liars though, NOW DIE!”**

Kokichi closed his eyes as he begged for anyone to save him. He didn’t want to die.

He felt time slow down as the heat of the fireball got closer to his face.

He then felt a gust of air as his body was pushed away, the fireball missing him. Someone had grabbed him, and they were cool to the touch. He opened his eyes as he saw Shuichi, pushing him down and rolling him to safety. Shuichi grunted as his back hit a different tombstone before looking at Kokichi, “You okay?!”

Kokichi just nodded as the vampire let go and glared at Korekiyo, “Fighting another student is prohibited as well as revealing your monster form!”

Korekiyo just sneered, **“Why are you protecting a human Saihara-kun? They are the enemy!”**

Shuichi’s eyes went wide as he looked at Kokichi. The prankster didn’t even lie, he just whimpered in pain and looked at him, scared out of his mind.

He was surprised as it sunk in that Kokichi was human. It would explain why he smelt so good to him. He looked down, his hat covering his expression. Kokichi was ready for Shuichi to leave him to be fox food. 

“.... I don’t care.”

Kokichi’s eyes widened as Korekiyo looked at Shuichi with disgust, **“What? His kind has hunted ours for centuries! Don’t you remember our history?! The wars?!”**

Shuichi just glared, “I don’t care, he’s the first person to ever treat me as nothing more than someone to ignore or fear! He treated me like an equal! He may be human, he might prank me and other students, but he’s not bad! No one has ever pranked me before! I might just be a sealed vampire, but I will defend him! Isn’t the point of this school to co-exist anyway!?”

Korekiyo just laughed, **“You?! A vampire?! Don’t make me laugh! You’re nothing! Vampires are the strongest monsters!”** He just swatted Shuichi out the way, causing him to crash into a tombstone, shattering in on impact with a yell, **“You’re nothing!”**

“Shuichi!” Kokichi couldn’t help but scream as he stood up and ran towards the fallen vampire. Korekiyo just laughed and threw another fireball. Kokichi screeched as it just missed, sending him flying.

Shuichi sat up, blood coming from a cut on his head, and tried to catch him. Kokichi tried to reach, but his depth perception was all messed up from losing blood. His hand grabbed the Rosario on his choker instead, pulling it down with considerable force thanks to gravity.

The cross broke off.

Shuichi’s eyes went wide as he just managed to stop Kokichi from crashing to the ground before he looked at the choker, “My.... rosario....”

Korekiyo was about to finish them both off, but before he could the ground started to shake. He paused, **“What? What is this phenomenon?”**

Kokichi sat up, his arms killing him, looking in his hand to find the cold metal of the rosario that had broken off. He looked at the vampire as Shuichi’s hair started to float, “Saihara-chan.... what’s....”

He was then blinded by a light that seemed to come from the bluenette. He gasped as bats started to fly around the area. Korekiyo tried to throw fireballs while he was stationary, but they just bounced off and fizzled out.

 **“No... it’s not possible.... he can’t be a vampire....”** He uttered as he walked back.

Shuichi’s eyes were closed as his hands went up in the air, his nails getting longer as if they were turning into claws. His hat flew off thanks to all the wind flying around. Kokichi eyes somehow got wider, getting used to the bright light. His hair was changing colour before his very eyes. It still had hints of blue in it, but the prankster saw how the colour leached out and seemed to turn silver like the moon. The cut on his head also healed as if nothing had happened.

Korekiyo tried to run, **“No... vampires are only in legends! One would never come here! The strongest of all monsters!”**

The fox spirit tripped over and looked in fear as the bats flew away and the ground ceased its shaking. Kokichi could see it was still Shuichi, but the aura around him was just different. It was him, yet not at the same time.

This new Shuichi cracked it’s neck before opening his eyes. Kokichi’s breath was taken away as he saw bright glowing pink eyes with serpent-like slits in them. He looked at Kokichi causing the human to just gasp. The vampire just smirked at him, his fangs longer than before.

Shuichi then turned to Korekiyo who was now free and just trying to look small, **“Please....”**

The silver haired boy just cracked his knuckles, “Really, a weak monster like you is who I’m fighting... how boring.”

Korekiyo actually growled, **“How dare you! I might not be a vampire, but I am seen as a god in Japan! I am a kitsune and I will destroy you! You’re still a weak nerd no one talks too!”**

The fox spirit tried to throw a fireball at him, but he soon felt a grip on the back of his neck. Shuichi, even though he had been right in front of him, was now somehow behind him. The vampire just looked at him with a dark, cold and calculating smile, “Pfff, you’re not worth my time, vermin.”

He punched the fox right in the spine causing him to scream out in pain.

This Shuichi just laughed as he continued to kick and punch the boy, “You are nothing compared to me! I know every way to kill someone! I could kill you, but where would the fun be in that!”

He started to laugh and drool as he punched the kitsune into submission, enjoying what he was doing. Korekiyo changed back into human form, covered in blood, “I’m... sorry....” He then lost consciousness.

The new Shuichi pouted and licked the blood off his hand, “Awe, it’s not fun when they pass out.... How boring. Learn your place before you insult me again.”

He sighed, spitting the blood out as it tasted gross to him before he turned to Kokichi. The prankster had managed to stand up now, still holding the rosario in his hand, “Saihara.... chan?”

He didn’t know what to do. This wasn’t the Shuichi he was friends with, this was someone else. He was trying not to shake as he stayed standing, his head starting to spin.

The new Shuichi scoffed as he walked towards Kokichi. The smaller boy started to get scared as he approached, stopping right in front of him. He flinched as he reached a hand out and closed his eyes, surprised he took the rosario instead. He opened his eyes again and looked at Shuichi.

The vampire just smiled at the cross before looking at Kokichi with a gaze that could stop hearts, “It’s been a while since I’ve been freed... I’m a little tired actually.”

He grinned a little at Kokichi. It wasn’t friendly, it seemed slightly dark and devious, “Relax, I’m not going to hurt you, your blood smells too good after all.”

Kokichi’s cheeks went a little scarlet as the vampire cupped his chin with one hand, “Even when the real me is asleep I’ll watch over you. Now, lift up your arm unless you want to die.”

Kokichi carefully lifted it up. The vampire just ripped the blazer and shirt sleeves off and licked the wound from Korekiyo’s claws. Kokichi couldn’t help but whimper as he did. It didn’t hurt him that much, it just felt really nice as this Shuichi was obviously far more skillful with his tongue. He then turned as red as a tomato because why the fuck did his brain just think that. He was not some damsel in distress in a young adult vampire romance novel, he just wasn’t.

Shuichi quickly finished and licked his lips, “Wow, you really do taste good, no wonder my other self enjoys your blood. I could eat you up.”

Kokcihi’s heart froze, causing the vampire to giggle, “Oh calm down human, I won’t drink you dry.... I’d lose my blood bank now if I did.” He stroked his cheek softly as he said that.

Kokichi actually pouted then with a slight glare. Shuichi didn’t see it though as he was too busy looking at the cross, “Just keep babysitting my other self for me, okay?”

Kokichi wasn’t going to be some blushing mess. He swallowed and got his courage up, “Excuse me, just who the heck are you?! What have you done with Saihara-chan!”

The silvernette just looked at him before chuckling slowly, “That's Saihara-SAMA to you!"

He then purred softly as he put his nose near Kokichi’s neck and just took in his scent, "Besides, I am Shuichi, I’m just who he is when his powers are released. I’m not some silly wimp, no vampire worth his soul is... but, if your tiny brain is having that much trouble, you can call me Kagehara for now.”

Kokichi was about to make some sarcastic comment when the vampire silenced him by just lifting a hand, yawning as he did, “Enough, I’m tired.... See you whenever I do, human.”

He put the rosario to the choker and it snapped back, the metal somehow fixing itself. Kagehara closed his eyes as his hair returned to blue. The raw energy in the air left and his face seemed to relax as Shuichi came back. Kokichi gasped as he started to fall and caught him. Shuichi mumbled as he passed out with his head on Kokichi’s chest.

Kokichi’s eyes went soft as he looked at his friend, “.... Thank you.... Shuichi.... for saving me.....”

Shuichi continued to rest, so Kokichi did his best to get him on his back and walk him to the dorms, slightly annoyed that his arm was cold and that he’d have to pay for new clothes. He was happy however he wasn’t about to die.

He did give Korekiyo one kick to the leg on his way past. He was a pacifist but he deserved that.

* * *

The next day Kokichi was looking at the bus stop. He scratched his slightly blistered arm as he gazed at the sigh. He was really tempted to just leave and go home. He didn’t know why he was considering this. Any sane person would get the hell out of there, yet, he couldn’t bring himself to go. He sighed and turned back to head to the school. He did a double take at one tree though as he swore he saw lilac hair again. He wondered who the hell was watching him, but was distracted when he saw Shuichi waiting for him. The boy waved, trying to hide behind his hair.

The purple head jogged up, “Hey! No more emo hat!”

Shuichi chuckled nervously, trying to flatten his ahoge, “Um... yeah... I tried to find it after I woke up, I had no luck. I think it must have been blown away by the chaos of yesterday.”

He looked down at the floor, “I can’t believe that yesterday happened. I have flashes of memories of what occured, but... it still feels like a dream. Ah, how’s your arm?”

Kokichi just grinned, “Pfff, Relax, I don’t care about all of that! Come on, let’s go.”

Shuichi stopped him, “Ouma-kun…. I’m not going to tell anyone by the way. I won’t tell them you’re human. You don’t have to worry about being killed, I don’t want to lose you.”

Kokichi looked at him as the vampire tried his best to smile, “I… It’s true I think you taste good, but that’s not why I’m keeping it a secret. I really want monsters and humans to coexist in harmony. I don’t believe killing a human that discovers this place will help that, it just seems counter productive, so, let our friendship be the first step in… Um…. what I’m saying is, I’ll protect you, not because you’re food, but because you’re my friend. Human or otherwise.”

Kokichi was silent before he smiled a genuine smile, “Wow, that was cheesy, but I get it! Nishishi! Okay, I will stay! Wow, for a guy that just lost his hat that meant a lot to him you’re doing very well!”

Shuichi shook his head before taking Kokichi’s hand, “I don’t need it anymore... You accept me for who I am. I can deal... with people staring.... and judging.... okay maybe this is a bad idea.”

Kokichi laughed, “You’ll be fine Saihara-chan! Don’t worry! I’ll make them look at me instead! I love attention after all!”

Shuichi gave him a heartfelt smile as he released Kokichi’s hand, “That is true. Come on, we’re going to be late.”

Kokichi nodded and looked at the vampire. He was the only real reason he was staying. He was the only person outside of his family he cared about, his first real friend. He couldn’t help but wonder about one thing though. Which Shuichi was the real one? Saihara or Kagehara? He didn’t mind though at this point, he was looking forward to what was ahead, hopefully less fights. For once he wanted a little peace.

That went out the window though as soon as they entered the classroom. Everyone was staring at Shuichi.

“Wow, Shuichi, look how pretty your eyes are! Atua is happy!” Angie beamed as she hugged his arm. 

The bluenette just stuttered, “Eh! I… um…”

Kirumi smiled, “You look much better like that Saihara-kun.”

“That’s er…” He sputtered again.

Kokichi saw Korekiyo too. The Kitsune seemed to be healed, but he refused to look, probably scared what would happen. Kokichi did note he was wearing more bandages though.

Kaito beamed as he pushed past Kokichi, “Nice one Saihara! Now you can stand up to the gremlin!”

“Nishishi! Fuck you dog boy!” Kokichi said with a sing-song tone.

Kaito growled, “Fuck you too!”

Both Shuichi and Kokichi sighed, _‘So much for a normal school life.’_

Kokichi did find it ironic that he wished that, even though he was at a school for monsters. Either way, he made a mental note to stock up on silver things to wear at night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked it! Next chapter there isn't a fight and we start to see more of the other charaters shine! As before, I hope you are all staying safe and I'll see you next week!


	3. Not all monsters are stuck in the dark ages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just want to say that really loved reading your comments on Kagehara from the last chapter! He's pretty difficult for me to write after all, still, he gets a lot of delevlopment, don't worry!
> 
> This chapter has no fight scene but we do get some more information about the world itself! This chapter was very difficult for me to write but I did my best! We get a new character turning up so I hope you look forward to that! 
> 
> I'm having serious writers block today so I'll finish this note now. Anyway, enjoy!

Kokichi grinned as he sat in his current lesson, currently folding his Kanji worksheet into a paper airplane as he was so bored. He really didn’t care much for Japanese lessons after all. He wasn’t bad at the subject by any stretch of imagination, he just found it annoying and tedious like a lot of subjects. He was about to launch the paper when Shuichi grabbed it just before it left his hand and unfolded it, putting it back on his desk, nice and neatly.

“Ouma-kun, please, you need to concentrate.” Shuichi whispered to him.

Kokichi pouted, “But it’s boring. And you do know I’m just going to refold this right?”

Shuichi sighed as he went back to his work. Kokichi pouted more, _‘This is why I hate school. Ugh, studying. Even in a school for monsters this is lame!’_

Kokichi had managed to calm down a little after the Korekiyo and Kagehara encounter a few days ago, but he was still confused, _‘Kagehara-chan. What is he? He says he’s a vampire unsealed, but what does that make Saihara-chan? How can two people be the same person, yet so VERY different. I mean, is Saihara-chan even real, or a construct created by a piece of magical emo jewellery? What makes someone an individual in the first place?’_

The teacher announced the lesson was over and Kokichi yawned, “Ugh.... finally, I can go. Monster history was the only good lesson today.”

Shuichi sighed as he packed his things away, “I’m just happy you managed to tease your way out of that question you were given. It would have been bad if the teacher realised you actually didn’t know the answer of who Medusa’s sisters were. Ouma-kun, would it be okay if I helped you study history? Be your mentor so to speak so you don’t get found out?”

Kokichi looked at him as a mischievous grin coated his lips, “Be my mentor huh? What about mentoring me in biology~”

Shuichi went bright red, “Ouma-kun!”

“What? I don’t know monster biology either.... Wait, did you think something rude Saihara-chan! My, I didn’t know you were so~ dirty minded~” Kokichi added with a small purr to embarrass Shuichi more.

Shuichi just blushed more, “Ouma-kun, we both know you did that on purpose.”

The prankster giggled, “You got me! Did I get ya! Nishishi! But yes! I accept! Let’s go now!”

Shuichi sweated, “Um, Ouma-kun, you do know you’ve got cleaning duty today right?”

Kokichi froze and looked at him, “Please tell me I’m doing it with you.”

“Um… no....” Shuichi sweated.

“Nope. You’re with me Ouma-kun!” Came a cheerful voice from behind him.

Kokichi looked up to see Kaede Akamatsu, one of their fellow class members. Kokichi had still yet to work out her monster form, but she didn’t seem dangerous at least. She was their class representative after all.

He still whinnied, “Noooo! I have plans with Saihara-chan!”

Kaede wasn’t having it. She pouted as she folded her arms, “Ouma-kun, you may be new, but it is your duty to help the class. It’s just one day. If you’re quick we can leave early, now come on.”

Shuichi sighed as he put his bag on his shoulder, “I can wait for you if y-”

“Nope, Saihara-kun, you should go study and do your homework. Don’t worry okay, I’ll get him to clean!” Kaede added with a smile.

Kokichi just sniggered as he went to make his escape. Kaede just grabbed him before the gremlin went to hide, “Clean. Now. You’re not getting out of this Ouma-kun!”

Shuichi laughed nervously and waved, “See you two later. Please be nice to each other.”

And Kokichi just sighed, knowing he was now trapped in a room with an unknown monster and that his vampire shield had just left, perfect. He was going to make sure Kaede never got out of his line of sight.

He got a cloth for the desks, _‘Okay, think of a plan to escape. Going out the window is dangerous, especially if I cut myself as every monster would be out to eat me. That leaves sneaking off to get more cleaning supplies!’_

He smiled, “Ah, I think we’re out of window cleaner, I’ll get some more!”

Kaede just looked at him and lifted up a fresh bottle, “Nice try Ouma-kun. You’ll need a better lie than that.”

Kokichi just put up a fake grin, “Nishishi! Just testing your class rep skills Akamatsu-chan!”

He cursed as he went back to cleaning desks, staying as far away as he could from Kaede, _‘At least if I get this done I can go. What monster even is she? I haven’t gotten any tells from her. She wears music note hair clips, but that doesn’t give me any leads.’_

Kaede started to hum after a while as she cleaned. Kokichi feared something bad was going to happen, but he didn’t feel anything. Instead he just cleaned all the desks and sighed, “I did all of them. Can I please go now! I’m new here, come on!”

Kaede pouted but sighed, “Okay, I just have to clean the floors anyway. Good job today.”

Kokichi cheered as he picked up his bag and left the room, “Freedom! Sweet freedom!”

Kaede however watched him go and smelt the air, “..... Hmmm, that faint smell is him. Interesting.”

* * *

The next day at break, Kokichi was back to hanging out with Shuichi, “I had to clean every desk Saihara-chan! Me! I’m a supreme leader of evil, I have people to do my cleaning for me! Not that you’d understand that Saihara-chan.”

Shuichi just sighed, “We know that’s a lie. Besides, I have had people do cleaning for me in the past, so I do understand probably better than you.”

Kokichi gasped, “You’ve had servants! Wow! That’s so cool!”

The bluenette shook his head, “Not really. Because of my upbringing I didn’t really get to talk to many people that my family didn’t employ. They were workers so I wasn’t allowed too, I mean, I personally didn’t even talk to them myself. The seal wasn’t there so… These memories are, I realise that they’re...”

Kokichi saw that the vampire was getting sad and just took his hand, “Nishishi, I was lying before, having servants is boring. In my organisation it’s more important we all work together to get the heist done! Plus, cleaning together in my organisation is a rule to boost morale! Who cares if you had servants, you don’t have them now so I can talk to you! You’re a free emo!”

Shuichi was surprised before realising what his friend was doing, “Thank you Ouma-kun. Oh, I also looked into what an emo was, I am not one.”

Kokichi grinned, “Deny it all you want, but I know you’d listen to Fall Out Boy and Panic! At the Disco if you could! Nishishi, I’m an expert on these things! Just like how Amami-chan is a hipster who would love avocados!”

Shuichi just sighed, “Why would people panic at a disco, did something bad happen there?”

Kokichi just sniggered as he headed to the vending machine to get more grape Panta, but fate had other plans when Kaede appeared with a lot of boxes, “Ah, Ouma-kun, can you give me a hand with this?”

Kokichi looked at her, “What? No, it’s break time! I’m taking a break.”

“Please, I’m really sorry, you’re the only person I’ve run into.” She asked as she peered from behind the boxes, obviously having trouble.

He looked at Shuichi for support, “But I’m busy.”

Shuichi just smiled slightly, “It’s okay. I’ll get you your Panta and give it to you at lunch.”

The prankster looked up, kind of worried and tried to subtly tell him he didn’t feel safe, but the vampire just waved, “See you later Ouma-kun, I’ll help you study at lunch too, it's okay.”

Kokichi sighed as he just took some of the boxes and stomped after Kaede, _‘Okay... I really don’t like this. Surely Saihara-kun is more trustworthy than me, so why the hell did she ask me? Something is fishy here!’_

He really didn’t like it as they walked. He got ready to deflect any questions, but the girl just hummed a little before reaching a door, “We just have to put them in here. Yukizome-sensei would have done it herself but she was having to help our nurses assistant after she tripped up again. I’m sorry again Ouma-kun.”

Kokichi just smiled a very fake grin, “It’s okay Akamatsu-chan, I’ll just get my revenge on you later!”

She sighed as she opened the door and went to put the boxes down. She then saw a spider and yelped.

Kokichi giggled as he moved the fake spider away, “Nishishi, My revenge is sweet! I thought we monsters weren’t scared of insects?”

Kaede pouted, “MMM! First of all, you just surprised me. Second, a spider is an arachnid, not an insect.”

The prankster giggled with a sly smile as he put his pranking instrument away, “Nishishi! Still worth it~ Anyway, see ya!”

He jogged away, happy that he had succeeded in getting her to never ask for his help again. Kaede however smiled a little as she hummed to herself.

* * *

Now he was pissed. Even Shuichi was nervous now, “Um, surely I can do it Akamatsu-san?”

Kaede shook her head, “Sorry, but it will be better if Ouma-kun helped me clean the vent as he’s shorter.”

“Hey! I may be short but I still have feelings! Waaahhhhhh! Akamatsu-chan is so mean! Taking me away from my only friend! She wants me to be friendless!” The boy started his fake waterworks.

Kaede rolled her eyes, “No, I just need your help. Come on! Cut out the fake tears.”

Kokichi sniggered as he put his arms behind his head, his tears drying as if he’d never cried, “Nishishi! You got me!”

Kaede sighed, a hand to her forehead, “Shapeshifters, geez you guys are a lot of work.” 

“Thanks! But this is the last time I will help you, okay? Next time you interrupt my time with Saihara-chan, I’ll really hurt you.” He flashed her a cruel smile, doing his best to seem inhuman. 

Kokichi actually saw Shuichi look a little impressed, like he was actually surprised his face could do that now that he knew he was human. When he thought he was a monster he’d had no reaction so he couldn’t help but feel a small sense of pride.

Kaede just pouted, “Fine, come on.”

Kokichi waved to Shuichi, but flashed him a subtle look to follow them. Shuichi saw and nodded. He started to follow and saw that Kokichi was being made to clean a low down vent just like Kaede said. He would have watched more, but a headless Kiibo found him to ask for help finding his head before class started. Kokichi however just growled as he got covered in a lot of dust.

* * *

Kokichi decided to get real pay back this time. As the bell went he was in class with Shuichi, pulling a crafting smile.

“What are you going to do? Ouma-kun, we’ve known each other for about a week now, and I can tell you’re brewing a prank just from that look.” Shuichi stated as he continued reading from his textbook.

Kokichi gasped, “Saihara-chan, what do you think I am? Some prankster?”

Ryoma answered for him, “Yes.”

Kokichi ignored him and just smiled, “But you’re right Saihara-chan! I’m getting some revenge!”

“Please not the silly string again.” Shuichi stated, looking up from his book.

Kokichi put a finger to his lips as his whole face went dark and his eye practically glowed, “You’ll see, nishishi!”

The bluenette gave him a look of ‘are you sure you aren’t a shapeshifter when your face can do that’, but Kokichi just cackled as he saw Kaede enter the class room.

Just as she was about to sit down, Kokichi put the device in place and ran back to his desk.

_PARRRPAAABTTTHHHHH_

Kaede’s entire face went red as she stood up, “What the!”

Miu started to laugh hysterically, “Kyahahaha! Wow cow tits, I didn’t know you could let one rip like that!”

Kaede looked at her seat and picked up the whoopie cushion, “OUMA-KUN!”

Kokichi was on the floor in hysterics, “Oh man! It’s an old one but so simple! Pahahaha! You should see your face! I don’t care if I get detention!”

Miu actually smiled, “Okay, I’ll give you that one Cockichi! That was amazing!”

Kaede glared at Miu, causing the girl to sweat, “Eeeee! Sorry!”

“Ouma-kun, you shouldn’t prank people! It’s rude! Geez!” She folded her arms and pouted once more, her eyebrows furrowing.

Kokichi couldn't care less, “That’s what you get when you annoy a prankster Akamatsu-chan.”

Kaede was going to lecture him when Chisa came in, “Hello everyone! Oh, Um, am I interrupting something?”

Kaede just sighed, “It’s okay Yukizome-sensei.”

The purple head just grinned, taking his whoopie cushion back.

* * *

“Ouma-kun, I’m really sorry, but I need your help again.”

Kokichi glared at Kaede, currently mid bite of a cookie, “What! No! This is my break time too! Tell her Saihara-chan!”

Shuichi sweated, “You have taken up a lot of his time. Akamatsu-san, Can you please ask someone else? I don’t want to be rude to the class rep but, um...”

Kaede shook her head, “I would if I could Saihara-kun, but I can’t. Trust me, after yesterday in class, I’d gladly ask someone else.”

Kokichi stood up with a dark grin, “You know what, no! I don’t want to, I don’t care if you are the class rep or not. Do you have a crush on me or something? What are you pl-”

Before he could finish, Kaede got close to his ear and sang. It was barely audible, but he could hear it and he instantly shut up and just smiled, “It’s okay! That was a lie! I’ll help!”

Kaede smiled, “Thank you Ouma-kun!”

Shuichi was surprised, “Ouma-kun?”

“It’s okay Saihara-chan, see you later!” Ouma called as he followed Kaede.

Shuichi sat back down and looked hurt as his friend walked away, _‘He left me. He didn’t even ask me to follow. Did I do something wrong? Why is Akamatsu-san doing this?’_

Shuichi tried to go over theories when he heard his own voice, **_“You’re pathetic.”_**

Shuichi gasped, “Huh? Who said that?”

**_“Look down idiot.”_ **

Shuichi looked down like he was told and saw his Rosario was floating, the blue gem had a serpent like eye in it too, “My rosario!”

The crucifix moved a little, **_“I am your other self. I can communicate with you somehow. Listen well fangless, that blonde haired girl is a siren! She just used her voice on him and is luring him away. She probably worked out he was human and wants to eat him. To fall for such a thing, humans really are stupid.”_**

Shuichi stood up and ran after Kokichi, “He’s not stupid! We just have to find her and get him away from her! Ouma-kun may be a liar, but is far from stupid! He’s insanely smart, he just likes pranks and makes mistakes, which is understandable as he’s in a world he doesn’t fully understand yet!”

Kagehara just scoffed, **_“He’s a blood bag, he’s just going to die. I don’t care about him. I just want my food. If anyone is going to eat him, it’s me! He’s my prey!”_**

Shuichi looked down as his eyebrows furrowed, “.... You sound just like them. Guess you really are a vampire.”

Kagehara didn’t say anything else, too bored with the conversation.

* * *

Kokichi managed to snap out of her hold when they were in the music room. He just glared from the chair he was sitting in, “Nishishi, if you don’t let me go I am going to be the most annoying hostage ever!”

Kaede just sat at the piano and played, “Not yet. Sorry Ouma-kun but I need to do this.”

He stared at her as he tried to pin her monster form down, _‘Come o brain, what is she? Mermaids and Succubi can charm people, but she’s nothing like the slut. No, she would be trying to sleep with me if she was. And I’ve never seen her around water so mermaid doesn’t work either. The donut eating girl in the other class suits that more.’_

He looked at the door again, _‘Come on. There has to be a way out. I’m the king of hide and seek, so if I could just get away. But why isn’t she eating me though? Why is she just playing the piano?’_

Kaede turned and smiled, “Come on Ouma-kun, just wait and listen.”

Kokichi just smiled, “Wow, you really must like me to do all this, sorry to disappoint you though, I don’t like you back.”

Kaede rolled her eyes as the door opened. Shuichi saw Kokichi and smiled, “Ouma-kun!”

Kokichi smiled, “Yay! You followed my smell and found me! What took you so long.... kidding! Get me out of here!”

Kaede smiled as she stopped playing, “I knew you would follow me, I’m glad actually.”

Shuichi immediately covered Kokichi’s ears, “Don’t listen, she’s a Siren! An angel winged trickster who kills using her voice!”

Kaede put her hands together, “Well done Saihara-kun! I knew you’d figure it, you’re very smart after all! But I didn’t lure you here to eat you or Ouma-kun. Come on, I just want to talk. I couldn’t say anything before so I made sure to get you both somewhere no one could hear us you know?”

She played a bit more piano and smiled, “We should be safe with the piano music covering our voices. I just wanted to tell you both I know Ouma-kun is human.”

Shuichi got worried then. He forgot his own strength as he gripped the boy in his arms. Kokichi blushed a little, “Saihara-chan, you might not need to breathe, but I do.”

Shuichi relaxed his arms a little as Kaede continued playing, “I don’t mind by the way. In fact, I’m happy he’s human! I may be a Siren, but I don’t kill, I’m more evolved than others of my race. My playing for example! I could be a singer, no problem, but the piano takes more skill for me! If I sing, I don’t know if I’m actually good or if people just say so because of my powers. They’re only listening because of it and not actually me.”

She continued to play, showing her skill level in the instrument, “I want a future where monsters and humans live in peace. Where we don’t even have to hide to be accepted for who we are, true equality. That’s the point of this school right? Then why is it a school rule to kill any human on sight if they find this place? I know it’s to protect the existence of monsters, but we can’t stay hidden forever. It sends the opposite message we preach you know?”

Kokichi clapped, “Yes! Thank you! God, I thought I was the only sane one who saw that!”

Shuichi laughed nervously, “I thought that too. When I found out Ouma-kun was human the exact same thing crossed my mind. Besides, he’s not some spy.”

Kokichi nodded, “Just a prankster who got kicked out of his last school.... or is that a lie?”

Kaede looked at him and actually laughed, “Seriously?! Wow, human schools are strict!”

The purple head giggled, “Yep, you wouldn’t last a day. Ah, I still have a question, why do monsters kill humans? Is it for food, is that why you have to protect your existence?”

Kaede smiled, “Ah, you wouldn’t know about monster history! Let me explain with some musical accompaniment.”

The siren played her piano in a way to almost help her tell the story, like she was some medieval bard, “In the past, humans hunted monsters out of fear. As you’ve seen, monsters have these abilities, while you humans didn’t. They wanted to hunt monsters to show they were stronger and to protect their kind from harm. Monsters also liked to hunt humans for sport as they didn’t put up much of a fight one on one. It was sometimes about food, or to show strength by showing how many human heads you had. Many monster races however were almost wiped out by the humans when they rose up in armies centuries ago, tired of being treated like cattle or toys for monsters’ amusement. The humans may have been weaker, but they had numbers that we monsters didn’t as we had our own fuedes. They fought back against many monsters, forcing the rest of us into hiding to rebuild. One person from each of the surviving races was chosen to lead, to govern their race. They became the founders of modern day races today. The main monster council are direct descendants of those chosen.”

Shuichi nodded along when Kokichi looked at him to confirm what Kaede was saying. Kaede continued to play while she had Kokichi’s attention, “Monsters then became legends and bedtime stories for you humans as you probably know, but still, many monsters are scared. They are still petrified that if a human was to find out we actually existed that we’d be wiped out, especially now with the technology you humans possess. This is why they kill humans, so the races don’t get massacred again in another war.”

Kaede then stopped playing, “But that war was thousands of years ago, many humans love the idea of monsters now. Your kind has evolved, just like we have. The point of this school is to coexist, so when the day comes that we can do that without hiding, this school will have been a success.”

Kaede then looked at Kokichi and smiled, “Ouma-kun, I will keep your secret on one condition, you have to work with me to create that future. You may be a human that lies, but I still think you’re a good person as you actually haven’t told even your family about the truth.”

Kokichi smirked, “Oh yeah, what makes you think that?”

“Simple, that’s the reason I made sure you helped me and that I was on cleaning duty with you! You didn’t try to send any messages and while you did prank me, it wasn’t anything horrible, well mostly!” She added with a small glare.

The prankster nodded. “Nishishi, I do have some standards you know. That whoopie cushion was amazing though!”

Kaede did pout and glare as her cheeks turned red, “Yeah, that was still annoying though! But nothing dangerous at least.”

Shuichi smiled, “Yeah.... so are you going to agree Ouma-kun?”

Kokichi thought for a second, “Nope!”

Shuichi's eyes went wide before Kokichi giggled, “Nishishi! That’s a lie though! Got you Mr Emo! I want that too! I don’t want to be eaten after all!”

Shuichi looked unimpressed, “Really Ouma-kun.”

Kaede smiled, “Then consider me your ally! If Saihara-kun is busy, you can stay with me for protection! I know you’re not a kid, but I just want to make sure you’re safe.”

Shuichi smiled as he heard a scoff, **_“I don’t need a siren near my prey.”_**

The vampire pouted, “Just be quiet.”

Kokichi looked at him, tears in his eyes, “What! I was.... WAAAAAHHHHHH! YOU’RE SO MEAN!”

Shuichi looked confused, “Wait, I wasn’t talking to you, I was talking to the other me, Kagehara. He called you prey, didn’t you hear?”

The blonde haired girl raised a brow, “Um.... Saihara-kun, we didn’t hear anyone say that.”

Shuichi looked confused, “Wait, only I can hear him?”

Oh Kagehara laughed at that, **_“Oh? What’s this? So only my other self can hear me. Hehehe, I am so torturing you with this. I mean, I can literally say anything no matter how rude and I won’t get in trouble.”_**

Kokichi however pouted, “I am not prey!”

**_“Keep telling yourself that blood bag. Hmmm, I am a bit hungry.”_** Kagehara said with a cruel laugh.

Shuichi sighed, “I know you aren’t Ouma-kun, you’re my friend.”

The purple head smiled, “Nishishi! I know that! However, this will be fun to see you get embarrassed while I guess what he’s telling you!”

Shuichi just sighed, “Why did my life get so crazy when you entered it.”

“I don’t know, just lucky I guess!”

Kokichi then pulled out his piece of paper, letting Kaede and Shuichi see, “Let me just update this.”

**_Saihara Shuichi: Vampire (ally)_ **

**_Akamatsu Kaede: Siren (ally)_ **

**_Amami Rantaro: Plant monster (Jubokko?)_ **

**_Iruma Miu: Succubus (Cum dumpster)_ **

**_Kiibo: (Is he a robot? Does he have a dick?)_ **

**_Gokuhara Gonta:_ **

**_Shirogane Tsumugi:_ **

**_Shinguji Korekiyo: ~~(Maybe a mummy?)~~ Kitsune_ **

**_Tojo Kirumi:_ **

**_Chabashira Tenko: (Her hair hisses)_ **

**_Harukawa Maki: (Illusion magic?)_ **

**_Hoshi Ryoma: (His hat twitched once)_ **

**_Momota Kaito: Werewolf (ew, dog breath)_ **

**_Yumeno Himiko: Witch (She’s not even hiding)_ **

**_Yonaga Angie:_ **

Shuichi looked and gasped, “Um.... is this a list of all our monster forms?”

Kaede gasped too, “Saihara-kun! You’re a vampire! Wow! Should I bow to you?”

She giggled as Shuichi’s face went crimson, “N-no.... um, that’s er.”

Kagehara meanwhile smirked, **_“Yes, bow lesser monster!”_**

Kokichi nodded, “Yeah! It’s so I can keep myself safe, honest truth! I wouldn’t show this to anyone else.”

Kaede nodded, “Okay. Just don’t let this get found, they will think you’re a spy if they catch it on you.”

Shuichi nodded, “And don’t even show it to us again. I really don’t want it getting out that I’m a vampire, okay? I just want a normal monster high school life.”

Kokichi nodded with a grin, “Nishishi, don’t worry, I won’t! Now then! Tag, you’re it Akamatsu-chan!”

Kaede was surprised as the prankster ran away. Shuichi just laughed until he saw Kaede’s smile, “Wait, are you serious?”

Kaede went to tag him, “Yep!”

Shuichi sweated and started to run, using as much of his vampire speed as he could. Kaede just laughed, “I’ll get you both!”

Kokichi just laughed as he ran next to Shuichi, _‘Maybe monsters really aren’t all that bad.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like last time, I hope you are all staying safe! Hopefully I'll have a better chapter for you next week! That has a small fight scene in it.
> 
> (Also, writers block, please leave me so I can create!)


	4. The Alpha and the Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frist of, chapter warnings! In this chapter we have a fight scene and we have non consent vampire bite. This will be the only bite like that in this story, but I still wanted to give you guys a warning. Probably silly as this is a story with a vampire in, but I wanted to still do so. Stuff like this is why this story is M rated.
> 
> Second, I know I keep saying this, but thank you so so so much for the positive feedback last chapter. I really thought it wouldn't be as well recived as not much happened compared to the first two chapters, but I really am so happy you guys liked it. Thank you.
> 
> Fingers crossed my portrayal of Kaito is liked!

Kaito Momota watched as Kokichi, once again, was teasing Shuichi. He couldn’t help but growl a little bit as the prankster jumped on the bluenette. He listened in on their conversation using his monster abilities.

“Come on Saihara-chan! Let me copy just a few little questions, I swear I had no time to do it! Would I lie to you?” The small boy said as he fluttered his eyelashes.

Shuichi just sighed, “Yes, you would lie to me. You do so frequently actually, in fact just this morning you lied about having eaten breakfast when you spent all of it trying to use a fan to spray glitter on Akamatsu-san.”

Kokichi giggled, “You got me! But don’t worry, I used edible glitter so it won’t harm the environment, I really care about the future of this planet after all! I’m an eco-prankster! But you’re dodging the question, please!”

Shuichi looked at him and was actually thinking about it, this irritated the young werewolf, _‘What the hell! He has to be more assertive! Say no! He may be super smart when it comes to studies, but he has no fighting spirit! He lets the little hell spawn walk all over him!’_

Shuichi shook his head again, “Ouma-kun, you’re not going to learn if I just give you the answer.”

“But I know the answer, I just can’t be bothered to work, so please?” Kokichi asked again, doing his best to make his eyes big and round.

The vampire just looked confused, “Then why do you need to copy if you know? You’re not making any sense. It’s still no Ouma-kun.”

Kokichi started to do his fake tears, “Saihara-chan, Why do you _(sniff)_ have to _(sniff)_ be so-”

He took a deep breath to start wailing and Shuichi just sighed once more as he passed his sheet, “Last time, and only the first five questions.” He even covered the bottom ones so he couldn’t see them.

Kokichi cheered, “Nishishi! Thank you Saihara-chan! All according to Keikaku!” And then he started to doodle on Shuichi’s sheet. It was a little picture of Shuichi looking emo.

The boy gasped, “Ouma-kun!”

“Nishishi, that’s all I wanted to do! I actually did do the homework! Did I get you?” Kokichi asked with a mischievous grin.

Shuichi looked a little grumpy, but the look vanished as he studied the doodle, “This is actually drawn pretty well.”

Kokichi giggled and continued to talk about how he was actually a famous artist. Kaito meanwhile growled, his fangs getting longer, _‘Don’t worry Saihara, I’ll free you from his control. Tonight will be my best chance to do so as well, I’ll give you a backbone so you can say no and finally be free of the curse that is Ouma.’_

* * *

Later that day, on their way to their final classes, Kokichi twirled as he walked with Shuichi. The taller boy chuckled, “What are you doing?”

Kokichi grinned, “I’m trying to beat my own record of travelling by twirling, did you know that it’s a brilliant way to travel? Nishishi, but that’s a lie! It’s very impractical, but it’s super fun!”

Shuichi chuckled slightly as he exhaled, “Really, is that so?”

Kokichi let out a wide grin as he paused, “Come on, twirl with me Saihara-chan! I know you’d enjoy it!”

Shuichi just heard his other self then, **_“Absolutely not! A vampire, twirling? Not this side of the century, or any other for that matter!”_ **

The vampire was thankful Kokichi didn’t hear that and just smiled, “I don’t think it’s my thing Ouma-kun.”

Kokichi pouted at him and took his hands, “You haven’t even given it a chance! What do you tell me, I have to at least try before I judge! Don’t be a hypocrite, Mr Emo!”

The bluenette looked a little nervous, but gave in, “Okay, I’ll do it.”

Kokichi beamed as he twirled with him. Shuichi actually couldn’t help but smile slightly, _‘I’ve never actually been allowed to do something like this. I’ve been told I need to hold the family honour, but this really is fun. Just being able to seize the moment and enjoy something just because you feel like doing it, it really is freeing.’_

Shuichi hated to admit it, but he was having a little fun doing this. Oddly enough, Kagehara was also silent, not even making a quip about it. Shuichi wondered for a second what his other self was thinking, but stopped when he saw how big the smile on Kokichi’s face was. It was actually kind of cute to Shuichi.

The moment was spoiled however.

“Cut it out Ouma! Let Saihara go!”

Both boys stopped to see Kaito march towards them. Kokichi just put on a fake smile, “Oh hey! It’s my favourite dog boy! I don’t have any treats right now so you’ll have to come back later!”

Kaito ignored him and just looked at Shuichi, “Are you just going to let him walk all over you?”

“Hey, don’t ignore me!” Kokichi stated as he jumped on Shuichi’s back so he had more height to talk to Kaito, “That’s rather rude, interrupting two people having fun. You’re a party pooper, Momota-chan!”

Kaito’s eyes actually glowed as he growled, which worried the vampire, “Piss off Ouma! Leave Saihara alone and go annoy someone else for once! He doesn’t need a crafty shapeshifter, doppelganger or whatever the hell you are giving him such a hard time!”

Kokichi just scoffed, “You can’t tell me what I can and can’t do Momota-chan. I am my own person! Besides, maybe I’m actually a g-g-g-ghost! Wooo~”

Kaito just flashed a sharp gaze at him, “Pff! You? A ghost? No way, they are way more terrifying than you gremlin!”

“Do you want to die?”

Kaito gasped and cowered a little at the sight of Maki. He tried to act cool however, “Hey, Maki-roll!”

“She so got you!” Kokichi chuckled as he climbed off Shuichi.

The wolf shook his head and put his fists together, “No way! Maki-roll didn’t jump me, it was your fault for bringing up ghosts!”

Maki just rolled her eyes and pushed everyone out of the way, “If you have time to argue in front of the classroom you have time to move.”

Shuichi just sighed, “Momota-kun, I really am okay, you don’t need to worry. I’m-”

“No you’re not! You need to stand up for yourself! In fact, I’ll show you that you can! I challenge you to a contest, Saihara. A proper fight! You and I are going to duke it out like bros!” Kaito yelled, a smile on his face for suggesting such an amazing idea.

The vampire sweated a little, “I really don’t want to fight you Momota-kun.”

Kaito just put one fist up, “It ain’t nothing! Besides, I won’t actually aim to hurt you, it will just be a simple match as if I was fighting a fellow pack member! Meet me up on the roof after school!”

Shuichi was actually starting to sweat, “Um.... please... I r-really don’t want to fight you. Besides I have clea-”

“Nope! My mind is made up!” He put his fists together again and bellowed that last part, causing both Shuichi and Kokichi cover their ears.

Chisa then stuck her head out of the classroom and smiled, “Now now, let’s not squabble okay? The bell is about to go so get in before you all get a tardy mark. I don’t want you all getting detention and having to face Sakakura-sensei.”

Shuichi pulled Kokichi inside, who just stuck his tongue out at Kaito. The wolf just growled and snapped his teeth at him as he went to his normal desk. Shuichi sighed as he got Kokichi to sit down.

Chisa then began the lesson, “Okay class! Today we’re going to be looking at how electricity is made! Some monsters can use it, but humans have managed to harness it for themselves to make their daily lives easier by using it to power machines! We monsters used to not be able to get why, but now as we live in human society more we’re catching up with them so we don’t get left behind! Now-”

As Chisa continued however Maki suddenly disappeared, her pencil rattling on the floor. The ginger haired teacher sighed as Kaito yelped, “Maki-roll! The hell!”

“3.... 2.... 1....” And as Chisa got to zero, Maki opened the classroom door. The girl had a look that could kill as she slammed the door closed.

“... Sorry.”

Chisa just smiled, “That’s fine, just sit back in your seat, you can’t help it.”

Kokichi listened as Maki mumbled on her way back to her desk, “Stupid frat boys summoning me for a dare.... at least they got their scare.”

Kokichi instantly worked out what Maki was from that. _‘So she’s a Bloody Mary ghost! No wonder she can sneak up on people without them hearing! She can probably travel through mirrors too! Good thing I use my phone as a mirror.’_

The rest of class then moved on like normal. Kokichi did however manage to sneak a note to Kaede telling her to meet them on the roof at a certain time unless he texted her so Shuichi had some back up. The siren pouted at him for passing notes but also gave him a small nod, telling him she’d be there.

* * *

Shuichi had tried to explain he had cleaning duty, but the werewolf hadn’t given him a chance, so he was sweating as he cleaned the class with Angie. Kokichi was waiting outside for Shuichi and after a while saw the girl run out, some glitter falling off her, _‘What kind of monster is covered in glitter? Either way it creeps me out. I find it disturbing how she’s always hugging people and trying to make them worship Atua.’_

He then could feel eyes on him again. He kept feeling this every so often, a feeling that made him shiver as if the temperature had dipped. He turned and finally saw someone. A girl with pale purple eyes and lilac hair, staring back at him. He tilted his head a little before grinning. The girl flicked her hair with a gloved hand as a boy with a hoodie came over with a box, almost tripping over onto the floor.

“Kirigiri-san! I’m so sorry!” The boy exclaimed.

The girl still looked stone faced, but turned her attention towards the boy, “.... It’s fine, Naegi-kun. Let me help you.”

The girl and boy then started to walk to the teachers office with the box. Kokichi still was left wondering why the girl was staring at him. He knew he’d seen her before, _‘Does.... she know?’_

Shuichi then finally exited the room, “Sorry for the wait, Yonaga-san left me with a lot of the work. Thankfully the glitter that falls off her vanishes after a few minutes. Anyway, Momota-kun is probably still waiting for us.”

Kokichi sighed, “Really? You think so? I hope not, I mean, it’s almost dark out there.”

Shuichi nodded, “But the sunset is nice, still, let’s go up there so I can try and talk him out of it.”

“Okay, and don’t worry, Akamatsu-chan is going to come help if she hasn’t heard from me in about twenty minutes!” Kokichi added.

The bluenette gave him a heartfelt smile, “You really do care don’t you?”

Kokichi giggled, “Well, I don’t want to get eaten now do I? That’s the only reason... But that’s a lie! Nishishi!”

Shuichi just shook his head as they walked to the roof, the sun now completely gone. Kokichi had learned that in this monster dimension, the sun set earlier than normal as if it was always winter to help the monsters who did better during the night. This included monsters like Shuichi as vampires did thrive better at night. He was actually surprised that he didn’t burn when the sun touched him actually, but he was also thankful he didn’t sparkle like one type of vampire either. He then shook his head as he focused on what was more important.

Kaito was still waiting for them when they arrived, “You made it! Did the gremlin make you late or something?”

“Um, no, I had cleaning duty Momota-kun.” Shuichi added.

Kaito didn’t say anything for a while before looking apologetic, “Oh really? Sorry for arranging this so early, you should have said bro, I would have made it a little later in that case.”

Shuichi laughed nervously, “Bro? Me? Oh um, it’s okay, I would have said, but you ran off without giving me a chance.”

“Ha ha! You got me there, don’t worry, I did some training while I waited. I gotta stay in peak condition after all! Now then, let’s fight!” Kaito yelled.

Kokichi groaned, “One track mind. Typical dog.”

The vampire meanwhile sweated, “Momota-kun, I really don’t want to fight you.”

Kaito wasn’t letting up though, “You can’t avoid this Saihara! And Ouma, stay out of the way, this is one on one! I won’t let him cheat.”

Kokichi didn’t want to just in case he had to remove the seal, but acted like it was fine, “Please, I don’t want to chip a nail, but that’s a lie, I don’t care about that. Besides, I’m a lover~ not a fighter.”

Shuichi flushed crimson at the way he said lover and just gulped, “Um, be careful Ouma-kun.”

The vampire was about to chat to Kaito some more when he saw the boy changing shape. His nose turned into a snout and his ears and tail appeared. His arms and legs turned more canine in appearance and he howled as his claws and fangs grew to size. He really was half man, half wolf, not just a person who could turn into a full wolf, “I won’t hurt you, but this is still a fight between pack members! Give me your best and don’t you dare hold back!”

Shuichi tried to remember his self defence lessons from his uncle but gasped as Kaito seemed to vanish at the blink of an eye, soon appearing behind him and kicking him. He didn’t use his claws but Shuichi still went flying. Kokichi winced, “What! How is he?!”

He then looked up and saw the moon, glowing ethereally down on them. What made him scared was that it was a full moon, “Fuck! He planned this!”

Kaito growled, “I said give it your all! Stop holding back!”

Shuichi grunted as he lifted himself up, covered in a few scrapes and dirt, “Nugh..... ouch... H-how... are you so fast?”

Kaito just pointed up, “The werewolf is the fastest of all monsters, especially during the full moon! I needed to show you some tough strength to help you reach your potential! Now, fight back! I know you’re not an Omega! Let out your alpha wolf!”

Shuichi went to try and punch but was blocked and then punched in the face. Not as hard as it could have been, but Shuichi still went down.

Kokichi knew he had to step in and started to run to the vampire, “That’s enough Momota-chan! This isn’t fair!”

Kaito turned and growled, “I told you to stay out of it! This is training! This is how we wolves help the pups get stronger!”

The wolf tripped Kokichi up, but the prankster was used to taking tumbles, so he did his best to roll, getting a few scrapes, but nothing that broke the skin. He reached Shuichi, who looked at the purple head as he gripped his Rosario, “But he isn’t a werewolf pup! He’s something far stronger!”

Shuichi couldn’t help but find those words warm his heart as Kokichi pulled off the rosario.

Once again, a bright light appeared. There was no earthquake this time as Shuichi closed his eyes and switched places with Kagehara. 

Kaito gasped as he felt the energy in the air change and Shuichi’s hair change colour, “No way.... he’s a vampire?”

Kokichi then gasped as he felt himself lifted up and away from Shuichi, “Huh?”

“Calm down, it’s just me you know.”

Kokichi turned to see Kaede with a pair of angel wings sprouting from her back. He was actually speechless for once as she flew them back to a safe distance. She just smiled at him and used her wings as a shield, “You okay?”

“Nope, but that’s a lie. Only a few scrapes. But that’s not what’s important right now, look at you! When Saihara-chan said you were angelic I thought he meant just your voice? I thought siren’s were fishlike creatures, similar to mermaids?”

She shook her head, “While some do spend time around water as my race loved luring sailors to their deaths, we look more like angels. Some of my kind have mixed with mermaids though so I understand the confusion.”

Both of them looked up as they heard laughing. Kaede’s eyes went wide, “That’s Saihara-kun without his seal?”

Kokichi nodded as he watched. Kaito meanwhile looked a little scared, but still acted tough, “Ha! I knew your alpha side would come out! All thanks to me too!”

The vampire cracked his knuckles, “Not you wet mutt, the blood bag did all the work. Now, fight me dog boy! Show me how much a poodle like you can do.”

Kaito launched himself towards Kagehara- 

-who simply K.O. him by lifting his arm up as Kaito ran straight into it, breaking his own rib due to his superior speed. Kagehara then just pushed him back, sending him flying into the fence that was around the roof, causing the boy to cough up a little bit of blood and dent the fence in the process. The fight literally lasted all of two seconds. Kokichi and Kaede both had a look of confusion at how underwhelming that was.

The vampire sighed, “That was less of the challenge than the kitsune, I at least got to kick him.”

Kaito couldn’t help but smile at him, “You are so becoming my training partner! A real vampire! We could train every night!”

The vampire just scoffed, “You are nothing. I will never train with someone so below my level.”

He turned and walked towards Kokichi. The prankster grinned, “Hey! Thanks for saving me again! That was actually cool to watch!”

Kaede had hidden her wings once more as she smiled too, “You really are strong! I’m impressed.”

Kagehara however kept looking at Kokichi and smirked slightly. Kokichi didn’t even have time to react as he moved his scarf down and bit into his neck.

Kaede gasped, “Saihara-kun!”

Kokichi jolted a little as the two fangs pierced his neck, missing the vital veins and arteries. His fight or flight instincts kicked in as soon as he felt the two neddle like objects puncturing his thin skin. His blood felt ice cold as he tried to shove Kagehara's face back to get him off before the overwhemling fear made him freeze up.

After a few more heartbeats however, his neck felt a little numb before an overpowering wave of heat hit him. He didn't feel the fangs anymore thanks to this overwleming pulse. Instead of pushing him away he clung to Kagehara as his arms started to shiver, a weird and foreign feeling going up and down his spine, traveling around his whole body. He started to feel warm and tingly as the sensation became really pleasurable, shooting all around his as he started to sweat. He had to cover his mouth with one hand to stop the noises escaping as it felt really good. This was nothing like when Shuichi drank from him, this was stronger and he really didn’t want to enjoy it, but he did.

He felt himself starting to get drunk and crave more, but the rational side of his brain managed to help him with the fact he didn't want this. His fear helped him from giving in. Kokichi wouldn't let his brain break. He knew this wasn't really Shuichi, but his fragile trust had been broken by this creature. For the first time it really sank in that Kagehara was in fact a monster.

Kagehara soon stopped and licked the bite closed before he just dropped Kokichi like a rag doll on the floor. The human was panting heavily and drooling a little from the experience.

Kaede gasped as she leaned down to help Kokichi, “What the hell Saihara-kun!”

Kagehara rolled his eyes as he licked his teeth, “That’s Kagahara-sama, to you, Bird Brain. I was parched so I simply fed. Don’t worry though, I made the blood bag feel good as I did it. That way he’ll be more compliant next time.”

Kokichi was still huffing as he glared, “I didn’t give yo-”

“Don’t get the wrong idea human, I just didn’t want to lose my blood bank, that’s why I helped. I’m not like the other Shuichi.”

Kaede helped Kokichi sit up and actually yelled, “You should have gotten consent first!”

Kagehara didn’t even flinch. He just glared, his eyes glowing dangerously, “He was the one who unsealed me, I was just taking my payment. Vampires are kings, I don’t need to ask what a puny creature like him wants, I can just take it.”

Kaede didn’t care and was about to start a lecture when Kagehara leant down and picked the rosario up, “Remember human, you are mine. Only my prey.”

Kokichi had mostly recovered now and wiped his mouth as Kagehara reattached the cross again, bored and wanting to leave. His hair changed back and soon Shuichi opened his eyes, them going wide as he tasted the delicious copper in his mouth, “Ou....ma-kun.... I’m... I....”

He soon leant down and gritted his teeth, “I’m so sorry! Are you okay? You’re not dying are you?”

Kokichi shook his head as he tried to stand, both Kaede and Shuichi helping him, “I’m dizzy, but I’m okay.”

Shuichi still looked unhappy, “Come on, let’s get some food for you, I’m so so sorry. I won’t ever bite you again.”

Kokichi was still a little loopy thanks to how good the bite felt and smiled drunkenly, “Nishishi~ It’s okay.... You~always ask first~ And I don’t care what anyone else thinks-”

He pointed at Shuichi’s heart, “-you aren’t Kagehara-chan. You have no reason to say sorry~ Nishishi, and that’s~ The truth~”

He started to walk with their assistance, “I understand that Kagaehara-chan has his own vampire beliefs, but I will make sure he knows never to do that to me again unless I say he can!”

Shuichi nodded as he touched his rosario, “I will too.”

Kaede looked to where Kaito had been, but saw he was gone, probably to tend to his own wounds.

Shuichi took over carrying Kokichi to the dorm as girls couldn’t go in, and made sure Kokichi ate some meat and iron rich vegetables before he fell asleep.

* * *

Kokichi was back to normal the next day, but had now added a new edition to his bag to take with breakfast, _‘Okay, note to self, take iron supplements.’_

The prankster adjusted his scarf as soon as he saw Shuichi enter. He didn't even realising he was doing so as he grinned at his friend. He did however see out of the corner of his eye the vampire raise a brow before galring at his Rosario, leaving it at that as he sat down. Kokichi wanted to trust him, but after what happened it would take a while.

What happened however next surprised them both as they saw Kaito coming over, “Good morning you two!”

He then looked at Shuichi’s rosario, smiling at the gem, “Good morning to you too Kagehara!”

Shuichi heard the voice scoff before they all saw the rosario turn itself the other way. Shuichi still smiled though, “Good morning Momota-kun. Are you okay?”

The boy smiled, “I’m great! My broken rib healed in a few hours, werewolf healing and all that, but what’s important is that I wanted to say that I won’t give up! I will spar with Kagehara again and get stronger! Alpha against alpha! Next time it will be more impressive!”

That annoyed the proud vampire, **_“In your dreams you poofy poodle fucker.”_ **

Shuichi did not repeat that, “Maybe someday.”

“Like you’re an alpha.”

Kaito jumped again as Maki walked past, his ears popping out. The ghost girl ignored him as she strolled to her desk. Kaito however let out a little whine as his ears drooped, “Why am I so scared of her. I don’t want to be, she hasn’t even done anything.”

Kokichi smiled to himself, _‘Oh~ I see, wolf boy be crushing on the ghost girl, but is too scared of ghosts to make a move. Well, as the best matchmaker as well as evil leader, I guess I’ll have to step in now won’t I~ I can get them to bond over hating me!’_

The purple head then pulled a small mirror out from his desk and spoke very loudly, “BLOODY MARY! BLOODY MARY! BLOOD-”

Kokichi instantly felt the mirror get pulled out of his hand as Maki eyes glowed as she gave him the coldest stare she could, eyes like daggers. He just grinned as he put his arms behind his head, “Nishishi, something wrong?”

Maki was now pissed as blood dripped down her head and neck, resulting her in looking like something out of a horror film. Her eyes went all white as blood leaked from them, _“Do you want to die?”_

Kaito was terrified but swallowed his fear and snapped out, “Enough O-ouma! Geez! Leave the g-girl alone!”

He got a tissue out of his pocket and wiped her forehead a little, “Sorry, he’s an asshole.”

Maki blinked, confused to what he was doing before all the blood dried up, “... You’re an idiot. That was just an illusion..... but thanks I guess.”

Kaito smiled, his tail popping out and wagging, “No problem Maki-roll.”

She just went back to her usual apathetic look, “Don’t call me that. Harukawa is fine. And your monster form is showing.”

Kaito still smiled as he made his tail vanish, “Nah, Maki-roll is better! And let me know if this guy annoys you anymore!”

“I can handle myself. But I think I would enjoy seeing him get punched. I’ll let you know.” Maki said, a tiny hint of a smile appearing.

Kokichi just started to cry, but inside he was smiling that his plan was a success, _‘What can I say, I am a matchmaker after all!’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, Kagehara is an asshole... He does get character development but at this point he is very much suck in the vampire ways that all monsters and humans are beneath him mentality. He will get better, and you'll also see why he acts like this when I reveal his backstory... he's still a dick at the moment though >:(
> 
> As always, I hope you are all staying safe! 
> 
> My writers block has left me for now and the next chapter is almost done! May it stay away for a long time!


	5. How to Discover You’re Not Straight with the Help of a Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter so much!
> 
> First I want to say that this chapter took me ages to perfect so I want to thank my beta reader Froakie and one of my IRL friends for helping me with this chapter! 
> 
> Second, I had to re write the last chapters bite scene a little to improve the emotion Kokichi was feeling as I didn't get the fear side across as well as I should have. Thank you to TheNightWatcher for helping point that out!
> 
> Anyway, let's get on with the chapter!

“Give the wand back please, Ouma-kun.”

Kokichi sniggered at Tsumugi as he twirled the magic item, “No thanks Shirogane-chan! I’m too busy studying it for its magic potential for my organisation!”

Himiko was pouting as she watched, “Nyah! That’s bullying! Ouma-kun, come on!”

Tenko meanwhile was actually hissing, “Give back my darling Yumeno-san’s wand you degenerate male! She may be a being of the borderline, but witches are just as much monster as the rest of us! Give it back!”

Kokichi continued to twirl the stick as he danced away, “Nope! Nishishi!”

Miu meanwhile was growling at the display, “Would you all stop it! I can’t think of a new invention idea with you all yelling shit! Go use your mouths for something useful like kissing my feet!”

Kiibo sweated, “Did you have to word it like that Iruma-saaaaaaaa!”

The boy tripped and hit his chin on a table, causing his head to come off and roll across the room. Kokichi immediately dropped the staff, Tsumugi quickly catching it before it broke on the floor, before he went over and picked up the boy's head, “Ah ha! You are a Frankenstein!”

Kiibo’s body stuck an accusing finger out towards the wall as he couldn’t tell which way his body was facing, “That’s Frankenphobic! I’m a Frankenstein’s monster! Frankenstein was the name of the doctor who created my ancestor! Now kindly return my head to my body!”

“Nishishi, nope! You’ll have to catch me first!” Kokichi yelled as he ran out of the room, head still in his arms.

Kiibo started to scream as his body tried to follow. Miu sighed as she stood up, “Fucking.... Kiibo, it’s me.”

Kiibo’s body recognized the touch as she sewed him up so much. He stopped moving and hugged her. The girl smiled a little as she helped him to his seat, patting his back reassuringly, “Stay here okay... You owe me for this!”

She sighed as she walked out the classroom, _‘This is ridiculous, Cockichi is really getting on my nerves! I mean, I don’t even like the donkey lips half breed, but taking her rod was naughty. He was probably going to use it as a dildo that nasty little pervert! And then taking Kiibo’s head? This gorgeous girl genius doesn’t have time for this!’_

She soon turned the corner and saw Shuichi telling Kokichi off, holding Kiibo’s head in his arms with a lot more respect than the prankster had. She could just about hear them from where she stood, “Ouma-kun, you wouldn’t like it if someone took your head off and ran away with it. My apologies Kiibo-kun.”

The stitched together monster just sighed, “It’s okay Saihara-kun, I will be alright, I will have to get Iruma-san to fix me up again, that’s all.”

“Speak my name and I shall appear fuckers!” The blonde haired girl yelled as she approached, quickly taking Kiibo’s head from the bluenette.

Kiibo smiled, “Iruma-san! Thank you for keeping my body safe.”

The girl flushed slightly, “Don’t worry, I know every inch of that body after all... that’s what she said!”

Kiibo went crimson, “Ah! She means in a maintenance way!”

Miu just cackled, “Kyahaha! Trust me, I’ve wanted to ride him many times b-”

“Ah! We don’t need the details!” Shuichi stammered as he was blushing too. Kokichi meanwhile had a look like he could not give more of a shit.

“I’m bored, I’m going back to the classroom.” He stated as he walked. Shuichi quickly followed and the two started to chat. Miu meanwhile just looked pissed off as her claws started to extend.

 _‘I am going to get that dick cheese gremlin back!’_ She vowed as she hugged Kiibo’s head.

Said head got embarrassed once again, “Um! Iruma-san! Chest! You’re chest!”

“Pfff! Like you haven’t wanted to touch them.” Miu stated as she started to walk back.

Kiibo’s whole head was red, “That’s not the point!”

The girl just laughed, quickly returning to sew the boy’s head back on.

* * *

In class the next day, Kokichi sighed as Korekiyo held up some weird fan thing, “Aren’t monsters beautiful? This was made by a Tengu priest! It was said it helped him control more of his powers! Truly a beautiful artifact.”

Kokichi scoffed a bit as more students entered to begin the day. Shuichi was already next to him, eyes looking at the fan, “Wow. That must have been a hard find for you Shinguji-kun.”

“Indeed, it was. A monster such as myself does so love hearing folktales of other Yokai. I hope to be an anthropologist in the human world after all. Visiting and finding other monsters around the world to hear their stories to keep them alive.” Korekiyo answered, doing some weird pose that made it look like he was posing for a fashion magazine.

Kokichi just looked out the class window, ignoring the mask wearing asshole and choosing to instead fiddle with the precious fabric of his scarf around his neck out of habit, and slight fear, as his mind wondered, _‘So bored, but at least he isn’t trying to kill me anymore. I’m not pranking him as I value my life. Glad him and Saihara-chan are at least speaking and not trying to kill each other either. He does read books about this kind of stuff after all. I wish I could talk to him like th-... What am I thinking? God dammit, I must have not slept as well as I thought last night.’_

He then remembered the fact of why Korekiyo had attacked him. He did still feel bad that his kind killed Korekiyo’s sister, but the Kitsune still shouldn’t have tried to kill him. He pulled the fabric up so less of his neck was on display, _‘More killing isn’t going to bring someone you love back.’_

Kokichi then smiled as he saw Miu enter the classroom, _‘Ah yes! Pranking will get my brain back in the right place! I need some normalcy!’_

“Hey you filthy sow!” He called out with a mischievous grin.

Miu scowled at the insult from the prankster before growling out, “That’s it cum stain!”

The girl walked up to him and the prankster watched as he felt some strange air hit him as she just stared, unblinking. Shuichi gasped and the whole class went silent as Kokichi shut his eyes and relaxed for a second. Kokichi could hear his vampire friend shuffling a little as his eyes were closed, probably to grab him in case something happened. He could hear that his voice was laced with concern, “Iruma-san, what did you d-”

“.... Was that meant to do something?”

Miu and Shuichi both looked confused as the boy stood up to make sure he still had clothes on, “What did you even do?”

The whole class already knew Miu’s monster nature and were stunned into silence as it dawned on them what had happened. Himiko however just looked up, “Maybe you’re low on MP.”

“Silence donkey lips. I’ll just try again!”

Once again, the succubus fired a charm spell. She even winked as her pupils went heart shaped, making the spell more powerful, “This better work!”

Kokichi still stared at her, realising Shuichi was probably worried in case he started to perv over her. He just smiled his normal mischievous grin, “Nope, nothing! What are you even doing winking at me? Are you trying to charm me? Awe, wittwe succubus magic is too weak to my supewiow intewwect? Thawt must be embawwassing!”

Miu growled as her nails got longer and her bat wings and serpent tail burst from her skin, finally shifting into her true form. Kokichi was honestly a little shocked but didn’t let it register on his face as the girl growled, “I’m trying to get you to take your fucking pants off! No man is a match for this spell!”

She flew up and hit him with a spell so powerful that most men would start drooling and want her body until they died, it was so potent. Kokichi continued to stand there, but now he was looking at his fingers as he was bored, “Look, go all bat creature thing all you want, I still don’t know what you’re thinking is going to happen. I feel nothing. I’m too mentaly strong for you.”

Miu flew down, eyes wide as she stared at the gremlin for a few heartbeats. She started to laugh, causing Kokichi to raise an eyebrow, “Kyahaha! Oh my god! That’s it!”

Kokichi was now glaring, “What’s so funny?”

Ryoma just smiled, “Really? I thought you already knew? You sure act like you know.”

“Kyahaha! Ouma Kokichi, you’re fucking gay!” Miu said with a smile as her wings curled around her a little.

Kokichi looked confused, “Huh? What do you mean I’m gay? It’s very rude to just assume and label someone like that!”

Miu sat on the desk in front of him, looking both confused at his reaction but also a bit smug that she was able to call him out on it, “Eh? Did you not know? Haven’t you explored your own sexuality before?”

“No, I’d rather prank. No girls have interested me either. I just figured I’d sort it out when someone worthy of me came along! Why are you insisting so much anyways? What makes you so sure?” Kokichi stated, actually starting to get irritated. 

Miu smiled, “Well let this genius girl spell it out for you! You see Cockichi, I can only charm and look attractive to people who have a sexual desire for women. Heterosexuals, lesbians, Bisexuals, Pansexuals etc. I used all my spells on you and, zip, nothing. Therefore, you have to be gay! My body always works after all!”

Kokichi actually froze. His brain just stopped all functions as what Miu had said echoed in his head. His face was just devoid of emotions as the reality of what the succubus was saying started to dawn on him. He was hitting his internal panic button as monsters probably didn’t understand how being called gay was like in human society. The feelings of isolation and that you weren’t normal. He didn’t know how to feel as the cold hard truth was forced upon him.

Kaede was the first to notice how Kokichi was acting, knowing he was human she got the feeling something was wrong. Before she could do anything though other monsters started to congratulate him. She couldn’t step in without it looking suspicious and putting the purple head in danger. 

Kirumi bowed, “Congratulations Ouma-kun. You may have never been in the closet but we still accept you for who you are!”

Tsumugi smiled, “This is just like a BL manga! At the start the boy thinks he’s straight or hasn’t really explored his preferences, but Ouma-kun had Iruma-san help him!”

Tenko had a tiny smile, “You’re still a degenerate, but at least you won’t taint the girls. So congratulations.”

Gonta even smiled, “Gonta also support Kokichi! Gonta doesn’t mind who Kokichi love!”

Angie then ran up and hugged him, “Atua is happy Kokichi can finally be who he is and not hide.”

Kokichi inhaled sharply, the sudden touch from Angie snapping him out of his internal conflict and making him tense. He shoved her off as quickly as possible if only to hide his increasing heartbeat, clutching his scarf, the only thing he had from his world to bring him any sense of comfort, “Woah woah woah! What are you all spouting! Look, I’ve never expressed an interest in girls, but I haven’t really with boys either.”

Miu flapped her wings again, “I mean, you might not be gay, it could mean your asexual. But I’m telling you now, you ain’t straight that’s for sure!”

Shuichi frowned worriedly as he saw how upset Kokichi was getting, being able to hear his increasing heart rate, “Look guys, let’s not make Ouma-kun the centre of attention, it’s rude. Let him figure it out at his own pace.”

Rantaro stood up and nodded, “Yeah, can we focus on our lessons, Ouma-kun has a lot to process and we should stop.”

Kokichi was actually really starting to get stressed as his emotions were all over the place, but he tried to grin through it all with his lies, “Oh! Nishishi! Of course I knew that! But that’s a lie~ Wow, Iruma-chan turned me off so much she made me gay!”

Miu rolled her eyes as she ignored them, to focused on the topic as she was a sex demon, “You always were gremlin. That does damper my plan to get you back though! But don’t worry! I’ll get flat chest to make me a potion to turn me into an incubus and then it will work! Hah, I bet you’re a total bottom too when it comes to sex!” she cackled.

Kokich’s grin faltered as anger and embarrassment started to fill his chest at the crude ‘joke’. He may have been good at concealing his emotions but he couldn’t stop his face from heating up and feeling tears starting to prick up around the corner of his eyes. He refused to let them fall though, not in front of everyone like this, _‘I don’t like this. I’m vulnerable. I don’t want this! I don’t!’_

Shuichi, probably noticing Kokichi’s extreme distress, started sweating, “Um, Iruma-san, being supportive is one thing, but uh, don’t you think you’re taking this a little too-”

Before he could finish, Kokichi took an egg out of his desk and threw it directly at the girl’s forehead. The monster squealed and sputtered, some of the yolk getting in her mouth, as she fell onto the floor, “Hey! Fucker!”

Kaito scratched the back of his head, “For once, Ouma had the right to do that, talking about someone’s preference like that when they’ve just realised their sexuality isn’t cool Iruma.”

Kaede was angry too as she was finally able to step in, “Yeah! We have class to focus on! Even Ouma-kun doesn’t deserve that being said to him! I know you’re a sex monster but read the room!”

Chisa then entered and gasped at Miu, “Iruma! Human form right this instant before I send you to detention!”

Miu changed back as she stood and wiped some of the egg off her face, looking grumpy, “Whatever. Hey, pancake, can you get this shit off me?”

Himiko looked up, “Nyah? Pancake?”

Tenko hissed as her hair turned into snakes and scales appeared on her skin from nowhere, “That’s it!”

The snakes all bit Miu, causing her to yelp, and soon the girl turned to stone. Kokichi actually had to stop himself from gasping at the display as his mental state was so weak after all that. He gripped his scarf, his chin going into it as if to hide all of his neck completely so the snakes wouldn’t devour him, _‘What even is today? First, I’m told I’m gay which I had no idea about, now the bitchlet is a stone statue. I just want to go back to my dorm and talk to my family. Today is too crazy even by monster school standards. I want to go home. I want Takane to stroke my head and tell me it will be okay. I want my mum to call me her Little Grape. I want my family.’_

Shuichi however put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down and try to relax him. Kokichi really appreciated it and looked at Shuichi softly, _‘.... So, I’m gay then. I mean, it saves me having to awkwardly figure out. I mean, I have thought of Saihara-chan as pretty be-... Brain don’t even go there. I’m just stressed and need Panta to process all this. I’m calling my mum when I get back.’_

Chisa went over to the now statue Miu and sighed, “Chabashira-san, please reverse this.... but do it when class is over though.”

Tenko agreed and sat down. Kokichi also quickly got out a piece of paper and wrote down some new editions to his sheet.

**Saihara Shuichi: Vampire (ally)**

**Akamatsu Kaede: Siren (ally)**

**Amami Rantaro: Plant monster (Jubokko?)**

**Iruma Miu: Succubus (Cum dumpster)**

**Kiibo: (Is he a robot? Does he have a dick?) Frankenstein**

**Gokuhara Gonta:**

**Shirogane Tsumugi:**

**Shinguji Korekiyo: ~~(Maybe a mummy?)~~ Kitsune**

**Tojo Kirumi:**

**Chabashira Tenko: (Her hair hisses) Gorgon**

**Harukawa Maki: (Illusion magic?) Bloody Mary Ghost**

**Hoshi Ryoma: (His hat twitched once)**

**Momota Kaito: Werewolf (ew, dog breath)**

**Yumeno Himiko: Witch (She’s not even hiding)**

**Yonaga Angie: (glitter?)**

He then hid it again. He would have done more, but his mind was in shambles. He just kept his mask in place and became cold. He, for once, focused on the lesson after all that, still trying to wrap his head around what he just discovered. He didn’t even notice Shuichi looking at him concerned.

* * *

That night, Kokichi just sent a message to his mum only. He ignored his schoolwork and just tried to ignore what was happening outside the dorm room. He buried his nose in his scarf to try and focus on the smell of home to give him some comfort.

**Kokichi Ouma: Hey mum.**

**Mum: Hey Little Grape! You’re not using the group chat?**

**Kokichi Ouma: Nope….**

**Mum: Okay, what’s wrong. I’ve gone into my bedroom and I’m video calling okay?**

**Kokichi: Okay**

In a matter of seconds he got a call request and he answered. His mum smiled at him, her plum hair in a side ponytail like she always had with a few strays sticking out just like his own hair. Just seeing her made him feel better.

“Hey mum.”

The woman smiled, _“Hey. What’s wrong? You know I’m here.”_

He looked down as he played with his checkered scarf, not noticing it was fraying a little as he was playing with it so much recently, “I just…. I miss you. Today it really sank in, I’m away from you, dad and all of my siblings. I… I really miss you all. I wish you were here.”

His mum just smiled, _“Little Grape, it’s fine to be homesick, but I know that’s not the main reason. Did you have a falling out with someone?”_

Kokichi looked up, “How did you?”

_“Because I’m your mother. You can lie to me all you want but you know I’m the only person who can always see the truth with you. You don’t have to tell me everything, but let me in and help okay?”_

Kokichi teared up a little, “I… I want a hug. I finally made a friend, mum. We’re not fighting, it’s just. One of our classmates said something that really messed with my head. I just, I know I prank, but it really hurt.”

His mum smiled, _“I’m happy to hear you have a friend, but this classmate of yours needs to understand what they did was wrong. I know you didn’t do anything to put them in danger, you're a pacifist after all. I would say talk to them but I know that’s not your style. I know you’re going to prank this person back, but also try to tell your friend how you feel. That’s what friends are for. When you’re hurting they’re the ones that can help pick you up again. And then maybe you can talk to this person and give them what for!”_

Kokichi giggled, “I thought mum’s didn’t encourage pranking? Nishishi!”

The woman gave him a dark smile, _“What can I say, this bastard needs payback! I raised you Little Grape! I was a prankster too in my highschool days! Plus, I’m just speaking your language!”_

Kokichi laughed and actually felt better, “Thanks mum, this really helped.”

She smiled, _“No problem Ko, now go get some rest!”_

He giggled, “Okay, goodnight!”

She blew him a kiss before ending the call. He smiled as he put his head down on the pillow. He might not have discussed the actual problem, but it was a start. He would try and trust Shuichi more when he was able to.

* * *

Kokichi took his mother’s advice. So what did he do to help vent? He pranked of course!

Kokichi filled his water pistol up with water. He was going to get revenge and it would be sweet. Kokichi started to walk back to his class, ready for mayhem. This was mostly to get revenge on Miu, but he’d still have some fun.

He soon saw the bitchlet and fired, “Nishishi!”

Miu screamed, “Ahhh! You little lying fucker!”

Kokichi started to run, soon running into Rantaro and firing him in the face.

The plant monster however just smiled, “Oh? That feels nice Ouma-kun, thank you!”

Kokichi sprayed him a little more to be nice as he did actually tried to stop Miu the day before, but he soon got bored, “Such a boring reaction, see you later avocado hipster.”

Kokichi then sniggered when he saw Shuichi. The vampire appeared to be looking for him. Kokichi just smiled as he fired, “Got you Saihara-chan!”

The moment the vampire saw the water, his eyes went wide, “Ouma-kun! Wait-!”

And as soon as the droplets of liquid hit him he let out a blood curdling scream.

Kokichi’s first instinct was dropping the gun and running over as Shuichi collapsed, “Saihara-chan!”

Shuichi screamed and yelped as electricity started to spark around him. Kokichi didn’t understand until Shuichi held him, “Water... h-hurts.... me! My.... weakness! Ouma-kun! Help!”

Kokichi realised that he had fucked up and did his best to drag Shuichi to a more secluded part of the school before teachers arrived. He cursed himself for hurting him, not confiding in him.

* * *

Kokichi was drying the water off him and could see burns forming on his skin, “Saihara-chan... I didn’t.....”

Shuichi was still wincing but was feeling better, “It’s okay. You didn’t know.”

Kokichi still felt bad. He leaned forwards to clean up some more water when he felt metal slap him across the cheek. Kokichi winced as he looked at Shuichi’s rosario.

The necklace looked as if it was screaming at him, shaking in violent anger. It kept swinging around, like an animal trying to escape its cage.

Kokichi couldn’t hear the violent insults, but still looked down, “.... I’m sorry... No lies. I didn’t mean to. I don’t have many morals, but I never wanted to seriously hurt or almost kill you. I am sorry.”

Shuichi grasped the cross, “Kagehara, Ouma-kun didn’t know. You nor I told him what water does to us, so don’t you dare say such horrible things.”

The mere mention of the vampire‘s name made him pull his scarf up. He remembered the fear of those fangs sinking into his neck. The overwhelming pleasure had been good, but the fear was what he remembered more. 

Shuichi saw him do this and hugged Kokichi, still feeling bad that he had caused that fear in a way, “It’s okay. I don’t hate you. I know it was an accident. I’ll heal. Please don’t beat yourself up over this.”

Kokichi still felt bad about it, but hugged back, nodding, “I won’t ever do it again. I promise. I wouldn’t lie about this to you.”

He also couldn’t help but smell a vague hint of coffee on him. It soothed him a little and he just let his mask crack a little. He wanted to confide in him, he really did.

Shuichi could hear a small sniff come for the prankster, so he patted his head to calm him down, “It’s okay.... Come on, let’s head back for now.”

Kokichi nodded as he stood up, taking Shuichi’s hand and not letting go, he was trying to confide in him, but his heart was also beating in his ears. The fact he caused him pain really hurt him too and he didn’t understand why. 

The vampire looked surprised, but just rubbed circles with his thumb to calm him down. The purple head just looked at him a little as they walked, _‘... I... I really... I am gay.... The way he’s holding my hand right now. It’s so silly, yet, why do I just want him to hug me again. I want to hold him and smell that vague scent of coffee again.’_

Shuichi felt the boy grab his hand a little tighter. The vampire just thought he was saying sorry and gripped back a little more, “I won’t ever leave you Ouma-kun. I’m immortal after all.”

Those words made Kokichi’s heart stop. It made him feel warm but cold at the same time. He bit his tongue to stop the tears, _‘God dammit. I admit it, I’m so fucking gay. Ugh, why did it have to be a vampire? God dammit, I don’t want to be in a vampire romance novel. Why does he have to be so nice! Saihara-chan, why did it take a succubus to make me realise that... I have a crush on you. I know you’re a monster, but you’re.... The only person to ever give me a chance. I... why is my brain doing this to me. Why are you so kind to me when I don’t deserve it? Why don’t you hate me?’_

Kokichi soon started to cry silently. Shuichi saw and completely missed the point, “Hey... It’s okay... Look, I’m already healing. Please don’t cry.”

He hugged him again and Kokichi just blushed, _‘.... fuck. Why is my life so screwed up.’_

Kokichi just stayed like that with Shuichi. For once the vampire didn’t complain about being late.

* * *

The next day, Kokichi was back to his old tricks. He fired silly string at the vampire and Shuichi just sighed, “Glad you’re feeling better Ouma-kun.”

The boy grinned, hiding his feelings from the world, “Nishishi! Of course! That was just a small miscalculation! I made a mistake, big deal. But that’s a lie.”

His face then went emotionless, “I will never do that again. You have my word.”

Shuichi tilted his head before he smiled, “Thank you Ouma-kun.”

The purple head just grinned before jogging away, but Shuichi wondered if he saw him blushing. He quickly shook his head and assumed he was just seeing things.

Kagehara meanwhile scoffed, **_“I don’t understand. How can you forgive him for what he did to us! You felt the pain right! How are you finding the pranks funny! They’re idiotic and childish! He’s j-”_**

“Just be quiet for a second and let me talk.” He calmly cut in. Kagehara was silent and waited.

Shuichi sighed before gathering his thoughts, “Look. You know how you enjoy punching and hurting things?”

Kagehara smiled, **_“Yes. I enjoy when bones go crunch.”_**

Shuichi nodded, “Well, pranks to Ouma-kun is like fighting to you. It’s not the best thing but it makes him happy. It’s a way to have fun for him and express himself. He just wants to be himself. Do you understand that?”

The vampire in the seal was silent as he thought it over, **_‘So... to the bloodbag, it’s fun? What... what even is fun. Fun. Such a strange word. And pranking? What purpose does it serve? I mean, the reaction is fun, just like how I enjoy seeing the fear on people’s faces. Is that why he likes it? Is that what fun is?..... Wait! What am I thinking?! Why am I trying to understand this?! He’s a human! All they are is food! Father and mother said that! Humans are only slaves and food! I shouldn’t try to understand Oum... I mean, how the blood bag feels!’_**

Shuichi realised that Kagehara hadn’t said anything, “Hello?”

Kagehara just cleared his throat and made sure to hide the embarrassment in his voice, ** _“I do not care.”_**

Shuichi tilted his head as he could hear a slight difference in his tone, but soon saw that Kokichi was trying to take Himiko’s staff again and went to pick him up and carry him away. Kokichi giggled as he did this, leaning into him a little, “Nishishi! You caught me!”

Shuichi just sighed but had a small smile, _‘Yep, just another day of school.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best to make Kokichi's struggle with coming to terms with sexuality seem real and respectful. It was the main cause for my block as it was so difficult to write well. Also, in the world of monsters they litrally don't care if someone is on the LGBT+ spectrum, so they really we're trying to be rude. It's a case of 'Oh, you didn't know? Well now you do!' So they were all genuinly trying to be supportive until Miu took it too far. The only thing monsters are really are phobic about in this au is humans. I just wanted to make sure that came across. 
> 
> I also really, REALLY, tried to improve my POV this time around. It was a struggle and I probably still messed up, But I tried so hard to make sure it was Miu in the first chunk and then the rest in Kokichi's and then Shuichi in the last section. I did try my best > ^<
> 
> As always, I hope you are all staying safe! Make sure to stay hydrated!


	6. Musical bugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again guys! And also a happy late birthday to Kokichi Ouma! I would have done something but I have had art block for some time. Still, at least I could write for this story!
> 
> I'm glad so many of you liked the last chapter as the being forced out of the closet scene was honestly giving me huge anxiety.
> 
> No fights this chapter, but we do see some hints of more plot and also character development for someone!

After coming to terms with his feelings Kokichi was unsure of what he should do next. He was lying down in bed in his dorm room, looking up at the ceiling as he contemplated what he was exactly feeling at this moment in time.

_'Okay. So I have a crush on a vampire. The important thing to remember is to not fall too hard. Crushes can fade and that’s all this is. I’m not in love, it’s too soon for something as powerful as that. First and foremost, Saihara-chan is my friend, my first and only friend. Does Akamatsu-chan count? She’s my ally, but friend. Shit I’m getting off topic!’_

Kokichi facepalmed as he sat up and tried to focus again, _‘Okay! What else. My friend is a vampire, and if I know anything from dumb teen movies, it’s that vampires tend to be sad tortured souls or psychos. Now, while Saihara-chan is an emo, he isn’t a tortured soul. He’s fine being a vampire. Kagehara-chan however is kind of an asshole! Seriously, that bite may have felt good but fucking ask before you eat, I am not a pig or livestock! Ah! Get back on track! Anyway, relationships with vampires in media always portray it as some tragic romance. I really don’t want that stress in my life, but I can’t deny that he’s fucking pretty with those fucking golden grey eyes that blink so cutely when he’s confused.... and that they look like they have stars in them.... that I could get lost in...’_

He started to smile as he imagined the vampire holding his hand and asking him out on a date while he stuttered cutely and had that adorable little blush, _‘... I’d love to go on a date, Nishishi! Does the amusement park sound nice? Nishishi, I bet a vampire like you has never been on a rollercoaster before! Maybe we can get some...... FUCK! STAY ON TRACK!’_

The purple head hit himself in the face with a pillow before hugging it to his chest, lifting his legs to his chest to so he was in a small ball, _‘Fucking shit! Would my gay brain calm down for two minutes! AHHHH! Okay, on the other hand, HE’S A FUCKING VAMPIRE! HE DRINKS BLOOD! HE COULD KILL ME! He can live forever so that means if we did date he’d reach a point where he doesn’t age and meanwhile I’d lose my adorable baby face. Yes he may be able to go out in the daylight, but I can’t hide the fact he, you know, drinks blood from my family forever! He doesn’t sparkle so that’s a plus, but they’re going to get suspicious that he never touches water! Yes, he asks before drinking my blood and only bites my finger to be nice, but what about intimacy? Can a vampire even have sex.... BRAIN DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE!’_

Kokichi just blushed as his hormonal teenage brain tried to get less wholesome. He just quickly went to the bathroom and splashed his face. He sighed as he looked at the drain, watching the water off his hair drip down, _‘Either way, I don’t want to lose him. I want to be with him. Even if I’m just his human friend, I love spending time with him. He isn’t boring, that’s the main truth.’_

He sighed as he looked up, his mirror covered with a sheet so he couldn’t be spied on by Maki or any monster that could use mirrors. He sighed as he remembered his current situation, _‘I really should focus more on my survival here first. I have to not get eaten. Focusing on crushes right now is the least important thing when my life is in danger every day. Besides, Saihara-chan probably would never feel the same way. I just need to prepare myself now to save on heart ache down the line. I’m Kokichi Ouma! I can lie to anyone, lying to myself should be a piece of cake!’_

He quickly gave his scarf a small adjustment for courage, and because it had gone to the side, and went back to his bed, quickly picked up his textbook on monster history and biology. He did his best to educate himself more on how to defend himself in case he was attacked, but after a while he just fell asleep, book on his face, too tired to focus any longer.

* * *

As he waited for Shuichi to put their tray away after eating lunch, the prankster opened his bottle of iron supplements and took a tablet, drinking his water quickly before putting the bottle back in his bag, then drying his hands. He didn’t want to accidentally get any on Shuichi after all. He sighed as he remembered the pain he had caused him. His face dropped its mask for a second as he put a hand to his face where Kagehara had slapped him.

As he did he felt the feeling of being watched again and quickly turned, this time catching the lilac haired girl in the act. She had no emotion as he turned and marched up to her, “Hello, I couldn’t help but notice you’ve been staring at me.... for about a month or two now~ Nishishi! Can you please stop? I’m asking nicely only once.”

He flashed the girl his demon look to try and throw her off the scent of being human. The girl just continued to look at him with an apathetic look.

Kokichi was about to open his mouth again when the boy in the hoodie turned up, “Kirigiri-san, I-... Oh! Um, I don’t think we’ve met!”

Kokichi turned to see the boy face to face for the first time. He immediately looked at his head, _‘... An ahoge just like Saihara-chan.... His is cuter though compared to this guy.’_

The boy bowed, “Nice to meet you, I’m Naegi Makoto!”

Kokichi grinned, “Hey Naegi-chan! I’m Ouma Kokichi! Nishishi, wow you’re polite, or is that a lie~”

Naegi looked up, “Oh, chan? Okay, nice to meet you Ouma-kun!”

Kirigiri just scowled, “Naegi-kun, what’s wrong?”

The boy scratched his head, “I just wanted to walk to class with you. I thought your dad had requested to see you so I went to his office first, but tripped on the stairs. Oogami-san carried me in here after she informed me that this is where you were.”

Kokichi then gasped as he realised why the name was familiar, “Wait! You’re the daughter of the headmaster! Wow, guess I should be careful pranking you, or is that a lie?”

Kirigiri actually glared a little and Kokichi swore he saw some ice around her feet. He had always felt cold when she looked at him. He shook his head thinking his brain was taking the ice demeanour too far. Naegi meanwhile chuckled nervously, “Um, Ouma-kun, please don’t do that. Anyway, it was nice to meet you. We should talk more sometime! I know we’re in different classes but we still should!”

That confused Kokichi. He knew all the other classes had heard of him and stayed away from him. He’d done that on purpose, so he didn’t understand why he wanted to get to know him more. He just smiled though, “Sure! We should, or is that a lie? You gotta be entertaining to be worth my time Naegi-chan!”

Naegi just smiled again, looking a little nervous, “I’ll do my best. I do have weird things happen around me from time to time after all.”

Kirigiri just turned away from Kokichi then, flicking her hair a little as she followed Naegi. Kokichi waited for them to get out of earshot and immediately started to follow, moving his checkered support item up to protect his jugular. He forgot about meeting with Shuichi as he was too focused on finding out why this girl was staring at him, and also how the boy with the hoodie had just so conveniently turned up. He needed to get to the bottom of this and find out if they knew the truth, _‘I won’t let them put me or Saihara-chan in danger.’_

He refused to let Shuichi get staked because of him, so he would make sure his vampire friend lived. As he turned a corner however, he walked right into another classmate.

“Ah! Ouma-kun! Gonta is sorry! You isn’t hurt right?” The tall male asked.

Kokichi was frustrated then as he looked up, “I’m very hurt actually! But that’s a l-”

Before he could finish his catchphrase, the giant picked him up, “Gonta get you to nurse’s office now!”

Kokichi gasped. He never wanted to go there in case they took his blood, “Gonta-chan! Stop! I was lying!”

Gonta stopped and looked at Kokichi in his arms, “Kokichi sure? Gonta doesn’t mind. Gonta want to be true gentleman after all.”

Kokichi nodded, fidgeting a little, “I’m fine, now please put me down.”

He nodded as he delicately placed Kokichi down on his feet, “Gonta sorry... Gonta just excited to see friends.”

Kokichi realised he’d lost the two he was following and sighed, “It’s fine. Go see your friends.”

“Of course. Would Ouma-kun like to come too?” The innocent boy asked.

Before he could stop himself a lie came out, “Sure!”

_‘Crap.’_

Gonta beamed as he took Kokichi’s hand and ran. Kokichi was getting pretty tired of this but just succumbed to his fate.

They were soon at a greenhouse around the back of the school. Kokichi had seen Rantaro here a few times watering plants but this was the first time he’d been here himself. Gonta opened his school bag and brought out a jar with two spoons, “Ouma-kun help?”

The prankster was so confused and just nodded. Gonta smiled as he handed him a spoon and put the liquid on it. Kokichi then saw a small bee fly towards him. He was about to yell and lift a hand up to his signature piece of cloth, but Gonta smiled, “It okay. He harmless. He just hungry.”

Kokichi watched as the bee landed and a small tongue came out and licked up the liquid. It was cute actually, “Oh! This is sugar water!”

Gonta smiled, “Ouma-kun right! These Gonta’s friends!”

Kokichi smiled and looked at Gonta. The boy was doing the same. He then saw the boy drop his human form right there in front of him. He was still wearing his uniform, but a pair of fluffy antennas came out of his head. His whole body went furry and an extra set of arms appeared from under his blazer. His eyes also went a little bug like, but not too creepy. Lastly, a pair of wings sprung free and flapped a little. Gonta stretched before looking at Kokichi.

“Gonta happy you not scared.... hm? Something wrong?” The bugboy asked.

Kokichi just pointed with his free hand, “I think you’re breaking a school rule. Wow~ The kind Gonta-chan is a rule breaker like me huh? Nishishi!”

Gonta looked at his extra set of hands and sweated, “Eh! Gonta sorry! Gonta not gentleman!”

Kokichi giggled, “Gonta-chan, I should report you to detention! You’re going to hurt me!”

Gonta gasped, “Gonta would never! That is not what gentleman does!”

Kokichi sighed, “I know... I was lying. Your reactions are so boring.”

He looked bored for a second before looking back at the moth(?) man next to him, “Why did you bring me here?”

Gonta looked at him with a calming smile, “Gonta... just think.... Ouma-kun not have many friends... Gonta wonder if he share hobby with Ouma-kun it would make him feel like you less alone. Gonta don’t want Ouma-kun left out, so Gonta help!”

He gestured to himself, “Gonta know he scare others with size, so Gonta show he true gentleman so they don’t be scared anymore!”

Kokichi let the comment about friends slide and just sighed, “Hey... Can you tell me some stuff about the bugs flying around us?” He was kind of scared of the bugs, but he’d been almost killed a few times now so he’d learned to pick his priorities with what to worry about. 

Gonta smiled, “Well, this friend here is a _bombus_ , or bumblebee! Gonta love seeing them pollinate! Oh! And this one is _pieris rapae_ , But Ouma-kun calls them cabbage white butterfly! Oh and _cicadoidea_ and _armadillidiidae_! They Gonta’s friends too!”

Kokichi was honestly amazed at how flawless Gonta pronounced the scientific names of the animals. He actually smiled, _‘Wow... I know some people in our class call him an idiot, but I bet they can’t even say Cicadoidea! He’s just socially awkward like me... just in a very different way. He’s not dumb in a traditional sense, just gullible.’_

Kokichi actually smiled, “So.... this _Pieris rapae_ , does it have any other friends?”

Gonta’s eyes actually lit up as he talked with passion about all the different kinds of bugs and arachnids in his little greenhouse, showing Kokichi how to feed them all with his extra arms. Kokichi was surprised when he showed him a giant snail, but after feeding it some cucumber he was okay.

* * *

Kokichi didn’t realise he was late for class, too busy having an in-depth discussion. He didn’t even notice he missed the rest of the lesson for the day. Neither of the boys saw that the sky was now orange, indicating how late it truly was.

“So... Gonta-chan, do you want to go into Entomology when you graduate and go into the human world?”

Gonta nodded with stars in his eyes, “Gonta would love to! That Gonta’s dream along with becoming true gentleman! Gonta want to look after all friends!”

“Sounds like you two had fun?”

Kokichi turned to see Shuichi at the greenhouse door, the sunset making him look extra cute in Kokichi’s eyes. He pushed that gay thought away however as he jogged over, “Shumai!”

Shuichi actually blinked as he waved away one bug from landing on him, “Shumai? That’s new.”

Kokichi giggled as he did his best not to blush at his stupid brain giving him a pet name, “I gotta keep you on your toes!”

Shuichi chuckled as a butterfly landed on Shuichi’s ahoge. The vampire didn’t feel it however and Kokichi just smiled, _‘Fuck, that’s so cute! Ahh! How can he be so…. AHHHH! And Shumai! We’re not dating! Brain, why must you be this way? I don’t want to be a lovesick puppy.’_

Gonta just waved, “Saihara-kun want to help? We have some time before lunch end!”

“N-no thank you, I’m good. And, Um, Gokuhara-kun, er, lunch ended three hours ago. You both missed our last two lessons.” Shuichi stated, sweating a little with an awkward smile, “I was looking for Ouma-kun after he disappeared actually.”

Gonta looked really worried, “Ah! Gonta sorry! Gonta always lose track of time when with bug friends! Gonta didn’t mean to take Ouma-kun away! Gonta idiot.”

Kokichi laughed, “You should be sorry!”

“Now Gonta.... Never be real gentleman.” Gonta stated, his antennas drooping.

Shuichi sighed, “He’s lying Gokuhara-kun. And you’re not an idiot. Um, You’re still in monster form by the way.”

Gonta nodded and quickly phased back, rotating his neck a bit as his wings reseeded back into his body along with his extra pair of arms, “Gonta still sorry.”

Shuichi kept comforting him as all three boys walked back to the dorm, the sun setting quickly. Kokichi did pause as they arrived, “Gonta-chan! I have a gift for you for being so entertaining today!”

“A gift! Gonta has never gotten gift from friend before! Gonta ready to see!” The moth man said with a smile. Kokichi had figured out from their conversation that that was what he was.

Kokichi disappeared into his room and soon came back out with some glow in the dark moon shapes you could stick on walls and ceilings, “Here! You can stick these all around your room! Moths travel via the moon right? This is the next best thing! Consider it compensation!”

Gonta’s eyes sparkled again as he took the packet, “Really! For Gonta!”

Kokichi nodded, “I was going to stick them in my room but got busy... or is that a lie? Nishishi!”

Gonta smiled again before bowing, “Thank you Ouma-kun, Gonta never forget this!”

Shuichi smiled as the huge boy ran off, holding the gift to his chest, “That was really sweet of you.”

“Pfff, me sweet, never! It was just a transaction!” Kokichi stated as he put his arms behind his head.

Shuichi just laughed, “I don’t know, maybe you’re losing your evil touch.”

Kokichi faked a gasp, “You take that back, I am an evil leader! You are getting punished for your insolence!”

He went to tickle the vampire, but he just darted away using his speed, “Nice try Ouma-kun.”

Kokichi grinned, “Oh, a challenge~”

“Nope, I just won’t let you until you’ve studied to make up for the lessons you’ve missed.” The vampire stated, his lips curling into a smile.

The purple head sniggered, “My, is Shumai trying to tease me? My word, I had no idea I was such a bad influence on him! I must be rubbing off on him~”

The bluenette just turned around, “Hey, you’re my friend, I was bound to pick up a few things in our time together. Now go study!”

Kokichi stuck his tongue out as he opened his door again, “You’re not a good influence on me though, or is that a lie? Nishishi~”

Shuichi just waved. Kokichi then closed his door and finally let a huge genuine smile coat his lips, _‘... That is what I like about you Saihara-chan. You really do make life entertaining and that is not a lie.’_

He quickly got out his list and made a new addition to it.

**_Saihara Shuichi: Vampire (ally)_ **

**_Akamatsu Kaede: Siren (ally)_ **

**_Amami Rantaro: Plant monster (Jubokko?)_ **

**_Iruma Miu: Succubus (Cum dumpster)_ **

**_Kiibo: (Is he a robot? Does he have a dick?) Frankenstein_ **

**_Gokuhara Gonta: Moth man (possible ally)_ **

**_Shirogane Tsumugi:_ **

**_Shinguji Korekiyo: ~~(Maybe a mummy?)~~ Kitsune_ **

**_Tojo Kirumi:_ **

**_Chabashira Tenko: (Her hair hisses) Gorgon_ **

**_Harukawa Maki: (Illusion magic?) Bloody Mary Ghost_ **

**_Hoshi Ryoma: (His hat twitched once)_ **

**_Momota Kaito: Werewolf (ew, dog breath)_ **

**_Yumeno Himiko: Witch (She’s not even hiding)_ **

**_Yonaga Angie: (glitter?)_ **

He was really happy he didn’t have many left to identify, and the fact he probably had an ally in Gonta, even if he was extremely gullible. 

* * *

Later on the Friday of that week, Shuichi smiled as he drank his fifth cup of coffee, “Ouma-kun, Akamatsu-san invited us to come hear her practice! Let’s go!”

Kokichi was just finishing his pancakes and nodded, “Sure!”

“... You know, you should eat some more of the healthy lunches sometimes. You need to keep your iron levels up even if you are taking supplements.” The vampire pointed out.

Kokichi sniggered, “Trying to make my blood less sugary are we~ Nishishi~ I told you before, I saw some of the meat move once and I’m not taking that risk and getting indigestion.” 

Shuichi laughed nervously, “Just stay clear of the more monster foods. Get a normal beef steak or something?”

Kokichi shook his head, “Nope! Not when it’s cooked in that kitchen!”

The bluenette gave up, “Okay, but please do try to eat more balanced meals.”

“I have my iron supplements, don’t worry. I won’t get anemia on my watch!” Kokichi said, smiling to his vampire crush.

Shuichi just sighed with a small smile, “Still... I worry.”

Kokichi went emotionless as he finished his plate off, “I worry about you too. Five cups of coffee, do you need feeding again?”

“I’m okay for now. I might need more blood Sunday but I’ll try to hold off.” Shuichi answered as they stood up and walked to the music room.

Kokichi just nodded, a smile returning to his face as he walked. He thought he could feel he was being watched again, but he twirled all around and couldn’t see Kirigiri at all. He hoped that meant the girl had given up. He was very relieved no one had come to kill him yet, which only brought up a new question, why was she staring if it wasn’t to turn him in?

They soon arrived at the music room and Kaede smiled, “Hey guys! I’m about to start! Don’t worry, I won’t be singing so you can just hear my talent!”

Kokichi grinned as he sat down in one of the chairs she’d put out, “You better not! I don’t want to be eaten thank you! That’s why I ate pancakes so I’m too sweet!”

“Please don’t lie, Ouma-kun.” The vampire said as he sat down next to him.

Kaede rolled her eyes as she started to play. 

Shuichi closed his eyes, just listening to the music. Originally Kaede was just playing some fancy scales and arpeggios, but she soon switched to playing Clair de Lune. Kokichi looked at him and saw that he really did seem to be captivated by it, he even wondered if the vampire had ever been able to listen to music like this. What was more surprising was by the looks of it Kagehara wasn’t making some quip. The rosario necklace seemed dormant and still. The prankster had realised when the other vampire was talking that the metal cross floated ever so slightly, so it was interesting that he wasn’t ruining Shuichi’s good time.

He continued to look at Shuichi out of the corner of his eye, knowing Kaede wouldn’t see him staring as she was too focused on her piece. He definitely thought the music was good, but seeing Shuichi happy was great too. He couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy in his heart though, _‘I can’t play any instrument in a way that would make Shuichi smile like that. I played the violin in middle school, but I doubt I can actually remember anything. I did give up because it got boring after all. Ah! What am I thinking! I’m a prankster, music was never a skill of mine... Stupid crush. Don’t change who you are just to impress someone brain. That would be foolish.’_

Kaede soon finished and smiled, “So, what did you think?”

“Terrible!” Kokichi yelled.

Shuichi sighed, “He’s lying, and it was amazing!”

Kokichi grinned, “Awe, you got me! Yep, not bad at all! You can really play Akamatsu-chan and that is not a lie!”

The rosario lifted up a little just then and Kokichi rolled his eyes. Shuichi just seemed to ignore him though, making Kokichi guess he’d said something rude. Kaede didn’t seem to notice however as she giggled and bowed, “Come on, I’m not sure it was that good, I’m still learning.”

Kokichi grinned, “Could have fooled me! Or is that a lie? Nishishi! Now play Black Parade!”

“Huh?” Kaede had not heard of that music at all.

Shuichi seemed equally confused as Kokichi grinned and got up, walking over to the piano and pulling some sheet music up on his phone, “Here, I know Saihara-chan will like this!”

Kaede shrugged a little as she read the music before starting to play. Shuichi was definitely interested in this one. Kokichi couldn’t help but giggle as he watched him sway along.

The vampire smiled, “This is good!”

“Emo.” Kokichi sniggered out.

Shuichi pouted slightly at him, “I told you, I don’t think I am.”

Kokichi just kept sniggering as Kaede played on. 

* * *

Shuichi went back into the dorm and smiled at Kokichi, “I had fun today. It was nice and calm and Shinguji-kun still isn’t out to get you. Aside from Iruma-san still trying to charm you after taking that potion, I say this was a good week!”

Kokichi grinned, his arms behind his head as he walked, “Yeah! So glad that the bitchlet turned into a frog instead of an incubus! I have to give Yumeno-chan points for doing that. Nishishi, or is that a lie.”

Shuichi sweated, “I know you’re lying. You laughed about it for a good ten minutes, so much so Yukizome-sensei almost sent you to detention.”

As they reached Shuichi’s door he smiled, “Well, I’ll see you Monday.”

“Wait, Saihara-chan, can we study together this weekend? I know I normally spend my weekends video chatting with my family and we meet up in the library to study for a bit, but could I please come over?” Kokichi asked, actually looking serious for once. 

Shuichi thought this was a sign of trust for Kokichi and smiled, “I mean, I did promise to help you, and in my room you can ask more... personal questions.”

Kokichi giggled as a mischievous smirk appeared, “Oh? You trying to flirt with me, Shumai? I mean we know I’m gay now but I didn’t know you were so bold~”

Shuichi flushed crimson, “I mean stuff that we can’t ask in public because you’re the H word Ouma-kun! I didn’t mean dirty things!”

“Dirty things? I just thought you wanted to nosey about my home life? Wow, you really are a horny vampire aren’t you~” Kokichi uttered, blowing in his ear.

Shuichi’s neck went scarlet too, “Ouma-kun! We both know you were being crass then!”

Kokichi just giggled as he walked away, “I know, see ya Mr Emo!”

Shuichi just went into his room and sighed, _‘Ouma-kun, why must you embarrass me?’_

The vampire sighed as he went to his comfy bed, getting his books ready to study as well as giving his bookshelf a quick dust. He was about to start doing his homework when he heard a voice, **_“Hey! Little fangs.”_**

That surprised Shuichi, “Huh, what is it Kagehara?”

The rosario swung very softly, **_“Can we put some music on? I get so bored when you study and do homework, entertain me or I’ll annoy you.”_**

Shuichi couldn’t help but slightly compare him to Kokichi then, but didn’t argue as the proud vampire was actually talking to him nicely, well as nicely as he could get, “I thought you thought music was just palatable? But sure. I have my laptop over here, maybe we can look up some of the music Ouma-kun suggested?”

**_“Really? Think for yourself! Don’t listen to your food source! And it was only like that because the chicken was playing it!”_** The vampire scoffed.

Shuichi rolled his eyes, “Hey, Black Parade was good. Maybe this Fall Out Boy will be good too?”

The rosario tilted to one side like Kagehara was tilting his head, **_“Fall Out Boy? What did they fall out of? Did it hurt, because if it did I definitely will listen to that!”_**

“I don’t think so, but let’s still listen.” Shuichi said with a smile as he typed the band into YouTube. He clicked on the first song, ‘Thnks fr th Mmrs’. Both him and Kagehara were confused by the false start with monkeys. 

**_“... Humans are strange. They can’t even spell their song titles correctly.”_**

Shuichi nodded but once the music really started the vampires started listening. They both forgot about homework as they listened to the melodies. When the chores started Shuichi started to tap his foot in time while Kagehara moved the rosario along. They then started to listen to ‘Immortals’. Both vampires chuckled at the title of that one and knew they had to listen. 

Kagehara spoke up part way through, **_“I prefer classical music, but this isn’t so bad. But the way they talk about immortals is hilarious!”_**

Shuichi nodded as he put ‘The Phoenix’ on, “Maybe we could try Evanescence for you after this?”

The proud vampire was silent for a few seconds before sighing, **_“Sure. Let’s see what they think about that fire bird monster first. Probably got it wrong.”_**

After searching and listening to ‘Bring Me to Life’ Shuichi tilted his head, “This... is a bit too dark for me. I think Ouma-kun said it was more Gothic than Emo. Whatever gothic is… I think he said Tojo-san was one?”

The other vampire however was actually smiling, **_“What are you talking about! This is way better! Did you hear the same thing as me! You just lack taste~”_**

Shuichi glared, “I don’t lack taste, I am you!”

“Maybe you both lack taste because you’re both emos? Nishishi!”

Both vampires jumped at the sight of Kokichi grinning at them from the door, “Wow, you don’t sleep in a coffin! Colour me surprised.”

The rosario leapt up and waved wildly at Shuichi, **_“You idiotic baby fang fucker! You’re a vampire, how did you not sense him! He’s a fucking human!”_**

Shuichi held the cross still as he sighed angrily, “I was listening to music, how did you not sense him either?!”

**_“I was distracted by your stupid music thing! Fuck you, you runt of a vampire! How are we the same person!”_** Kagehara shouted before just disappearing.

Shuichi waved the cross around before sighing, “He’s shut me out.”

Kokichi sighed, “Wow, for a second there Kagehara-chan didn’t seem so tough!”

The rosario actually started to heat up in anger at that one. While Kagehara wasn’t talking, he could still hear them, **_‘What the FUCK did you just say to me you little shit? I’ll have you know I could KILL YOU without even breaking a sweat, you wouldn’t even see me coming with your WEAK ASS HUMAN SENSES! You’d be dead before you could even register the pain of being impaled!’_**

Shuichi yelped, “Ouch, it’s actually heating up. Ouma-kun I think you made him mad. Great, back at step one.”

Kokichi pouted a little and Shuichi saw he was playing with his scarf again. He’d come to realise that he did that out of habit when he was scared, especially when his other self was mentioned, “Come on, I was just joking, you’re still dangerous. Anyway, I came here to tell you to turn it down a bit. Gonta came to my room all concerned as he heard weird things, screaming, saying ‘wake up inside’ and to ‘save me’? I wanted to see what was happening for myself. You really are embracing your emo side! Nishishi! Great for you!”

Shuichi just sighed as he laid back down, turning his computer volume down, “Sorry, that was the music. And I’m not an emo.”

“If you say so Mr Emo.”

Shuichi just sighed as he went to make some coffee to actually study, Kokichi sniggering as Shuichi saw him turn around to leave, “Night night!”

Shuichi waved before he looked back down at his rosario and thought, _‘..... So, he is more than just a violent vampire. He does have other interests, he probably just never got to explore them due to his upbringing.’_

The bluenette pushed the old memories that flickered before his eyes out of his head as he went back to focusing on his studying, playing the music a lot quieter as he switched to Paramore. He started to do his homework, wanting the memories of his parents to be sealed away as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I just want to say Fall Out Boy, Phoenix, really fits Kagehara when it comes to the lyrics, like he's talking about Shuichi and Kokichi. At least to me it does ^ w^; Also, i have never properly listened to Fall Out Boy before so I actually sat down to listen to some for this fic.... They sound pretty good! (Kat if you're reading this, I am not an emo)
> 
> I hope you also like how I write Gonta! He really isn't stupid, just gullable.
> 
> I did more to try and keep my POV consistant, I just hope it works. I may wobble a little in places still but I am super trying to improve! 
> 
> As always, I hope you are all staying safe! Make sure to stay hydrated especially in the hot weather and I hope you all had fun celebrating Kokichi's brithday yesturday!


	7. Caught in a Web of Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I actually thought I wouldn't be able to post earlier in the week due to the heat, but its been cooler so woo! 
> 
> There is a fight in this chapter and also a small bite scene, so heads up!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

_‘No, that outfit just makes it look like I threw two outfits together. Ugh! Why do I even care about this so much! We’re just studying together!’_ Kokichi thought as he threw a top back into the wardrobe.

Kokichi was currently looking at all the clothes he’d brought with him to the school. He didn’t know why this was so hard but he was agonising over what to wear. He had them laid out on the bed as he looked them over. He picked up one outfit that has a white long sleeved top with a pair of dice printed on it with a purple plaid shirt over the top, but he didn’t think that really worked either. He put that to one side as a maybe as he looked at his remaining outfits.

He looked at all the pairs of shorts he’d brought with him and sighed as he flung them into the wardrobe, _‘Shorts are out. I want as little skin showing as possible, so one, I don’t get bitten as easily, and two, so my scent isn’t stronger. I’ll take them all back with me when it’s the holiday.’_

He then looked at what he had left, _‘Okay.... Maybe the purple jeans, with... Ah, this white hoodie will do!’_

He picked up said hoodie. It had a checkered hood and sleeves with a purple zip. That just left a shirt to pick. He went with black top that said ‘I will cause problems on purpose’ on the front of it and smiled. He laid the chosen outfit on his bed and grinned, _‘Yeah, this will do! Shumai is sure to like this!... I can’t believe I just did that to look nice for my crush. Kokichi Ouma what have you become.’_

In order to feel better he just grabbed two random socks so it looked like he hadn’t spent time on his appearance, one red, one yellow. He picked up a few textbooks and left his room to go to Shuichi’s.

After a small walk as he wasn’t far down the corridor, he knocked on the door, “Hey, Saihara-chan, let me in or I’ll blow up the door!”

There were a few seconds of shuffling before Shuichi opened the door, looking very tired and pale, “Ouma-kun, we both know that’s a lie. You don’t have any explosives.”

Kokichi didn’t listen however as he looked at Shuichi’s outfit. He saw he was wearing a fluffy angora looking long sleeved jumper with a picture of a bat hanging upside down. He also had some black ripped jeans on by the looks of it. He however was too focused on the jumper.

Shuichi tilted his head, “Ouma-kun?”

The vampire had a few seconds to react before Kokichi literally buried his face in his chest, “Fluffy!”

“Ah! Ouma-kun!” Shuichi gasped as the prankster did that, his heartbeat picking up a bit as he started to blush.

Kokichi didn’t care though, “I can’t resist it! Shumai this is a crime! Nishishi, or is that a lie!”

Shuichi couldn’t stop his face heating up as he watched the prankster. He was horribly embarrassed, a part of him finding it cute, but another yelling to get him off as they needed to study. Kokichi only moved when he felt Shuichi’s rosario whacking him on the head.

“Geez, Kagehara-chan, lighten up.” Kokichi stated with a roll of his eyes.

Shuichi however was still blushing and didn’t understand why, _‘I... Why did I find that cute? Ouma-kun is my classmate! I shouldn’t think of him as cute!’_

Kagehara just chuckled, **_“You should bite him and claim him as your own you know. I don’t like him, but if you love his company this much, just make him yours already.”_**

Shuichi took a deep breath, “Enough Kagehara, sorry but please just come in so we can study, I know you did that to just put it off.”

Kokichi just grinned as he entered, “Oh, you got me! Nishishi! Guess I have to be more careful don’t I! But you’re awfully red, did you have an inappropriate thought while I was nuzzling your chest~ You dog you~”

Shuichi just sighed as he closed the door, “I thought Momota-kun was the dog to you? And I didn’t, I was just flustered at you doing something so suddenly. Come on, we have to study, and this time I can answer any questions you normally can’t ask.”

Kokichi nodded, “Sure! Or is that a lie?”

Shuichi rolled his eyes again as he sat down, “Right, monster history and society. Here’s one, what is unique about the Harpy race?”

Kokichi just looked bored, “They’re birds?”

“No, they’re one of the few races that are all female.” Shuichi answered.

Kokichi looked confused, “Then how do they, you know, make baby harpies?”

Shuichi turned the page, “They tend to have one night stands with humans or other monsters. If it’s a human they tend to kill them afterwards for food.”

Kokichi shuddered, “Okay, something less gross please.”

Shuichi nodded, “Right, um, ah, how about this? Name the Chinese monster that is referred to as a hopping zombie or sometimes a hopping vampire?”

Kokichi actually thought about this one, “Um.... a Jiang Shi?”

“Very good! I’m glad you’re learning!” Shuichi said with a wide smile. It was rare to see him this happy and it almost made Kokichi blush.

“Yeah yeah, I do actually try you know, or is that a lie? Nishishi!” Kokichi said as he looked at the textbook.

Shuichi just smiled more as he watched the boy in front of him. He didn’t know why he found Kokichi studying with him so cute, but he did.

Kokichi then turned the page of the book to show an art work of two monsters that looked like Miu together, “Huh? Wait, are these two succubi a couple?”

Shuichi looked over, “Oh yeah. It’s not uncommon for them to be gay as they can’t charm their own kind, so real romance blooms. Why? Is that weird?”

Kokichi shook his head, “No, I just keep forgetting that monsters don’t really care about homosexuality or gender.”

Shuichi tilted his head, “Forgive me for asking, but isn’t it the same in the human world?”

The prankster just burst out laughing, though the laughter sounded bitter, “Oh hell no! Humans have killed other humans just for being gay before! It’s still a major issue actually! Many LGBT+ people are discriminated against and ridiculed for being who they are. Some families even disown their children if they come out to them, and you have to pay a lot if you’re trans and you wish to transition, you can’t just make a potion for it. Trust me, that’s not even going back far into the past. It’s only recently that LGBT+ people can have same sex weddings. In fact, it used to be illegal to even be gay! In some countries you can still be killed for it. Like it’s a crime to be true to yourself when other animals can be gay too.”

Shuichi nodded as he took all the information in, “So, is that why you were so scared when Iruma-san, you know, told you you were gay?”

Kokichi sighed as he nodded, “Yeah. It was honestly a shock to me. You monsters seem to have it easier, while to a human that honestly... It really made me uncomfortable. Just assigning a label to someone is pretty rude. It just, it took me a while for me to accept it. I’m still, I’m still not sure I’ve fully gotten comfortable with it yet. I mean, I haven’t even told my family. They love me unconditionally, but I still fear what their reactions are going to be. I know you don’t fully get it as you’ve never had to deal with this, but it is really scary to come out.”

Shuichi closed his eyes, “It’s true, I don’t fully get it, but I can still sympathize with you. I don’t get it on a personal level, but I’ll do my best to make you feel comfortable. I’ve experienced how it feels to be ostracized and have your parents reject you for being.... who you are. It’s not the same but-”

The vampire fell silent as he just looked down. Kokichi saw this and took his hand, “Hey, it’s okay. At least you asked and weren’t rude about it. I mean, after coming to terms with it, I don’t really care if I’m gay. I’m not looking for any relationship right now. And hey, I’m still me! I’m going to be proud of the fact that this is who I am. Besides, I have to find someone worthy of me still! Nishishi!”

Shuichi smiled before he looked down at his rosario. Kokichi sighed as one hand absentmindedly fiddled with the tip of his scarf, “What does he want now. If he’s going to be homophobic I’m going to flick him.”

“Oh, no! He’s just saying, ‘At least I can say I’ve never killed someone for being gay. I just don’t like humans, but I do support LGBT+ rights. I’ll kill everyone equally regardless of sexuality or gender.’... Yeah.” The bluenette stated, looking a little nervous.

Kokichi just looked at the cross, “Um. Thanks? I guess?”

Shuichi looked at the textbook again, “Anyway! Let’s get back to this, how do you avoid a Kuchisake-onna?”

Kokichi giggled, “You don’t answer their question of if they are pretty! You say you’re already busy! Or you say they look so-so! Hahaha! Shumai, we’re Japanese, my mum always told me that folklore tale!”

Shuichi laughed as he gave Kokichi more advice.

* * *

“I’m soooooo bored!” Kokichi yelled as he slumped his head on the desk.

Shuichi laughed nervously as he drank another cup of coffee, “Come on. It’s only been an hour.”

Kokichi sat up, “My brain needs rest! Saihara-chan, you wound me! Are you trying to bore me so you can drink me dry?”

Shuichi sighed, “No. You know I wouldn’t do that. Just a bit longer.”

Kokichi shook his head as he stood up, “Nope, we’re breaking now. TAG!”

Shuichi was surprised that he yelled that and ran out of the room. He just stood there holding his mug before he realised what was going on, “Ouma-kun!”

Kokichi just sniggered as he ran to the school. He soon saw a blue blur trying to catch up with him, slower than normal, _‘Ah, he’s low on blood! That means this won’t end as fast!’_

Shuichi just continued to run as he entered the school, “Ouma-kun! Slow down!”

Kokichi giggled as he entered a classroom, grabbing a few things from the closet, “Nope, come on we’re setting up a trap! Have you ever heard of the bucket of water on the door prank?”

Shuichi sweated, “Um... as a form of torture for vampires, I have.”

“Good! Because we’re doing that, but with a bucket of feathers instead of water!” Kokichi announced as he pulled out a pillow that Himiko probably made and a bucket.

Shuichi paused for a second before he smiled, “Are you doing that so it doesn’t hurt me?”

Kokichi grinned, “Pfff, nope, feathers are better.... But that’s a lie! How can you help me if you can’t touch the bucket? Nishishi! Besides, buckets of water are heavy!”

Shuichi blushed softly as he looked at Kokichi. He couldn’t help it, _‘He really is trying to make up for hurting me. I really want to hug him again like he did this morning when he nuzzled me... Wait a second. That would be weird, why did I think that. Wait, I should really stop Ouma-kun!’_

The vampire went to take the items back when the classroom door opened again. Both boys looked and saw Kirumi.

The girl blinked for a few seconds, “.... You both know that when on the school site we have to wear our uniforms right?”

Kokichi sniggered, “Nishishi! You caught us! Now you have to catch us!”

Kirumi looked confused, “Is that a request?”

Kokichi smiled as he ran past her, “Yes!”

The prankster didn’t even question it as he ran out of habit. Shuichi however started to worry as he followed him, _‘Ouma-kun, you don’t know what kind of monster Tojo-san is! What are you doing!’_

The two boys watched as Kirumi started to give chase. Kokichi sniggered, “Isn’t this fun Saihara-chan!”

Shuichi just looked at him with concern, “Ouma-kun! This is dangerous!”

Kokichi just giggled, “Don’t worry! We’re way faster than her! It’s just a pr-”

He was cut off as he tripped and rammed his face into the wall, too distracted to look where he was going. Shuichi stopped and pulled him up, “Ouma-kun!”

Kokichi was dazed but smiled, “Look, I’m fine!”

Shuichi’s eyes however went wide in worry. Kokichi looked at him confused, “What is it? My nose just hurts. I fall over all the time!”

Shuichi shook his head as he pointed at his nose. Kokichi looked confused and put a hand up. He felt a hot liquid and pulled his hand away to see his fingers were red. His whole body went cold as it dawned on him.

“.... Nosebleed…. Oh shit!”

Both boys suddenly turned to Kirumi who was a few feet away. She paused as she smelt the air and her whole demeanour changed.

“... That smells... good...”

Shuichi got in front of Kokichi as the girl shifted forms, drunk on the smell. Her lower body completely morphed as spider legs came out the skirt. Her mouth opened as mandibles appeared and two extra pairs of eyes opened. The spider demon screeched as she launched herself at the two boys, looking at them like they were tasty flies.

Shuichi quickly pushed Kokichi out the way as he did his best to stop Kirumi in her tracks, “Run! She’s a Kumo Yokai!”

Kokichi was frozen in fear however. Sure he had gotten over his fear of normal bugs, but this huge spider just made him freeze in place as his whole body shook. He couldn’t move he was so frozen in terror. Shuichi tried to get him to move but Kirumi grabbed Shuichi in one of her hands and threw him into the wall, denting it. That seemed to snap Kokichi out of it, “SHUICHI!”

Kirumi then turned to him and smiled, “You smell very tasty. I’m going to enjoy eating you little fly~”

Kokichi tried to run to Shuichi to get the rosario off, but as he was about to grab it the demon that was once Kirumi ensnared him in sticky threads. He couldn’t move as his feet struggled.

Kirumi just reeled him in like a fish, “Struggling only makes it worse. Don’t worry, one bite of my venom and it will all be over.”

Kokichi actually started to bite at the threads to escape. He didn’t want to die like this. He screamed and kicked, “Shuichi please! Help!”

Shuichi’s eyes snapped open as he charged at Kirumi with all the speed he had. He grunted as he used all his strength to rip the threads off Kokichi. He couldn’t break them all, but it was enough for Kokichi to get his arm free and pull the rosario off.

Shuichi closed his eyes as Kagehara switched places. Even when transforming he still held onto Kokichi. The boy felt a little comforted by that as Kagehara opened his eyes, “Hands off my prey bitch!”

He ripped Kokichi free with the quickest of ease as if the threads were nothing before jumping back. Kokichi clung to him even though the vampire still scared him, he was just less scary compared to the spider. Kagehara smirked a little before looking back at the spider demon.

Kirumi screeched, having lost her sense of self, _“That’s my food!”_

Kagehara’s eyes glowed as he held Kokichi to him, “Wrong bitch, this blood bag is mine.”

He put Kokichi down carefully before tackling the Kumo yokai. Kokichi watched as the two tussled, a lot of snarling and screeching. It was like watching a lion and a wolf fight each other. Kagehara was drooling as he broke one of Kirumi’s spider legs before punching her in the chest. Kirumi screamed as she slashed back, cutting Shuichi's cheek. He just laughed as it healed before their eyes. He then scratched at another leg, really laughing as if he was actually enjoying the fight. Kirumi screeched more and started to curl up into a ball. Kokichi watched as Kagehara scratched her and beat her until she changed back.

“Ha! The spider will always be crushed in the end. Now stay down bitch!” Kagehara yelled as he wiped his mouth.

Kokichi watched as he walked back over, “Blood bag, if you hadn’t been so fucking stupid I wouldn’t have had to save your ass just now! You were idiotic!”

Kokichi scowled, “Well exc-”

“I’m not done!” Kagehara added as he slammed a fist into the wall.

Kokichi glared as he held his scarf around his neck, acting like a tortoise. Kagehara just smirked, “Like a piece of fabric will stop me. But what I’m pissed off about is that I’m fucking fluffy!”

That made Kokichi look confused, “Huh?”

Kagehara was actually blushing as he looked away, ignoring Kokichi as he ranted to himself, “Me! A powerful vampire is fluffy! Why is a proud vampire such as myself fucking fluffy! This is horrible! I’m a laughing stock! How can I strike fear when I look like some bunny! This is the worse fucking thing ever!”

Kokichi just smiled as he decided to tease the vampire. He stood up and buried his face in the fluff of his jumper.

The look on Kagehara’s face was priceless.

“H-human!? What are you doing?!” Kagehara asked as his whole face went red.

Kokichi giggled, “Doing what I did to Shumai earlier! Nishishi!”

Kagehara looked really flustered, “S-stop it! I’ll bite you!”

Kokichi just nuzzled him, “Soft!”

The vampire blushed more, _‘Why does that feel nice... Ah! What am I thinking! I want him to stop! This is humiliating!’_

He pushed him off and tried to growl, but it didn’t come off menacing, “Stop it!”

Kokichi nodded, “And let that be a lesson to you about consent! Now you know how I feel when you just bite me!”

Kagehara actually stopped and thought about that. While he did, Kokichi realised something, “I only just noticed, your ahoge and the hair between your eyes points in the opposite direction to Saihara-chan’s. It’s like you really are mirror images of each other.”

Kagehara just shook his head, “I don’t care. I won’t bite you this time. Just give me back the rosario so I can stop being fluffy, blood bag!”

Kokichi took the charm out of his hoodie pocket and passed it to him. Kagehara sighed before he looked at his nose, “... Give me two of your fingers.”

The prankster was confused and held his finger away, still scared of the vampire before him. Kagehara growled, “Do you want me to stop the bleeding?”

Kokichi paused for a second before sticking his hand out. Kagehara smiled as he took the fingers into his mouth and licked them in a way that was definitely lewd. Kokichi was now the one bright red as Kagehara really went all out in his payback before shoving the two digits up Kokichi’s nose.

“EWWW! WHAT THE FUCK!” The prankster yelled as he pulled them out.

Kagehara actually laughed a real laugh. It was a light hearted teasing chuckle compared to his normal low and menacing one, “I can’t exactly lick inside your nose to heal you now can I? Pfff, that’s for embarrassing me.”

As Kokichi wiped his fingers on his trousers Kagehara held the rosario up to his choker, pausing for a second, “... Maybe you aren’t just prey.”

Kokichi almost did a double take, but Kagehara had already put the seal back on. Soon Shuichi was back and looking confused too, “... I have no idea what that was about.”

Kokichi smiled, “Hey, at least I got to embarrass him. I forgive him for biting me. I still don’t trust him, but it’s a start!”

Kagehara in the seal however looked confused, **_‘What WAS that about? Is the little fang infecting me with his stupid idiologies? That’s impossible, we’re two separate beings! Yet, why do I feel this way? I was just protecting my food right? Then why when he hugged me... wait, have I ever been actually hugged before? What am I thinking, vampires don’t need those things. This is all just stupid! Rrrr! I need a drink, I’m starving. I should have aske- Wait, I don’t need to ask! Why! RRRRRR! FUCKING BRAIN!’_**

Shuichi was unaware of the panic his other self was experiencing. He just checked Kokichi’s nose, “Well at least he healed you.”

Kokichi pouted, “It was fucking gross! He first licks my hand like that and then shoves them up my nose! It was disgusting!”

“Nugh....”

Both boys turned to See Kirumi starting to wake up, a hand on her face. A black eye was forming. She looked confused.

Shuichi ran over, Kokichi hanging back scared, “Tojo-san! Are you okay?”

The goth girl sat up as her head reeled, “I remember, blood and then.....”

She gasped as she looked at Kokichi. Her eyes wide in surprise, “Ouma-kun, please forgive me. I... I lost myself due to your... human... wait, Ouma-kun, you’re a human?”

Kokichi laughed, “What, no, Nishishi! Or am I lying because I don’t want to be killed?”

Kirumi stood up and with Shuichi’s help came over, “Ouma-kun, I do not care that you are human, all I care about is the damage I have caused. I won’t tell anyone if that is what you wish.”

Kokichi looked at her and nodded, “I may hate bugs, but please. On my orders don’t tell anyone. I suggest you help Gonta feed his bugs to curb that craving of yours! Use it as practice to not eat me!”

Kirumi did roll her eyes a bit but bowed, “As you request. I don’t want to hurt humans, but as a Kumo Yokai I can get a bit.... Out of control sometimes. My race are spiders after all.”

Kokichi nodded as he went serious, “Thank you. Still! Now I can order you around!”

The spider opened her extra sets of eyes for affect, “Oh really?”

Kokichi shut his mouth as she smiled. She then winced as she knelt on the floor, “Saihara-kun, you definitely did a number on me. You definitely broke one of my legs and now my human form is unstable.”

“Sorry, do you need to go to the nurse?” Shuichi asked, helping her up.

She shook her head, “I’ll be fine, besides, I have to clean up the smell of human blood still lingering in the air... And repair the wall. You two head back to dorms for now.”

Kokichi nodded, “I am sorry, no lies.”

Kirumi bowed and she started to make some silk to help mend the walls during her and Shuichi’s fight.

Shuichi walked with Kokichi, “Don’t forget to update your sheet.”

“Oh right!” The prankster said as he got it out, making his new editions to it.

**_Saihara Shuichi: Vampire (ally)_ **

**_Akamatsu Kaede: Siren (ally)_ **

**_Amami Rantaro: Plant monster (Jubokko?)_ **

**_Iruma Miu: Succubus (Cum dumpster)_ **

**_Kiibo: (Is he a robot? Does he have a dick?) Frankenstein_ **

**_Gokuhara Gonta: Moth man (possible ally)_ **

**_Shirogane Tsumugi:_ **

**_Shinguji Korekiyo: ~~(Maybe a mummy?)~~ Kitsune_ **

**_Tojo Kirumi: Kumo Yokai (dem sticky threads!) ally(ish)_ **

**_Chabashira Tenko: (Her hair hisses) Gorgon_ **

**_Harukawa Maki: (Illusion magic?) Bloody Mary Ghost_ **

**_Hoshi Ryoma: (His hat twitched once)_ **

**_Momota Kaito: Werewolf (ew, dog breath)_ **

**_Yumeno Himiko: Witch (She’s not even hiding)_ **

**_Yonaga Angie: (glitter?)_ **

****

Kokichi sighed as they arrived at his room, “So far only Shirogane-chan hasn’t given me any hints as to what she could be. She’s just so fucking plain.”

Shuichi smiled, “No one knows. We’ll just be careful. Oh, don’t forget, the cultural festival is next month okay? Make sure you’re careful and don’t bring that sheet to school.”

Kokichi sighed, “Great, which means I’m going to be forced to do something weird. I really hope I’m not hurt during it.”

Shuichi smiled, “You’ll be fine Ouma-kun. I know you will!”

Kokichi giggled and hugged him again, “Of course you silly emo vampire, I was lying before!”

Shuichi actually blushed softly as he stroked Kokichi’s head, “Just rest up okay? I’ll protect you just like I always do!”

Kokichi nodded as he let go, “Okay! Ah, wait, come inside quickly, you still need a drink.”

“I’m fine really Ouma-kun.” The vampire stated.

Kokichi pouted though, “Nope, you’re getting really pale! You had trouble breaking those spider threads and your speed is decreasing. Come on, it’s okay!”

Shuichi sighed as he was dragged inside. Kokichi quickly rolled up his sleeve, “I could tell you’re weaker, it’s okay.”

The vampire blushed a little as he took Kokichi’s arm, “Are you really sure?”

“Shuichi, I trust you.”

Shuichi honestly blushed at that. He knew trust was not an easy thing for him so he just carefully put his lips to Kokichi’s wrist. He didn’t know why he was blushing so much, but he carefully opened his mouth and pressed his fangs down slowly.

Like normal, his skin didn’t even resist as he soon tasted his blood. It tasted sweet to him, it was like the finest coffee and he closed his eyes as he focused on the taste overwhelming his senses. He made sure to keep it painless for Kokichi, but also not do what Kagehara did and make him too flustered. He couldn’t help it as he gripped Kokichi’s arm with one hand and laced his fingers with Kokichi’s own with the other and drank more. It was as if he was still treating Kokichi with the utmost care, not just a blood bag. It was making him feel stronger and it tasted really good. He actually grunted a little as he fed, getting a little drunk on the taste. He barely registered it when Kokichi put a hand on his head.

“Shumai, it doesn’t hurt, but you’re starting to make me a little dizzy.”

Shuichi blushed as he realised what he was doing. He quickly licked the cut closed and laid Kokichi down, “I’m so sorry! I lost myself there, it tasted good and I... I’m sorry.”

Kokichi wasn’t loopy like last time, he just smiled as he lifted his other hand and wiped what was on Shuichi’s chin, “It’s okay, really. You need to stop starving yourself though. You know I don’t mind if you ask me.”

Shuichi somehow blushed more. He didn’t know why those words affected him so much but he nodded, “Okay... I’ll cook you some meat and spinach okay. Help replace your iron.”

Kokichi nodded, “Feel free to use my little kitchen. I’m just gonna, relax.”

Shuichi nodded as he started to cook, wondering why his heart felt so warm. He just thought it was because of the blood now in his veins....

... but that wasn’t the case. He just hadn’t realised it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first, yes the outfit Kokichi holds at the start is his outfit he wears in my Soulmate AU! I sometimes like to referance my other works as small Easter eggs XD 
> 
> I also hoped you liked Shuichi's bite scene! His is meant to have more emotional support by holding his hand then Kagehara which was just a little risque. 
> 
> Also, there will be crossdressing in the next chapter which will be the festival chapter. It will also include more development for Kagehara!
> 
> As always, I hope you are all staying safe! Make sure to stay hydrated especially in the hot weather! Please put water in the fridge if youy have to, it helps!


	8. Festival Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so this chapter does have crossdressing in it. Just wanted to give the head up for that. We also have anouther small tussle that happens and development for Kagehara!
> 
> For now let's get on with the story!

“Okay everyone! It’s time to decide what we’re doing for the cultural festival!” Kaede called out.

Himiko yawned and made a blanket magically appear, “Too tired. Wake me up when you decide.”

“Yumeno-san! I’ll make sure to protect your chastity while you sleep!” Tenko called out as she tucked the blanket around her.

Kaede sweated as she turned back to the whole class, “Anyway, what suggestions does everyone have?”

Gonta smiled brightly with childlike wonder, “Oh! Maybe we do bug exhibit! Gonta show off friends!”

Miu growled, “Fuck that! How about a massage parlour~”

“NO!” Everyone in the class yelled. 

The girl shrieked and went all small, “H-hey, I was just saying. So p-people could relax.”

Ryoma fiddled with his hat, “We’re never going to agree. Maybe goldfish scooping?”

Kaede shook her head, “Yukizome-sensei said that one of the rules Munakata-sensei has given us is no live fish. Not after the one year the werecats destroyed the stall.”

Ryoma actually looked hurt causing Kokichi to immediately think, _‘Hmmmm, werecat huh?’_

Tsumugi smiled as she put both her hands up, “Oh, maybe we can do something involving sewing! I’d love to make some outfits!”

Kokichi heard that and immediately jumped at the chance as Tsumugi was actually having an interest for once and wasn’t being plain. He just blabbed the first thing that came to his mind, not really thinking as he didn’t want to miss this chance, “We could do a maid cafe!”

Kaito smiled at that idea, “Yes! I am on board for this!”

Maki glared at Kaito and he whimpered a little, but smiled all the same, “Come on Maki-roll, I don’t mean like that.”

“Ewww, you little pervert!” Miu called out as she looked at Kokichi, “You just trying to see my underwear?! You just have to ask you know Cockichi!”

Kokichi rolled his eyes as he came up with a good lie, “Please, you all know I’m gay. I just want to embarrass you all~ Nishishi!”

Tenko smiled, “I agree to the maid cafe idea.”

Everyone gasped at Tenko as she stood on her desk, “But only if the degenerate males dress as the maids and the girls dress as butlers! Ha! Girls have to be expected to dress how you want, but no! Let’s turn the tables!”

Kaito immediately did a one eighty to his previous statement, “What! Fuck that!”

Tsumugi smiled, “Wow! Like a BL manga! Crossdressing is an amazing trope! Especially when the pretty boys do it!”

Tenko smiled, “We girls aren’t here for your amusement!”

Kaede sweated a little as she spoke, “Okay, all those in favour.”

All the girls put their hands up as well as Kiibo as he really wasn’t understanding what was happening. The boys all screamed but it was too late.

“Okay, with Kiibo it’s a majority!” Kaede called out.

Instead of going after Kiibo, Kaito glared at Kokichi, “Thanks a lot Ouma!”

Kokichi sniffed, “Hey, how is this my fault! I just suggested an idea! Blame Chabashira-chan for what happened, or Kiibo for putting his hand up. WAAAHHHHH! YOU’RE SO MEAN!”

Tenko just rolled her eyes while Kiibo looked confused, “Wait, was that a bad thing? I mean, it’s just clothes right? It can’t hurt us.”

Kirumi nodded a little, “I always wear a maid’s uniform, it is just clothes.”

Shuichi however just sighed, “Can we at least wear safety shorts please! I don’t want my underwear on display.”

Everyone could see that Shuichi was having a hard time stopping his rosario from going crazy. It looked like a helicopter blade right that second. Kaede sweated as she nodded, “Yes of course. Shirogane-san, as you’ll be making everything I must request you keep the skirts below the knee.”

Tsumugi nodded, “Of course! I’ll even ask Yumeno-san to enchant them so no one can look up them and see anything. I know you guys won’t be comfortable, but let us help you a little.”

“See Momota-chan! At least no one will look up them!” Kokichi called out.

Kaito growled, “Fuck off, you’re gay, you probably enjoy cross dressing and getting the attention.”

Kokichi grinned through a mask of lies, “You got me there! Nishishi! I was lying before, this was my plan in the first place!”

Kokichi however was screaming at the fact his legs and probably arms would be on display. He wanted to hide his human scent, this was the opposite of what he wanted. He played with his scarf as he drowned out everyone, _‘Fuck! Shitting fuck! I’m dead! Okay, stick with Saihara-chan all day!’_

Ryoma sighed as he just took his hat off, revealing a pair of cat ears, “Question, am I allowed to keep my hat on, or will my ears be forced to be on display?”

Tsumugi gasped, “Moe points!”

Kaede sweated, “Um, can you not hide them in your human form Hoshi-kun?”

The boy shook his head, “Never been able too. That’s why Yukizome-sensei lets me wear my hat in class. And by the way, if we had done goldfish scooping I wouldn’t have eaten any of them. That is a rude stereotype.”

Kaede nodded, “Yeah, I just passed on what Yukizome-sensei said, sorry.”

“You are aware you have broken a school rule and given away your monster from Hoshi-kun.” Kiibo added.

Kokichi waited for Ryoma to glare at him, but it never came. The boy just rolled his eyes, “Kiibo-kun, I don’t care that much. Better now than on the day.”

Kokichi giggled, “You wouldn’t understand that, you piece of patchwork! Besides, this is your fault for raising your hand!”

Kiibo pointed at him, “That’s frankenphobic!”

Ryoma smiled a little, “You realise you gave away what you are too.”

Kiibo blushed as Tsumugi smiled, “Don’t worry Hoshi-kun, I’ll make a special maid cap you can hide your ears in, or I could make fake ears for all the boys?”

“NO!”

Tsmugi sighed, “Oh well.”

Kaito smiled, “Hey, maybe Ouma should help you! He’s a shapeshifter after all!”

Kokichi’s blood froze as he looked at Tsumugi. The girl smiled, “That’s a good point, that can be your job then Ouma-kun!”

The prankster looked at Kaede for help but the siren gave him a sympathetic look to show she couldn’t say anything without rousing suspicion.

“Guys, let Ouma-kun decide what he wants to help with.” Shuichi stated, trying to help out.

Kaito however just growled, “Stop defending him! Let him use his ability for something useful for once!”

Rantaro nodded, “He has a point Saihara-kun. He’s too short to help decorate the classroom.”

“Oh no! The avocado hipster has betrayed me! I thought we were friends!” Kokichi gasped out.

Shuichi sighed, a look of sadness across his face as he sat down, “I guess.”

Kokichi gave him a soft smile, _‘You tried Shumai. Thank you.’_

Kaede sighed as she wrote out Kokichi’s job on the board, “Okay, we have our clothes group.”

Kokichi just slumped his head on the desk, ignoring everyone else. He was vaguely aware of Shuichi trying to get on the sewing team too, but when he was shot down Kokichi just went back to actually studying to distract his mind from the fact he was going to be stuck with Tsumugi, one of the few people in his class that had given him no clues to what her monster form was, _‘Well shit, that backfired massively, if only I had had more time to think about it, my plan would have been better.’_

* * *

The first day he had to go see Tsumugi he was already annoyed. He was dreading this. Shuichi had tried to follow him, but Kaito and Maki had dragged him away to help with getting the classroom set up since he was tall. Kokichi sighed as he walked to the textiles classroom where he and Tsumugi had agreed to meet.

When he arrived the girl in the glasses smiled, “Ah, you actually came Ouma-kun! Thank you for not skipping.”

Kokichi just sighed as he made sure his scarf was as tight as it could be without restricting his breathing, “Let’s just get this over with, what do you need me to do?”

Tsumugi smiled as she showed him to a little raised step, “I need you to model for me! Can you change shape into each of our classmates so I can get their measuring accurate? It will save time as I won’t have to pull them away from their jobs.”

That was what Kokichi had been dreading. He couldn’t do that and if the girl realised that he knew she’d tell someone as she always was tattling on him to Chisa when he pranked. He just remained poker faced though as he grinned at her, “Shirogane-chan, are you trying to make me break a school rule? I won’t break my human form.”

“But Ouma-kun, you’re always pranking and breaking school rules? I won’t tell anyone about it? Besides, this is for the good of the class.” She said, leaning forwards with a smile on her face.

Kokichi put his arms behind his head, “Nah, I don’t feel like it.”

Kokichi then blinked as he suddenly came face to face with himself but wearing a pair of glasses. He was very confused as the Kokichi copy put their hands down and stood how Tsumugi often stood, his hands in front of himself. His own voice spoke out, “Oh Ouma-kun, it’s okay, really. It’s easy to transform, you don’t have to be shy around me! I’m really plain after all.”

Kokichi’s eyes widened as his double came closer, “But then again, I already know you aren’t my kin. A shapeshifter or doppelganger would never conduct themselves as you do. And judging by the subtle changes in your features, you’re surprised to see someone do this? I know you’re a human, I just haven’t exposed you as I’m far too plain for that.”

Kokichi for the first time saw himself pull a demon face, “However, if you ruin my sewing I won’t hesitate to. As we need a model you will listen to me and follow my commands with sewing. No funny business.”

Kokichi just gulped and nodded. He knew when he’d been bested, and while he would give his life to save others, this was a situation which would only end badly if he lied.

Tsumugi smiled and returned to her normal form, “That’s good. Now, I still need your measurements so if you stand on the box I’ll demonstrate which measurements I need. Then we’ll change places and you can do the other fourteen members of our class as I already know my own measurements.”

Kokichi nodded again as he stood on the box, “I will, no lies. I gotta ask though, why sewing?”

Tsumugi smiled as she got her tape measure ready, “You see, I’m fascinated by clothes! Cosplay especially! While I don’t really like humans, I love watching them create something out of nothing. Cosplayers are kind of like shapeshifters too! They can change who they are and you would never know what they look like underneath! I can make myself look like anything I desire, but I just think if I actually cosplay I can use it to improve my skills and have fun, not just use it to hunt humans.”

Kokichi watched as she measured his legs, “I see.”

Tsumugi then smiled, “I’m impressed, you can behave. I knew you weren’t all bad. I actually want you to make friends and stop giving my race a bad name. So I will let you continue to say you’re a shapeshifter, just as long as you don’t make us all sound like evil tricksters okay?”

Kokichi sighed, “Fine. To be fair it was other monsters that called me that, I just don’t want to be eaten. I have nothing against your kind, I just did the only thing to save my skin, and that’s making a demon face. I don’t actually want to hurt anyone, I’m only here because no other human school wanted me. I guess I am seen as a monster by other humans, so this place is my punishment.”

Tsumugi froze for a second and looked up, “Ouma-kun, you are a lot of things, but I wouldn’t say that this is a punishment or that you deserve to be here. You aren’t evil, you just prank. But it’s nice to know there are some humans that see how annoying other humans can be. You aren’t a monster. And I don’t mean that because you’re human, I mean that you don’t kill. Pest is the better word for you.”

Kokichi just sighed, “Thanks I guess.”

“No problem, that probably didn’t help as I’m so plain. Anyway, now watch closely!” Tsumugi ordered.

The prankster nodded as she explained how to do all the measurements before they switched places.

Kokichi had to admit, when she turned into Shuichi, he found it harder to measure like she asked, but she didn’t poke him too much. She just smiled at him and he just prayed she wouldn’t start shipping them together.

* * *

On the day of the festival Kokichi was screaming. Well, at least not out loud.

Kokichi had just gotten changed and was at least happy that Tsumugi had gotten him some thick ice skater tights to wear to cover his legs to try and keep his faint human smell to a minimum. He was still annoyed that his arms were exposed though and was tempted to see if he could run back to his dorm room without being captured by Tenko.

Shuichi soon came over when he was changed, “Ouma-kun, I know you’re uncomfortable. You can lie to the others but you know I see through it.”

Kokichi looked up, seeing that Shuichi had actually had to strap the rosario down to stop Kagehara from trying to become a helicopter propeller again.

Shuichi saw him look and sighed, “He’s currently screaming that a proud vampire like him should never dress as a maid. Good thing Shirogane-san incorporated a way to stop him from moving while we work.”

Kokichi nodded, “Yeah. I’m also happy that the school didn’t tell my parents about this festival. How about yours?”

Shuichi sighed, “My uncle couldn’t get time off from the council, and my parents... I didn’t tell them either.”

Kokichi saw Shuichi’s face fall so he smiled, “Well, at least you have me! If any of my family came I knew they’d be in danger! Better to just have one of me right? I’m still really sorry this happened.”

Shuichi covered one ear, looking as if he was getting a headache, “Sorry, he’s still yelling. It’s not your fault. You were just saying a joke. I blame Chabashira-san mostly.”

Speaking of, said gorgon pulled back the curtain, now dressed as a butler, “Saihara-san, Ouma-san! Hurry up! Get that scarf off!”

Just as Tenko reached for the material, Kokichi’s whole body language changed.

“DON’T TOUCH IT!” He screamed, slapping her hand away as real panic took over.

Tenko was actually thrown for a second. Kokichi started laughing, but you could tell he was faking and was scared. His mask had slipped a little, “Hahaha! I’m lying though, did you get fooled? Hehehe...”

Tenko was about to yell at him when Shuichi put a hand up, “Chabashira-san.... This scarf means a lot to Ouma-kun. Like I can’t take my rosario off, it’s important that he keeps the scarf on. Would you humour us just this once?”

Tenko took a breath in and calmed, “Okay, just because it seems that important to him. He may be a degenerate male, but I don’t want to actively make him scared like just now… For a second he looked like a human looking at a monster for the first time and I don’t want that. But if he slaps me again I am turning him into stone!”

Kokichi meanwhile was trying to calm down as he clutched the material in his fingers. He heard Shuichi close the dressing room curtain, “Give us five minutes.”

There was some grumbling from Tenko but she walked off. Shuichi just held Kokichi for a second as he stroked his hair. Kokichi swore he heard Shuichi’s heart beating faster as he did, but he was too distracted to fully analyse it.

* * *

Kokichi got good at hiding how he was feeling as he started to serve people as a bratty maid. He got on so many peoples nerves that he was sent to the cafeteria to do a food run instead just so they could have some peace and quiet. He saw Shuichi try and follow him, but he was swamped with orders. You could practically see the sweat flying off him. That annoyed Kokichi, but he did smile however when he saw Kaito handing out fliers. He looked so embarrassed.

As he was picking up orders from Teruteru however and making his way back, he was stopped by A boy with red hair, “Hey, are you the guy responsible for making the boys dress as maids instead of the girls?”

Kokichi recognised the boy as Leon from one of the other classes and just did a high pitched voice, “Huh? What are you talking about, I’m a girl?”

Kokichi skin crawled a little as he spoke that way, feeling pretty vulnerable right now. Leon however just growled as he came closer, “Cut the bullshit! I know who you are! I was finally going to see some girls in cute outfits, and you had to do this?”

Kokichi actually glared, “Hey, I never wanted to be in a dress! No lies!”

“I don’t believe you!” The boy yelled as he came at Kokichi. Kokichi just dropped the food and ran.

The prankster had gotten pretty good at mapping out the school and just jogged as he took a deep breath, “SAIHARA!”

He knew if he yelled it the vampire’s super hearing would pick it up. Kokichi kept running but was soon stopped when Leon flew over his head, landing in front of him. He dodged the scorpion tail and fell down as he looked at the boy. He could see dragon-like wings as well as a lion mane. Kokichi gasped, “Manticore!”

Leon slashed at Kokichi and the prankster managed to avoid the more dangerous attacks, but was still getting a few cuts, making him bleed on his uniform. Luckily for him, Leon was more blinded by rage than actively wanting to eat him because he was human. This was a fight for dominance almost.

Kokichi managed to make sure he was away from other monsters, just so he wouldn’t have to deal with parents descending on him. He however tripped as he avoided a slash, giving Leon the chance to pin him, **_“Ha! I ain’t going to kill you, but I’m venting my anger!”_**

The purple head scrambled underneath the lion paw on his chest and avoided a few punches and slashes before he got nicked on the cheek by one claw. He grunted in pain before he saw a blue blur kick Leon off. Kokichi would have seen right up Shuichi’s skirt from where he was, but Himiko’s magic seemed to be working. He felt a part of him feel slightly disappointed but he pushed that feeling down as he looked away, quickly scrambling up, “Thanks Saihara-chan!”

Shuichi nodded as Leon recovered from his daze, “No problem, quickly though, get the seal off. I don’t want Kagehara to hurt him, but he needs to knock him out at least to snap him out of it!”

Kokichi nodded as he pulled the Rosario off.

Shuichi started to charge at Leon straight away, transforming as he did. It was as if for once the two vampires were working in harmony instead of being two separate beings. Kagehara soon opened his eyes and gave Leon one swift kick to the chest. The manticore coughed up some blood, but went down and passed out. Kagehara was about to punch as well, but paused as he sighed, “Pfff, just knocked out he said. Fine.”

As he walked back over to Kokichi he was growling, “I am so fucking mad. First a fluffy jumper, now I’m in a fucking maid dress! Vampires. Aren’t. MAIDS! We own the maids!”

He turned his attention to the wall instead of Leon as he punched it with everything he had, “I LOOK RIDICULOUS! FUCK THIS!”

“You do look ridiculous-” Kokichi stated as he walked over.

Kagehara was about to punch him when Kokichi continued, “-but so do I. You don’t have to be alone in this. We can be uncomfortable together.”

Kagehara froze and slowly lowered his fists, a small blush still on his cheeks, “S-shut up.”

He sighed before looking at the human with calmer eyes, “Come on, hand me your arms so I can heal you. I can’t clean the scarf though.”

Kokichi looked down and actually looked sad that his prized possession was stained. It was worn and torn, but this made him feel bad. He just lifted his arms up and Kagahara quickly did his thing, for once not making the situation overly sexual. He just licked and closed the wound.

He sighed as he took the rosario. Kokichi saw and stopped him, “Wait, if you need to drink, you can take some if you need to. It has been a while, and I know you’re probably hungry.”

Kagehara paused before he scoffed, “I don’t need permission.”

Kokichi just sighed as he pulled his scarf down, but what surprised him was Kagehara taking his hand instead.

“... Thank you.” He mumbled before biting down carefully.

Kokichi thought he’d imagined it for a second before he once again felt that now too familiar feeling of being bitten. He went to cover his mouth with his other hand but soon realised Kagehara wasn’t making it pleasurable like before. In fact, it felt like he wasn’t actually drinking much at all. He just felt kind of numb in the hand. Kagehara soon let go and instead of just dropping his hand, he carefully put it down, so it was by his side again.

“... At least... we’re uncomfortable together.”

Kokichi was about to speak up but Kagehara sealed himself away. His eyes closed and soon Shuichi was standing there. He smiled and took his other hand, “Come on, let’s get back to the stall. We can get changed into something else that’s not covered in blood.”

Kokichi nodded as he held his hand back.

* * *

Tenko hissed at them both, “How did you get covered in blood! Was it on purpose! Did you know we didn’t have other maid dresses so you did it to get out of it? Degenerates! Both of you! Yumeno-san can’t clean all the blood out of large pieces of clothing! How dare you insult her!”

Himiko just sighed as she looked at Kokichi’s scarf, “Ouma-kun, want me to clean and fix that? It’s looking dirty and frayed.”

Kokichi looked stressed again, “No! Don’t fix it to being new, I... the damaged bits are fond memories of when I’ve worn it, so please don’t.”

Himiko froze before she just smiled, “I think I only have enough MP to clean it anyway. I used a lot today so I definitely can’t clean the dresses. But I’ll get the blood out. Besides, if you were attacked like Saihara-kun claims, that’s not your fault.”

Tenko immediately changed her tune, “You can wear something else, but only because my darling Yumeno-san said you could.”

“I’m not yours, Nyeh.” Himiko said as she put a hand on the scarf and cleaned it. In fact, it looked whiter than it had in years. Like she promised though the ripped bits at the edges weren’t touched.

Kokichi actually smiled, “Thank you, honest truth.”

Himiko gave a soft smile back before yawning, “Tenko, Let’s get changed and give these two our butler uniforms so I can nap.”

Tenko nodded as she picked Himiko up to go to the changing room. Kokichi sighed, “Well, this was an eventful day. I would like the record to know that this time it wasn’t my fault.”

Shuichi sighed, “I know.”

Kokichi just took his hand and blushed. He felt Shuichi grip back.

* * *

Kagehara watched the two boys as they continued serving customers. He kept noticing Kokichi steal glances at Shuichi in the butler outfit, but didn’t say anything as he focused on his own crisis.

**_ ‘... Was everything I was ever told a lie? A vampire shouldn’t feel. My parents drilled that into my head over and over again. We are the top of the food chain and should look down at everyone else. Yet, why do I want to spend time with this human? I should only want his blood right? That’s what he is, a blood bag who I can feed off. They always said that humans were food and slaves, yet why do I want to make him feel good? Why do I want to spend time with him? Why do I want to share memories with him? Am I meant to be cold and unfeeling? Why am I not like that? Why am I not the son I’m meant to be? I know being sealed was my choice, but I was meant to be killing and ruling over these other monsters. Why do I want to just spend time with a human? Why do I want.... Why do I want a friend? Vampires don’t have friends, they just use people. Why? Why? Am I broken?’ _ **

Shuichi just continued to work, thinking Kagehara was just happy to be out of a dress.

The other vampire though just silently wept as his whole life came crashing down around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a bit of difficulty with this chapter in terms of flow, but I did my best. I can't remember if gave this away on the server, but this scene with Kagehara was one of the first bits I came up with when making this AU. The pivital scene if you will where he desides to make a change. I did my best to write it well.
> 
> Also, congratulations to everyone who guessed Tsumugi was a shapeshifter! It was pretty obvious given her tallent, but I still hoped you enjoyed it! Only a few left to go!
> 
> Also, I just want to say I have nothing against Leon fans, I just thought him as a manticore due to that hair style would be cool. 
> 
> As always, I hope you are all staying safe! Stay hydrated and just do you best!


	9. Vampires are oblivious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you are all well! I've been really struggling recently with these latest chapters but I have been powering through to get them done and too a good standard. My beta is amazing with correcting my errors > ^< Hopefully no writers block will occur!
> 
> Anyway, this chapter has no fight scenes and is relaivly calm. I won't give away what happens but I hope you enjoy what happens!

“I’ve had enough of all the pranks! Can’t we just have one day where he doesn’t try to do something to annoy us!” Kaito groaned.

Maki nodded as she sat next to the werewolf, “I’d kill him if I could, or even just scare him, but he never looks in any mirrors.”

Kaito rolled his eyes, “A shape shifter doesn’t have to. I just want him to slip up once.”

“You both know I’m sitting right here and can hear you right? Saihara-chan, why did you invite them to have lunch with us? They’re trying to kill me again!”

Shuichi turned to look at the prankster and smiled, “I just wanted to talk with Momota-kun more, and we could also try and settle all our differences and all be friends. Please don’t kill him Harukawa-san”

Kaede nodded as she sat down with them, “Yes! And besides, on a lovely day like this it’s nice to sit outside with friends.”

Shuichi saw the prankster roll his eyes as Kaito looked back at Maki, “I’d love to see you scare him Maki-roll! That would be amazing! Give the demon a taste of his own medicine! But don’t kill him, he’s not worth it.”

Kokichi started to sniffle and Shuichi knew that the waterworks were coming, “I’m right (sniff) here. I can hear you.”

Kaito just yelled, “Yeah you’re meant to!”

Maki nodded in agreement as Kokichi took a breath in. Shuichi quickly covered his ears, “WAAAAAHHHHHH! YOU’RE A POOPY PANTS MOMOTA-CHAN!”

Kaito’s wolf ears popped out and he quickly covered them, “Fucking! Cut it out Ouma!”

Maki glared darkly at him, “Do you want to die?”

“He’s not worth it Maki-roll. I don’t want you getting told off even for something useful like that.” Kaito added as he patted the girls head.

The ghost girl actually started to blush and pouted a little as she fiddled with her tie, “... idiot.”

Shuichi was actually impressed that Kaito had managed to overcome his fear of ghosts when it came to Maki, _‘Even though Harukawa-san claims to find him annoying and an idiot, she is always with him recently, just talking and sometimes even sparring with him. I still think it was sweet when I saw them outside the dorms having a little match. For a ghost she is surprisingly strong. Momota-kun didn’t have to hold back as it was actually pretty evenly matched. Harukawa-san even won which is really impressive!’_

Kokichi meanwhile was still crying and Shuichi sighed as he passed him a bottle of Panta, “Ouma-kun, please stop. We all know it’s an act.”

Kokichi instantly stopped crying and took the Panta, “Yay! Thank you Shumai!”

Shuichi blushed a little in happiness as he ruffled the boy's head. He then quickly turned to Kaede who was giving him a weird look. She had this strange smile and was just looking at him and Kokichi. Shuichi went even more scarlet, “What?”

Kaede continued to smile as she went back to her lunch, “Oh nothing~ No need for you to worry.”

Shuichi still tilted his head in confusion, _‘What was with that look? It seemed almost like she was insinuating something? What could it be though?’_

He let it go as Kaito and Kokichi were bickering again, “Shut the fuck up!”

“Nishishi, make me!” The prankster stated as he put his arms behind his head.

His rosario floated again, **_“I’m trying to nap here. Please get the wolf boy to stop barking.”_**

The vampire sweated a little as he tried to get the situation under control, “Guys, please, can we just get along?”

“Yeah guys, it’s a beautiful day. Let’s just enjoy that instead of yelling.” Kaede added, seeming to have gone back to normal.

The two boys didn’t listen though. Kaito growled more, “You fucking gremlin! You’re just a fucking pain!”

Kokichi put a finger to his lips, “Beats being a mutt.”

Kaito actually snarled and went to scratch Kokichi. Shuichi’s eyes went wide as he shoved Kokichi out of the way and took the scratch to the face. Kaito’s eyes went wide as Shuichi grunted. Kagehara actually gasped at that one himself.

Kokichi meanwhile quickly scrambled up, “Shuichi!”

He cupped his face as Shuichi felt the cut slowly healed. He still looked a little unwell though, “Ouch... healing werewolf scratches always hurts more. I’m okay Ouma-kun, don’t worry.”

Kokichi looked scared as he just held Shuichi’s hand. Kaede just got a tissue to wipe the small trail of blood before it went on his uniform.

Kaito however retreated his claws, “Why’d you do that Shuichi?”

Shuichi looked at Kokichi and ruffled his hair a little to calm him down, mumbling a little, “I didn’t want him to be cursed to be a werewolf.”

Kaito tilted his head, “Huh? But a shapeshifter wouldn’t be affected by that, only humans would. And I would never turn a human as they would never be in control as a wolf unless they have an alpha. How does that affect the brat?”

Kaede sighed and spoke up as Shuichi was currently panicking as he held Kokichi, getting ready to run at a moment’s notice, “You answered your own question.”

Maki got it instantly and blinked in a rare moment of confusion at him, “.... That has to be...”

Kaito looked very confused, “Huh? But I said only humans.”

Shuichi got more scared as Kagehara floated, **_“I’m ready to be unsealed. I won’t let my blood bag be taken.”_**

Maki looked at Kaito. You could actually see the gears in his head turning. When his eyes went wide Kokichi put a finger to his lips, “I think he’s got it.” One hand went to the rosario ready to pull it off.

“He’s a.... human?” Kaito just uttered, frozen in place.

Shuichi really didn’t want to fight his friend so he just blurted out, “Please don’t! Don’t tell! Please don’t kill him!”

He couldn’t stop the overwhelming sadness filling him at the mere thought of losing Kokichi. He actually felt deep fear. The fear of being left behind and alone again. His heart just ached as he held the human that he cared for so much in his arms. He just knew that his eyes were starting to glow and he sweated as the fight or flight response started to take him over. He’d never felt that before in his life as predators like vampires never really felt it.

_‘Please, I can’t lose him! He means too much to me! I can’t let the first person who ever saw me for me be killed! I’ll run away if I have to! I just can’t let Ouma-kun die!’_

Even Kagehara could feel the pure fear as it was so strong. A part of him didn’t want to lose Kokichi either. He was not used to this strange emotion, but he trusted his instincts as he moved the rosario closer to Kokichi’s hand to assist him.

Shuichi gazed at Kaito with pleading eyes. He was silently begging him with all of his being to not do this. He also barely registered that Kaede had dropped her human form to help protect them.

He watched as Kaito looked at all three of them before smiling and putting his fists together, “Bro, what makes you think I’d do something like that!”

Shuichi was very confused, “But, you always joke about punching him.”

“Yeah, to slap some sense into him, not to actually kill him.” Kaito added.

The werewolf grinned, “I want this school to be a success Shuichi, I don’t believe in killing humans just because they’re humans! My grandfather was helped by humans before when he got injured once, I know they aren’t all bad! My clan protects that family even!”

Kaito then smiled, “But knowing that, maybe I should turn Ouma into a werewolf to protect him! He’d have to follow my orders!”

That didn’t sit right with Shuichi and he involuntarily growled and snarled at Kaito, _‘He’s mine! I won’t let him be changed! I’d make him a vampire before you could-’_

The werewolf blinked, “I was joking.”

Shuichi covered his mouth and flushed crimson, “I... Did I just? I’ve never.”

Kagehara giggled, **_“My my! Did you actually just growl? Could you be jealous of the mutt taking Kokichi~ You are, aren’t you! You’re jealous as you want him to be yours! This is perfect! You want him! Do you have a crush on your own food source? Wow~”_**

Shuichi actually blushed more when he said that as he started to analyse his recent feelings, _‘Crush? N-no, that’s impossible! I would know if I had a crush right? It would be obvious.’_

He was snapped out of it when Kaito laughed, “Come on Shuichi, I don’t want him in my pack. Even if I did change him in the correct way so he’d have control of transforming and not just be a monster, I don’t want to have to look after him.”

Kokichi just giggled, “Good! Because I don’t want to be a flea bag!”

Shuichi watched as Kaito patted Maki on the head to get her to calm down, “I’m guessing you’re protecting him as you also want a future where monsters and humans live in peace too! I want that as well! Sure, humans can be annoying, Ouma case and point, but monsters can be too! Look at Chabashira for crying out loud, she’s a massive pain compared to some humans! No matter what race there are going to be bad eggs! I choose to believe in my sidekick!”

Kaede sighed as she put her wings away, “So you’ll keep the secret?”

Kaito chuckled, “Sure thing class rep! Maki-roll will too!”

Maki glared, “Don’t decide for me.... but I will too. I should tell the school, but I know even if I did Ouma would probably find a way out of it. I don’t want to accidentally start another war off. If he does betray monster kind though, the first mirror I see him in I’ll kill him myself. He can’t avoid mirrors for the rest of his life.”

Kokichi just giggled but Shuichi could tell it was forced, “Nishishi! I’d like to see you try! My organisation will protect me!”

Kaito then looked at Shuichi, “Now that you’re on my side, let’s spar! I gotta fight with your other self!”

Shuichi was about to say no, but Kokichi just grabbed the rosario and pulled it off. Shuichi gasped as he figured he did it to take focus off himself, but it still surprised him. Shuichi then felt that all too familiar feeling of feeling himself slip away and lose control of his body. He sighed as once again, he’d be stuck in the cross and unable to talk to anyone or do anything. He would just observe.

_‘... Is it a crush? Or, am I just not used to having friends. I don’t know...’_

* * *

Kaghara felt a surge of power as he closed his eyes like normal, feeling sensation come back to his arms and legs. He however opened his eyes to give Kaito the must done with life expression he could. This was the first time he’d been unsealed with no fight happening, and he honestly didn’t know what to do.

Kaito just smiled, “Hey sidekick! Let’s spar!”

Kagehara heard Kokichi snigger but didn’t do anything. He just sighed as he stood up and walked away to try and clear his head. Kaito still called out. “I believe in you Kagehara! You’ll come around eventually.”

The vampire wanted to growl and rip his head off, but honestly, he was still confused as to what was going on with his feelings, ‘ _I haven’t cried like that in years, if ever. I just didn’t know what to do. Is my whole life a lie? Ugh, I don’t want to focus on this now.’_

Kokichi however soon followed, “Sorry about that Kagehara-chan!”

Kagehara knew it was a lie, but he stayed silent. This made Kokichi confused, “Hello? You okay?”

Kagehara sighed as he looked at the human next to him, “... I just had to get away. I’m trying to not resort to violence for once to solve all my problems, but I still have this line and that mutt keeps crossing them.”

Kokichi nodded, “I’m glad we both agree he’s a mutt, I am impressed though that you didn’t just punch him in the face. Are you trying to grow?”

Kagehara was annoyed at how sharp Kokichi was and how this human could read him so easily, “So what if I am?! I’m stuck around with Shuichi all day and... Rrrr! I don’t know!”

Kokichi just smiled. Kagehara saw him adjust his scarf with one hand before holding the other out, throwing him a line of trust, “Hey, how about we just walk in silence for a bit so you can think. If you are trying to grow the first step is to just walk around with you unsealed and not have you fight anyone. I know you love it but for now let’s walk around the graveyard and the school.”

Kagehara rolled his eyes but took his hand, “Fine. I’ll bite. Maybe I’ll bite you another way too~”

Kokichi just grinned, “Now now~ Consent first Kagehara-chan. If you humour me I’ll let you though. Be grateful!”

The silver haired vampire rolled his eyes, “Fine, it’s a deal, but shut up and don’t call me Kagehara-chan from this moment on!”

Kokichi actually stayed quiet and just nodded.

Kagehara had a weird feeling in his chest as he actually did as he asked. He just started to walk around for the rest of lunch. His mind was still a mess of what to believe, but he pushed that aside for now to just focus on the moment. He knew that’s what Kokichi did, so perhaps just this once he’d humour him.

_‘.... humans.... are they really only servants and blood bags?’_

* * *

Kokcihi grinned as he ran, his hoodie flapping open, “Gonta-chan! Hurry up! We’re having a picnic and I want to fly!”

Gonta hurried along, still wearing his uniform as he was escorting someone, with Shuichi, Kaede and Kirumi following behind, “Gonta following!”

Kirumi sighed, brushing some plants away from her long skirt, “I do hope nothing goes wrong. If he were to bleed again I’d worry I’d lose myself again.”

“That’s why I’m flying too! Too make sure no one gets hurt! And also to make sure Ouma-kun doesn’t trick Gokuhara-kun into any pranks.” Kaede added, currently wearing shorts along with a music note shirt and cream cardigan to stay warm when flying.

Shuichi smiled as he found a good spot and set up as Kaede went over to the other two, making sure Kokichi would be safe. Shuichi smiled as they both dropped human form and went flying up into the air. He could hear Kokichi whooping though.

Shuichi turned to Kirumi who appeared to be making something out of spider silk, “Oh? You don’t have to work, we’re meant to be having fun.”

Kirumi smiled, “It is quite alright, Ouma-kun requested it.”

Shuichi raised a brow, “Huh? He did? Um, can I ask why?”

Kirumi smiled, “He wanted to test his theory if my spider silk is really as strong as steel as he read it somewhere. He was thinking of wearing it to protect his neck more.”

Shuichi wondered while Kagehara spoke up, **_“The only monster near his neck should be me when I’m hungry. I love his little gasps when I make him feel all tingly as he submits to me.”_**

Shuichi gasped as his cheeks lit up, “Kagehara!”

The other vampire just giggled, **_“What? It’s fun to embarrass you!”_**

Shuichi gave him a small flick as he started to think, _‘Still, why would Ouma-kun want a new scarf? He’s made it very clear that the scarf he has means a lot to him, so much so that no one else can touch it. He didn’t even want Yumeno-san to fix it. So why would he ask for a different one? It doesn’t make any sense. Is it to waste Tojo-san’s time as a prank? But also... why do I feel jealous?’_

Shuichi couldn’t put his finger on it as he drank some coffee.

**_“Please don’t drink too much of that stuff. This is my body and I swear you're destroying it by only sleeping four hours a night.”_** Kagehara stated.

Shuichi looked down, “It quenches my thirst. I fed off Ouma-kun yesterday. If I take any more he’s going to have health issues. I refuse to put him in danger.”

At that moment Kokichi screamed and he looked up to see him falling.

Shuichi yelled and was ready to leap and catch him, but Kaede caught the falling boy. He was still terrified, his heart beating hard.

Gonta yelled, “Gonta sorry! Ouma-kun said he fine, so Gonta take word. Ouma-kun just fall!”

Kagehara scoffed, **_“I think he already puts himself in danger on his own.”_**

“... And that is why I don’t take more blood.” Shuichi stated matter of factly as he relaxed.

**_“You have a point. I can admit when I’m wrong.”_ **

Shuichi did a double take at the rosario for that one as Kaede landed, “The G force was probably too much. Flying too fast just shocked his body. Oxygen is thinner the higher you go after all.”

Gonta landed beside her, still in bug form, “Gonta sorry.”

Kirumi looked up and for a second an extra set of eyes opened up as she looked at the moth man, but she took a few breaths and relaxed, eating one of the meatier sandwiches Kokichi had made to keep her hunger down, “That is okay Gokuhara-kun. It is not your fault.”

Gonta didn’t fully get why she was eating and just smiled, “Gonta happy! Ouma-kun make good food!”

The moth man returned to human form and started to eat one of the jam sandwiches Kokichi had made for him.

Shuichi looked at Kaede who had that weird smile again, “Um, Akamatsu-san?”

The siren just quickly put Kokichi on his lap, causing the vampire to jump a little and blush. Before he could reply Kokichi looked up and smiled, still a little dizzy, “Hold me Shumai.”

Shuichi’s ears started to change colour, only half aware of the small giggle that came from the two girls present. Gonta however missed the point, “Ah! You two good friends! That make Gonta happy!”

Shuichi laughed a little nervously as he held Kokichi and fed him a meaty sandwich with spinach to get his iron levels up. Kokichi giggled as he ate and soon just fell asleep, his ear right over Shuichi’s heart. The vampire flushed a bit more.

Kirumi smiled as she tapped him on the shoulder, “Here you are Saihara-kun.”

Shuichi looked confused as he took the scarf Kirumi had been making, “Oh, I’ll give it to him when he wakes up.”

“There is no need, the scarf is for you.” Kirumi added with a small bow.

Shuichi looked confused as Kirumi smiled, “Ouma-kun requested a checkered scarf to test his theory, but he also said that it was for you. He requested it as a vampire needs something more fashionable and less emo, whatever that means. I believe he wanted to give you something that could act as armour as you do get into a lot of fights.”

Shuichi looked at the scarf again as he remembered a conversation he’d had with Kokichi a week or two before.

_“A checkered scarf is the symbol of anyone in my organisation! All my members wear them! I don’t give them to just anyone!”_

Shuichi turned bright crimson at the true meaning of why he had been given one, _‘Ouma-kun must really trust me.’_

Kagehara also went scarlet, making the rosario feel warm to the touch, **_“H-how silly! Why would a vampire like me need protection?!”_**

Shuichi quickly put the scarf on and noticed that it did indeed cover the rosario.

Kagehara just fell silent, **_‘I see.... it’s to protect me while I’m sealed too. It’s like his plan was to protect both me and Shuichi from getting hurt or destroyed.’_**

Shuichi couldn’t stop himself as the red hue moved to his neck too as it started to dawn on him that yes, he might have a tiny winey crush on the human, _‘... Oh no... No no no. A vampire falling in love with a human? Really? Is that allowed? Has anyone written books about that? I might need to study if that is even possible! Okay, don’t let Kagehara find out!’_

The vampire quickly picked Kokichi up, feeling a little bit more protective, “Er, I’m... um, going to take him b-back. He needs to rest in bed. I’ll see you guys later.”

He quickly shuffled away before his blush got worse.

* * *

Kaede smiled as she watched them go, “Well, I see he’s finally figured it out~”

Kirumi nodded, “It is obvious the two of them have feelings, but neither of them realise what the other feels. At least now however Saihara-kun is aware of his feelings. Akamatsu-san, I must congratulate you on how you assisted by putting Ouma-kun on his lap. You sped up the process quite nicely.”

Kaede smiled, “Thank you, your scarf move helped you know. I do enjoy meddling.”

Gonta looked at the two before finally getting it, “Oh! They like each other! Ah, gentleman should not meddle! Neither should ladies. Gonta think we let them figure out themselves.”

Kaede sighed, “I would love to Gokuhara-kun, but they’re both so dumb when it comes to their emotions. They should realise they’re both gay for each other. If we don’t meddle it could take years! I don’t want to be out of high school and miss the confession!”

Gonta looked sad, “Gonta still no want to meddle though.”

Kaede smiled, “I know. We won't do too much. Besides, they have one hurdle they’ll have to get over without help.”

Kirumi nodded, “The species hurdle?”

Kaede nodded, not giving Kokichi’s secret away with Gonta around, “Exactly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do love writing Shuichi chapters! As much as I love romatically stupid Shuichi (people who know my Soulmate AU know what I mean) I don't want all my au Shuichi's to be the same. He's still dense, but slightly less ^ w^ Kagehara is also trying to be better! 
> 
> Also, I love Kaede so much! I really love having her meddle in my stories (or even breaking the 4th wall) to get these dorks together. She is the friend we all deserve!
> 
> As always, I hope you are all staying safe! Stay hydrated and just do you best!


	10. How many monsters know I’m human?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you're all well! I wanted to share something with you this week! I drew this back in September last year when I first had my au idea and completely forgot to share it! I was going to when I posted chapter 2! I apologise about the anatomy, I've gotten a lot better since then.
> 
> https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/188455439470/so-i-have-a-new-au-rosario-vampire-au-so-in-this
> 
> I also have a new art I drew a few days ago of Kagehara from the end of chapter 8! Major angst! It is my favourite piece I have ever drawn! Please have a look if you have time!
> 
> https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/624104573853925376/so-i-had-this-idea-at-2am-and-i-just-about-managed
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

_“And then what happened?”_

Kokichi smiled at Arisa as he looked at the computer monitor, “Well, he screamed! Momota-chan is so fun to prank!”

Arisa giggled, _“Wow, he sounds like a scaredy cat!”_

Kokichi grinned, “I think the term, mutt, is better for him. Cats are way cooler!”

Tori then entered the room, _“Arisa, mum says it’s time for bed. You have school in the morning.”_

_“Fine. Sorry Ko,but I don’t want to get in trouble. We have a presentation tomorrow.”_ The pigtailed girl stated with a pout.

Kokichi giggled, “It’s okay Arisa, my mum is the same. Get some rest and I’ll video chat again soon.”

Tori came over to the monitor and smiled, _“Your mum can get scary Ko, but then again you can be too.”_

“I did learn from the best!” Kokichi said with a grin.

Tori just giggled, _“Anyway, make sure you call Shuu, Buroda and Yamato soon. You haven’t spoken in a while and I know they want to chat with you too.”_

_“But study too Ko!”_ Arisa added with a grin.

Kokichi smiled, “Don’t worry. I’m studying with Saihara-chan again soon.”

Both Arisa and Tori smiled, “Ooooh~”

Kokichi just rolled his eyes, “Guys, just don’t. He’s a guy.”

Arisa just smiled, _“We’re teasing you Ko. We’re just glad you have a friend. You know if you did come out to us we’d be supportive.”_

Kokichi smiled at them both. It was a real smile and not one of his fake ones, “I know. You’re good like that.”

Arisa beamed at the camera and then waved, _“Anyway, I’m heading to bed. Talk to you soon boss!”_

Kokichi giggled, “Talk to you later. Night!”

The call then ended and Kokichi flopped back, _‘I want to tell them, but I want to do it in person. For something like this I want to sit down with my parents first and then with all of my cousins. If I tell one group first the others will think I’m picking favourites. I don’t want to do it over video call. Well, we have a holiday soon. When I go home I promise to tell them then. Maybe it will give me the courage to ask Shumai out.’_

Kokichi smiled as he imagined his mother smiling and accepting him. He soon fell asleep to fond memories of his mum and dad telling him bedtime stories when he was small. Memories like that always gave him comfort.

* * *

At break the next day, Kokichi was walking to the soda machine to get himself a grape Panta like he usually did. He had a smile on his face until he saw the boy in the all too familiar hoodie approach him, Makoto Naegi.

The boy just waved, “Ouma-kun, I was looking for you, can I talk to you quickly?”

Kokichi wasn’t stupid. He had no Shuichi with him for once so he was pretty sure this was a trap. He just picked up his drink and went to walk away, “No thanks, I’ve got to meet someone.”

Naegi just continued to smile as he followed him, “Please Ouma-kun. Ah! Here, you can hold my phone. I promise you you’re safe.”

Kokichi looked at him, getting annoyed he wasn’t taking no for an answer, “Nishishi, I suggest you stop annoying me before I drop my human form and eat you, Naegi-chan.”

He flashed the boy a demonic face to really drive his point in but Neagi just held his hand out, “Please. I promise you I’m not lying about my intentions. I mean you no harm. I know you can tell when people are lying, do I show any tell-tale signs of lying? What I need to talk to you about will help bring hope to us all.”

Kokichi studied his face for a few seconds before he sighed, “You’re not lying. Fine. You have until the end of break. Annoy me or waste my time though and my guards will kill you.”

Naegi laughed nervously at the lie, but still bowed his head, “Okay, this way.”

Kokichi followed him to one of the more secluded areas of the school. Once alone, Naegi took out a small vile and read the label quickly to himself, “Right, Um, stay still.”

Kokichi watched as he poured the liquid in a circle around them both and soon a small ice ball formed around them, “There. Now we won’t be spied on.”

Kokichi tilted his head, “Naegi-chan, are you trying to eat me?”

“Oh no, Kirigiri-san just gave me an ice charm so we’d be safe to talk to each other. We are both human after all.” He stated. It was so matter of fact, like it wasn’t a life or death situation.

Kokichi just looked at him unimpressed, “Don’t joke about that Naegi-chan, this is a school for monsters. Any human would be killed on sight.”

Naegi chuckled as he scratched his cheek with a finger, “I know that. I ended up here due to bad luck. I really am human though. I know you are too. Please believe me Ouma-kun.”

Kokichi looked at him, wondering if this was a joke to make him slip up and get him killed, “... So let’s say we are human, why are you telling me?”

“Well, humans have to stick together. And don’t worry, I’m not here to hurt anyone. As I said, I was just really unlucky. I ended up here by accident when I was applying to schools. I was meant to be applying to Rokai academy, but I must have put Yo instead. I got accepted and ended up here. But I try to stay optimistic. Kirigiri-san soon found me and studied me. She did the same to you. When she saw it was a mistake and I wasn’t a threat she let me stay and became my protector so to speak.” Naegi smiled fondly.

Kokichi was still confused as Naegi continued, “Sort of like how Saihara-kun is your protector. You have to keep your friends close at this school. Oh, sorry again about Kowata-kun attacking you at the school festival. Kirigiri-san had strong words with him.”

Kokichi tilted his head, “So, that’s why she was staring at me! She wasn’t trying to turn me in? I thought she was the headmaster’s daughter?”

Naegi nodded, “She is, but she was just checking if you were in an anti-monster group. She deduced you weren’t so she let you stay as that is the schools aim. Like me she wants to believe in the hope that one day humans and monsters can live in harmony. We still have a long way to go, but she really does believe that monsters can unlearn their speciest beliefs towards humans. We are the next generation and we won’t repeat the mistakes of the past. Hope is a powerful thing, and we’ll make sure that it concurs the fear of the past! It will be scary, but we just have to keep moving forward!”

Kokichi couldn’t help but giggled then, “Wow, that hope speech is even getting me fired up! You should be a public speaker, Naegi-chan!”

Naegi giggled a little, “Sorry about that. I’m just optimistic.”

Kokichi just smiled softly, “Well, I could see no lies, but you have to remember that reality is still a thing. Everyone has limits, push too far and you’ll hurt yourself and others. I’m all for hope, but blindly following and just putting your followers in pain is a no go!”

Naegi nodded, “Yeah, I get that. I have to remind Kirigiri-san that when she tries to use her ice powers too much.”

The prankster then smirked, “Ice powers? By any chance is she a Yuki-onna then?”

Naegi gasped, “Ah! Please don’t tell anyone that! I didn’t mean to give it away!”

The boy flashed a demon face, “I’ll only keep it a secret if you do something for me, Nishishi!”

“Are... are you blackmailing me?” Naegi asked, sweating a little.

Kokichi grinned, “Nope, geez, where did you think that? I was just going to ask for survival techniques as you’ve been doing this longer than me. Besides, I was lying before, I don’t care about knowing little Miss Stoic’s monster form.”

Naegi laughed, “That’s good. I mean, I did find with Kirigiri-san’s help a special spray that helps with my human scent. That may be of use to you.”

As they were talking the ice ball shattered and Kirigiri was standing there, her arms crossed, “.... Naegi-kun.”

The brunette boy laughed softly, “I see you found me. I was just telling Ouma-kun why we were watching him.”

The girl seemed to glare for a second before sighing, “... This better not backfire. If it gets out th-”

“Kirigiri-san, if it does I’ll take responsibility. This was my choice.” He took the girl’s gloved hands in his own and beamed at her with a hopeful smile.

Kokichi swore he saw the lilac haired girl's cheek look pink for a second, but instead she sighed as she held his hands back, “Just be careful.”

Naegi seemed to be unaware of the blush, “I will!”

Kokichi giggled, “I’ll protect your hope egg Kirigiri-chan!”

The girl just looked at him with no emotion before releasing Naegi’s hands, “.... let’s go.”

The lucky boy smiled, “Hope egg? I don’t really get it, but okay. If you ever need to talk to me, let me know. Oh, and that ice ball hid you so Saihara-kun will be here in a bit now that the charm is gone. Keep your protector close.”

Kokichi nodded as the two left. Kirigiri seemed to be lecturing Naegi and the boy just scratched the back of his head as he bowed slightly as a form of apology. He also waved to a girl with strawberry blonde hair that walked past the two of them. Kokichi guessed she was a fellow classmate. He then saw Shuichi walk out of the school building and immediately jog over to him, “There you are! I couldn’t find you, are you okay?”

Kokichi smiled at his adorable little face and nodded as he hugged him, “Yeah, I am.”

The prankster willed his blush away as Shuichi stroked his hair before pulling away, “Class starts soon, let’s go.”

Kokichi nodded, looking at his hand and desperately wanting to hold it, _‘A protector. I like the sound of that.’_

* * *

Shuichi was quietly studying in his room, filling out his homework sheets. He wasn’t taking too long as he slowly put his answers in the boxes. His mind started to drift to the prankster though as he remembered the lesson they’d had that day. He remembered how cute it was when he stuck his tongue out when he was concentrating on doodling.

_‘Why do I even like Ouma-kun? Sure he’s hard to read and is fun to work out, but isn’t everyone like that? Shouldn’t I hate his lies? Then why do I enjoy them, is it the mystery? I do enjoy a puzzle, and he would be the very definition of a mystery in my opinion. He’s interesting, keeps me on my toes. He’s not just a liar, I know there’s layers to it all. His lies are also to protect me so I don’t get hurt.’_

He fiddled with the scarf that Kokichi had gotten made for him, _‘He really is protecting me. He’s always doing his best and even though he’s a human, he fights with all the heart he can muster. He’s so strong and amazing.’_

**_“Hey, are you still there? Are you thinking about him again?! Come on, the scarf is nice but... Ugh! Do you really like him that much?”_ **

Shuichi’s face heated up as he heard Kagehara, speak, “I! Um, I mean, I was just appreciating the scarf and how much he wants to protect me!”

Kagehara could spot that he wasn’t telling the whole truth as he was such a bad liar, but he just sighed, **_“Look, I’m trying to get a little better with dealing with this whole ‘emotions’ crap, what about I teach you self-defence in order to protect yourself and the bloo... Ouma.”_**

The bluenette eyes went wide before he smiled, “You’d do that?”

Kagehara made the rosario nod, **_“While I find him annoying, you care for him a lot, and I don’t want you to be in pain. You are me after all. So I will help you.”_**

Shuichi smiled, “Sure, but how are we going to do this?”

**_“First of all, just punch the air, I’ll correct your form.”_ **

The vampire soon stood up and demonstrated his punching skills. The other vampire was silent for a while before groaning, **_“First of all, don’t put your thumb in your fist, that is stupid. You will break it. Next, your arm needs to stay level with your shoulders. You also need your legs to be in the correct stance so your whole body weight is transferred to your fist. Use your hips, roll them into your punch, this will force your shoulder to support the punch and apply more power. Okay, Now try that.”_**

It was a lot of information to get at once, but Shuichi tried to do so. He almost fell over but Kagehara didn’t yell at him.

**_“Okay, that was better. You won’t break your thumb now. You need a better stance though, put your front foot forwards and your back foot at a ninety degree angle, like you’re making an L shape.”_ **

Shuichi did just that and felt less likely to fall over. Kagehara was impressed, **_“Okay, now punch your fist out, moving your hips with you.”_**

Shuichi did it and felt more stable, “Did I do it?”

The rosario analysed the movements, **_“Not too bad for a beginner, but you still have a long way to go. Now then, you need to know how to block too. It’s all good knowing how to throw a punch, but it won’t help if you can’t stop one from hitting you. As a vampire you heal pretty quickly, but still. Just tightening your stomach muscles, if you can, will help a lot, as well as shifting so the punch gets your side. This means your obliques can absorb some of the force so none of your vitals get too damaged. You can parry blows, but for now, let’s focus on just blocking blows rather than countering. Okay, tighten your stomach muscles.”_**

Shuichi did just that. He wasn’t exactly muscular, but he wasn’t just a stick. Kagehara nodded, **_“Hmmm, you need a bit more practice, but it's good. Doing some dance training as well will actually help with your muscle building too, Shuichi. Dancers do have muscle, but they aren’t big, it's lean muscle. I’m guessing you don’t want to get too big muscles, so dancing to music you like will help, and you get to listen to music. It helps and you enjoy it. You should probably do a little cardio too though like sit ups to build up some strength though.”_**

Shuichi nodded, already sweating a little. Kagehara felt this and sighed, **_“That’s enough for now. Just practice a little from what I’ve told you.”_**

The bluenette smiled, “Thank you! Hmmm, hey, can I pay you back by teaching something you don’t know?”

The rosario shrugged, **_“Whatever, what do you want to teach me?”_**

Shuichi thought for a second before smiling, “How about cooking?”

**_“Does a vampire really need to know how to cook? I just drink blood.”_** Kagehara scoffed.

Shuichi pouted, “I know, but what about if you want to cook for Ouma-kun?”

Kagehara was silent before sighing, **_“Let’s say I do, how am I going to be able to hear your instructions and do as you tell me while stuck like this? When I’m unsealed, you can’t talk to me.”_**

“Oh, I have a theory! If you are unsealed but we tie the rosario to your arm, maybe I can communicate with you! We can have Ouma-kun help us. For now though I’ll make something and show you while I explain. You can have a go tomorrow! I can invite him around for Saturday lunch. How does that sound?” Shuichi had such a happy look on his face as he explained his plan.

The power vampire wondered, **_“Well, that theory may be possible, and I would like to show Ouma some new skills I’ve acquired.... Don’t you dare tell him that! You heard nothing!”_**

Shuichi chuckled as he went to his little kitchen and smiled, “Don’t worry. I won’t for now, watch me as I prepare some soup, rice and fish.”

Kagehara nodded, **_“Fine, but I am confused why you cook when you get no nutrition from it.”_**

The bluenette smiled, “I can still appreciate the taste, my uncle taught me that.”

The other vampire sighed as he listened to his lesson.

* * *

The next day Kokichi came round with some velcro, “Shumai, what if he tries to eat me! I’ll blame you!”

The vampire sighed, “He won’t. Come on, even you have to admit he’s made progress. Now come on before he changes his mind.”

Shuichi could see how unsure he was but he caved and pulled the seal off. Shuichi felt himself switch and waited until he had been velcroed onto Kagehara’s arm, **_“Testing? Do you hear me?”_**

Kagehara looked at the seal, “You sound like you’re through a radio filter, but I hear you. I can’t believe I’m fucking doing this.”

Shuichi couldn’t move the seal around like Kagehara could, but he was still happy, **_“Okay, let’s get to work!”_**

Kagehara looked at Kokichi who still seemed a little nervous, “I’m not going to bite you, just wait here while I try to make this food.”

Kokichi smiled, “Oooh? What are you making? Is it coffee? I hate that! Or is that a lie and I’m secretly a coffee lover? Nishishi?”

Kagehara growled, “Just shut up and be quiet! It’s a surprise and you will enjoy it!”

Kokichi stuck his tongue out while Shuichi sighed, **_“Good enthusiasm, but don’t yell at your guest. Now then, wash the rice like I showed you. Remember to add the neutralising herbs so the water doesn’t hurt you.”_**

Kagehara retreated into the kitchen and got to work. He followed Shuichi’s instructions and did his best. 

While it was a bit of a disaster as there was an incident with some fish being set on fire, in the end they had some grilled fish, rice and some udon noodles. Kagehara set everything down on the table and sighed, “Okay, I’m done.”

Just as he was about to seal himself away, Kokichi put a hand out, “Nope! Kagehara-chan, you are going to wait and hear my verdict first!”

Kagehara shrugged his shoulders as he sat down, not really sure what to do. Kokichi cleared his throat and delicately picked up his chopsticks. He tried a bit of the fish and thought for a second before eating some rice and then taking a small sip of the noodle broth. Kagehara was getting irritated as he waited but soon Kokichi spoke.

“Now then, I am a master of food, and I can tell you this food gets a pass! While it is a little too salty in places, you can tell a lot of hard work and one kitchen fire went into it.”

Kagehara rolled his eyes a little, but also had a faint flush of crimson, but was trying to hide it, “Pfff.”

Kokichi giggled softly as he continued to eat. Kagehara smiled ever so slightly as he kept eating, _‘So the meat bag likes it. Glad to know I didn’t make a complete mess of it.”_

The silver haired vampire smiled more as he watched him eat, it just felt calm and relaxing which was something he’d never really got to have. He didn’t think he’d even had a meal with someone before now that he thought about, his parents had never done this. He just got lost in his thoughts only being snapped out of it when Shuichi spoke up.

**_“.... I love you....”_ **

Kagehara’s eyes went wide as he looked at the rosario.

Shuichi immediately started to panic, **_“I didn’t mean to say that out loud! I just, he looks so happy, and it just slipped out. I didn’t mean it! I mean I have a crush, but platonic I love you’s are a thing too!”_**

The bluenette vampire continued to freak out, worried that Kagehara was going to break him in anger. He was surprised though when he just reattached the seal. Shuichi felt like he was being carried by a wave as he was soon given complete control of the body again.

Kokichi looked up and smiled, “Did he get embarrassed again? Nishishi! He’s so easy!”

Shuichi meanwhile was at a loss until he heard a voice, **_“Tell him. That was a real declaration of love. I don’t want you dating a human, but he deserves to know how you feel. Better him than any other human.”_**

Kokichi tilted his head, “Is he yelling at you again?”

Shuichi looked at the prankster and just felt warm and safe. He couldn’t help the way his heart fluttered. It soon turned into pounding though as he spoke up, trying to find the words he so desperately wanted to say.

“Kokichi, I.... Um....”

Kokichi seemed very interested when his first name had been said, “What’s wrong? Is he saying dirty things to you again? That’s my job!”

Shuichi slowly went scarlet as he tried again, “Kokichi I... Er... I mean...”

He gulped, “.... I’m g-glad you liked.... the food....”

Kokichi blinked for a second and just grinned, “It’s okay Mr Emo! It was very entertaining to watch you two! I’m just sad I couldn’t hear your side of the conversation! Now come on, you gotta try some too! It really is salty!”

Kagehara just sighed, **_“.... You’re only going to make it worse. You did try though. I’ll be quiet for now, let you two enjoy your lunch.”_** And with that the rosario stopped levitating.

Shuichi just sighed as the pounding went away, but instead he was left with this hollow feeling in his chest. He wanted more, he knew that now, but he couldn’t face destroying their friendship.

* * *

“Okay, now jab.”

Shuichi did the punch into Maki’s hand. The ghost girl nodded as he did, “Again.”

Kokichi watched from the sidelines and cheered, “Wooo! Go Shumai!”

Shuichi got distracted and Maki used that moment to flick him in the forehead, “You need to be able to focus with distractions, Saihara. Your block was non-existent.”

Shuichi sighed nervously, “S-sorry. I’ll do better.”

Maki nodded, “Okay then, now then, uppercuts.”

Shuichi tried his best, getting a few directions from Kagehara too as he punched. He was definitely improving his skills.

Kaito whimpered, “Come on Maki-roll, let me help. I can teach my sidekick fighting and be a good sparring partner.”

Maki just glared, her eyes glowing a little, “No, you will break something as you don’t hold back. You have to wait until he’s refined his punches more.”

Kaito looked sad, causing the ghost girl to sigh, “You can help with training when it comes to work out. He needs to do sit ups in a minute so you can take over.”

Kaito’s face lit up like a dog being told they were going to go for a walk, “Thanks Maki-roll! I’ll do my best to show Shuichi how to train! I’ll make him the best sidekick ever just like you are!”

Shuichi smiled at this as he looked at the two. Maki had a faint dusting of pink on her cheeks, “... idiot.”

Shuichi then watched as a stick flew through the air. It came from Kokichi’s direction and he knew what was about to happen. Kaito's eyes went wide as his tail and ears popped out, jumping at the stick. His tail wagged as he got the wooden branch in his mouth.

Maki was about to yell but couldn’t help herself when she saw how cute he was being. Kaito actually barked as he dropped the stick and looked at Maki, “Ah, you want to pet them?”

Shuichi just moved to one side as him and Kokichi watched the scene unfold. Maki nodded a little and Kaito bowed his head so she could feel his ears. She seemed to smile before also stroking his tail, “... It’s softer than I imagined.”

Kaito smiled, “I brush it every morning when I gel my hair!”

Maki nodded as she continued to stroke it. It wiggled a little in happiness.

Shuichi just smiled as he whispered to the prankster next to him, “Was this part of your plan Ouma-kun?”

Kokichi giggled, “Nishishi? What? I don’t care if they end up together. What do you think I am, some kind of matchmaker?~ Nishishi~”

Shuichi looked at him with a raised brow, “Liar.”

Kokichi just grinned as they both continued to watch their friends. Maki actually let out a little giggle as Kaito nuzzled her head like a cute affectionate puppy. Maki stroked his cheek as she looked into his eyes.

Kokichi then snapped a picture, “Want us to leave you two alone?”

The two snapped back to reality. Maki went as red as a tomato as Kaito just quickly made his wolf parts vanish. He looked at Kokichi and rolled his eyes. Maki meanwhile pulled a mirror out of her pocket and jumped into it.

“Maki-roll!” Kaito yelled as he picked the mirror up.

Kokichi grinned, “Awwww, such cute love birds you are!”

Maki was still in the mirror as she turned away, blushing and needing some space to process what just happened. Kaito smiled, “Training is cancelled for now. Maki-roll, Um, I would like to talk to you later though. Not now, but er, I have s-some things I want to say to you…. one on one… alone.”

The ghost didn’t answer but Kaito just smiled at the mirror.

Shuichi chuckled slightly before looking at Kokichi who just had his arms behind his head, laughing. The vampire just felt his heartbeat softly increase as he looked at the boy and just wished he had Kaito’s confidence to confess so Kokichi at least knew how he felt.

Kagehara just sighed, **_‘A vampire falling in love with their meal. It’s insane, completely insane. He is mine!... But I guess for now, I can let them have this. I will still tease him though. Huh? Why do I feel so happy right now? Ugh! These emotions are so confusing!’_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time ever writing Naegi (I'm sorry if I don't call him Makoto, I'm so used to Naegi as I saw the orginal anime years ago) so apologies if he's out of character at all... 
> 
> Also, SHUICHI LOVES HIM! BUT CAN'T ADMIT HIS FEELINGS! MUTUAL PINING!
> 
> As always, I hope you are all staying safe! Stay hydrated and just do you best! Seriously, don't be like me and nearly pass out from dehydration. Take water out with you!


	11. Emotional therapy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this chapter was delayed. I will explain at the end but for now I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> There are no fights, this is just a fluffy chapter! I promise the action will return soon.

“You want to what?”

Kokichi watched as Kaede smiled at the confused vampire, “I said, I would like to play some music for Kagehara-kun to listen to some time. I think he might enjoy it if he gives it a chance. It might be nice as a break from self-defence training all the time.”

Shuichi thought as Kokichi beamed and stood up, “I love that idea! Let Kagehara-chan listen and let loose! No more emo music, just some good old fashioned piano! A nice break too from studying for the end of year tests!”

Both Kaede and Kokichi saw the rosario float up and Shuichi sweat as he listened to what he was saying, “Kagehara, he’s teasing you. Ouma-kun, please stop calling him an emo.”

“Never!” Kokichi announced, his arms behind his head.

Shuichi just sighed, “I very much appreciate the offer though Akamatsu-san. He does really like piano music actually.”

Kokichi grinned, “You should play black parade again!”

Shuichi smiled a little before he sighed, “He says he wants to listen to some real music and not that.”

Kaede lightly hit Kokichi with a book and smiled, “I’d love to Kagehara-kun. I really hope you like what I play for you.”

Kokichi grinned, “We’ll go after school to the music room then! No one tell the mutt!”

“Fuck you too Ouma.” The wolf boy stated, walking to their table, holding Maki’s hand.

Kokichi turned and smiled when he saw the two, “Oh? What’s this? Momota-chan, are you holding someone’s hand!? Nishishi~ how scandawous!”

Kaito just flipped him off as they sat down, “For your information, me and Maki-roll are dating now.”

Kaede and Shuichi started to clap, “Congratulations you two.”

Shuichi had such a wide smile, “I bet you never expected to be dating a ghost. It’s amazing.”

Kaito couldn’t help but look proud, “I am a new man! Come on, spit out your insults Ouma.”

Kokichi however just went neutral, “I’m not completely heartless you know. I am actually proud you found someone and that is not a lie.”

Kaito actually blinked for a second before smiling back, “Thanks Ouma. I guess you’re not a totally asshole, just mostly.”

“Nishishi! You know it!” The prankster stated with a grin.

Maki just rolled her eyes as she got out both their lunches and just tried to hide her blush at the fact she made Kaito lunch. The werewolf just smiled and watched, not calling her out and just admiring her work.

Kokichi was tempted to tease them, but he just looked at the two and sighed as he felt his heart metaphorically scrunch up. He looked at Shuichi and couldn’t help the feeling in his chest, _‘I thought this crush would have gone by now. Why is it still here? Crushes are usually fickle and fade. Why when I stare at him do I just want to hold him and have him hug me and keep me safe?’_

He then thought back to before when Shuichi had been stuttering and said he was glad he liked the food. He didn’t know why but that still confused him, _‘Why was he stuttering so much? Was he that worried Kagehara-chan would mess it up? Or was it something else? I don’t know, but for a second I thought he was…. But that’s just silly, he doesn’t like me that way.’_

Shuichi then looked at Kokichi’s eyes. The boy smiled at him and Kokichi swore there was a cupid around as he felt himself get hit with an arrow when he did that. He didn’t let it show on his face though.

He just looked at the couple again, “So, are you still helping with self-defence stuff or will you be making out the whole time?”

Shuichi sighed as Maki glared at Kokichi, “I will hurt you.”

Kaito just kissed the top of her head, “Ignore him, besides, I enjoy training with Maki-roll! She’s the strongest person I know other than myself!”

Maki just rolled her eyes, “You started romantic and then went to bragging... Yep seems about right.”

He just laughed before nuzzling her like a cute puppy, “Sorry. You’re still awesome!”

Maki played with her hair a little, “Just eat your lunch.”

Kokichi just grinned as he continued to eat. Kaito then quickly sniffed him, “Are you wearing aftershave? You smell different.”

The prankster grinned, “Nope! I did happen to find a book about hiding scents though and now that smell isn’t an issue anymore!”

Kaito blinked before he got it, “Oh! That smell! That’s good!”

“You’ve been around humans and have a sharp nose, how did you not realise about Ouma-kun’s scent before, Momota-kun.” Shuichi asked with a head tilt.

Kaito just grinned, “I didn’t think about it too hard.”

“He’s an idiot.” Maki added.

Kokichi saw Shuichi sigh and just grinned, _‘Glad they didn’t ask about the book more. I won’t rat out Naegi-chan even if he is a little annoying.’_

* * *

Kaede smiled at everyone as they entered the music room after training. Kaito had worked up quite a sweat while Maki only looked like she’d just had a small warm up. While his hair was a mess Kagehara just looked like a statue. Kokichi just looked the same as he didn’t really join in the training, “Hey Akamatsu-chan!”

Kaede smiled, “Hey guys, how was training.”

“Awesome! My sidekick is getting a lot better!” Kaito added, putting one fist in the air and grinning.

Kagehara just looked emotionless, “He is improving, however I still need to give notes. While the ghost and dog help, he still needs to have the added grace of being a vampire, we are above you all after all. We are raw po-”

“Oh hush!” Kokichi added before hugging him cutely.

Kagehara glared but didn’t shove him off, “... Get off.”

Kokichi released him, “Hey! You didn’t threaten to eat me! Very good Kagehara-chan!”

“I did listen when you pointed out about getting consent, as much as I don’t understand it fully.” The silver haired vampire added before cupping his cheek, “After all, when I do get permission you make nicer noises~”

Kaede just watched the gay display with a slight blush as Kokichi smirked, “Oh please~ I’m just acting, you’ll know when it’s for real big boy~ Nishishi!”

The vampire’s eye sparkled, “Liar.”

Kaede coughed. She knew Shuichi had feelings for Kokichi and wanted to stop Kagehara from ruining his chances at confessing by making Kokichi fall for him instead, “Guys, please stop flirting just to see who backs down first.”

Kokichi giggled, “Okay! It’s just fun!”

Kagehara chuckled a little, “Hey, it embarrasses the other me too and that very much entertains me.”

Kaede just sighed as she sat down, “Okay, I’m going to start with Clare de Lune as I think it fits both you and Saihara-kun. I was also thinking Raindrop prelude by Chopin as it starts light and then gets more dark in the middle before going back to light. It just makes me think of Saihara-kun and Kagehara-kun switching places. Saihara-kun is the calm rain that waters plants while Kagehara-kun is the storm of destruction. Both beautiful in their own ways, but sound very different.”

Kagehara seemed to be curious and nodded, “Okay, you may proceed and play then.”

Kaede pouted, “Kagehara-kun, I am not one of your servants. You do not get to order me about.”

The vampire pouted and was about to growl before he took a breath in and relaxed. He didn’t apologise, but Kaede took that as progress and began to play. She had to stop herself from humming along as she did. She took calm breaths in as she watched her fingers dance over the keys. She looked at her sheet music every so often to make sure she got the dynamics right as well as her tempo. Every note a small word, as if she was reciting a spell, casting it on her audience and putting them under her piano’s spell.

She quickly transitioned into the new song, barely stopping as she also got caught up in the spell, every melody and chord pulling her into the music more. The instrument and her were in perfect harmony, working together as if one being. This was the skill of the siren. It had required more work on her part, but she didn’t care as she showed off her skills without having to rely on her powers.

When she finished the last note the spell was done. Silence fell and she smiled as she stood up.

“So?”

Kagehara actually started to clap before he realised what he was doing, “Huh... did I just? Siren, explain yourself, did you just use your charm on me?”

Kaede smiled as she walked over to him, “I didn’t Kagehara-kun.”

Kokichi giggled, “Nishishi! She is good isn’t she!”

Kaede couldn’t help but laugh at the array of emotions that went across his face. His little confused eyebrows before his eyes widened in realisation, ending in looking at her with an expression that screamed 'what is this emotion and how do I make it go away’.

Kaede just smiled, “That is the power of music. It has the power to make you feel things no words can. I’ve said before that I want to show actual skill and not just cheat with my voice. This is why. Seeing your real reaction is what makes a performer happy.”

Kagehara still looked confused and not used to the emotions he was feeling. Kaede just smiled.

Kaito meanwhile grinned brightly, “Nice one Akamatsu! And Kagehara, if you’re still confused lets spar!”

Kaede gasped, “Not in the music room!”

Kagehara at that point just went to the door. He looked so done with life the second Kaito had said that, “I’m going to go sleep.”

Kaede sighed, “Haven’t you been asleep for years?” She then looked at the prankster kicking his feet happily, “Ouma-kun, go follow him... you have the seal after all.”

“Right!” Kokichi stated as he jumped up and jogged away.

Kaede then turned her attention to Kaito and started to pull his ear, “Learn some self-control and sense the tone of the room!”

Maki didn’t even yell or argue at Kaede doing that. Kaito just yelped and started to apologise.

* * *

Kokichi soon caught up with Shuichi and grinned, “Hey! Shumai!”

Kagehara turned around, “I am not Shumai.”

The purple head paused and held the rosario out to him. The vampire looked at it before turning away, “Not yet. I just, WHY WON’T HE STOP ASKING!”

Kokichi couldn’t help but giggle at that, “I feel you Kagehara-chan. He’s such a moron isn’t he?”

“How does the other me like him?! He’s loud, a pain, and just won’t stop trying to get me to spar with him! I like fighting but he still gets on my fucking nerves!” The vampire said, about to punch a wall but stopping himself and just shaking with rage.

The prankster thought for a second before a sly smile went on his face, “He believes in him. He believes in you too. Now then, as you really need to blow off some steam allow me to make a suggestion. Let's go egg his room! I can get you inside with my lock picking skills and then you can go ham! Nishishi!”

Kagehara looked on his face to see if he was kidding, but then remembered who he was talking to and smiled, “Not violent, but okay. It’s a start.”

Kokichi grinned as he took his hand, “Come on then! I have eggs in my room for such an occasion! Have you ever pranked before?”

Kagehara shook his head, causing Kokichi to smile, “Then allow me to take your prank virginity, don’t worry, you’re in good hands.”

Kagehara actually snorted at that one. Unlike his shy counterpart, he loved a good risqué or double meaning joke.

“Wow, you better take good care of me, my maiden heart may break if you’re mean.” He even fluttered his eyelashes for effect, just how Kokichi did it.

Kokichi started to walk with him, “I promise, it won’t hurt at all my flower. You’ll feel really good.”

Both boys looked at each other before bursting out laughing at how absurd it all was. Kokichi just continued to grin, “If you have fun, I’m making you my partner in crime!”

Kagehara just rolled his eyes, but he was smiling, “Partner? Pff, at least it’s not sidekick!”

“Ooooh! Sick burn to the mutt!” Kokichi yelled.

Kagehara smiled more but soon felt a weird feeling in his heart. He didn’t let it show on his face as he thought, _‘What is this weird chest palpitation? It’s like it hurts? Is my heart beating more? I knew that siren must have poisoned me! What is this weird pain.... meh, it should go away on its own. Anyway, I need to try and get him to return Shuichi’s feelings so that I never lose my favourite food source. And also it will make Shuichi happy. I may not understand what he’s feeling, but he is me, and I always want me to be happy.’_

He then picked Kokichi up as he used his speed to get them to their location.

Suffice to say, Kaito was not a happy puppy.

* * *

“Hey, Ouma, can I talk to you for a sec?”

Kokichi looked to see that Ryoma was approaching him. This confused him very much, “Hoshi-chan? You never ask me for help. Is it serious?! A gangster issue?! Are you coming out as a greaser?!”

Ryoma just ignored that, “No, I just need you to do me a favour that only a human can do.”

Kokichi’s eyes went wide as he shushed him, “Hey, I’m not a human. Don’t even joke about that. I’m just a little old shapeshifter.”

The short male just looked at him, “You’re not fooling me with your lies. I’ve heard you and Saihara talk about it. Cat hearing. You may be hiding your smell better now but I can still tell.”

Kokichi just looked annoyed, “Seriously! Does everyone know!?”

Ryoma just chuckled, “Gokuhara definitely not, but that’s not what’s important. I’m not going to tell, I just need your help, unfortunately.”

“Nishishi, guess the cat is out of the bag... oh wait, that’s you.” Kokichi joked.

The werecat didn’t even react, “I need you to look after my pet Russian Blue cat, Wimbledon. You see, I have to go home for a little while and my family thinks regular cats are beneath werecats. I would ask someone else, but I want you to look after him while I’m gone so he gets used to humans and knows they aren’t a threat. I’m not saying you have to, and I won’t blackmail you, but it would be a great help.”

Kokichi’s eyes went round, “Wait, you actually own a cat! Is that allowed? I didn’t know you were such a rule breaker!”

“We’re allowed to keep pets as long as we know there’s a chance they may get eaten if we aren’t careful. That’s why I’m asking you. Not just because you’re human, but because I know you won’t eat him.” Ryoma added.

Kokichi gasped, “Hey, I could be a dog person... But that’s a lie! I love cats!”

He started to pet Ryoma’s head. The small boy actually started to purr before he realised what was going on and glared at Kokichi, his face actually looking a little scary as his pupils went slitted like a cat's eyes, “First warning.”

Kokichi just giggled, “Sorry, I had to. But anyway, I accept. I’ll look after him and that is not a lie.”

Ryoma smiled a little and stuck his thumb up with a wink, “Thanks, In return I’ll help you out some point. I won’t say I’ll keep your secret as I’m doing that already.”

Kokichi smiled once again as he imagined the cat, _‘I am so making some toys out of string and paper later out of my homework sheet.’_

* * *

The next day, Kokichi found Shuichi’s reaction to be priceless.

“Um, Ouma-kun, are you aware there is a cat in your room?”

Kokichi gigged, “Nah, really! I had no idea, Nishishi! Yes, this is Hoshi-chan’s cat! His name is Wimbledon and he’s really sweet.”

Wimbledon was currently sent marking the room with his chin before loafing on the bed where his blanket was. He was taking a while to settle in, but he seemed pretty chill for a cat and hadn’t hidden under any furniture. He was just getting comfy.

Shuichi came over and the second the cat smelt him he puffed up. The vampire sighed, “Yeah, animals tend to have that reaction around me.”

Kokichi put his fingers out and Wimbledon sniffed them before allowing him to stroke him. Kokichi giggled, “Mr Emo wouldn’t hurt you. He’s a good vampire.”

Wimbledon relaxed a bit and Kokichi let him play with a toy for a bit. He swiped here and there but he wasn’t overly energetic. Kokichi just smiled, “He’s definitely Hoshi-chan’s cat! Super chill just like his owner!”

Shuichi watched and really wanted to help. Kokichi saw and passed him the toy, “Just move it like prey.”

Shuichi nodded and moved the toy a little unpredictable to get Wimbledon’s attention. After a while the cat actually pounced. Shuichi giggled but paused when he saw what he was chewing, “... Is that our maths homework?”

Kokichi giggled, “Nope! Would I lie to you?”

“Yes, you would.”

The prankster just smiled and gave the cat a small treat, which he gobbled up instantly, “Hey, try and feed him and maybe you’ll get to pet him.”

Shuichi looked a little nervous but tried it. This time Wimbledon paused and sniffed the treat a lot before carefully eating it. He then purred and nuzzled Shuichi’s hand. The vampire looked so happy in that moment.

Kokichi giggled, “Awww! You did it!”

The vampire was just focused on petting at that moment until Wimbledon put a paw on his hand and pushed it away, “Ah, it was fun while it lasted.”

Kokichi still smiled, “Still, you got floof pets! That’s progress!”

Shuichi nodded as he opened the door a bit, pausing before turning back. He realised he was alone with Kokichi again so maybe this time he could tell him. There was less pressure too as there was a cat taking some of the focus off of him, “Ouma-kun, I need to t-tell you something. I just want to.... what I mean t-to say is..... I think I lik-”

_HOOOOOWWWWWWEEEEEELLLL!_

Both boys jumped as they heard Kaito howling at the full moon. Shuichi seemed really annoyed by it but Kokichi realised something else. He looked at where Wimbledon was to find he was gone. He then looked to where Shuichi was and saw the now open door and a grey blur going through it. Kokichi eyes went wide as well as Shuichi’s.

“Fuck! Momota-chan scared him!”

Shuichi panicked, “We have to chase him down! If he gets hurt Hoshi-kun will never forgive us!”

Kokichi was actually panicking however, “I can’t let a cat get hurt! I swear, I’m going to punch that dog brain!”

“Aren’t you a pacifist?” Shuichi asked.

Kokichi growled, “He has it coming if that animal gets hurt!”

Shuichi sighed as he looked at his rosario, “Unseal him, he can track better than I can, plus if someone is attacking them, he can restrain them better. I know I’ve been training, but this is important.”

Kokichi nodded as he broke the seal off. The familiar light appeared and the two vampires quickly switched places. Kagehara nodded, “Right, give me that blanket the hybrid gave you.”

Kokichi passed the blanket over and Kagehara took a whiff, “I may have to pick up a scent like a werewolf for this, but I will make sure that small hamster is safe.”

“His name is Wimbledon and he’s a cat.” Kokichi corrected him.

Kagehara just rolled his eyes as he followed the scent. Kokichi was still looking around and trying his best to spot Wimbledon in case he’d doubled back at all. He was also making sure no other monsters saw them.

Kagehara did see Korekiyo following the scent too, but he gave the kitsune one hard glare and he went back into his room.

Luckily for them, Wimbledon hadn’t gotten outside the boys dorm so they found him in the wash room trying to hide in the towels. When Kagehara entered the Russian Blue started to hiss at him, swiping a bit and trying to look big.

The silver haired vampire just smiled, “You are a ferocious beast aren’t you?”

Kokichi watched as the vampire put his hand out. Wimbledon kept growling but Kagehara got on his knees and made himself appear small and non-threatening, just holding his hand open and out to him. His whole aura was different as he spoke calmly, “It’s okay. I won’t hurt you.”

Wimbledon kept growling but slowly calmed down, still watching Kagehara. The vampire moved his hand a little closer and when he got no more hissing he gently held his hand by his nose. The cat sniffed him before slowly putting his head forwards for attention.

“There we go. See, I’m not going to hurt you. You’re very pretty. You have moon fur like a vampire. Yours is just a little darker. It suits a predator like you. I bet you put fear into all the mice that approach you.”

Kokichi kept watching as Kagehara cooed at Wimbledon, showering him in affection. Soon the cat completely calmed and even let Kagehara pick him up, “Wow, look at those fangs of yours? They’re very strong. You really are a great hunter now aren’t you?”

Wimbledon was purring as the vampire stroked him. Kokichi couldn’t help but giggle, causing Kagehara to look up, “Do not insult him by laughing at him. He is a mighty beast.”

Kokichi shook his head, “Nope, I’m just laughing at how cute you are~”

Kagehara did go a little pink and coughed, “I would yell, but I do not wish to upset my friend. Come on, let us get back to your room and then I insist you seal me.”

Kokichi nodded, “Fine, but Saihara-chan is staying over tonight in case I have another escape.”

Kagehara seemed to think for a second before nodding, “Fine. Shuichi can’t argue about it... Not that he would.”

The prankster was a little confused by what he meant but was too busy cheering internally, _‘Yes! He’s staying over! Wow! Thank you Wimbledon for getting me a sleepover date with my crush!’_

Wimbledon just purred more, very comfortable with the vampire.

* * *

The next day Ryoma arrived promptly, “How was he?”

Kokichi smiled as Shuichi was still holding him, “Very good, although he seems to prefer Saihara-chan to me. Momota-chan’s howling did scare him but he was very calm other than that. He only really meowed when he wanted some food.”

Ryoma smiled, “He does get pretty vocal when he’s hungry.”

Shuichi petted him some more, “Come on, you have to go home now.”

Wimbledon just purred and then licked the rosario.

Kagehara instantly started talking, **_“Oh, I vow that you are now under my protection! You ever need pets or treats, I will give them to you, no questions asked. I will slay a thousand beings if anyone tries to harm you! No creature will stand in my way!”_**

Shuichi just chuckled, “Kagehara says goodbye too.”

Ryoma came over and Shuichi passed him back. Ryoma smiled, “I’m glad you had fun. What do you think of humans?”

Wimbledon meowed and Ryoma actually smiled, “So you prefer vampires now? That wasn’t really the point of this you know.”

The cat just purred before Ryoma petted him, “He thanks you for a nice stay and for protecting him from the wolf.”

Kokichi giggled, “Of course you can speak cat, and Wimbledon, you are welcome to crash here any time when your cat dad is being a nuisance to you. Just call ahead of time, Nishishi!”

Ryoma didn’t react to that, “In cat years he’s thirty three so respect your elders.”

Kokichi just sniggered while Shuichi just looked at him, _‘It really was fun staying over. I even got to share a bed with Ouma-kun. He was so cute sucking his thumb at one point. I love him so much.... I wish I could just tell him the truth already when it comes to my feelings.’_

Kokichi waved at Ryoma as he left and then pounced on Shuichi for a study session. Shuichi could never say no to that, after all, they still had to pass that year’s finals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Ryoma's cat is a good boy!
> 
> Also... I may have to go on a temporary hiatus... I'd hate too, but recently my sleep has been really bad. I'm going to bed early and just not sleeping. It's getting so bad that I've actually started feeling nauseous on and off. When I do sleep I have nightmares and it's really affecting my mental health. I want to produce good chapters and I can't. I'll see how this week goes, but if I have to go on hiatus I will edit this author note and let you know so you aren't kept in the dark. I'm super sorry but I need to get this sorted. 
> 
> I really hope you are all well and staying safe.
> 
> EDIT: I have decided to take a break this Monday. While my sleep has gotten better, I'd still like a week off so I don't regress. I really hope you look forward to the chapter coming next! Hopefully I'll be back the week after! Hope you're all safe!


	12. Exams drive everyone crazy, even monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back! A week off really helped my mental state and I'm actually sleeping right again! The heat is draining me, but I'm still very happy with how my mental health has improved! I'll let you know if I need another week off but I hope this chapter makes up for the week away!
> 
> There is a serious lot of angst this chapter so you have been warned! There is a fight too! This is a why this story ius rated M chapter!

Kyosuke Munakata stood at the front of the hall with Chisa Yukizome and Juzo Sakakura either side along with a few other teachers in the grade. Chisa was smiling at all the students while Juzo was glaring at everyone and just looking like an asshole.

Kokichi watched as the deputy head Kyosuke spoke up, “Alright everyone! You’re about to have your first exam! We put everyone in the year together for this so that we can all keep an eye on you. During these exams you will be tested on your different subjects which will go towards your end of year grade, but we will also be testing you across all these exams to see how well you hold your human form under stressful conditions! Passing the exam is one thing, but if you fail staying in human form and lose enough marks by doing so, you will be forced to attend remedial summer lessons in order to hold human form better! That means no holiday! A few slip ups here and there will be allowed, but repeated failures will not be tolerated! Sakakura-sensei will be running the classes as well.”

Everyone watched as Juzo cracked his knuckles. The teacher had a few moments of being nice, but those were rare. He tended to be the one to break up fights after all as the disciplinary head. 

Kokichi sighed and looked at Naegi who was across the hall, _‘At least me and the egg boy don’t have to worry about that. I’ll still throw in some demon faces there, but not enough to be sent to summer classes. I have to see my family!’_

Naegi’s chair then broke suddenly and he fell down onto the floor. A few other people laughed before a huge girl with long white hair stood up and offered him her chair. Kokichi thought she was a boy for a second before turning his head and focusing back to the front of the room.

Kokichi watched as Kyosuke continued, “Now then, Sakakura, Yukizome and some of the other teachers will be keeping an eye on all of you and will be checking your monster forms. We also will be keeping an eye out for any cheating across these tests! Which reminds me, all witches and warlocks must hand over their magical items now as no magic is allowed!”

Kokichi saw Himiko get up and pass her staff over. She looked really upset about it but understood. Kokichi also saw a girl with black twin drills in a lolita outfit stand up and hand over a grimoire of some kind. He thought the girl was another vampire, but apparently he had been wrong. The girl then walked back to her desk, looking very graceful. Lastly a boy in a huge scarf stood up and tried to hand them an earring with a pawprint.

Chisa laughed nervously, “Um, Tanaka-san, you’re not a warlock, you’re a dryad. You don’t need to give us anything.”

The boy just laughed, “MWHAHAHA! Oh foolish mortals! That is just a charade! The overlord of ice simply uses this guise to keep you all unaware! This foolish paper task is no match for me! My hellhound earring is a powerful magical item!”

Gonta eyes sparkled, “Gonta no understand what Tanaka-san is saying, but hamsters saying he nervous and also worry about them getting eaten.”

Chisa sighed, “We will look after your hamsters if that is what you’re worried about. They won’t be eaten.”

Gundham nodded, “Take care?! Hah! My Four Dark Devas are far too strong to be eaten by weak demons like you!”

The peach haired teacher took them and placed them in a hamster cage she’d already had prepared which they would be safe in. She then put a paper talisman on the cage which let out some energy. Gonta gasped, “Gonta no hear them anymore.”

Kyosuke sighed as Gundham returned to his desk, “Anyway, your first test will now start! Good luck!”

Kokichi turned over his paper, stealing a quick glance at Shuichi who was sitting next to him. The boy had a thermos on his table and a small vial filled with his blood which he got permission to bring in. Kokichi had done his best to help fill a few vials ready before these tests so Shuichi wouldn’t drain him dry. He then shook his head and returned to his paper.

The test went pretty well as it was just your standard Japanese exam. There were no sudden transformations and the only interruption was when a guy with crazy white hair suddenly had a pot of gold drop on him from nowhere. Kokichi overheard something about being a lucky leprechaun and something about hope but he honestly didn’t care.

* * *

Later on in the week was when things started to get crazy. Everyone was on edge and stressed as they tried to get good grades and pass the human transformation part of the exam. Kokichi was also struggling with the monster subject papers.

He was scratching his head as he looked at the paper before him. He then realised he hadn’t ‘dropped’ human form yet so quickly did a demon face. Juzo quickly came over and glared, “... Point deduction.”

Kokichi quickly relaxed his face and went back to looking at the paper. He heard Kaito curse as his ears and tail popped out for the twentieth time too and sniggered as he knew someone was going to be stuck in remedial lessons. Kaito could actually be very smart when it came to space, especially the moon, but he’d get too focused on the questions and drop his form. 

He then looked over at Shuichi who had the worst bags under his eyes as he focused, hand shaking a little. He was pretty concerned about him as he had been drinking twice the amount of coffee than normal.

Kokichi pulled on his scarf a little for good luck and focused, _‘Okay, what is unique about Harpies? Ah! I know this! Saihara-chan and I studied this one! They’re all female! Yes!’_

As he filled the question in, two students suddenly yelped. Kokichi looked up to see Kaede had dropped human form and had knocked the two students next to her off their chairs with her wings. A girl with horns and crazy coloured hair as well as a guy with huge dreadlocks that looked far too old to be attending the school.

The horn girl smiled, “Yahoo! I was going cross eyed so that sure helped slap me back to reality!”

“Ah! An angel! This must be a bad omen!” The boy yelled.

The girl just grinned, “No way! An angel is probably a good sign! Better than someone stealing all your teeth!”

The boy just put his hands together in some strange pose while Kaede didn’t even notice, too busy concentrating.

Chisa then quickly rushed over to Kaede and whispered to her and not long after her wings went away and she was bowing deeply to the people she knocked over. The girl just put a hand in the air and stuck her tongue out saying it was fine. The boy took a second before going back to his work and praying at it some more. Kokichi was honestly so confused and quickly went back to his work before Kyosuke came up to him and told him to concentrate, _‘I do not need Munakata-sensei getting close to me when I’m this stressed. Thank fuck for Naegi-chan’s scent masker! If I wasn’t using it right now I’d be dead as I’m sweating buckets! I may be smart but fuck tests!’_

* * *

“Are you fuckers kidding me?! How is strapping your wings down cheating?!” Miu screamed as she was taken out of the hall along with the weird device she had made. A lot of the male students, and a few female students around her looked relieved as she was taken away. Chisa quickly cleaned the desk of succubus pheromones and everyone looked less hot under the collar now.

Kokichi sniggered, _‘Oh my fucking god! Did she seriously try and get the people around her horny so the teachers wouldn’t notice she was wearing baggy clothes to hide all the straps she was wearing to tie her wings down! Fucking bitchlet! Doing that is still going to get you in trouble! How dumb are you! At least she’s going to pass the Physics and Maths papers as she uses some of that for engineering. Still, that device really didn’t help. It just made weird noises and a few moans.’_

He looked at Shuichi again to see the vampire downing the last vial he had on him that day. He looked like he hadn’t slept in days. It was almost the end of the exam week thankfully, but Kokichi was still worried about his best friend’s health. He noticed that Kagehara didn’t seem to be talking to him so he guessed he wasn’t letting the other vampire help him at all. He did wonder for a second if the other vampire would have to take all the tests too before he saw Chisa walk over and clear her throat.

“Ouma-kun, I’m hoping you’re not cheating right now.”

Kokichi quickly shook his head and went back to his work. He wasn’t going to spout lies in a test after all. Despite recent clumsiness, he didn’t actually have a death wish. The teacher smiled as she walked past, not ratting him out.

Kokichi quickly answered the rest of his paper and sighed in relief when the bell went. He quickly exited and everyone went back to their classes for some revision lessons for their last few subjects.

* * *

Exams were almost over when Kokichi saw Angie with Kiibo.

“Come on, Atua will help you! He’ll take all your worries away! These tests will be nothing once you feel his love!” The girl spoke, a few flecks of glitter falling off her.

Kiibo looked almost like he was going to fall into it when he shook his head, “I’m sorry Yonaga-san, I have to go study.”

The Frankenstein’s monster quickly scampered off, leaving Angie alone. The girl quickly turned and saw Kokichi. The prankster had lost his moment to hide as she skipped over, hugging him.

“Nee Nee! Will Ouma-kun listen to Atua? You just have to listen to his voice then it will all be better!” Angie asked as she looked at Kokichi.

The purple head could feel some force trying to charm him then. Trying to whisper to him and make him listen. He felt a little dazed but quickly shook his head. Even in his stressed state he had a high enough willpower to resist her. He just grinned at her, “Nishishi, I’m not sure. I don’t think Atua would like a prankster. I don’t want to change so no thank you!”

He tried to pull away but just felt Angie’s grip tighten. He looked and saw her smile become dark as her pupils grew until her whole eye was pitch black, “Are you sure? Atua loves all. Why don’t you submit like a good little follower? Atua can take any form. Nyahahaha!”

Kokichi could see the red flags. He just looked at her sternly, “I really need to go study Yonaga-chan. This is important. You’re not taking advantage of me while I’m stressed.”

Kokichi went to walk away but Angie dug her nails into his arm. Kokichi winced as she continued to look at him with her true form. Her nails grew longer and her ears became more pointed like an elf. The glitter on her seemed to merge into her skin and glow as well as her teeth looking sharper, as if she was going to rip his flesh off, **“You will listen boy.”**

Kokichi gasped as he was thrown against the wall and held there by some power. He quickly yelled out, “SAIHARA!”

The vampire instantly ran out of the classroom he was in and saw what was happening, “Ouma-kun!”

Angie simply lifted a hand and Shuichi was repelled back. Her magic was too great for him to resist in such a weakened and stressed state.

Angie looked back at Kokichi and she seemed like she didn’t belong in this world, even more than the other monsters, **“I’ve tried to get you to listen to Atua for months! His word frees all! As a fae who follows him, I want all to listen, but why won’t you? I just want you to follow him. Just give me your name and you’ll never have to worry again.”**

Kokichi coughed as he was thrown to the floor by the invisible force holding him, “I’m... not the type.... to follow rules. I won’t let a fae like you charm me! No one is getting inside my head!”

Angie just continued to smile darkly, **“Then Atua will break you so you listen. Maybe if I get rid of Saihara you’ll see how good he is! He will be with you in mourning him so you’re not alone. He will fill you with his love. He will replace him and you’ll be free from worry!”**

Kokichi’s eyes went wide as Angie turned and skipped to Shuichi, releasing Kokichi from the force holding him down. Her smile became more inhuman as she produced a blade from nowhere and ran towards the vampire. Shuichi tried to escape but in his weakened state he couldn’t overpower the girl’s magic. He just went to block as best he could like Kagehara had taught him.

“SHUICHI!”

Kokichi wasn’t even aware of his body moving. It was like he was in slow motion as he ran towards the one he cared about the most. His whole being screaming to stop what was happening. Adrenaline kicked in as he overtook Angie and got to Shuichi, pushing him back and taking the attack himself.

It felt hot.

It stung like fire.

He screamed as he felt the blade enter him and slash upwards, deeply cutting his back and spraying crimson with it.

He wasn’t even aware what was happening as his ears started to ring.

Kokichi legs buckled causing him to fall.

He was looking at Shuichi’s face.

The vampire had fear in his eyes.

The human lifted a hand up to try and cup his face and kiss him, but missed, his fingers catching the rosario, pulling it off with the force of gravity as he fell.

He still gripped the rosario tight, not letting Shuichi go.

Shuichi's eyes went even wider as he saw the crimson liquid fall in droplets off the blade.

**“KOKICHI!”**

Just before the ringing got too loud, Kokichi swore he heard two different voices scream his name in terror.

Shuichi and Kagehara.

* * *

Kagehara switched places with Shuichi and looked at Kokichi with wide eyes, his pupils becoming thin slits.

Angie just giggled a little, **“Blood sacrifice? Atua loves that, but he doesn’t want one now. This blood does smell swell though!”**

The fae then looked up and Kagehara felt his blood boil as pure rage took over him. He saw other students gathering at the corners of his vision but he didn’t care as he looked at Angie. It was like a lion seeing a zebra.

The girl just hummed as she twirled, not even caring she’d just stabbed someone. Kagehara then let out a primal scream as he lunged at the girl with the intent to kill. He immediately punched her in the chest, planning to make this slow and painful to get justice. The animal in him wanted death to come to her.

Kokichi started to breath with laboured breaths as Kaede came to his side, “Ouma-kun! Hold on! Keep breathing! Gokuhara! Get Yumeno or Tojo now!”

Gonta dropped human form and zoomed off to find the witch and spider to help with healing. Kaede started to apply pressure to the wound to try and slow the blood flow, not caring that the smell of human was getting stronger, She just had to help him. Rantaro even came over and tried to help with applying pressure. Ryoma and Maki just did their best to make sure no one else could get to the scene. Tsumugi even turned into Chisa and did her best to send others on their way. They were all doing their best to keep Kokichi’s secret hidden.

Kagehara however was screaming in blind rage, **“How dare you hurt him! I’m going to rip every limb of yours off and make you suffer! The hall will run with you blood fae! Your magic won’t save you! How dare you touch my kin! He is mine!”**

Kaede couldn’t believe how violent the vampire was getting. He wasn’t holding back as he slashed her, snarling.

Kaede then saw a blur as Tenko leapt over her, Rantaro and Kokichi and went to grab Kagehara from behind, “Saihara! You have to stop! I know she hurt him, but you don’t have to do this! I’ll stop you no matter what! You don’t want this! Even a degenerate male like you wouldn’t kill!”

Kagehara kept snarling as Angie fell to the floor. She looked weak but was still conscious. Her eyes and ears returned to normal and she actually looked scared, “I.... I....”

Kagehara attempted to throw Tenko, but she dropped human form and slithered her snake tail around him to try and restrain him, using her hair snakes to hold back his arms, “Ssssaihara-sssssan, pleasssse!”

Kagehara was still snarling and scratching at Tenko to get her off. It wasn’t until Kaito also joined in wolf form that they actually had a chance, “Bro! Stop!”

Kagehara still growled, **“Get off me! Release me you lesser beings! I must kill her!”**

Angie for once looked like a fragile girl, “I’m.... sorry... Atua is too.... Please, don’t.... I didn’t...”

Kokichi was too dazed to stand. He just reached an arm towards Kagehara, “Shu... mai..... please.....”

Kagehara heard him and looked over. Hearing his voice drew his attention away just long enough for Angie to quickly run off. Tenko growled, “I’ll go after her! You make ssssure Ouma-ssssan getssss help!”

Kaito nodded as Tenko quickly switched back to human form and ran after the girl. Kaito just brought Kagehara over to Kokichi. The human was gasping, but still held the rosario with what little strength he had.

“He needs help badly. Yumeno-san has a healing balm and Tojo-san can sew up the wound with spider thread.” Kaede stated.

Rantaro nodded, “We have to get him to Tsumiki-san in the nurse's office.”

Kagehara just shook Kaito off and picked Kokichi up. Kaede gasped, “What are you doing?!”

Kagehara ignored them all as he used his super speed and ran off with Kokichi in his arms.

* * *

Kokichi was gasping as Kagehara put him on his bed in the boys dorm. He laid him on his stomach as he inspected the wound, “I have to remove your clothes. I’m sorry about this.”

Kokichi just nodded as he gasped. The vampire quickly cut what was keeping the blazer and shirt on him with one claw before discarding them and looming over Kokichi form, “This is going to hurt but I need you to stay awake okay?”

Kokichi whimpered and then yelled when he felt Kagehara lick the cut. It really hurt but he knew what the vampire was doing. He was using his healing spit to heal the cut here, taking him away from the school before anymore monsters found out he was human. Even like this he was protecting him. He gripped the rosario in one hand as he focused on his breathing.

Kagehara did his best and licked the entire cut. He made sure to not bite or drink any blood, gripping the sheets as it was taking all his willpower to do so. He’d rip his mattress if he had too, he just was going to make sure Kokichi lived. He’d find Angie later.

Kokichi screamed out more, “Kage.... it hurts....”

“I know, but please hold on. It will stop, I promise.” Kagehara said, doing his best to reassure him.

Kokichi continued to yelp and sob. Kagehara saw and found his hand that wasn’t gripping the rosario and held it. Kokichi yelled into the pillow a bit as Kagehara continued what he was doing. It still felt like his back was on fire, but it was easing a little the more Kagehara licked it.

He sobbed as he looked over his shoulder, “I’m sorry. I just, I didn’t want her hurting you. I know you’re a vampire... but I couldn’t.... I just....”

Kagehara smiled as softly as he could, “It’s okay. It was stupid but I get it. Now stop talking. Focus on only breathing.”

Kokichi nodded and did just that.

After several painful minutes but what felt like hours to the two boys, Kokichi’s back was healed. There was a faint scar where the slash was, but it would fade soon. Kokichi was panting and feeling light headed as he had lost a lot of blood. Kagehara turned him around and quickly got some water, not caring that some splashed on him and hurt him. He just grunted as he quickly got Kokichi to drink it, being careful he didn’t choke.

Kokichi breathed heavily and nodded, “Thank... you...”

Kagehara nodded before snatching the rosario. He looked at it sternly and talked to the bluenette sealed in it, “You are telling him now! I don’t care if you’re scared, you are telling him so he knows how you fucking feel! So help me if you don’t I’ll do it my fucking self! Fuck it to waiting until exams are done!”

Kokichi was confused as to what he was talking about but saw Kagehara reattach the rosario and get sealed away once more.

The second Shuichi opened his eyes and those greyish gold orbs looked into Kokichi’s violet ones, the vampire burst into tears, “I’m so sorry. I... I tried.... I...”

The prankster sat up a little more but was stopped as Shuichi hugged him close, still sobbing, “I... I was so scared. I tried to kill Yonaga-san. I didn’t... but all that blood. I couldn’t stand the thought... Me and Kagehara, we wanted to hurt her, make her disappear.”

Kokichi hugged him back softly and nuzzled his head into his neck, “It’s okay. I’m alive.”

Shuichi shook his head, “No. It’s not. I wanted to kill her for hurting my mate.”

Kokichi was heavily confused by the word usage until it clicked, remembering from some lessons that monsters often chose to use the word mate instead of boyfriend or girlfriend, “Shumai... are you?”

Shuichi sobbed more as he nodded, “I love you Ouma-kun. I’ve been trying to tell you for a while now. I thought it was friendship or a crush, but I want to be mates with you. Boyfriends as you say in your world. I want to be with you and close with you in a way that’s more than friends.”

The vampire pulled back and rested his forehead against Kokichi’s, still keeping his eyes closed and sobbing as he let it all out, “I want to hold you and be with you for eternity. I want to spend that time learning every secret and desire you have. I want to be with the best mystery I’ve ever encountered. I want to cherish you and protect you, stay by your side and give you all the love you deserve. I don’t want to lose the greatest gift the world has given me. I don’t want to see you hurt, I just want to hug you and thank you for coming into my life.”

Shuichi opened his eyes and cupped Kokichi’s face. The prankster wanted to speak, but the words just died in his throat as he let Shuichi finish.

“This is far more than just your blood tasting good, far more. I love your soul and everything else. Your blood is just an extra, it’s everything else that makes me want to hold your hand and show you the world and all it has to offer. We may be from two very different worlds, but I don’t care. Whichever world you want to live in, I will follow you. My heart and soul are yours to keep Ouma-kun. So I ask you, will you be my boyfriend?”

Kokichi blinked a few times as tears appeared in his own eyes. He tried to keep a straight face but all these nice words broke down his facade of calm and just made him melt. He put his hands over Shuichi's own and looked into his eyes.

“Shumai, I feel the same way. It’s been months since I first developed a crush on you. I realised I was aware of my feelings when I splashed water on you and you comforted me, but I think I’d liked you long before that, and just didn’t notice. I didn’t know what to do. A human and a vampire just seemed cliché and ridiculous. The number of romance novels about it made me think it was so stupid.... but I don’t care. You are nothing like those vampires. You aren’t a tortured soul, despite your emo tendencies, or some dick head psyco. You’re Shuichi Saihara, a boy that just happens to be a vampire. Heck, you could be a snake monster and I’d still love you. Honest truth.”

Shuichi couldn’t help but laugh slightly as he sniffled, “I’ve never heard of these books, but I don’t care. I’m glad you do. So, is that a yes?”

Kokichi smiled so softly, “Of course you smart idiot, and that is not a lie.”

Shuichi smiled and started crying all over again, but this time from happiness. Kokichi saw and just cried more himself.

“You’re the only one for me.” Kokichi uttered, voice barely audible.

Shuichi smiled more, for once not letting any worries burden him, his thumb stroking Kokichi’s cheek as he looked at him like he was the most important thing in the world. Kokichi was still sniffling, but he smiled as his hands went across Shuichi’s arms and rested on his shoulders. Shuichi himself looked and smiled as he moved his hands down Kokichi’s cheeks to around the back of his neck.

Both boys just stared as they inched their faces a little closer, both slowly blushing but knowing that they both wanted this.

Kokichi tilted his head one way.

Shuichi saw and tilted his the other way.

Kokichi flushed more as he leaned closer, his breath now softly hitting Shuichi’s face.

The vampire turned more crimson as he leaned closer, noses just touching.

The human smiled, “I love you, Shuichi.”

The bluenette smiled back, his lips so close the purple haired boy’s own, “I love you too, Kokichi.”

Both boys closed their eyes and leaned those final centimetres and connected...

... with a cold metal object?

Both of their eyes shot open to find the rosario between their lips.

**_“Oh dear~ I happened to get in the way~”_ **

Shuichi actually growled then as he leaned back and grabbed hold of the necklace, “ARE YOU TAKING THE FUCKING PISS!”

Kokichi was annoyed too, but also found this entertaining, so he just watched the chaos.

“I put up with a lot of your shit, but you fucking didn’t just cockblock me! You are fucking dick head you sliver haired asshole! That was an emotional moment and you did that on purpose!” Shuichi yelled as he pulled at the cross, growling.

Kagehara just laughed, **_“Oh come now, you should know by now that I love to stir up shit. Just because you and I share a body doesn’t mean you get off scot free. How does it feel to know I got Ouma’s first kiss instead of you~”_**

Shuichi was bright red as he kept yelling. Kagehara just sniggered. Yes it had been a dick move, but it wasn’t actually stealing a kiss. He just wanted them to know he was here too and to not third wheel him. That and he too was moved by Shuichi’s words. He was happy for both of them, but at the same time he had a pain in his heart at what Kokichi had said. The way they described their feelings resonated with him and he looked at Kokichi as if it was the first time. He had always been watching them, never listening to what he wanted. Now that they were together, he was happy, but also felt something, like a stake was being driven through his heart.

**_ ‘.... So I fell for the blood bag too. We really are the same being if that happened. How silly... But I can never tell him how I feel. I can’t ask to be mates too after that. The fragm-... No, Shuichi is far more than a mere fragment. He is his own being with his own soul. He is far more than just a construct. He deserves this. I would never destroy their happiness. It’s better this way anyway, I’m used to being left behind. It’s my place to only know violence after all. I was never meant to have these feelings in the first place. I’ll just continue to protect them both. I know this, but why does it still hurt? I'm happy for them, but why does it ache so much? I just had to do something then to cheer myself up, but it still aches.’ _ **

Kagehara continued to laugh to cover up his pain. Kokichi then grinned as he came back closer, “If you wanted a kiss so badly, you just need to ask~ Nishishi~”

Kagehara turned to him as Shuichi froze, **_“Huh?”_**

Kokichi then took the rosario into his hand and kissed the gem softly, looking at Shuichi the whole time to fluster him. It worked, but it flustered one other vampire too. He made the rosario quickly hide inside Shuichi’s shirt.

Shuichi meanwhile pouted at Kokichi, “Hey... I want you to kiss me.”

Kokichi giggled and then kissed his cheek, “Kage-chan ruined the mood my beloved, so for now I shall kiss you like that. When we kiss for the first time I want it to be magical. Just know that I do love you with all of my heart and I will do so for as long as I live.”

Shuichi smiled at him and just hugged him close, “Okay... I’ll find Yonaga-san later and apologise. For now though, we both should rest. We have a few more exams tomorrow and both need to recover.”

Kokichi nodded as he pulled Shuichi down onto the bed and laid on his chest, not caring he was topless still, “Of course my beloved Shumai. We’ll sleep and then study together. For now though, I don’t want you going anywhere. You need some sleep for that brain of yours. We can make out later~”

Shuichi nodded and kissed his forehead, blushing a little at the flirty tone, “Sleep.”

Kokichi smiled and put his ear over Shuichi’s heart, hugging him closely and entangling his legs with Shuichi's own.

The vampire just smiled as he stroked Kokichi’s head, resting his other hand on his back where he had been hurt, doing his best to reassure him by stroking the scar a little. They both were out in a couple of minutes, still holding each other and not letting go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY'RE TOGETHER! CONFESSING AFTER A LIFE OR DEATH SITUATION!
> 
> I've been working so hard on this chapter and I hope that was worth the build up! Also, Kagehara you poor bean. I still have a lot to show you with his character but I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> I really hope you are all well and staying safe. Please stay hydrated in this hot weather too!


	13. Returning to the human world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you've all been staying hydrated and are doing well! I want to thank everyone for the overwhelming number of comments I got on the last chapter! Thank you so much! I'm so glad you all liked it!
> 
> This chapter is realitivly calm but I will still say that there are a few bite scenes and it gets a little heated at one point in this chapter. Not too much, but I still thought I'd say! I know I rated this story M for these reasons, but I'm a worry wort when it comes to this kind of thing. Anyway, let's start!

Kokichi quickly rushed to the test results board to find out how the tests had gone, as well as to see how all the monsters fared in the human form test. He smiled as he pushed past a few students already crowded around the board and looked at his placement. He grinned brightly as he saw he’d reached the top ten in their year group.

**1 st: Kirigiri Kyoko (pass)**

**2 nd: Saihara Shuichi (pass)**

**3 rd: Komaeda Nagito (fail)**

**4 th: Ouma Kokichi (pass)**

**5 th: Togami Byakuya (pass)**

**6 th: Fujisaki Chihiro (pass)**

**7 th: Ishimaru Kiyotaka (pass) **

**8 th: Nanami Chiaki (pass)**

**9 th: Harukawa Maki (pass)**

**10 th: Shinguji Korekiyo (pass)**

**11 th: Momota Kaito (fail)**

**12 th: Gokuhara Gonta (pass)**

**13 th: Enoshima Junko (pass)**

**14 th: Oogami Sakura (pass)**

**15 Th: Akamatsu Kaede (pass)**

Kokichi had a wide smile as he bounced up and down from placing so high, _‘Yes! Forth in our whole year! Oh wow, my beloved Shumai came second! Only beaten by Kirigiri-chan! Momota-chan came eleventh! Well he is pretty smart in science and maths, but he also failed the human form test. No holiday for the mutt. Pff, Naegi-chan came twenty fourth! Right in the middle! Was the bitchlet actually disqualified! Wow, that’s what you get for cheating! Not many monsters failed the human test, guess Akamatsu-chan’s wing incident didn’t give her an automatic fail as it only happened once.’_

Shuichi quickly joined his side and smiled in relief when he saw the test scores, “Thank goodness. Second place is good.”

Kokichi grinned, “Yeah! Tutoring me must have helped you understand the material better yourself! Only the ice queen beat you!”

Shuichi blushed a little as he took Kokichi’s hand into his own, doing his best to be a supportive boyfriend, “I’m glad it paid off. I’m so proud you got forth. You, um, you deserve it for, er, all the hard work.”

Kokichi just gave him a soft smile before kissing his cheek. The vampire blushed brightly before covering his face with his free hand, “Give me a second.”

Kokichi grinned, “You better hurry! I gotta go catch the bus soon! I’m returning home for the holiday after all!”

Shuichi then pouted, “I know. I’m going to miss you, you know that right?”

“Of course my beloved vampire. I’ll text you when I can! You’re staying at your uncle’s right?” Kokichi asked with a cute head tilt.

The bluenette nodded, “Yeah, he’ll be gone a lot for council duties, but I’ll be okay. I’m going to try and get some vampire romance novels to research human and vampire relations too.”

Kokichi giggled, “Well I hope you have fun~ Nishishi!”

Shuichi smiled before he saw someone walking towards them. Kokichi turned and stiffened as he saw Angie making her way over. Kokichi was ready to unseal Kagehara, but the girl actually had a sad look on her face as she stopped.

“.... Shuichi, Kokichi.... I want to apologise for what me and Atua did to you both. I was extremely stressed and wasn’t properly listening to his guidance thanks to our tests. I didn’t mean to cause either of you pain. Tenko and Himiko explained what me and him did was wrong after I had calmed down.” The girl bowed and actually looked sincere.

Shuichi smiled as he bowed back, “That was very mature of you Yonaga-san, thank you. I also want to apologise for me and Kagehara almost killing you. I was stressed too, but that was no excuse. As long as you never hurt Ouma-kun again we’re okay.”

Angie lifted her head up and went back to her normal smiling demeanour, putting her hands together above her head, “Nyahahaha! I got it and Atua understands too! We’ll never do it again, however, if Kokichi ever gives Atua his name then he can be with Atua forever!”

Kokichi grinned, “Okay, I will! But that’s a lie! I’m happy with Shuichi and will never leave his side!”

Angie just smiled, “In that case, Atua blesses your love and wishes you a good time copulating during the holiday!”

Shuichi went bright red, “Yonaga-san! We won’t be doing that!”

“Nishishi~ My, I’d love that Shu~ I~ Chi~” Kokichi said, blowing into the vampire's ear.

Shuichi just went even redder and lightly karate chopped Kokichi on the head, “Ouma-kun, please stop.”

The prankster just burst out into fake tears, “Shuichi hit me! WAAAAAHHHHH! HE ALSO WON’T USE MY FIRST NAME!”

Shuichi was about to apologise when there was a loud yell in the crowd.

“OH SHIT!”

The group turned to see Kaito on the floor in defeat, “I didn’t drop human form that much!”

Maki just rolled her eyes as she stood behind him, arms folded, “Yes you did. Practically once per test.”

Kaito then looked around, “I’m going to make a run for it! If I’m fast enough he won’t catch m-”

He was stopped mid-sentence by Juzo just picking him up, “I see you want to start lessons early. Let’s go mutt.”

Kaito whimpered as he was dragged away. Kokichi just giggled as Kaede approached them, “His grandparents aren’t going to be happy.”

Maki nodded, “I’ll use a mirror to go visit them for him and inform them of the situation before he lies to them.”

Naegi then ran over to the group, “Ouma-kun, the bus is leaving in thirty minutes, do you want me to save you a seat next to me?”

Kokichi looked at Shuichi who seemed sad as he was getting a different bus before grinning, “Nope! Or is that a lie~”

Naegi thought, a hand on his chin, “Well, we are going to the same place while none of your classmates are, so I think that’s a lie.”

Kokichi sniggered at how hard Naegi was thinking before Kirigiri arrived and just shoved a bag into Naegi’s hand, “You left this in the dorms. Please be more careful.”

Naegi just laughed, “I suppose that was my bad luck at it again. Thanks, Kirigiri-san.”

The girl nodded before looking away and muttering, “Have a safe trip. I’ll miss you.”

Naegi didn’t hear it as he just looked in his bag to make sure he had everything. Kokichi meanwhile was about to embarrass him but Shuichi put a hand over his mouth, “Behave.”

Kokichi licked his hand but Shuichi didn’t move it straight away. He just took this second to smile, “Make sure to stay safe okay?”

Kokichi removed the hand and nodded, “I will Shuichi.”

He then took Shuichi’s hand and pulled him to a more secluded part of the school near the greenhouse, “Before I go I have a gift to give you.”

Shuichi watched as Kokichi took his scarf off. Kokichi saw his eyes go wide as he never took it off. He smiled before hugging him close, “One final meal before we’re separated. I want to do this for you.”

Kokichi watched as Shuichi looked conflicted before nodding, “O-okay, but only a little.”

The prankster tilted his head as Shuichi brought his lips to his neck, giving it a small kiss before sinking his fangs in carefully. Kokichi felt only a prick as he made sure to avoid any arteries and he felt the vampire hug him close as he drank from him.

Kokichi’s eyes fluttered closed as he actually enjoyed the feeling. It wasn’t the intense heat Kagehara had given him, but it still felt really nice. It was like a slow warmth just like the hug the vampire was giving him. He hugged back, putting one hand in Shuichi’s blue locks and rubbing his scalp. It had far more meaning and emotion in it than any bite before. He felt no fear as he knew Shuichi would never harm him.

He started to huff a little and scratch Shuichi’s scalp, starting to lose himself in the moment and the soft emotions of it all, overwhelming his senses. Shuichi knew that and immediately stopped, not wanting to work Kokichi up too much just before he left and went home. He licked the bite marks to heal them before lovingly putting the scarf back around his neck. Kokichi looked so sad that he’d have to go but Shuichi kissed his forehead, not wanting to kiss his lips while he still had blood in his mouth.

The vampire smiled, “Sorry Kokichi. I don’t want to do too much too fast. I also don’t want you being too light headed when you see your family. I know how much you love them and I don’t want them to hate me before they’ve even met me.”

Kokichi nodded and just hugged Shuichi, calming his heart down, “I get it. I do. I just wanted to let you feed before we didn’t see each other for weeks. Honest truth. I really do love my sweet vampire. I promise to message you when I can and send you pictures if I do anything fun.”

“I’d like that. Now come on, you better get your bus. Naegi-kun is waiting for you.” Shuichi said, taking Kokichi’s hand.

Kokichi nodded as they walked back. The two boys chatted a bit more before Kokichi sat down on the bus back to the human world, his test scores in an envelope. He did quickly open it though to remove the sheet of results from his monster subjects. He was thankful that it was on a different sheet of paper.

As the bus pulled away, he waved to Shuichi, a few tears in his eyes.

* * *

“Ouma-k-kun this is y-your stop.” The teacher, Seiko Kimura, stated, adjusting her mask a little. Kokichi honestly felt bad for the Kuchisake-onna as she had to put up with bullying from her fellow teacher, Ruruka Ando. He pushed that out of his mind though as he waved goodbye to Naegi and got off the bus.

He watched the bus leave before he took in a deep breath and cheered. He was finally back in the human world and safe, _‘I’m finally home! I miss Shuichi, but I finally get to see my family again! It’s just a short trek to my house and finally! I wonder if my cousins will be over!’_

Kokichi didn’t realise it, but he started to jog. He really had been missing all of his family and just wanted them to hug him.

Once he turned the corner onto his road, he saw his mum trying to help Tori get a cake into the house. Haru was also helping with some decorations, hanging up a sign of some kind over the front door. It was Arisa who was folding something that saw him though, “KO!”

Everyone turned and Kokichi didn’t care that he was already out of breath, he ran towards them at top speed, dropping his case, “GUYS!”

His mother passed the cake to Yamato before putting her arms out to catch her son.

Kokichi jumped up and into her arms.

The girl laughed as she spun them both around, “My little grape is home!”

Yuuhi looked annoyed, “But he ruined the surprise, Rikona.”

“That’s not important, what’s important is that my Ko is home and is safe! He finished off the year!” Rikona stated as she continued to twirl before putting him down. Both of them swayed as they were so dizzy, but were still laughing.

Shuu sniggered, “I mean he did do one and a half years at that other school. He’s got one more year left at that place. I still don’t like him being away so long!”

Kokichi grinned, “Come on, I video called you all the time! I never forgot you!”

Zensho just silently hugged the prankster, causing the boy to smile, “Come on, D.I.C.E group hug!”

Rikona giggled as she watched her son disappear under nine people. She did however take what Takane had swiped, “Let’s see this report card now.”

“Wait! Takane! Why’d you do that?!” Kokichi yelled.

The mum cousin just smiled, “I have no idea what you mean.”

“Liar!”

Rikona looked at the test scores, her husband coming over and hugging her as she did. He kissed her cheek and read too, “Wow Ko, you really did do well this year!”

Kokichi had a proud look, “I am smart after all! Fourth place in my entire year!”

He made sure that Takane didn’t swipe the monster test scores, in fact, he’d hidden that in his underwear to make sure. He just watched as his mother smiled, “I’m so proud of my little grape!”

He just rolled his eyes but had a wide smile, “Yeah yeah, now come on! I want cake!”

They all laughed as they brought Kokichi inside and had a small welcome home party. Kokichi completely forgot to tell his parents about his sexuality, but he’d save that for later. He wanted to spend some quality time with his family who he had missed for so long first.

* * *

Kokichi was in his room, sending texts to Kaede and also getting a few pictures from Kaito trying to capture the hell that was summer lessons. Kokichi had been surprised Shuichi hadn’t been messaging, but the siren had informed him that Shuichi’s home in the monster world apparently didn’t have the best signal as it was in the middle of nowhere and had a lot of magic protecting it.

Kaede had also made a group chat for everyone who knew about Kokichi’s secret that she was aware of. That meant Shuichi, her, Kokichi, Kaito, Maki, Tsumugi, Kirumi, Ryoma and Angie were now all in a chat. She even added Korekiyo to Kokichi’s surprise. That left six students unaware of the human in their class as far as they knew.

Korekiyo was very annoyed to start with, but when Kokichi asked him about questions to do with monster culture to try and keep the peace, the kitsune got very happy and started paragraph essays about different monsters and customs. The story about the wrestler, Great Gozu, being a minotaur and that he used to be the captain of the school wrestling team intrigued him. Kokichi still didn’t exactly trust him, but he did give him some information about the human world that he was interested in hearing about, in fact it led to the two finally making a truce.

The prankster was trying to figure out when he should tell his mother about his sexuality when he heard the front door, “Mum, can you get that?”

He heard his mum sigh before answering the door. Kokichi was too distracted thinking until his mum yelled up, “Ko, a girl from your school is here~”

Kokichi was confused until he heard laughing, “Okay, now he’s saying it's Saihara Shuichi. Nishi~ I can’t help teasing.”

Kokichi’s eyes went wide as he ran down the stairs, “Shumai! What are you doing here?”

Shuichi looked at Rikona for a second before looking at the floor nervously, “Oh um, my Uncle had been so busy with work that I asked if I could visit a friend and he said it would be good. I wanted to surprise you.”

Kokichi noted he didn’t say boyfriend and smiled as he used this opportunity to tell his mum the truth, “Er, mum, I want you to meet Saihara Shuichi. He’s, um, more than my friend. He’s my boyfriend.”

He made sure to leave out the double personality and vampire thing because that was something just between them.

He looked to gage his mother’s reaction. Her face went neutral for a second before coming over to Shuichi and looking him over, “Hmmmm.”

Kokichi sweated as she looked at Shuichi more before smiling, “Well, I want to welcome you Saihara-kun. Ko has told us a lot of things about you! In fact, your name came up at least once every time he called. Thank you for being my son’s friend before dating him too... As long as you’re treating my little grape right I don’t mind.”

She then turned to her son, “And Ko, I’m guessing you didn’t tell me this sooner as you wanted to tell me in person? You were going to tell me yesterday but wanted to enjoy a day at home first?”

Kokichi blinked, “How did you?”

Rikona grinned mischievously, “Kokichi, I’m your mother. I know everything about you. Plus, there’s nothing you can get past the demon queen of Imperial high! Nishi!”

Shuichi giggled, while Kokichi continued to look at his mother who just smiled softly, “Just know that just because you’re gay, I won’t change how I act around you. You’re still the same person, you’re my son, and my love for you is unconditional and always will be. All I want for you is to be happy and be comfortable with who you are. Can I make one request though?”

Kokichi nodded, staying silent.

She smiled, “Would it be okay if I got you your first pride flag? We can display it in your room.”

Kokichi just started to cry and nodded, “Yes please. I’d like that.”

Rikona smiled and hugged him before turning her attention back at Shuichi and giving him a smile with a dark edge, “You ever hurt him and I’m going to make your life a living hell.”

Shuichi sweated before nodding, “I promise Ouma-san!”

The girl laughed, “Please call me Rikona. I’m just saying this now, you think my son is a pranking nightmare, you have no idea about the storm ahead of you.”

Shuichi nodded again and bowed, “I promise, I will do my best to make him happy.”

Rikona ruffled Kokichi’s head and smiled, “He can stay, but keep any make outs quiet and keep your door open okay~”

Kokichi blushed, “Mum!”

She just giggled more as she let Kokichi go, “I’m teasing you. I just want you happy and safe little grape!”

Kokichi just grabbed Shuichi’s hand and pulled him away before his mother brought out the baby pictures.

* * *

Kokichi rolled out the guest futon on his floor with Shuichi’s help and smiled, “I can’t believe you came to visit me! You’re so sweet Shumai!”

Shuichi smiled warmly, “I had too. I didn’t want to be alone.”

Kagehara then piped up, **_“Ahem!”_**

Shuichi sighed, “I didn’t mean to leave you out Kagehara. Which reminds me, when around Oum-... Kokichi’s family, you can’t say anything. A floating rosario will raise suspicions, and I don’t want to break the rule of revealing monster existence to humans. I won’t put Kokichi’s family in danger.”

Kokichi looked very touched and leaned his head on Shuichi’s shoulder, “Thank you. My mum is very perceptive and sharp, so please be careful, both of you.”

Shuichi nodded as well as the rosario. While Kagehara didn’t care much, he was learning that not all humans were bad, and he actually didn’t want to start a war with them again which surprised him given his upbringing and what his parents had wanted from him. He pushed that thought away though as he observed the two boys.

Kokichi quickly finished the futon and sat on his bed, “Wow, that was a pain.”

Shuichi sat next to him and chuckled, “I appreciate the help though. Your room is very nice Ko, if a little messy.”

Kokichi smiled, “Thanks, it's organised chaos.... and please don’t call me Ko. Ko is for my family only, so call me Kichi as our nickname peasant!”

Shuichi looked at him with a nervous smile, “I’m not a peasant Kichi. I’m your boyfriend.”

Kokichi went silent as he looked at Shuichi. It slowly dawned on him that his boyfriend was alone with him in his room. Of course the second he realised that his hormonal teenage brain tried to go into the gutter and he quickly shook his head, _‘Brain no! One step at a time!’_

Shuichi also seemed to fidget a little as it was quiet. He looked at Kokichi, “Um, I really do want to thank you for letting me come over. Really.”

Kokichi looked at him and nodded before inching closer. This time he was going to kiss Shuichi and he’d have no interruptions. Shuichi seemed to have the same idea as he used one hand to stop Kagehara from floating and stopping it like last time.

Once more the boys leaned in closer, their noses almost touching.

Kokichi put his arms around his neck while Shuichi’s free hand went to his waist.

The two closed the gap and finally their lips connected.

Kokichi was surprised with how warm Shuichi’s lips were when they touched. It made him feel comforted as he kissed him softly. Shuichi smiled too as he let Kagehara go and hugged Kokichi closer. The kiss was very light and safe with a hint of uncertainty, obvious to both boys that this was both their first kisses.

Kokichi loved how soft it was and how calm and collected Shuichi was being with him, but a part of him wanted a little more.

Shuichi loved it too, but was making sure not to do anything that hurt Kokichi, letting him lead the kiss. He did use one hand to put a lock of Kokichi’s hair behind his ear though to be romantic.

Kokichi smiled as he opened his mouth more and silently asked if they could have a deeper kiss. He felt no response for a few seconds until Shuichi opened his mouth slightly. Kokichi didn’t french it straight away, but he wanted to try that if he could. He didn’t want to go too fast, but Shuichi had also bitten him a lot of times so a french kiss didn’t seem like too much anymore.

Shuichi hummed and hugged Kokichi, making sure he was protected. Kokichi gave out a little hum as he attempted a french kiss. Shuichi hummed himself as he kissed back, still letting Kokichi lead.

Kokichi got a little annoyed then, _‘I want him to take charge more, this is nice but I want him to put more effort in. Just a little.’_

He then had an idea and scraped his tongue along the bottom of one of Shuichi’s fangs, cutting it only a tiny bit. The reaction was immediate. Shuichi gasped into the kiss before he kissed back with more force. He leaned Kokichi back and pinned him. It wasn’t too hard but Shuichi was definitely taking control now. He kissed back with passion and hummed a lot more into the kiss, laying on Kokichi so they were close, but not too much too crush him.

Kokichi was very happy with the result as he let himself get pinned. Both hands went to Shuichi’s hair and got lost in his locks as the vampire laid on him. He kissed back as the two frenched kissed, Shuichi sucking on his tongue now and then making Kokichi’s brain melt ever so slightly. Kokichi was really enjoying it but started to feel a bit too hot and thought that was enough for one day before he developed a problem lower down from being too happy so to speak.

He put one hand on Shuichi’s chest and pushed a little. Shuichi felt it and even though he was enjoying what he was doing, he listened to his mate and pulled back. Both were panting a little and Shuichi gave Kokichi’s cut one tiny lick to heal it.

He was bright red as he helped Kokichi up, “I... that was... Sorry.”

Kokichi smiled as he helped Shuichi with his messy hair, “Don’t apologise, I wanted that. I like it when you’re confident Mr Emo.”

The vampire was still crimson and looked down, “I know but, um, could we just snuggle for a while now? I like the heat, but I also enjoy fluffy moments with you Kichi. I don’t want you to think I just want you for that.”

Kokichi giggled before he pushed Shuichi down this time and cuddled him close, “Hey, as hot as that was, I know you like the fluffy wholesome too. I’m fine with cuddles, and if you’re hungry you can feed off me, just as long as you make it numb and not too intense.”

Shuichi nodded and went to his neck, but only gave him a soft kiss before just resting his face there, “No, only fluffy now. I want to give you cuddles and just make you feel safe. See, I can take charge.”

The prankster let out a little snort at that one, “You dork. God I love you.”

Shuichi laughed as he cuddled the prankster and made him feel nothing but safe.

* * *

Kokichi grinned as Shuichi looked over his bookcase, his eyes shining, “Wow! I haven’t read a lot of these!

“Well, maybe you can read one! I actually have one vampire romance novel Tori gave to me as a joke once.” Kokichi said as he picked up a copy of Twilight.

Shuichi’s smile brightened as he took it, “Oh really? I’ll give it a quick read then. I do read quicker than humans after all.”

Kokichi waited as he opened the book and let out one snigger as he went to play on his phone, not wanting to miss this reaction.

Shuichi’s face started to fall after about twenty minutes in and the Rosario started to swing in anger.

The vampire looked up, “Is this how humans see us?”

Kagehara meanwhile was floating very angrily, **_“The nerve! So let me see if I understand this. First, you fuckers think the sun kills us, then you think it makes us ‘sparkle like diamonds?’ Get the fuck out of here, I don’t know what’s more insulting, the death by sunlight or sparkling, holy shit I really hate humans. Also what the fuck is a vegetarian vampire you fucki-”_**

“Kagehara isn’t very happy with this book.” Shuichi interrupted

Kokichi sniggered, “I bet! Nishishi! This is just one example. I was given this as a joke, remember. A lot of humans aren’t a fan of that series either. There are a lot of different takes on vampires actually. I know there are a lot of NSFW books about them too.”

Kagehara stopped his rant and just seemed so confused, **_“Why are humans so horny for us, jeez.”_**

Shuichi looked down at the cross, “I’m sure, that’s not the case.”

Kokichi just giggled, “I’m guessing he asked why? Well, I think it’s a dark desire as it's mysterious, and some humans really like hickies and neck biting.”

Kagehara just floated there and seemed so lost, **_“Death by blood loss, ripped out necks, and crushed bones. Mmm, yes, very sexy.”_**

Shuichi just sweated more, “I wouldn’t do that to Kichi though.”

**_“Well, you’re a bitch so. I mean, of course I understand why you would find us sexy, we are the apex predator after all. But you want to fuck us but also send hunters to kill us, like that is some mixed messages right there.”_** Kagehara just stated before forcing Shuichi to close the book, **_“Well, at least this small one is harmless enough. Plus~ we already know exactly how sensitive his neck is.”_**

Shuichi was blushing as he put the book down and just came over to Kokichi, “Enough of that. Since reading books was a bust let me say this to you right now. You are the one who gets to decide the pace we go. I don’t want to ever hurt you so you have to communicate with me okay? I know you like to lie but when it comes to our relationship I have to ask you to be one hundred percent honest with me okay? If I ever make you uncomfortable you tell me.”

Kokichi paused before looking neutral, “I promise, but you have to communicate back okay? You may be a vampire, but even then I want your full consent. You tell me what you want too. It’s a two way street.”

Shuichi smiled softly and nodded, “I promise.”

Kokichi gave him a quick peck on the lips and hugged him, making Shuichi blush his head off, “Kichi!”

There was then a yell from downstairs, “Ko, Saihara-kun, lunch!”

The two boys quickly hurried downstairs to see Takane had come over, “Huh?”

The lilac haired girl smiled, “Your mum called me and I had to see the famous Shumai for myself.”

Kokichi’s dad laughed, “Now now, be nice Takane. Nice to meet you Saihara-kun, I’m Hirohito Ouma, a pleasure to meet you. Our Ko would always talk about you at least once when he called.”

Takane smiled, “That reminds me, Buroda owes me one thousand yen.”

Kokichi pouted, “You better have not betted if I was gay or not!”

Takane laughed, “I’m kidding, although we did have a small suspicion but we’d never make jokes in case you were. You’re our brother and we know what to tease you about and what not to. You all have our support and love Ko.”

Rikona laughed, “Buroda owes me too.”

Kokichi pouted, “Mum!”

“I’m kidding, or is that a lie~” His mum stated.

Shuichi smiled, “I see where Kichi gets it from now.”

“I hate this family....” Kokichi stated with a pout as he sat down.

Hirohito chuckled as he ruffled Kokichi’s head, “We all know that’s a lie. Sorry, it’s our job to tease you, but we’ll drop it as we don’t want to go too far. We love you and I’m just glad to see you so happy.”

The man then gave Shuichi a dark demon faced smile, “And if you break his heart I’ll break your bones.”

Kokichi just shook his head with an eye roll, “Please don’t threaten him, mum already said that. Besides, you’re both pacifists, stop threatening my man!”

Shuichi chuckled nervously, “I see where he gets the demon faces from. You really are a perfect family and I do promise I will never hurt him. I listen to what he wants, and while I don’t let him get away with everything, I keep him safe and let him be who he is.”

Kokichi smiled at everyone but couldn’t stop one thought, _‘I still think the vampire would win in a fight.’_

Rikona then quickly served lunch which consisted of rice balls and Kokichi made sure to keep the water jug away from Shuichi just in case it got spilled on him.

* * *

Kokichi was dying inside after lunch.

His mother pointed to another photo, “And this is of Ko when he was five years old and decided to climb a tree. He was covered in mud, but look at that little smile.”

Shuichi smiled, “Oh! Is that when he first got his scarf?” He pointed to a picture of Kokichi with all his cousins and a small sign that said D.I.C.E on it.

Hirohito nodded, “Yeah. Ko is the only child out of all his cousins without any siblings so he made a group to promise to always support each other. Yamato soon made them all uniforms. It was really cute. They’d have little tea parties and secret meetings in pillow forts.”

Kokichi looked so embarrassed, “Please stop.”

Shuichi smiled, “But I love looking at these. You’re so cute! Wait! Who’s that!”

Shuichi pointed to a picture of a boy with silver hair. He had one eye covered and was wearing a weird skull cape.

Rikona grinned mischievously, “Oh, that’s Ko at thirteen when he had his emo phase. He bleached his hair and acted mopey.”

Kokichi yelled out, “I THOUGHT I GOT RID OF ALL THOSE PHOTOS!”

“A mother has her ways, Nishi!” Rikona grinned. You could practically see the devil horns.

Shuichi was laughing so hard, “You make fun of me for being an emo, but you were one yourself! Pfff!”

Kokichi pouted, “No I wasn’t!”

His dad just smiled, “I remember all those old poems you wrote.”

Kokichi growled, “I burnt that a long time ago! Stop it!”

Shuichi was still laughing which resulted in Kokichi bonking him on the head, “I’m getting mad! Listen to your leader!”

Shuichi smiled as he put his scarf on, “I will, sorry.”

Takane gasped, “You gave him a scarf! I must tell the others!”

Kokichi smirked, “Yes I did! He’s my personal bodyguard and protects me from bullies!”

Shuichi just smiled before turning to Kokichi’s mother, “If it’s okay. Can I help you cook dinner?”

The purple haired girl smiled, “Of course! You can help with the tempura if you like?”

Shuichi smiled as he continued to chat with Kokichi’s family. Kokichi meanwhile just smiled as he watched his boyfriend. He was so happy that he and his family got on so well. He knew that as a vampire he couldn’t hide his secret from them forever, but he was just so touched that Shuichi was treating them as if they were fellow monsters. In his eyes he really did represent the goals of the school.

He also loved that his family had accepted him for who he was. Yeah they teased him a little like all families did, but they knew what lines to not cross or joke about. He was honestly so at peace and just wanted this moment to last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that kiss scene was written well and not too hot!
> 
> Also, for once I write Kokichi with a loving mum and dad and not an orphan! Rikona and Hirohito are awesome parents for Kokichi! (Much better than Juro in my pregame story!)
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you are all well and staying safe. Please stay hydrated and I wish you all well!


	14. How I became a monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm so glad you all liked Kokichi's family! I enjoyed writing the wholesome moments with his family and them all being supportive!
> 
> Also, I realised one chapter was getting a bit too long later on so I split it in half! 21 chapters instead of 20!
> 
> Anyway, this chapter can get dark in the second half, but you'll see why. I don't want to spoil it!
> 
> EDIT: Because I've been functioning on five hours sleep I completely forgot to share this! My friend Millakatariina drew some fan art of Kokichi and Shuichi from chapter 7 when Kokichi burried his face in Shuichi's jumper. I always like to share fanart I get and as I forgot I will share it again next chapter! Still, go give this artist some love!  
> https://millakatariina64.tumblr.com/post/626912490092216320/saiouma-week-day-6-angstfluff-man-so-when-i
> 
> If anyone else gives me fanart I promise to share it like I did above! I always love to give my support to artists!

“Have you got all your textbooks? All your uniforms? Are you sure you don’t need more pencils?”

Kokichi watched as his mother brushed his uniform and adjusted his scarf for the twentieth time. He just smiled, “Nishishi, Mum, you’re buzzing again.”

Rikona then just hugged him, “I can’t help it! I’m going to miss my little grape again! Ah! Don’t take a kazoo! I get pranking but you need to study too.”

Hirohito carefully hugged his wife, “Rikona, darling, you’re stressing. He came fourth in his year. He’s fine. Although we’re keeping the kazoo, and hand over the silly string.”

Kokichi sighed as he pulled out his purple silly string can. Hirohito took it and paused, “... And the other can.”

Kokichi rolled his eyes and pulled out his other can. Hirohito took it and smiled, “You can take the horse mask, we know you packed it.”

Yamato smiled, “It’s his staple, never take the king horse mask!”

Rikona still looked worried but Kokichi hugged her, “I’ll video call you, I promise.”

His mother just held him, “I know. I’m going to miss you. Tell Arisa, Zensho and Yuuhi when they get back from school that I love them all. I know they were sad they didn’t get to say goodbye.”

The bus then arrived and Kokichi sighed. Takane quickly adjusted his scarf one final time as Rikona kissed Kokichi’s forehead, “Be safe little grape.”

Kokichi smiled and hugged his mum one last time, “I will, Shumai has my back too! Akamatsu-chan will also, but she may yell when I prank her~”

His mother just grinned, “Never change.”

He nodded as he picked up his bag and climbed on the bus. He sat down as he waved to his family, saying goodbye for another term. The holiday was now over and it was time to start his third year at high school. He was still going to miss his family with all his heart though, _‘I’ve gotten so used to my mum making breakfast every morning and running down to eat it. I’m going to miss chatting with dad and playing video games with him when he was free from work. I’m really going to miss D.I.C.E coming over and helping me study or us pranking the neighbourhood together. I’m also sad I can’t take my pride flag with me, but as that’s more of a human custom and I don’t want it getting wrecked. I almost cried when my mum got that and helped me hang it up. She really is so supportive. I’m going to miss them all.’_

He kept smiling as the bus started to move. He was not looking forward to going back and having to fear for his life every single day again, but at least he had Shuichi. He was looking forward to seeing his vampire boyfriend again, _‘We chatted back and forth a lot. He got a Wi-Fi router while he was visiting so I’m glad we got to chat online more. Akamatsu-chan and I have been chatting a lot too, but I really wished her and Shirogane-chan didn’t tease us by shipping us so hard. I’m still happy they’ve got my back though.’_

Kokichi saw the tunnel and played with his scarf for the first time in a long time as the bus entered. He knew the magic would soon take effect and he’d be back at Yokai academy. He didn’t know how to feel about all this but he’d continue to work hard. He wanted to stay with Shuichi and continue studying together. He wanted to find out more about Kagehara, and he actually did want to help the school’s goal become reality.

He giggled a little, _‘Wouldn’t it be funny if I became an ambassador for the school. Head of monster human relations... Pfff, that will never happen! Me in charge of helping keep peace? The king of pranking himself? Yeah, I’ll never be able to do that.’_

The bus soon stopped and Kokichi got off. The first thing he noticed was how cold the air was. He shivered as he made his way to the dorms, _‘What the, why is it so cold!? I can practically see my breath! Talk about a climate shift!’_

He soon saw Naegi by the dorm entrance, wearing his usual hoodie but with the hood on his head. The other human waved as Kokichi approached, “Ouma-kun! Hey, how was your holiday!”

Kokichi looked confused, “Terrible, but that’s a lie. Why are you here so early?”

Naegi scratched his cheek, “My bus must have been confused and got the days mixed up. They told me the wrong day as a result and I was brought here early. When we arrived I was greeted by Kirigiri-san and she yelled at the driver for being incompetent. It’s okay though, she helped me get settled in and made sure to hide my scent once more from the teachers.”

Kokichi couldn’t help but laugh, “Wow, you really are unlucky!”

“I guess I am. Anyway, how was your holiday?” Naegi asked.

Kokichi grinned, “You know, your typical holiday. I tried taking over the world, but was thwarted by a team of heroes! They’re powers destroyed my evil schemes! I will take my revenge though and will rule all of this world!”

Naegi just chuckled, “So your standard holiday?”

Kokichi smiled as he put his arms behind his head, “Yep, Nishishi!”

They chatted a bit more about their families before heading inside. Kokichi felt how much warmer it was and turned back to Naegi, “I have to ask Naegi-chan, why is it so cold? I swear it was only the start of autumn but it feels so much colder!”

The brunette beamed, “Oh yeah! You didn’t start the year here. Well, as they’re so many monsters that don’t deal well with the heat, there’s a week or two like this for autumn and then winter hits and it’s snowing. It’s like that for a few months because of the Yuki-onna and monsters like that. Helps them adjust after the summer. The rest of us just have to wrap up warm. It makes sense, in the winter you just put on extra layers, in the summer you can’t just go naked or remove your skin can you.”

“Oh, so people like your girlfriend? Nishishi!” Kokichi joked.

Naegi went bright red, “Girlfriend! I, oh um, me and Kirigiri-san, we are, I mean she wouldn’t, I.”

Kokichi giggled, “You should see your face! But seriously, you feel nothing? That’s cold!”

“I, I don’t think she, I mean I haven’t... Let’s just get you settled in Ouma-kun.” Naegi said, doing his best to change the subject and hide the clear shade of pink on his cheeks.

Kokichi giggled before he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and lift him up. He squeaked and then turned to see Shuichi cuddling him, “SHUMAI!”

Shuichi giggled as the two cuddled, “Hey Kichi. I hope the bus here wasn’t too bad.”

“Nope! Or maybe I’m lying? Nishishi! Shumai came to see me! I’m so happy and that’s the honest truth!” Kokichi said, nuzzling the vampire like a happy kitten.

Naegi smiled softly, “I’ll see you guys later. You guys should have some time together just the two of you to catch up.”

Kokichi was too focused on Shuichi to take in what Naegi said, so Shuichi answered for him, “See you in a little while. Sorry about this Naegi-kun, he can just have a one track mind sometimes.”

Naegi just waved as Shuichi helped get Kokichi to his room, “I’ll help you unpack, but you have to help me with my room too, okay?”

Kokichi nodded, “Okay! Maybe we can fool around too~”

Shuichi went bright red, “Kichi!”

“What, I mean just wearing our duvets like they’re capes, Nishishi! My, what were you thinking Mr emo~ Was it dirty by any chance? You’re such a dirty minded vampire~ I bet you had dreams about drinking my blood and make me yours while we were apart~” Kokichi teased, doing his best to fluster the vampire.

Shuichi just sighed, “You never change.”

Kokichi had a wide grin, “And you didn’t deny what I said! Wow, you really are a perv!”

The vampire just softly hit the top of his head, “I know you’re trying to distract me so you don’t have to unpack. It’s not working on me. Less smut brain, more unpacking.”

“You got me!” Kokichi yelled out. He then just hugged him as he went straight faced, “I did miss you though, really.”

Shuichi stroked his head and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. It was sweet and made him feel safe, “I missed you too. This year I’ll make sure no one harms you.”

Kokichi saw Kagehara float a bit and Shuichi smiled, “He promises too. He said he did feel annoyed that he only had me for company for so long. He found our uncle annoying as he asked so many questions about who broke the seal.”

Kokichi smiled as he held the cross charm, “I missed you too. Be more honest with yourself about missing me too, okay?”

The rosario didn’t really respond but Kokichi knew he missed him too, his vampire pride was just still getting in his way.

* * *

Naegi had been right about the snow. A few weeks later after school started and everyone had got back into the swing of things, white flakes started to fall from the sky. It was all good as Kokichi had a coat, but when the snow got really heavy one monster stopped coming into school, one that had a weakness towards water.

Kokichi sighed as he sat on a bench, wrapped up in a long checkered scarf and matching hat. He and Naegi had just had a snowball fight, but Kokichi was still worried as his boyfriend wasn’t around that much now, stuck in the dorm to avoid the weather, “How long does the snow last for?”

Naegi sighed, “Only a few weeks until it’s just cold. It’s long enough so monsters like Kirigiri-san can build up energy after the summer.”

The boys looked at the snow girl in question. As Shuichi was unavailable, Naegi had managed to convince the girl to protect Kokichi on the off chance someone came to attack him when Kaede wasn’t around. Kirigiri herself was currently manipulating the snow, her gloves still on as she wouldn’t break human form.

Naegi looked a little sad as he watched her, “She needs the energy as her hands are damaged. I think it’s her dad using magic to keep her safe. He’d never admit it, but that’s what I think at least.”

Kokichi nodded, “I just wish Shuichi could come to class. He tried coming out a few days ago, but Momota-chan got too excited and threw a snowball at him so he wasn’t left out. The water damaged him and he ran back to the dorms. From what I heard, Kagahara wasn’t happy. I unsealed him and then we pranked the mutt back. No one hurts my boyfriend!”

The other human sweated, “Please nothing dangerous?”

Kokichi shook his head, “No, we just blew a dog whistle in the middle of the evening for three days straight while he was trying to study. I wouldn’t actually hurt him, but that’s what he gets for hurting my man, even if it was an accident!”

Naegi shook his head as he went back to working on his snowman, “So how is Saihara-kun learning at the moment?”

Kokichi sighed as he started to help, “Well, I write some notes for him and then I try to help him study as if I was his tutor.”

“That’s good at least right?” Naegi asked, a soft smile on his face.

The prankster just pouted, “Yeah, but now I’m having to concentrate extra hard. I can’t tease the mutt and I end up having to go more in depth with my notes. I’m happy to help but I don’t like not being able to prank. I also miss him during lunch and break time.”

Naegi nodded in understanding as he gazed at Kirigiri, “I can see why you’d feel that.”

Kokichi saw his eye line and smiled, “Oh~? You finally realise what you feel for her?”

Naegi blushed and turned away, “She’s just a friend, but, maybe a little something. Ever since you pointed it out I just. But I can’t do anything right now, I have to worry about other things.”

The purple head tilted his head, “Huh? Something wrong? You can tell me, I may be a liar but you are my friend! I’ll send my organisation of evil to help!”

The brunette chuckled, “Thanks, but it’s... I don’t know. It’s just that one of my classmates has been acting weird recently. I feel like she’s stalking me a little at times and I’m concerned she knows my secret. I won’t let it get to me though, I am an optimist after all.”

Kokichi nodded, “Well don’t you worry, my monster army will keep an eye on you! They follow every order I give!”

Naegi just laughed as he added to his snowman, “Ouma-kun, remember, monsters and humans are equals, you shouldn’t order them around.”

The prankster started to pick up some more snow and nodded, “You’re right. Anyway, think fast!”

Naegi then turned and took a snowball to the face. It wasn’t a big one or that compact so it didn’t hurt, Kokichi made sure of that. The brunette just wiped his face before picking some snow of his own up, “I have a younger sister, you are going down!”

“Nishishi! Try having nine cousins, I’m the reigning champion!” Kokichi yelled as the two started their fight.

Kirigiri just sighed before Kokichi hit her with a snowball. When the snow woman started to play it really turned into a challenge. Kokichi was just glad he could take his friend's mind off his classmate and made a mental note to investigate later.

* * *

After school Kokichi had a cup of coffee and classwork for Shuichi. He walked back to the dorms pretty quickly, making sure no one tried to corner him and even hid from Korekiyo. The kitsune wasn’t trying to hurt him, far from it, he just didn’t want to be delayed by getting stuck in another conversation about the difference between human and monster customs. He did find it interesting, but it could still be boring and he didn’t want to be late for his boyfriend.

He soon arrived at Shuichi’s room and used his spare key to let himself in. He was immediately greeted to the sight of Shuichi wrapped in blankets. It was like he was in a little cocoon of comfort. Kokichi sighed as he came over, “Shumai, I have coffee. I also have class work.”

Shuichi rustled around and soon a head poked out, “Thank you, I appreciate you bringing the work over.”

As he took the coffee, Kokichi saw how pale he was and looked worried, “Shumai, are you okay?”

Shuichi nodded and tried to change the topic as he drank, “So, what are we learning today tutor?”

Kokichi didn’t let him do that though and put the coffee and work down as he came closer, “Shuichi, you need to drink some blood. I know when you’re this pale it isn’t good. You know you can ask.”

Shuichi blushed slightly and looked down, “I know, but I don’t want to pressure you. I don’t want you to force yourself and get anaemic.”

Kokichi just smiled softly, “And I love you doing that, but I’ll feel bad if you pass out. You haven’t drank from me in awhile. You never take too much, so before we study please drink.”

Shuichi sighed and nodded, “Okay, but I want to bite your wrist. I don’t want to bite your neck too much, especially if we’re studying after.”

Kokichi nodded as he rolled his sleeve up and held his wrist out. Shuichi laced their fingers together before placing a few kisses on his arm and hand, being a cute romantic. Kokichi giggled and wasn’t scared when he saw his fangs. He licked the spot a little which tickled the prankster before slowly biting down. Kokichi didn’t feel any pain at all aside from the initial bite, but Shuichi kept it soft. It actually felt like he was still kissing him as it was so light. He did enjoy it when Shuichi made it warmer so he really liked it, but he knew he had to study and that it wasn’t the time for that now. Kokichi did kiss his forehead though and Shuichi’s face turned crimson as he looked up, finishing his meal. The prankster wiped his mouth with his thumb and smiled.

“I love you.”

Shuichi blushed more and quickly healed his wrist before giving him one small kiss. Kokichi got a little copper taste on his lips, but it could have been worse. He just wiped his mouth and smiled, looking at Shuichi’s face, “There we go. You’re a lot less pale now.”

Shuichi’s face started to cool down and he just hugged and kissed his cheek, “Thank you. I made sure to not take too much, but I still have a sandwich in my fridge I want you to eat. Can you bring me another coffee too?”

Kokichi nodded and grabbed the ham sandwich with lettuce. He also passed him another coffee and just as he was about to take a sip, the rosario whipped itself around, slapping the mug out of his hand. Shuichi yelped and caught the mug before it smashed. The coffee still fell on the floor.

Shuichi sighed, “He’s yelling as I haven’t slept in about three days, that it’s his body too and that I just had a coffee. Can you help me clean this up?”

Kokichi nodded, “He’s right though. We’re studying and then you’re taking a nap!”

Shuichi nodded, “Okay. I promise.”

Kokichi nodded and started to eat as he explained the work, “Right, in chemistry we looked at how carboxylic acids and alcohols bond to create a compound called an Ester and a water molecule! They have the general formula RCOOR’.... I think. I may be smart but ugh, that was so boring! I know we went into more detail about how to identify them and their scents. We also learnt that you say the alcohol chain first and then the acid, so for example, Pentanol and Butanoic acid make Pentyl butanoate... my brain is already hurting, let’s just snuggle instead.”

Shuichi patted his head, “Come on, we can snuggle after. We can double check the textbook if you aren’t sure, but I think that’s correct. You’re a good boyfriend for even trying in the first place.”

Kokichi blushed as he got his textbook, “I wouldn’t be a good boyfriend if I didn’t try. I wish you could come to class still and enjoy the snow.”

Shuichi smiled, “I mean, I have special herbs that neutralise the water's purity, but I don’t think we could use it on snow. For now let’s just study.”

They did that, but Kokichi started to think to himself. As soon as they had a break he grabbed some herbs and a tray and ran outside before Shuichi could stop him. Shuichi was very confused until the prankster came back in with a small snowman, covered in the herbs.

“Kichi, did you?” Shuichi asked with wide eyes.

The prankster put the tray down on the table, “I mean, I guessed you’ve never got to touch snow properly, so here.”

Shuichi was hesitant, but he slowly reached out and put one finger to the snow. He braced for pain but it never came. He opened his eyes once more and put his whole palm on the snow, “Wow. It’s cold. It’s a little wet too. Some bits feel fluffy, but where you’ve compacted it feels hard.”

Kokichi nodded, “Yeah, that’s snow! Just stay away from the yellow stuff, that means Momota-chan has peed in it!”

Shuichi rolled his eyes and smiled, “Thank you for this experience.... Oh! Kagehara would like to be unsealed to feel it too. Can you do the honours?”

Kokichi nodded and carefully removed the rosario. He watched as a faint light came from the seal as Shuichi’s ahoge stuck straight up before his whole hair went that familiar silver with hints of blue, the ahoge now pointing in the other direction. He observed as the vampire opened his eyes and poked the snow, “Curious.”

Kokichi smiled, “So, do you like it?”

The vampire just poked more and then folded his arms and blushed, “I don’t. It would be silly to enjoy such a thing.”

The prankster immediately caught the lie, “Liar! You know I can tell. Why else would you be asked to be unsealed?”

The vampire just sighed and went all tsundere, which very much amused Kokichi, “Just, keep his coffee intake down! He hasn’t been sleeping properly again because it’s so bad. Be a better mate.”

Kokichi rolled his eyes, “I’m not his mother, but I’ll try.”

Saying that made the vampire freeze in place. He was about to reattach the seal but he paused and looked at Kokichi. The prankster was very confused and watched as Kagehara seemed to have a silent argument with himself before nodding, “.... I have to tell you something. See it as a sign of opening up. You want to know more about me and Shuichi right?”

Kokichi nodded, making sure to keep his mouth shut so no lies could fall out.

Kagehara turned and nodded, “Then, allow me to tell you how Shuichi came to be, and how I ended up sealed.”

Kokichi sat down comfortably as Kagehara looked at the cross, “This is going to take a while.”

* * *

_Shuichi was looking at the mirror at himself, his pink eyes staring back at him. He didn’t want to leave his room, but he knew it was only a matter of minutes before a maid came and said his parents requested him. He looked down as he sighed, not wanting to go, but knowing if he didn’t it would be worse for him._

_Right on queue the door opened. A new maid seemed to enter, her eyes lifeless like all the others, “The lord and lady request your presence.”_

_Shuichi just waved his hand, “On my way.”_

_The maid bowed and held the door open. Shuichi looked at her. She almost didn’t seem to be blinking, just another puppet like all the other former humans that were now ghouls. He gulped as he made his way to his parents._

_The two vampires seemed to be drinking out of some wine glasses as he approached, “Mother, father.”_

_His father turned, a cold look in his eyes, “Hello son.”_

_Shuichi just bowed, “You requested to see me?”_

_His mother looked at him with her own pink eyes, “Yes. We wanted to tell you that you have training in thirty minutes. We found some more humans and turned them into mindless slaves for you to practice on. Don’t hold back, if you kill them we’ll find some more.”_

_The young boy just nodded, “So that explains the new maid.”_

_His father glared, “That is no concern of yours. Maids are beneath you. You should not worry if she’s new, former humans are just puppets, ghouls. Humans are only good as slaves or our food. Do not give them enough time to register their faces. Now get ready. Wear something you don’t mind getting dirty.”_

_Shuichi bowed again before walking off. He felt anger at his family. He hated it there,_ ‘I’m eleven years old now. I know when I’m eighteen I’ll get to kill and rule how I want, but I hate this. I enjoy killing, but I want to be free from my father and mother. I know humans are trash, I will never care for a human. I am an unfeeling vampire. I don’t care, I just want to be free to live by my rules!’

_Shuichi sighed as he went to put on some clothes that allowed him to move comfortably so he’d do well in training. This was every day of his life, fight and win. Conquer and rule._

* * *

_Shuichi stood over the pile of ghouls. All of them had been slaughtered. Their past human lives didn’t matter, all that mattered was that he had beaten them. He was a child and he had killed the twenty or so of them that had come at him easily. He giggled as he drank some of the blood._

_His father came over, “Son, you let three of them almost get hits in. I am very disappointed in you. A vampire leaves no opening for counter attacks. You need to work harder.”_

_Shuichi just growled, “I did amazing you fucker! I took out all of them! I-”_

_Shuichi was then kicked in the stomach and thrown into the wall from the force. The wall cracked where he impacted it and he coughed and spat up blood. His father remained emotionless, “A vampire doesn’t get emotional. You left yourself open for attack. Everyone will try and use you and backstab you, you have to be aware at all times. As punishment I want you to clean up this whole room until it’s spotless.”_

_Shuichi growled but lifted himself up, “.... Yes... sir.”_

_The vampire turned away and walked out of the room. Shuichi growled more. He wanted to cry but kept the tears in,_ ‘A vampire doesn’t get emotional. A vampire never cries. Crying is weak and a vampire isn’t. They make others cry. Dammit, I have to keep training. I’ve got to get stronger so I can rip his head off and then take over the council. I have to rule over all monsters and humans with an iron fist on ‘the throne’. A future ruler shouldn’t cry!’

_Shuichi dried his eyes and got to work cleaning._

* * *

_“Ugh, I hate having to deal with lesser creatures! We are descended from the original vampire when the council was founded. Why aren’t we in charge already!” Shuichi’s father yelled as he entered the mansion._

_Shuichi was just practicing his punches, working hard so his father’s goal could be achieved. The head vampire came over, “Shuichi, tell me, what are other monsters?”_

_Shuichi paused as he remembered the speech, “They are weaklings. I despise all other monsters. When I destroy the council I will be a ruthless leader who will rule the world. The lesser beings and blood bags will kneel before me.”_

_His father had a cruel smile, “Good.”_

_The front door opened again as Shuichi’s uncle entered, “Brother, antagonising the Harpy leader was a bad idea. She’s going to retaliate against us and the council will throw you out.”_

_The vampire looked at his brother, “Silence Riyo, they do not concern me. Unlike you, I am actually on the council so your opinion has no merit.”_

_Riyo still looked worried, “But, I fear that another war will happen if you keep down this path. The peace we have is fragile, if humans find out of our existence they will wipe us out this time with their guns and bombs. We need-”_

_“SILENCE!”_

_Riyo gazed at his brother, “What I plan to do is none of your concern. Don’t make me have to truly silence you.”_

_The vampire gulped, “.... Is that what you want?”_

_Shuichi watched as his father gave his uncle a wicked smile, “What do you think brother? Why else would I have a son which I train day and night? We are the top of the food chain and we will make the humans bow before us once again.”_

_Riyo went straight faced before looking at his nephew. Shuichi tilted his head but remained calm, just like his father had taught him._

_The vampire just bowed, “Very well. I won’t stop you brother.”_

_Shuichi watched as his uncle left._

* * *

_Shuichi had spent another day of killing more former humans when his uncle approached him. He put up a barrier so him and his nephew wouldn’t be spied on, “Is this what you truly want? Do you want a future where you rule and kill anyone? Do you really want to kill everyone that stands in your way?”_

_Shuichi blinked a few times before repeating what his father and mother had taught him, “I have to be ruthless. Everyone will use me and step on me if I don’t.”_

_His uncle sighed, “But don’t you want anything? Aren’t you mad at your parents?”_

_Shuichi’s eyebrows flicked, “.... Yes, but I have to do this. I have no way out and I must be the son they want.”_

_Riyo smiled, “But what if there was a different way. Say Shuichi, how about you and I make a deal?”_

_Shuichi blinked as Riyo held up a choker with a cross on it. The cross had a blue bead in the middle, “What is that?”_

_Riyo held the choker delicately, “This is a rosario Shuichi. It was made by the witch on the council. She is a clairvoyant and saw a few possible futures through her visions. She made this to seal your vampire powers.”_

_Shuichi growled, “Are you crazy! Get that thing away!”_

_Riyo stayed calm, “Please listen. I’m not going to force it on you. It is linked to the deal. You want to get away from your parents right?”_

_Shuichi calmed but still was on edge, ready to attack in a moment's notice. Riyo continued, “This is the deal. If you wear this seal your vampire powers will be suppressed and you will be put to sleep. A new personality will take your place. You will stay sealed until you are eighteen, when I will break the seal and you will be free to do as you wish. You will still learn everything while you slumber and will see all the other you’s memories. Subconsciously you will still be here, but you will be in a state where time will go faster for you so to speak. When you wake you will be snapped back to reality and can start a war if you wish. You get both things, free from your parents and a fast track right to when you’re old enough to fight and win. You don’t have to lift a finger.”_

_Shuichi thought, “... How can I trust you to keep your word?”_

_Riyo bowed, “I have never broken an oath to you, my nephew. I promise.”_

_Shuichi knew that was the truth and then looked down, “So, my father won’t control me. But won’t he just kill me?”_

_“I will take care of your other self. I will protect you. I will be his guardian and still teach you everything. You have my word. It will be part of the oath.” Riyo stated._

_Shuichi thought for a moment and smiled, “I know you’re doing this so you and the monster council or court or whatever can save your own asses. I know that you’re trying to do something, but fuck it, I’m in. Anything to throw a middle finger at my asshole parents that don’t let me leave the mansion. I may be sealed but I’ll have my freedom. I agree to this deal!”_

_Riyo smiled, “Very well.”_

_The vampire started to chant and the rosario lifted up, going to Shuichi’s neck and fixing itself in place. The cross glowed and Shuichi slipped away._

_His last thoughts brought a smile to his face,_ ‘I will win this bet old man! I’ll give myself a new name! A mirror to my other self! I will be Kagehara! It is my name I give myself!’

* * *

_When Shuichi opened his eyes for the first time he saw Riyo. The vampire smiled at him, “Shuichi, do you know who I am?”_

_He groaned as he put a hand to his head, “You’re my... uncle right? Everything is fuzzy.”_

_The barrier went down and Shuichi saw his parents. His mother and father were mad._

_“Explain yourself Riyo!” The woman screamed as she pinned the man by his neck_

_Shuichi was so confused and clung to Riyo’s leg in fear. The wise vampire smiled as he removed her hand effortlessly, “I gave Shuichi a choice. He took it. I sealed his vampire powers until his eighteenth birthday. We will see how he chooses the path laid out before him. I vowed to remove the seal once he’s eighteen and I will stick to that promise. He has my oath.”_

_Shuichi’s father lunged at his brother, claws out and ready to kill. The wiser vampire smiled, “Kill me and the seal will never come off.”_

_The head vampire froze, claws at his brother’s throat. Riyo just smiled, “You should remember the high priestess who is descended from the original witch on the council? She saw many possible futures in her visions. There was one vision I am gambling everything on for peace. It’s slim, but I’m taking that chance. I am now taking your spot in the council too. It was a unanimous vote.”_

_The vampire growled before grinning, “Even with this rosario you say the future with peace is slim? Ha! We shall see who wins in the end brother. We shall see. When you remove that rosario I will be waiting and smiling as my son takes the destiny I laid out before him!”_

_Riyo just smiled back, “We shall see what the future holds, brother.”_

_Shuichi just watched as his father glared before looking at him, “... Take this useless creature with you. He is not my son.”_

_Shuichi whimpered a little, but Riyo picked the boy up, “Don’t worry, I love you unconditionally Shuichi. Powers or no powers, you’re still my nephew, and whatever you decide I shall stand with you. Be it war or peace.”_

_Shuichi looked pained but the vampire just hugged him. Shuichi had never been hugged like this before and soon he fell asleep, the stress and confusion too much for him._

* * *

“... and now you know.”

Kagehara looked up at Kokichi, who was still listening. The vampire sighed, “I am seventeen now. I turn eighteen soon. My uncle has told Shuichi that the seal will be removed at the end of high school. Shuichi therefore technically only has one more year.”

Kokichi looked like he was in pain at hearing that. Kagehara actually felt hurt seeing that face, so he made a choice at that moment.

“... But, I will ask him to keep the seal on so that we can both share this body.”

Kokichi’s eyes lit up when he heard that. He immediately jumped on the vampire and hugged him, “Thank you. Please, don’t kill him.”

Kagehara wasn’t sure what to do. At that moment he wanted to kiss Kokichi to calm him down, but he knew he wasn’t allowed. Instead he just patted his head, “It’s okay. I won’t kill him. I care for him too.”

Kokichi sat back up and sniffed, drying his eyes, “Thank you. And thank you for telling me that story as well. I understand you both a bit better now. I won’t ask what your choice is, but I have to ask, why can I remove the seal?”

Kagehara shook his head, “I do not know, but if I had to guess, I’d say that the witch who made the seal saw you in one of the possible futures. You probably can unseal it as you are Shuichi’s destined one. Love is more complex than any magic after all. I think that was the gamble my uncle was betting on. But that is just my theory. Me being unsealed early was something I was never told. When I first saw you I was confused, but as my uncle hadn’t been here and the fact I wasn’t eighteen yet, I assumed the deal was still on. For a while I was trying to find a way to win the deal early, but when I realised I was no longer asleep in the seal I figured this was what was meant to happen.”

Kagehara sighed, “Anyway, after that you should speak to Shuichi himself. I’m putting the seal back on now.”

Kokichi nodded and dried his eyes. Kagehara looked at him for a few more seconds before replacing the Rosario back on its link.

Shuichi soon felt his own consciousness return and looked at Kokichi, “.... Now you know. My parents were abusive and trying to create a weapon. I’m only a mere construct. Do you still want to be with me? Someone who’s broken?”

Kokichi hugged him close and kissed his lips, “Don’t you ever call yourself broken or a construct. You are Shuichi Saihara, a vampire who is full of love and honesty. I love you so much and you are real. I may be a liar but I can spot other lies and always call them out. You are not a lie. You are your own soul and don’t you ever forget it.”

Shuichi started to tear up again and hugged Kokichi close, “I love you so much. I really do.”

Kokichi held him, “I love you too, and that is not a lie. It will never be a lie.”

Shuichi gave him a small kiss and smiled, “I should sleep now, can you snuggle with me? I’ll keep you warm?”

Kokichi nodded as he put the duvet over them both and snuggled close, “Of course. We’ll sleep and then we’ll study more. You work so hard you know.”

Shuichi just nuzzled himself close and listened to Kokichi’s heartbeat, _‘I will protect him and I will make sure that I don’t disappear. I’m glad that Kagehara finally told him that secret. I’d almost forgotten about it. It was so long ago.’_

In no time at all both boys were asleep, clinging to each other so they’d never be forced apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we know Kagehara's past! I really was looking forward to sharing that with everyone! There's a reason this boy be so violent, however he is growing out of it and improving as a person! 
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you are all well and staying safe. Please stay hydrated and I wish you all well!


	15. Conceal don’t feel, he will never feel the same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again guys! I hope you are all well! First things first I'm going to share my friend's art again as I forgot to add it when I orginally posted last week because I was functioning on little sleep
> 
> My friend Millakatariina drew some fan art of Kokichi and Shuichi from chapter 7 when Kokichi burried his face in Shuichi's jumper. I always like to share fanart I get and as I forgot I will share it again next chapter! Still, go give this artist some love!  
> https://millakatariina64.tumblr.com/post/626912490092216320/saiouma-week-day-6-angstfluff-man-so-when-i
> 
> Second of all, this chapter does have some slight nsfw in it. Nothing too much, it's more Kagehara misunderstanding a joke and not really getting what teasing it. You'll see what I mean. 
> 
> Lastly, I have an announcement to make at the end of the chapter! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Kokichi smiled as he finished his video chat with his mum and laid on the bed again. He was looking at the ceiling in wonder again, his mind still thinking about what Kagahara had told him a few weeks prior, _‘He never had anyone. I still can’t even begin to understand how he must have felt. He never has felt real love in his life. His parents tried to make him a weapon, they forced him to kill for their own plans and didn’t care how he felt or what he wanted, only their own desires.’_

He turned over as he thought more, _‘He was then sealed away so he didn’t even get love from his uncle. No wonder when we first met he treated me like a thing that he could drink from anytime he pleased. I mean, it still doesn’t excuse how he acted, but it really does show how hard he’s been working to break out of that mind set. He’s been working so hard and while to others he still looks like an asshole, he really has made massive steps. He listens way more and while he doesn’t always apologise, he always asks for consent now before he bites and doesn’t just yell and scare me into submission. He even laughs now and then now. He has a really cute smile when he does too and you can see it’s genuine and real.’_

Kokichi smiled a little before his brain stopped, _‘.... What the fuck! Why am I thinking about Kagehara like that! I’m dating Shuichi! I shouldn’t think that way! They may be the same person, but I still shouldn’t be greedy or hurt Shuichi like that!’_

He shook his head and face planted his pillow, _‘He’s just a good friend! One who I sometimes prank with to help him! He’s just a chaotic friend.’_

He then sighed as he thought more about Kagehara’s pain, _‘One who really deserves a better life. I know he’s fine with keeping the seal on, but what about his life? His thoughts and feelings? He should be allowed his own body. Actually, Shuichi should be allowed his own body. I know he’s far more than just the seal, but what does the future hold? What if the seal deteriorates over time if it’s not meant for long term use? Will Shuichi vanish? Will he become a part of Kagehara?’_

The thought of his boyfriend vanishing made his heart ache. He curled up into the fetal position and sighed, _‘I should stop thinking this way. I’m just going to make myself depressed.’_

He focused instead on Shuichi’s smiling face as he tried to rest. He was happy the vampire was back in classes again. He’d had a lot of fun pranking Chisa now he didn’t have to focus as hard. He still didn’t know the teacher's monster form and thought he would never find out with how good she was at keeping human form. He then giggled as he remembered Shuichi trying to calm him down and keep peace as well as the small cheek kisses he gave him in class to try and fluster him.

_‘He really.... is the best....’_ He thought as he finally slipped away into a peaceful rest.

* * *

The next day, Kagehara was so bored in class. He honestly was just so over classwork and learning. It wouldn’t be as bad if he could do the worksheets or answer questions with a sarcastic comment, but in the seal he was stuck. This left two options, sleep which he did most of the time, or tease Shuichi.

That day he went with the latter.

He smiled inside the rosario and started simple. He just whistled as Shuichi tried to work. The blue haired vampire looked a little annoyed as he was trying to focus. He used one hand to hold the rosario, but that didn’t stop the noise.

Kagehara chuckled mischievously, **_‘Ouma was right, pranking really is a nice alternative to hurting and killing. I’m enjoying this a lot! Time to dial it up a little.’_**

The vampire smiled, **_“Hey, I’m trying to practice here.”_**

Shuichi continued to ignore him as best he could, trying to fill out the worksheet. Kagehara then thought about how exactly he should continue this, and he went a little bit too far with what was appropriate. He moaned.

Shuichi instantly went red and looked at the rosario with a look that could only be described as ‘What the fuck are you doing.’

Kagehara just smirked as he continued on, getting too into the heat of the moment and not really realising that he might have crossed the line with his teasing, **_“Did I ever tell you the time I saw two men have sex?”_**

Shuichi’s eyes went wide in horror as Kagehara went off on a story which was untrue, **_“It was a vampire and human! Both male! The human really enjoyed being dominated by the vampire, having every wild desire fulfilled. The vampire was shy, but when he got going, hot damn!”_**

Shuichi was really trying to ignore him, but when Kagehara started to do more noises again he started to feel very hot, _‘What the! Why is he doing this?! I mean, I guess he’s bored, but why is he telling me a story that sounds like me and Kichi in the middle of class!?’_

Kagehara continued his Oscar worthy performance for Shuichi as he went into great detail. The descriptions really made Shuichi get very flustered. The poor vampire even had to bite the inside of his cheek, the pain keeping him in reality. His heart was still beating heavily as his mind did wonder what Kokichi would like, if he’d even want to do that kind of thing. He didn’t get much of the rest of his worksheet done.

When the lesson was over, Shuichi just laid his head on the desk, feeling like he’d just ran a marathon. Kagehara finally shut up, **_“Oh course, none of this is actually true and I’m just bored! But anyway, you’ve been pranked!”_**

Shuichi grumbled as his boyfriend came over, “Woah! You look really sweaty, what happened over here?”

Shuichi looked up, “.... A certain silver haired butt was being evil, that’s what. Thank you so much for teaching him what pranking is.”

The sarcasm was thick in his voice, causing the prankster to tilt his head and smirk, “Oh~ Was it dirty?”

Shuichi just remembered everything all over again and grumbled as he stood up, luckily not too affected by the words down below and just huffed in annoyance, “I refuse to answer that. Let’s just get to Gym class.”

Kokichi gasped over dramatically, “My boyfriend! Lying to me! And what’s worse! No kisses! WAAAAHHHH!”

Shuichi did feel a little bad and turned and gave him one kiss on the cheek, too embarrassed to give him one on the lips after that.

Kagehara scoffed, **_“Virgin.”_**

Shuichi scowled at the necklace and lifted it up, “Listen you, you just made that last thirty minutes of my life torture. I get pranking but don’t you ever do that again! Just because we’re eighteen now gives you no right!”

Kagehara was laughing like the ass he was but smiled, **_“Okay okay, I’ll be good, you’re just so fun to tease sometimes! Plus, I did make sure to tell you how it was done safely like we were in sex ed class, that way if you and Ouma do go further you remember to be safe and not hurt each other. I made sure to do that! But I promise. I don’t want you to feel pressured. Ouma teases you with that all the time though so I don’t get why I’m being chewed out here!”_**

Shuichi understood this was a case of him not fully getting how Kokichi pranked and teased and calmed down. He knew yelling would be a bad way to get Kagehara to understand what he did was wrong, so he tried to do this rationally, “Look, I know you and Kokichi like to tease each other and be silly like with the whole pranking virginity thing, and I know you listen to how Kokichi teases me, but you kind of did the wrong thing there. Kichi does double meanings, makes jokes that could be seen as not safe for work, but in reality can also be harmless. What you did was straight up porn which is very different and made me very uncomfortable. I know that you’re still learning and I’m not trying to treat you like a kid, but if you do that to someone else and they try to take a swing at you I know you’d fight back and hurt someone, so please don’t do it again. I know you enjoy pranking but there’s a line and you kind of crossed it.”

Kokichi was silent, kind of seeing both sides but still not getting in the way.

Kagehara thought for a moment and sighed, **_“I see, so I went too far. Okay. I still have a lot to learn when it comes to this, but I am trying. Thank you for explaining that to me.”_**

Shuichi smiled, “It’s okay, but know if you do it again then I’ll be very mad. I know Kokichi will teach you properly.”

Kokichi nodded, “Of course, we all mess up. You just gotta change your tactic for next time. For example, asking if Shuichi likes sausage is better.”

Shuichi cheeks went a little red and Kokichi sniggered, “See, now I ask why he’s red as I just meant meat sausages, however, his brain obviously thought I meant a dick joke, which is correct, but then you act all innocent and make him think he’s the perv! You get it!”

Kagehara made the rosario nod, **_“Yeah, I think I do. Thanks.”_**

Shuichi sighed in defeat, “He said thank you.”

Kokichi grinned, “No problem! You’ve come a long way so far, you’re bound to slip up, but still, now you learn from it! Now then, let’s get off this topic! For now let’s focus on stealing Momota-chan’s gym clothes!”

The werewolf in question yelled thanks to his good hearing, “The hell you are!”

Shuichi just sighed.

* * *

Shuichi yawned as he headed into class the next day. He had been studying way too long again and was kicking himself a little.

As he walked a girl popped up next to him, “Long night huh?”

Shuichi turned to see a girl with strawberry blonde hair in two pigtails. She has a bow and a bunny clip at the base of each of them. He looked down and quickly averted his gaze as she was wearing her uniform far too low for what was appropriate and didn’t want to stare. She just grinned as she walked with Shuichi. The vampire just nodded in response to her question, “Y-yeah, studying and homework.”

The girl then looked confused, “Huh? Surely someone like you doesn’t need to study. Then again, your full potential is sealed away. Why would someone collar a monster like you? Did the humans do it out of fear?”

Shuichi really didn’t like where this was going, “I’m fine like this.”

The girl then glared slightly with a smirk, “I’m not talking to you, vessel, I’m talking to the real monster in you, the one that’s chained up like a dog. Poor thing, forced to never be able to experience life because they're too strong and is therefore forced to be locked for all eternity inside of a piece of jewellery. That just seems so sad.”

Shuichi actually looked a little scared while Kagehara spoke up, **_“Hey bitch, did I ask for your opinion? Nope? Then fuck off. I want to be left alone.”_**

Shuichi gulped as he tried to relax a little, “Please don’t. I would like to be left alone.”

The girl just smiled more, “Upupupu, I don’t care what some metal cross has to say. That’s all you are, you know that right? You don’t even have a body, nor a heart! Your real self may be inside it but you’re just a piece of metal at the end of the day. Just a bunch of magic someone cooked up to keep the beast in its cage!”

Shuichi’s eyes actually glowed and his pupils turned into thin slits for once, “.... Leave me alone.”

Kagehara was actually impressed at how much more confident Shuichi was becoming in that moment. The once shy boy who always hid behind his hat now had more of a backbone.

The girl just giggled, “Oh? Did I strike a nerve... pff, how boring. I’ll take my leave now. A little monster like me gets bored easily you know!”

As she walked past she brushed a hair off her shoulder. Had Shuichi or Kagehara been paying attention, they would have seen a single lilac lavender strand of hair fall to the floor before quickly melting away into nothing. The two boys however were too focused on the person it fell from.

Kagehara just growled, **_“That bitch needs a good punch to the face.”_**

Shuichi sighed as his eyes returned to normal, “Maybe not that far, but she definitely needs to curve that attitude of hers.”

Kagehara then lifted the rosario up to look right at Shuichi, **_“.... Hey, you know what she said is wrong right? Remember what Ouma said, you are not a lie. He... He knows what he’s talking about.”_**

Shuichi blinked and smiled softly, “Yeah, thanks.”

* * *

Shuichi told Kokichi about what had happened and the boy got very mad, “What! No one is mean to my Shumai! Did you get her name?!”

The bluenette shook his head, “No, she was just a girl with pinkish blonde hair in pigtails.”

Kokichi thought, “I think I’ve seen her before. They know Naegi-chan if I’m not mistaken.”

Shuichi smiled, “You and him do get on. I have an idea why but I won’t say it out loud, if I’m correct though then this school really needs to get better with putting people in danger.”

The purple head smiled as he did his best to lie, “Oh you know, he lives in the human world and is just very open minded.”

Shuichi blinked a few times before sweating, “Anyway, yeah, maybe talk to him about this girl as that really did hurt me.”

Kokichi then looked at Kagehara, “And how did he feel about all that.”

“He got really offended and stood up for me. He honestly still wants to punch something though.” Shuichi stated, looking at the rosario.

Kokichi smiled, “Then I need to help him! He wants to punch something, I need to aid him with a prank to curve his anger! Shumai, may I unseal him and help? Please?”

Shuichi looked down and pouted a little, “What about me?”

Kokichi smiled and gave him a small kiss, “Let me do this to help him and then after school I’ll help study with no distractions at all. You’ll get all the cuddles and kisses too. I just want to help both of you. Please?”

Shuichi looked at him and saw he did actually want to help, “Okay. But one thing first.”

Kokichi was about to ask what when Shuichi sneakily cupped his face and gave him a long deep kiss. Kokichi gasped and started to turn crimson. It was so attractive when Shuichi was confident and he hummed into the kiss as he closed his eyes. Shuichi smiled before pulling back, looking very happy with himself as he admired the cute colour Kokichi was right that second before kissing his forehead with love, “I love you so much.”

Kokichi was just stuttering and looked so caught off guard. The bluentte laughed, “Did I surprise you that much?”

The human took in a breath and just smirked, “Nishishi! That was hot! I could eat you up right now.”

“Focus okay, I’ll give you more later, for now help Kagehara.” Shuichi uttered, a little embarrassed.

Kokichi smiled, “Okay! I’m holding you to that!”

Shuichi closed his eyes as Kokichi gripped the rosario and broke the seal. Kokichi watched as the light appeared and the two vampires changed places. He did give the rosario a small kiss though, knowing Shuichi was now in there and showing him he still loved him.

Kagehara meanwhile just stretched, “So, what are we doing?”

Kokichi grinned, “Well, before Akamatsu-chan finds out, we’re going to do some very good pranking!”

For seemingly nowhere, Kokichi pulled out some fake glasses and put them on, “Therapy with Kokichi! Violent tendencies? Turn them into pranks! You get the satisfaction of seeing the people or monsters you don’t like shocked when they find out you fed their homework to the local wolf boi! The shock on local wolf boi’s face when he finds out he ate his own homework will almost quell any bloodthirst you had for a few moments!”

Kagehara looked confused before sniggering, “Did you just advertise your pranking like it’s a business? Pff! That’s so silly!”

Kokichi grinned as he took off the glasses, “But it’s a good strategy! Now come on! We’re going to tie the cum dumpster up with some soft ropes and dunk a bucket of water on Chabashira-chan! If time permits, we’ll also fire tar and feathers over Kaito! Only instead of tar we’re using golden syrup so if he licks it he won’t be in danger!”

Kagehara giggled, “I like all of those except the water.”

Kokichi smiled, “Don’t worry my sweet vampire, I’ll handle the water. Plus, to be safe I got those herbs that neutralise the water so you don’t get hurt. There will be no serious injury in these pranks! I always make sure that I’m environmentally friendly too! You’re safe and you still get the thrill of adrenaline.”

The human thought he saw the vampire look love struck for a second, but played it off as something in his eye as said vampire just nodded, “Okay! Let’s go!”

Kokichi just grinned as he took his hand, surprised again when he held back.

* * *

Kagehara picked Kokichi up as they ran from Kaito before he saw them. The two however could still hear the werewolf cursing and calling Kokichi many expletives. Kokichi just grinned as they ran back to a different part of the school, well away from any of their prank targets, “That was amazing! The bitchlet seemed to enjoy that but it was still fun when she couldn’t break the rope! Chabashira-chan was so mad and actually hissed, and oh boy, the idiot really looked hilarious! He looked like a child’s craft project!”

Kagehara just giggled and then looked at Kokichi as he put him down, “He has it coming a lot of the time, but it’s not like we hurt him, like you said, the syrup is safe and as long as he doesn’t go wolf form he can wash it off pretty easily. I actually had fun, and I didn’t even hit anyone! I still got the same reaction I wanted!”

Kokichi just put his arms behind his head, “I told you!”

Kagehara then smirked as he pinned Kokichi to the wall, “I guess you did, I must say, you do make things fun for me.”

Kokichi willed his blush down as he looked up at the vampire, “My, you’re being awfully forward, are you perhaps hungry?”

Kagehara just grinned, “Nope, just wanted to tease you.”

Kokichi chuckled, “Oh really? Not sure I believe you. You can have some before you're sealed, I don’t mind.”

Kagehara looked at his neck and was tempted, but he then his eyes trailed up and looked at his lips. At that moment he wanted to do nothing more but kiss them. He wanted to kiss him and thank him for everything he’d ever done for him. He wanted Kokichi to know that he liked him too, that he wanted to be in a relationship and be his mate too, but he knew that it was wrong and Kokichi didn’t care about him like he did Shuichi. He took the rosario and softly kissed Kokichi’s cheek, “Thank you, for everything.”

Kokichi blinked at that before Shuichi returned and was now pinning him. He pressed their foreheads together and smiled, “Kichi.”

Kokichi saw his Shuichi and smiled before kissing him with love. Shuichi smiled as he kept the kiss soft and gentle. A kiss of romance and pure unconditional love. The two laced fingers together as they kissed and let each other know how much love and support they felt from the other.

Even so, Shuichi’s mind still wondered a little, _‘What was Kagehara about to do before he sealed himself? Does he like Kichi too?’_

The thought died quickly however as Kokichi stroked his cheek with one hand. Shuichi then just focused only on the loving kiss and how much he just wanted his human boyfriend to be safe and out of trouble.

* * *

Shuichi paid extra close attention to Kagehara when he was with Kokichi after that. He saw that there was something there after the third time he chose not to drink blood and he had to try and talk to the vampire.

After Kokichi was asleep one night after a small make out he sat up in the bed and went to the bathroom, making sure Kokichi was safe under the duvet before he left.

He looked at the rosario, “What’s wrong, you can tell me.”

Kagehara just remained quiet, trying to pretend to be asleep. This made Shuichi sigh, “You are telling me or I will go back in there and drink a whole kettle full of coffee. I will get you to talk.”

**_“Ugh! Fine! I’m talking!”_** The sealed vampire called out.

Shuichi smiled, “Good, now tell me what’s going on with you when Kokichi is around. You’ve been acting strange for a while now and I’ve read enough detective novels to know something is up.”

Kagehara was still for a while before speaking up, **_“I’m just, I feel like I’m more in tune with my emotions now. It’s nothing that bad.”_**

“Okay, that last bit is a lie. I’ve been around Kichi enough to spot lies pretty well now. Now tell me the whole truth. I won’t be mad.” Shuichi said, doing his best to keep his voice soft.

Kagehara couldn’t help but sigh, **_“... I think that I’ve.... um.... I’ve started to have a crush on Ouma. I don’t know why or how, but I can’t stop it. Believe me, I’ve fucking tried. I just, the way he’s been helping me, the way he’s shown me I don’t have to be a violent monster, I want to make him happy and repay him for everything. I want to protect him, but it’s more than just that. I honestly want to just... I don’t know, but I do know that I want to kiss him for some reason. But I promised I wouldn’t hurt you or get in your way. I may like him, but he’s dating you and after you confessed I promised to not do anything. I just can’t seem to stop how I feel, but what I can do is stay well out of your affairs. I’m really trying to ignore them, I am.”_**

Shuichi stood there for a second before nodding to himself, “Actually, this makes sense.”

Kagehara just tilted the rosario as Shuichi continued, “I mean, we are the same person. It would make sense to fall for the same guy as deep down we like the same characteristics. I’m not mad as logically this was probably going to happen, I’m just worried what Kichi will think. I mean, you have embarrassed him and made him blush, but I don’t know what his feelings would be. You and I are very different, but he does get on with you and care for you, it’s just how he feels back. He has been struggling with something recently though.”

Kagehara just sighed, **_“I still don’t want to tell him and ruin what he has with me.”_**

“Yeah, but you should still let him know at least so you can stop hurting. Knowing how he feels might help either bring you closure if he doesn’t feel the same, or maybe he likes you too, and then we’ll have to discuss what happens next all together.” Shuichi added, trying to reassure his other self.

The vampire in the rosario looked defeated but nodded, **_“Okay... I’ll try, but not now.”_**

Shuichi nodded himself before he got a sly smirk on his face. He did his best to try a teasing tone, “I bet, you really want to hold his hand~”

Kagehara was confused, **_“What?”_**

Shuichi smiled, “You want to go out on a date with him and (gasp) Kiss his cheek and cuddle him!”

Kagehara pouted, **_“Stop it!”_**

The bluentte just chuckled, “And then you probably want to go buy him lunch and make him happy! How scandalous!”

Kagehara was bright red, heating the rosario up, **_“Stop it! This isn’t fair! You’re being an asshole!”_**

Shuichi just laughed, “Payback! This is for the torture you put me though in class with your sex story!”

Kagehara gasped, **_“Hey, I apologised for that! This is way worse!”_**

Shuichi actually snorted, “Really? You get embarrassed by hand holding and cheek kisses? Sex you can handle, but sweet little fluffy moments you can’t?”

The other vampire just growled but it sounded adorable to Shuichi who just laughed, “Okay okay, I’ll stop, but seriously, talk to him later. Maybe you’ll get to have those things if you do? Cuddles are nice you know. But we’ll talk about it more later, for now let’s put this out of our minds and go to sleep, okay?”

Kagehara nodded and Shuichi soon exited the bathroom. Kokichi was still asleep and the vampire quickly joined his mate and cuddled him close. The prankster immediately latched onto the warmth and cuddled him in his sleep. Shuichi just kissed his forehead and got ready to sleep.

Kagehara just moved the rosario close to his cheek and rested there, like he was cupping his cheek fondly, **_‘... I will protect you. Even if you reject me, I will keep you safe.’_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kagehara is still learning and is definatly having feelings.
> 
> Also, I wonder who that horrible girl was =O
> 
> Right, onto the announcement. There will be no chapter next week as I am participating in Oumasai week, however, on the 7th of September (next Monday and Shuichi's Birthday) I am posting a one shot! You see, I never actually showed Shuichi's birthday in fic this and I feel kind of bad that I didn't, so instead next week I'm posting a one shot titled 'Birthday's Don't Suck' which will be set in this au! Same time I usual post! I made this work into a series so people have less trouble finding it when I post it too!
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you are all well and staying safe. Please stay hydrated and if it's getting colder where you are please make sure to put on a jumper if you're cold. I wish you all well!


	16. The dark side of monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry there was no chapter last week but I did post a birthday story that's set in this au! It's in the same series as this on so feel free to check it out!
> 
> I also did some art for prompt 1 which was first kiss! I drew Kagehara blocking the kiss! You can find it here: https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/628090774867918848/day-1-first-kissdomestic-for-saiouweek-both
> 
> I'll share my other works in the ending authors notes!
> 
> For now onto the chapter.... be prepared for this one....

Kokichi tried to call Naegi again for the third time that day. His fellow human always picked up his phone, so this was weird to him. He was getting very concerned how out of the blue this was, _‘This isn’t like him. He did say he had this stalker. Maybe I should go to his class room? Kirigiri-chan might be able to fill me in if he’s sick.’_

The purple head quickly went off, remembering where the other classroom was. He stopped when he reached the door and peaked in. There was a group around a table with some vouchers of some kind.

“So, should we do a raffle?” A girl with a ponytail that defied gravity asked.

A guy with hair that looked like a corncob answered, “Ah?! Fuck that idea! The crazy kid with the white hair in class two will just win!”

The lolita girl with twin drills smiled, “Fufufu, his luck is extraordinary, he beats me almost every time, truly interesting. I often gamble with him for the extra challenge, just to see who wins.”

The masculine looking girl with crazy white hair then saw Kokichi and looked at a guy with crazy eyebrows who was sitting next to her, “Class rep Ishimaru-san, we appear to have a guest.”

Ishimaru saw and quickly hurried over, “Ouma-kun from class three right? Might I be of assistance?”

Kokichi grinned to hide his unease, “Oh, I’m just looking for Naegi-chan!”

The ponytail girl pouted, “You better not be pranking him again!”

The large girl looked at her friend, “Asahina-san, I do not believe that is the case. He is actually friendly with him. That, and you know Naegi-san has been ill.”

Kokichi looked confused as Ishimaru produced the class register from almost nowhere, “You are correct Oogami-san! He has been off for two days now! Kirigiri-san too, but she’s been out for a week. Perhaps check the dorms? I think Enoshima-san has been bringing food and their homework to them?”

Kokichi nodded, “Thanks.”

Ishimaru bowed, “No problem, now please leave, we can’t have people know how we’re going to do this giveaway!”

Kokichi just scampered off to find anyone in his class to go to the dorms, _‘This is bad. Something is up and I bet this Enoshima is the stalker who’s been bothering Naegi-chan! Kirigiri-chan is never absent unless she has a good reason! I gotta check this out.’_

He soon saw Kaede and Kaito and immediately ran to them, “Momota-chan! Akamatsu-chan! I need your help!”

Kaito just rolled his eyes, “We’re not falling for a prank Ouma. We gotta finish cleaning the science room, stop trying to get out of things.”

Kokichi however looked serious, “I’m not going to prank you, no lies. This is important and I need help.”

Kaito was about to yell but Kaede put an arm out, “Is this about Saihara-kun?”

He shook his head, “No, it’s about Naegi-chan from the other class. I need help to check on him. I fear he’s in trouble, which isn’t good considering what he is.”

Kaito was confused now, “Huh? Doesn’t the stoic chick protect him though? He’s a monster, he can defend himself.”

Kokichi just shook his head. Kaede immediately got it, “Oh! So, he and you?”

Kokichi nodded, “I’ve been keeping it a secret so he didn’t get hurt, but he’s had this stalker, and this person might know too and hurt him. Please help me. You’d help me for what I am, so help a fellow one of my race, please.”

Kaito got it, “Wow, this school needs a better screening process. Sure! I’ll help! I’ll get Hoshi to help too! Cat hearing and all that!”

Kaede smiled, “Tojo-san will be useful too. We’ll head to the dorms with them and investigate!”

Kokichi nodded, “I’ll try and find Shumai, too. Meet back here in ten!”

They all ran off, Kokichi hoping to be able to get to the bottom of this. Not knowing what fate had in store for them.

* * *

Kokichi didn’t find Shuichi, but when they reached the dorms they also had Korekiyo with them so it was probably a good thing.

“I’m helping just because I’m interested in how this human escaped my detection. That, and maybe I can reason with the culprit due to my own experiences with humans.” The kitsune added as they walked.

Tsumugi had also tagged along, ready to take on Naegi’s shape if he really was missing, “I never expected a mystery like this would happen. I feel like the great detective Conan!”

Kokichi just got his lock picks out as he helped everyone get into the room. Kaito however paused him, “Ouma, careful, I can smell blood on the other side of the door.”

“And I can confirm that it’s human blood.” Korekiyo added.

Kirumi seemed to be having trouble but stopped herself from losing control. She put a scarf she often used for cleaning around her nose. Ryoma meanwhile unsheathed his claws as his eyes went more cat-like.

Kokichi took in a breath as he unlocked the door.

He was shocked to see the wreckage in the room. Furniture was slashed, cushions were ripped and stuffing was all over the floor. The kitchenette was also in ruins, pots and pans all over the floor.

Kaede entered first and started to look around, quickly followed by Kirumi who was looking for any signs of Naegi's fate from the encounter.

Kaito went into werewolf form and started to sniff, **_“I don’t smell death, but I can tell there was a fight. The other person was powerful.”_**

Ryoma was sniffing too and took off his hat, ears twitching to see if he could hear anyone hiding. Kokichi meanwhile looked around the desk. All he found was ripped homework sheets and his bottle spray that he used to hide his human scent.

“Hey guys.”

Kokichi turned to see Kaede holding a photo. Kokichi hopped over to see a photo of Kirigiri tied up next to a man with long black hair and red eyes. He didn’t know who he was but he didn’t look friendly.

Kokichi gasped as Kaito sniffed the photo, **_“Naegi definitely saw this photo. His scent is all over it. I also smell another. The one that attacked Naegi.”_**

Kokichi started to think, “Kirigri-chan has apparently been off for a week. I think we can deduce that the culprit got her first and took this to show Naegi. When Naegi saw it, the culprit then attacked, my guess is that this Junko Enoshima is the cause as apparently she’s been getting food for them both. But the question is why? What’s her motive? And why now?”

Ryoma then went wide eyed, “Guys! There’s someon-”

Before Kokichi could react the werecat was knocked out. Kokichi was then thrown into a wall and watched as all his friends were knocked out as well. He saw Kaito trying to fight back but the figure was too quick, giggling as she looked at everyone now on the floor.

“Upupupu, such weaklings!” The proud girl smiled as she kicked Kaito while he was down.

Kokichi glared and went to scream, knowing the vampire would hear, “SHUI-”

“Ah ah ah~ None of that now.” The girl said as she put a hand over his mouth, one red nail close to his neck to cut it. He was face to face with Junko Enoshima.

The girl then went all cutesy, “We can’t have the vampire running to help you now can we? No, that’s against the rules!”

She then went all sullen, “That would give me a deep despair to have my plan fail.”

Kokichi’s eyes went wide as the girl chuckled before going all proud, “Besides, I need this peasant to get what I want! And you brought company which is delightful! I can use them!”

Her eyes started to swirl with a weird spiral as she stepped closer to the human, “Right now I want you to sleep. I’ll deal with your little boy toy.”

Kokichi could feel his body getting heavy and tried to fight the spell. He watched as Junko started to chant at his friends but before he saw what happened he passed out, too weak to fight.

* * *

Shuichi meanwhile was with the rest of the class cleaning one of the science rooms after Miu’s invention went rogue and tried to set things on fire. Himiko was doing her best to use magic to contain the invention while Tenko and Angie helped her with trying to find a way to disarm it. Miu and Kiibo were looking over the plans for said invention while Rantaro and Gonta were cleaning up and disposing of broken glass and looking for fire damage. Maki and Shuichi were in charge of moving dangerous chemicals into the other room.

Himiko looked tired but was actually doing what she could to help. Miu meanwhile was growling, “I don’t understand! The ‘doing science while you sleep’ machine should have been perfect!”

Kiibo sighed, “I think inventing something like this was still dangerous.”

Tenko just hissed, “Can’t we just pull it apart?”

“You break that and I will charge you for the materials and my time!” Miu screamed.

The gorgan stomped over, “You might be a girl but you’re just as bad as a degenerate male!”

Shuichi quickly got between, “Guys please. For now let’s just fix the room okay? We shouldn’t fight like this.”

Both girls glared at him and were about to yell before Maki pulled both their ears.

Miu started to swear while Tenko tried to throw her but the ghost was too fast. Maki just gripped tighter, “Behave.”

The girls both stopped when Maki’s eyes glowed. Shuichi just sighed.

Gonta then flew down, quickly hiding his wings, “Ceiling okay! Gonta find no cracks, room safe!”

Rantaro nodded, “Aside from a broken table it appears everything is okay. I disposed of all the glass too.”

Kiibo then just put a hand on the invention and shocked it with some electricity. The invention fritzed for a second before it shut down, “And there.”

Angie then quickly wrapped the invention in some coloured tape with a smile, “And Atua has sealed it!”

Shuichi sighed, “Thank goodness, I’m glad that’s over.”

Kagehara then peaked up, **_“Watch out! I sense evil intent!”_**

Shuichi didn’t know what he meant but looked around, suddenly on edge.

Maki was about to lecture Miu when her eyes went wide and stared at the door herself. Shuichi quickly turned to see a man with long black hair and suit at the door.

Gonta looked confused, “Huh? Did new teacher start work?”

Miu just cackled, “They look more emo than you Suckhara!”

Shuichi still felt uneasy though. Himiko just went to walk past to go get some food, but the man just pulled her arm and her back into the room. 

Himiko yelped and looked up, “Hey.”

She tried to cast a spell but the man just took her staff.

Tenko immediately went on the offence, “Unhand her!”

She was however stopped when the man’s hair moved by itself. It was almost as if it was alive. Angie however leapt to her aid and slashed at the hair with her knife, “Atua will work with you to protect Himiko! Nyahaha, this man is not on his side!”

The man himself just sighed, “So boring. Doing her dirty work.”

Tenko and Angie yelped as they were smacked away and that was when Maki went on the attack along with Rantaro who fired a thorn vine at the intruder.

Gonta even looked mad as he charged at the figure, “Unhand Yumeno-san!”

Miu even dropped human form and let her claws out, “No one touches the pancake chested witch! Pervert!”

It was still an insult but it was still nice by her standards. The sentiment was there.

The figure simply fired more tendrils. The group started to fight, trying to protect the young witch from this mysterious figure. Maki even went into monster form, bloody claws and bleeding eyes. She floated and started to make objects levitate to use as projectiles.

Kiibo quickly went to an electricity source and supercharged himself in order to fire electrical attacks, “Unhand our classmate or we’ll be forced to subdue you.”

The figure then sighed and made a dark cloud appear from nowhere, making the room fall into complete darkness.

Shuichi struggled as he tried to see. He had pretty good vision in the dark since he was a vampire, but the smoke still made it difficult. He tried to fight but with the seal he was next to useless. Kagehara however was alert to help him, **_“Don’t let your guard down. Punch right!”_**

Shuichi just did it and hit a tendril away that was about to grab him.

**_“Left kick!”_ **

Shuichi continued to follow Kagehara’s instructions. He was a much weaker fighter, but he’d been practicing and with the two working together they at least had a chance. He continued to fight and dodge. He could hear his fellow classmates struggling and yelling. Shuichi wondered why no teachers were coming to their aid.

Soon the smoke cleared and Shuichi saw he was the only one still conscious. The man sighed and started to chat, a red smoke emerging from his hands going to everyone on the floor. The smoke seemed to go into their noses and watched as his classmates started to wake up, only now their eyes were all red.

Shuichi gasped as his classmates now stood up and turned on him. In a matter of seconds all eight of them had him restrained. Kagehara was growling and Shuichi just looked scared as the man approached.

Shuichi tried to fight back but Angie pressed her knife to his neck. He just looked at the puppet master, “Who are you and why are you doing this?”

The man was silent for a second, no emotion in his face as he stopped before him, “..... Kamakura Izuru. I was ordered to keep you in check.”

Shuichi was confused but saw him lift a hand. The neck thing he felt was a spell from Himiko that made him instantly lose consciousness.

* * *

Shuichi soon woke up to Kagehara slapping him.

**_“Wake up! We have to find Kokichi!”_ **

Shuichi blinked and saw he appeared to be in the graveyard, far away from the school or the dorms. He looked up to see Izuru staring at him. He immediately tried to run away but the tendril hair just slapped him and brought him back.

He looked back at the man, clearly annoyed, “Let me go!”

The red eyed monster just remained emotionless, “I can’t. I have been told to keep you away from Ouma Kokichi. It’s pointless to fight.”

Shuichi just got angry, “What do you want with him! Don’t you hurt him!”

Izuru just stared again, “I am not doing it. I have my orders. If I do this she will leave me and my favour will be repaid.”

Shuichi tried to run again but once again Izuru jumped and knocked him down, “It’s pointless.”

Shuichi just growled, “I won’t stop! He is my boyfriend! I love him and will always fight for him!”

Kagehara nodded, **_“I will too. He is the most important thing to me and no monster will stop me!”_**

The demonic creature just looked down at him, “Emotions like love are pointless. They don’t make any sense.”

Shuichi stood up, “Love is powerful! Do you not care about anything!?”

The creature actually lifted a brow, “I do enjoy boats, but I would never risk my life for one.”

Kagehara just growled more and tried to swat at Izuru. The creature tried to hit the rosario, but the spider silk scarf just made the attack bounce off. Shuichi smiled and tried to get past but once again the demon caught him, this time holding his legs. He sighed and waved a hand, showing Shuichi an image. His eyes went wide as he saw Kokichi tied up, his wrists bound to the ceiling of somewhere. It looked like the school basement. Kokichi stared at the other figure who Shuichi instantly recognised as the girl who insulted him.

Kokichi looked pissed, _“Let me go! Let everyone go!”_

Junko just laughed, _“Not going to happen, twink! I need you for my plan~”_

She then acted all smart and intelligent, _“In order to get what I desire I need you. I’ve been watching you and the other human, waiting for my chance. We monsters know what we are, the top of the food chain. I will defeat the council and destroy this school.”_

Kokichi growled, _“What do you need me for!? How do I fit into that!?”_

The girl then stuck her tongue out, _“You think I’m going to spill my fucking plan now?! Fuck that shit!? I want you to wallow in despair first! And I ain’t fucking stupid! I’m not telling you yet so you can try and stop it! I ain’t going to monologue like the big bad yet!”_

She then then went sullen, _“To have my hard work stopped now. I can’t risk that.”_

The whiplash to going cutesy was making Shuichi’s head hurt, _“But when I tell you I’m going to enjoy all the despair that will go through you when you see how powerless a human like you really is! For now, I’m just going to enjoy breaking your spirit! Your knight isn’t going to come save you! He’s already under my control!”_

Shuichi growled with Kokichi then, _“You’re lying!”_

The girl just smiled darkly, _“We shall see. For now, let’s get your blood pumping, I need it after all~ Upupupu~”_

The magic ended and both Shuichi and Kagehara could feel nothing but pure anger. They looked at Izuru with the intent to kill. Shuichi growled and lunged, his eyes thin slits with a tiny hint of pink in them.

Izuru just put a hand to Shuichi’s neck and lifted him up. The vampire snarled but with the seal on, he couldn’t stop Izuru.

“All your actions are pointless. As long as you have that seal, you will never defeat me.” Izuru stated.

Shuichi coughed a bit and realised it was true. With the seal he was just as strong as a regular monster, _‘With the seal, I can’t help Kichi and win. Like this, Enoshima is going to kill him for whatever plan she has cooked up. Only Kokichi can break the seal. There has to be something I can do.’_

He thought for a while and that was when it hit him. He knew there was only one way he could help. He looked at the moonstone bangle around his wrist that Kokichi got him for his birthday and took a deep breath as he decided what to do.

He grabbed the rosario seal and started to pull.

Izuru actually had shock go across his face, “What you are doing is pointless.”

Shuichi however kept pulling. He pulled with all the force he had.

Kagehara realised what he was doing and started to scream, **_“YOU FOOL! STOP IT! IF YOU FORCE THE SEAL TO BREAK YOU’LL JUST KILL YOURSELF! YOU’LL VANISH AND DIE! STOP IT!”_**

Shuichi just cried, tears going down his face, “I don’t care! If Kichi dies I’m as good as dead anyway! He almost gave his life for me before! I am more than happy to do the same!”

Izuru was trying to stop him, but the spider silk scarf was protecting him. Izuru had a shocked face as he had not calculated for this.

Kagehara just sighed, **_“You really are a hopeless fool. But I understand. Kokichi is unique, and I too would probably give my life for him. He gave me a reason to live and change. I guess we’re both hopeless then.”_**

Shuichi smiled and nodded.

The seal however started to strain.

A crack went right across the blue rosary bead.

Shuichi’s heart beat hard in his chest as it happened.

And then a pain like nothing he’d ever experienced hit him.

**_HHHHHYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!_ **

Shuichi screams echoed across the whole graveyard as a powerful energy was released from the crack.

Izuru had to let go as the power was too great. He watched in horror as the vampire screamed more, his hair turning silver and his eyes going pink. It was by far the most painful transformation ever. Kagehara could feel that the seal was still holding back some of his power, but he didn’t care. He just looked at Izuru, murder on his face.

The demon actually looked worried and went to restrain him with his tendrils. The vampire merely grabbed them in the air and ripped them off his head. Izuru was now the one screaming as Kagehara ran at him. His legs may have felt heavy, but he still drew his fist and punched him right in the face. The demon swayed before falling down.

Kagehara was about to punch him again but paused when he saw the darkness burst out of him and into the sky. Kagehara blinked and saw a boy not dissimilar to Naegi in his place. His hair was brunette and he seemed to be in a shirt with a green tie. He sensed no monster energy. This boy was human.

“I see, demon possession. That deal must have been that bitch getting him a body. Right Shuichi?” Kagehara asked.

He got no response.

That worried him and he carefully looked at the seal. The rosary bead was cracked but the cross was still intact. Part of his strength was still locked so he knew Shuichi wasn’t gone, just very weak. He fixed the scarf in place and gripped it for luck.

“Hang on Kokichi. I’m coming.”

The vampire took off, ready to stop Junko’s plan-

-whatever it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOH! Things do be heating up! I did my best to write an action scene but I'm sorry if it wasn't very good. I tried my best.
> 
> Anyway, my works from the ship week are as follows!
> 
> Day 2 (Pregame au, prompt was past lives (tw scars and mentions of abuse): https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/628181389237518336/day-2-past-lifedespair-disease-for-saiouweek
> 
> Day 3 (D&D au, prompt was fantasy): https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/628271999617220608/day-3-social-mediafantasy-for-saiouweek
> 
> Day 4 (Soulmate au, prompt was dance): https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/628362845542891520/day-4-arcadedance-for-saiouweek-no-quote-this
> 
> Day 5 (No au (but maybe a new one shot idea), prompt was rain): https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/628453183195430912/day-5-rainstars-for-saiouweek-i-had-a-lot-of
> 
> Day 6 (appreation day, I drew fanart of the fic meta (give it a read it's awesome!)): https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/628543770094338048/day-6-appreciation-day-for-saiouweek-this-piece
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you are all well and staying safe. Please stay hydrated and if it's getting colder where you are please make sure to put on a jumper if you're cold. I wish you all well!   
> Also, if your life has been affected by the fires currently happening I wish you all well I hope that you are staying safe.


	17. How to rescue your classmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! So last week was a lot of angst wasn't it? Well let's see if Kagehara can help free everyone! 
> 
> As before careful for angst this time around

Kokichi struggled a bit more while Junko was out of the room, trying to see if he could slip out of his restraints. He had analysed his surroundings and knew he was in the basement of the school or some building nearby judging by how damp and dark it was. He grunted as he tried his best to break free of the ropes he was being held by. It was unpleasant to say the least, _‘Come on, fuck! Okay, I could try dislocating something but that will hurt. Shit! This is bad!’_

It was then that Junko came back in with Kaito. The werewolf had bright red eyes and was growling lowly. His whole demeanour had changed and Kokichi knew that his friend wasn’t in control anymore, _‘He may be an asshole, but he is still someone I came to trust. Ugh, if only I had monster powers! I’m so weak!’_

Junko cut Kokichi down and quickly put his wrists in some cable ties in front of him. Kokichi wondered why they weren’t behind his back but was grabbed by Kaito next. The girl just smiled, “This puppy ain’t so bad once you have him tamed. I see why the ghost girl likes him!”

She just chuckled as Kokichi growled at her, “Let my classmates go!”

Junko just smiled as she went all queen like, “And why would I do that? A queen needs her loyal subjects!”

She then went all cutesy as she twirled a bit, “Besides, it’s going to be soooooo much more fun when I break the spell and they fall in despair! When they realise they’re the ones that helped kill the human they vowed to protect! Coexistence will never be possible then!”

The demon then went all professor like, “When my plan succeeds the chances for monsters and humans to live in peace will be at a measly 0.00001%. Those odds guarantee my victory. Granted the more years that go by the more chance peace can be won, but by the time that’s an option the planet will be as good as dead then.”

Kaito pushed Kokichi into the next room where there was a magic circle. Naegi was still passed out in this room along with Kirigiri. Kokichi was shocked to see his other classmates, but saw no Shuichi so he had a tiny bit of hope, he didn’t let it show on his face though. Instead he just tried to kick and break free.

Junko sighed and slashed Kokichi across the face, causing the human to stop, “Keep going and it will be an eye next. Listen here, I am a demon, and I will win. With both you humans I will use your blood and life force to finish the spell and break the barrier this school is in. I will reveal monster kind to the humans once more. I will have my chaos and despair. The world will once more be like the old world where humans and monsters fought and killed each other! Like it was before the stupid council was founded to keep us in hiding! To keep us chained up and like cowering insects! You humans may have high tech weapons now, but that just means the planet will be blown to bits! Upupupu! I don’t even care which side wins in the end, all I want is the power from the despair you’ll all make! Truly, it will be a paradise!”

She then gasped and did little cat paws again, “I totally just monologued! When I promised I wouldn’t! Wow, I just gave myself despair!”

Kokichi smirked, “I know you did that on purpose to try and push me into despair, but my boyfriend will stop you!”

Junko just put a hand over her face as she spoke in a low tone, “You really think your dumb twink boyfriend will help? Heh, unlikely. He is with my finest work right now. You see, a silly human by the name of Hinata Hajime summoned one of my demon kin. He is now the vessel for my beloved Kamakura Izuru. This human wasn’t even a demon worshipper, he was just a bored human with a little interest in the occult and a book I just so happened to drop into his hands. You humans always play with stuff that will ultimately end you. Such despair that must cause. With two demons it gave me a huge power boost too! Demons attract other demons after all! With us both here I wonder if more demons will come!”

Kokichi’s face went pale and right there he felt helpless, knowing that without him, the rosario would stay on Shuichi and his powers that would help would be sealed. This had been a part of Junko’s plan too, to keep them separated so there was no way she could fail.

Junko smiled, “Ah! That look right there! The one devoid of any hope! Truly a beautiful face of despair! Upupupu! You see now that all your effort is in vain! You will lose. Your death is inevitable!”

Kokichi however wouldn’t allow this bitch to win. Yes he may be losing and he might have no way out, but he wasn’t going to make it easy for her. He just took a deep breath in.

“SSSHHHHUUUUUUUIIIIICCCCCHHHHHHIIIIII!!!”

Junko covered her ears while Kaito growled and punched him.

Kokichi still kept struggling though, even though it hurt, _‘If she wants my life I won’t make it easy! I won’t let her win and break me down! I will keep fighting! I will get Naegi-chan out of here! She needs both of us after all!’_

It was then that the door fired across the room and broke into pieces.

Junko quickly turned and there was Kagehara, fist out after punching the door off of its hinges, “Kokichi!”

Junko however laughed as she clicked her fingers, “An oversight, but still planned, let’s see how you fare against your classmates and all their powers!”

Kaito growled as he now went to attack the vampire. Himiko also fired a spell that made the werewolf stronger. Kagehara just growled as he started to fight back, catching the werewolf’s hands in his own. The two growled as they tussled.

Kokichi however used this moment wisely. He looked down at his bound wrists and remembered what his mother had told him to do in case of an emergency.

_“Now little grape, the world is a cruel place and there are people out there that are going to try and hurt you. Some will want to do stuff to you or kidnap to sell you or worse.”_

_“This is scary mama.”_

_“I know Ko, but this info might save your life one day so listen and watch. Mum is okay, dad has scissors in case this doesn’t work. Now, if you find yourself in cable ties like these, you’re going to want to break them. If their police grade this information won’t help you as they're designed to hold people, however if they’re normal hardware store ones what you want to do is tighten them as much as you can.”_

_“But won’t that make it worse?”_

_“It will, but it will also put extra pressure and tension on the lock part. Now, tighten them by pulling the long part with your teeth like so….. and then, put your arms up and swing them down like this!”_

_Snap!_

_“See! Just like that! You can do something similar when they’re behind you too! Remember this, it could save you so you can get away and find help.”_

He looked the ties over and thought they were weak enough. Even if they weren’t he was going to die if he didn’t try. Kagehara was fighting for his freedom and he was going to meet him partway. So Kokichi tightened them with his teeth and swung his arms down like he’d practiced with his mum.

They snapped right away.

Junko heard and growled, “Oh no you don’t!”

At that point Miu came flying towards Kokichi. The human saw and jumped out of the way. He looked around for a weapon and found a piece of hardwood that had once been part of the door and when Miu circled back round he hit her square in the face. He gasped a bit because that definitely looked like it hurt.

Miu groaned and shook her head, “The fuck?”

Kokichi saw the red was gone from her eyes, _‘Wow, that broke the spell?’_

Miu shook her head and quickly realised what was happening. She saw Kagehara currently trying to fight off a bigger than normal werewolf Kaito being boosted by Himiko, A full ghost Maki firing projectiles like knives and full gorgan form Tenko trying to bite him and turn him to stone. In fact she saw everyone was in monster form.

Kokichi grunted as he did his best to hold off Kiibo who was now attacking him with electricity. He got zapped a few times and oh boy it hurt. It wasn’t taser strength luckily but it still was definitely unpleasant. 

Miu saw this and kicked the Frankenstein's monster in the chest, knocking him out as he hit his head against the wall, which may have also knocked his head off but what was important was he was unconscious, “You alright Cockichi?”

Kokichi nodded, definitely worse for wear, “Fine.”

“Now’s not the time to lie. A human like you is no match. Yes I remember what the bitch said okay, but we’ll chat later! For now, focus on getting to Suckhara, remove his seal! Do that and we win!” Miu yelled.

Gonta then swooped at them while Kaede got ready for a sonic attack. Kokichi saw and went to cover his ears. Miu smiled however, “Don’t worry, I’ll keep that mouth of hers distracted.”

She knocked back the moth man with her tail and then flew up to Kaede. Just as the siren was about to sing Miu just cupped her face and yelled, “Sorry about this!”

And then she kissed her.

The whole room stopped for a second then. Even Junko had a ‘what the fuck’ face as Miu kissed the siren. Kaede’s eyes went wide before she closed them as she tried to struggle and break from her hold, slowly starting to blush as Miu worked her succubus magic.

Rantaro tried to fire some vines at them, but Miu gave him the middle finger as she just moved Kaede closer to her. Kaede just went scarlet as she whimpered a little, not used to such a powerful or skilled kiss. Miu however definitely slipped her tongue in her mouth to try and use her more powerful charm to break the hold on Kaede’s mind. Kaede’s eyes opened in horror and soon went back to their normal colour.

The fight went back to normal then, but Kaede soon pulled away, panting. Miu just smiled as she licked her lips, “You back class rep?”

Kaede nodded and looked a little teary eyed, “I... you...”

Miu smiled, “I am sorry about that, I just did what I had to do. I am a succubus after all, my charms are way more powerful than some mind control! I’m the Miu Iruma!”

The siren just nodded, having new feelings because holy crap that was a good kiss. Miu felt that emotion and quickly clawed at some vines coming towards them, “Talk about feelings later, save the human and vampire first! Fight Bakamatsu! You’re the most powerful siren I know so I know you can beat the crap out of these guys! Do what you can to break the mind control!”

Kaede pouted but nodded, quickly flying to Rantaro, “Amami-kun! It’s me! Please stop fighting!”

Miu meanwhile used her sexual energy boost she’d gotten from Kaede to take on Himiko. She wasn’t going to kiss the witch, but she was going to get the staff out of her hands and do her best to send the witch to sleep temporarily. As a succubus she did have some dream powers.

Kagehara meanwhile had managed to take out Ryoma by knocking him out with a swift kick, but oh boy were Kaito and Kirumi giving him issues. The spider was superfast with her webs, and Kaito being so huge was definitely giving him issues. He growled as he took another hit to the chest, _‘Shit! With the rosario still sealing my powers I’m slower and weaker than I normally am! If only I could get to Kokichi, but they’re stopping me!’_

He couldn’t help it though when his eyes drifted from his fight to watch Kokichi. The human was currently struggling to hold his own against Angie. The girl was even more vicious than the time before, doing all she could to keep the two apart.

Being distracted however left him open and Kaito slammed a fist into his face. Kagehara went flying into a wall and grunted when his body dented it, blood coming from his head and dripping across his face. He was undoubtedly losing.

He watched as Kaito went to punch him again, but the attack was blocked by Himiko. Somehow Miu had managed to break the enchantment on her by getting her staff away and then quickly sending her to sleep before using her dream to help her break the enchantment on her. Kagehara was at a loss to how the succubus had done it all so fast considering how stupid she was, but he realised she was very good when it came to her natural abilities. Himiko was back on their side and now the witch was pissed, her face red in anger.

“How dare you make me hurt my friends! Now let’s see if your magic can hold up against my own! Saihara-kun, cover me! I’m getting serious!” The red headed witch yelled as she started to work on a counter spell to everyone’s mind control.

Kagehara nodded and first threw a paint can at Angie’s head, causing her to leave Kokichi alone. The human nodded before the paint can shifted into Tsumugi. The shapeshifter had been hiding to get a good shot at one of them. Kagehara cursed himself but quickly kicked the gorgan that was about to try and turn Himiko to stone.

The witch girl chanted as fast and accurately as she could, doing her best to break the spell. Kagehara had to even take a fireball to the chest from Korekiyo meanwhile. He was clearly losing strength with every attack that hit him.

Kaede was doing her best to give him back up after freeing Rantaro, but she too was getting weak from the onslaught of attacks. Miu was flagging too as she fired another charm at Gonta to hold him off.

Kokichi was doing his best against Tsumugi, but the shapeshifter was still a good fighter, especially since she was trying to stab him with sewing pins.

Himiko however finally managed to finish the spell. A huge tiger made of red magic appeared and roared out. Korekiyo fired a fireball up in the air as this tiger ran at everyone in the room one by one. Once hit their eyes returned to normal. Everyone collapsed as the mind control faded. Tenko swayed but still grabbed Himiko as she fell, exhausted from using so many spells, “Yumeno-san! I...”

The witch just gave her a weak smile, “I broke it.... but.... mana low....”

Kagehara then looked at Junko, “You lost bitch!”

Junko just smiled however, “Oh no, it’s just starting!”

Everyone heard a few beeps and then felt water start to hit them. The last fireball had tripped the sprinkler system.

Kagehara saw Kokichi’s scared face right before the pain kicked in. His screams echoed out through the entire room. That caused Naegi to wake up and gasp, “Enoshima-san! Why!”

Junko ignored him however as she chuckled at Kagehara, “I planned for every outcome vampire.”

The vampire had collapsed while his body shivered, electricity sparks coming off him as the water purifying properties caused him intense pain. 

Kaito growled as he tried to run at her, “You bitch!”

The girl just lifted a hand and the werewolf went flying, being thrown against the wall like he was a ragdoll and easily being knocked out.

Junko started to laugh her creepy laugh as she kicked Kagehara in the chest, “Not so tough now, are we? Just pathetic! Weak! Trash!”

The vampire snarled and hissed as she enjoyed toying with him, kicking him and making sure the heel of her boot broke some bones.

Kokichi’s brain got to work as he looked for the sprinkler controls to turn off the water raining down on his vampire boyfriend. Removing the rosario wouldn’t help until the water was cut off. Naegi coughed and kicked his leg, his shoe coming off and hitting a metal panel. His shoe did bounce back and hit him in the face, causing him to pass out again, but it gave Kokichi a clue he needed. Naegi’s weird luck had helped in a way. The human went to sneak to the controls.

Junko saw and went to stop him, but Kagehara grabbed her leg and dug his nails in, doing his best to stop her from killing Kokichi. He didn’t care he was in pain, he didn’t care he was losing a lot of blood, as long as he stopped Junko from killing Kokichi that’s all that mattered.

Junko kicked him again and just tried to use her magic on Kokichi. The human winced but kept moving. The demon was confused and saw that Himiko was using the last of her magic strength to protect Kokichi with a shield. Tenko hissed and used her own body to cover Himiko so Junko couldn’t stop her from casting.

Kokichi grunted and flipped the switch, turning the sprinklers off. Kagehara immediately got his strength back and pulled Junko down to his level. He snarled like a wild animal and slammed her head into the floor repeatedly until he was sure she was out cold.

Everyone just took a few breaths to recover and let the adrenaline die down.

Himiko passed out from magic fatigue. Many others just laid against the wall as they recovered their own monster energies. Kagehara however stood up, grunting as his own bones fixed themselves.

Kokichi hobbled over, covered in cuts and bruises, “Kagehara.... Shumai....”

Kagehara had such a warm smile on his face. Kokichi did too as he walked, “You saved me.”

Kagehara nodded, “Of course.”

Kokichi went to open his arms to hug him, “Kage-chan I-”

**_Squelch_ **

His voice just cut off.

He stopped dead.

The vampire’s eyes went wide in terror and his jaw just hung open.

Kokichi wasn’t even breathing. He just looked down as his eyes were wide in horror and disbelief.

He saw a clawed hand that wasn’t his sticking out of his abdomen.

There was so much blood and Kokichi swore he saw some things that definitely should never be seen outside of his body trying to come out. He started to choke on the air as the pain was so bad.

The hand then slowly slipped out and Kokichi just fell to his knees.

He heard cackling and he turned to see a black formless mass with claws and red eyes.

This was Junko’s monster form. Her true form.

She really was in all senses of the word a demon.

Kokichi’s body started to jolt on its own as he coughed up blood. His whole body just went into shock as he fell forwards. His breathing was broken.

Kagehara grabbed him and held him, “No.... No no no no!”

He tried to heal the wound, but it was too great and his healing spit was doing nothing.

Kokichi shakily reached a hand to the rosario, but he didn’t have enough strength to pull it off. He just smeared blood on it.

Junko wasn’t attacking as she watched the despair scene unfold. Everyone else was in shock, the smell really hammering it home that Kokichi was in fact a human. 

Gonta started to cry his eyes out. 

Kiibo shook his head, “No… impossible.”

Everyone still awake started to cry too, too shocked to attack the demon before them all.

Kokichi coughed more and looked into Kagehara’s eyes, “.... You know..... I..... I don’t.... regret.... anything.....”

Kagehara tried to put pressure on the wound and did his best to make sure none of Kokichi’s insides spilled out as he stared in horror, “Kokichi, don’t worry, we’ll get you fixed up!”

Kokichi kept talking, “I.... this school.... I don’t..... regret coming..... here....”

Kagehara started to cry. For the second time in as long as he could remember he cried, “Kokichi! Please! Hold on!”

He felt like his soul was being ripped from his body.

Kokichi started to close his eyes however. He smiled a little, “I.... Kage-chan..... I’m selfish..... I .... I started.... to love... you too..... I love.... both you.... and Shumai..... You’re..... two sides..... of the same.... coin..... different.... but..... I love.... you.... bo-.....”

And Kokichi’s body just slumped.

Kagehara sobbed more as he heard Kokichi’s heart get weaker.

The vampire just screamed for his lost love.

Junko just cackled, **_“What wonderful despair~”_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1WELL THAT HAPPENED! I THINK WE CAN ALL SAY F YOU JUNKO!
> 
> I really hope you are all well and staying safe. Please stay hydrated and if it's getting colder where you are please make sure to put on a jumper if you're cold. I wish you all well!


	18. Last hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello once again everyone.... I see a lot of you screamed at my angst... good screams though. Anyway though, let us see what happens next! Will Kagehara save Kokichi in time?

**_“What wonderful despair~”_ **

The shadow demon just giggled more, feeding on the despair all around her and savouring it to grow stronger, **_“You really are a useless vampire aren’t you? You didn’t even have the strength to protect the one you love! Vampires are no match for demons! Upupupu, some ‘strongest of all monsters’ you are!”_**

Kagehara growled lowly at the demon as his brain got to work, _‘Think! If healing spit doesn’t work there has to be another way! Come on think!’_

There was a tiny spark of something. A small idea entered his head as if it was being spoken to him from a different plane of existence, _‘Wait! There is that way. It’s dangerous but it just might work! The chances are slim but at this point I’ll try anything!’_

Shuichi could feel Kokichi’s breathing slowing more and knew that while it was dangerous it was the only option he had. It was better to choose possible death than certain death. The vampire slowly lifted Kokichi up and went to his neck. He paused for a second, moving his lips weirdly.

He then sank his fangs into Kokichi’s neck.

The other monsters around them didn’t understand. They didn’t get why Kagehara was feeding off Kokichi and was killing him faster than before.

Kagehara could still hear his heart getting weaker and just continued what he was doing for a second until Junko spoke.

**_“Rather have your beloved die by your hands so he’s not in pain? How sweet~”_ **

Kagehara removed his fangs from Kokichi, his mouth covered in blood. He didn’t lick Kokichi’s wound as he carefully laid him down if he was resting in a coffin. It was like he was laying Kokichi to rest to give him some semblance of peace. Kokichi’s heart had almost stopped at that point and that pained the vampire.

However, that pain was replaced with anger and intent to kill. In a flash he turned around and attacked Junko. It was an animalistic scream as he launched himself at his target.

Junko was ready though and did her best to use her true form to dodge quickly and slash back. Kagehara didn’t stop though. He just kept fighting and punching.

Just as Junko was about to punch him in the face a blur of purple jumped in front and slashed upwards. Junko screeched as Kagehara blinked. Kaito had just helped protect him. The werewolf smiled, **_“I got your back sidekick! Vampire and werewolf together can take her down no problem!”_**

Kagehara was actually surprised but didn’t make quips about not needing help, he just went into a fighting stance, “Alright, let’s take this bitch down.”

The two monsters went on the offence as Junko started to block. Even in his weakened and bruised state, Kaito was giving it his all. He wasn’t one to back down without a fight after all. Kagehara had to admit, in this instance the werewolf’s extreme sense of belief and friendship actually wasn’t a pain for once.

Junko yawned at the two boys as she blocked their attacks before grabbing them both by their throats and throwing them into the wall opposite. Kaito grunted and got back up while Kagehara fell to the floor and coughed up some blood. It was the most damaged the vampire had been in a long time.

Kaede looked worried as Kiibo spoke, Tsumugi currently sewing him back up, “It was my understanding that vampires were a lot stronger than this. Shouldn’t Saihara-kun have beaten her by now?”

“Yes, as someone who’s been on the receiving end of his attacks, right now he is moving a little slower and his moves are less refined than normal.” Korekiyo added.

Kaede thought as it hit her. She saw the rosario under the scarf for a second and soon realised what Kagehara had done to Kokichi. She looked at the human who currently had his head resting on Angie, who had pulled him a little out of the way and was trying to pour what looked like healing magic into him as Himiko was still recharging her own power.

Kaede looked horrified, “The rosario is still on him sealing his powers. I have no idea how Kagehara-kun is here if that’s the case but somehow he did something. That’s probably a factor to why he’s weaker though, and if I’m not mistaken, he also gave Ouma-kun some of his blood.”

Rantaro looked confused as Miu tried to stand to help in the fight, “Hey, smoke bitch, leave the stick tuggers alone!”

Junko merely slapped her away, causing Miu to topple and break one of her wings, “Fucking!”

Rantaro fired some smooth vines to rescue her and make a makeshift bandage around her wing with some thin leaves, “What do you mean Akamatsu-san? How did he give Ouma-kun blood?”

Kaede watched as Kagehara's arm was grabbed and bent in a way an arm shouldn’t be bent. She winced as she watched the vampire yell, but still kept fighting despite his pain, “When we thought he bit him, my guess when he paused he cut part of his mouth on a fang and then bit Ouma-kun, pumping his own vampire blood into him. Vampires are immortal and along with that means they have incredible regenerating powers.”

To iterate her point Kagehara grunted as his arm cracked as the bone seemed to heal itself. He looked exhausted from it, but at least his arm was no longer broken.

Kaede looked at Rantaro as Miu winced, her own broken wing not yet healed as she was low on sexual energy, “Giving Ouma-kun his blood probably sapped more of his strength, but he didn’t care as long as it healed him.”

Rantaro nodded before kissing Miu to give her some energy. Miu immediately kissed back and the succubus used the energy to heal her broken wing. Rantaro pulled away after it was done and removed his vines, “There... now stay back. You’ll just get hurt again.”

Miu nodded but still looked mad she couldn’t help.

Kaede felt a slight pang of jealousy but ignored it as she looked at Kokichi again. Kirumi was now with Angie and was using her webs to try and seal the wound shut. Kagehara meanwhile was still fighting Junko. Kaito was too but was practically on his knees at this point. The werewolf while very strong and having a lot of endurance was also starting to waver. He wasn’t giving up though. He refused to. He knew as soon as he did Junko would get more powerful, feeding off his misery, and he wouldn’t allow that.

Kaito just laughed slightly, **_“There’s no way that I, Kaito Momota, will ever give up!”_**

Maki was by his side and shaking her head, “You need to stop before you damage yourself too much.”

Kaito growled lowly, not at Maki, but at Junko, **_“But if I do we’re as good as dead.”_**

Maki knew what he meant and just kissed his ear, “I know, but I don’t want you to die.”

Kaito smiled at the reverse of her usual slip of the tongue. He just watched as Kagehara kept punching and kicking, putting his life on the line for a human, something that a year or so ago he would never have done.

Junko caught his fist and squeezed, **_“Why do you insist on fighting? Just give into despair~ My spell will be completed. You can’t stop him from dying even by giving him your blood. I noticed. The chances of it working are slim right? Won’t he just become a ghoul who serves you? The old him will be gone!”_**

Kagehara just glared, “That is one option. I don’t know if it will shorten his life, turn him, or heal him completely, but what I do know is that I won’t let him die here. I don’t care what the side effects are, I won’t let the man I love die at your hand without doing everything in my power to prevent it! Even if he still dies I will avenge him by killing you! I will bring you down with me if I have to! I will gladly do so!”

Junko growled and was about to slash him when another blur hoped in the way.

“Meow! Hisssss!”

Kagehara quickly retreated slightly as the blur of Ryoma slashed with his claws. The werecat wasn’t going to let his dog counterpart do all the work. Just as Junko was about to slash at the small feline, a snake tail grabbed him and pulled him to safety. Junko saw the gorgon Tenko hiss.

**_“I changed my mind, you’re worse than a degenerate male! Hurting my Yumeno-san and a human, unforgivable! I might not be able to turn you to stone, but I will protect everyone here, even the men, just this once!”_ **

While she was distracted Gonta did his best to land a few attacks on her, “Hurting friends not allowed! Gonta fight demon! Gonta never forgive demon for using him to hurt friends!”

Kaede even sang a melody to try and inspire hope to weaken the despair to give her friends an edge.

This angered Junko. She went to attack Kokichi but Korekiyo put up a wall of fire, knowing that as a shadow demon bright light wasn’t good for her. He knew his monsters after all. He didn’t care he was helping a human, he was focusing on the fact he was helping his fellow monsters.

Junko growled and knocked them all back however, **_“Enough playing around!”_**

She just grabbed Kagehara by his neck and lifted him up. The vampire struggled but the shadow demon was mad now, **_“Fuck you and your little band of monsters! I was going to keep you alive to let you live with the knowledge of what happened as your despair, but now I’m just going to kill you!”_**

Kagehara growled as Junko started to crush his neck, aiming to rip his head off, _‘Kokichi! Please let it work!’_

It was then that the ground started to shake.

Junko paused what she was doing, giving Kagehara a chance to break free.

Everyone watched as Kokichi’s body lifted up, soon followed by a blinding light. This made Junko’s shadow form recoil slightly. Angie and Kirumi were also pushed back, the power too strong for them.

Kagehara watched as somehow bats got in and flew around Kokichi. His eyes were closed as his nails got longer and slowly his hair changed from a plum purple into a silvery white colour, the tips he dyed were still purple however. It looked similar to Kagehara’s own hair, just like the moon. His wound in his stomach healed along with the bite on his neck and the scratches he sustained in the fight. The light then started to subside and Kokichi was now on his own two feet.

He opened his eyes to reveal they were now blood pink with serpent-like pupils, just like Kagehara’s own.

Kagehara started to laugh, “Oh boy are you in trouble now.”

The vampire looked at Kokichi who stared back, “Kokichi, kill her! You have the power to do so now!”

Kokichi then looked back at Junko and growled. He hissed as he bared his fangs and got into a fighting stance, claws out.

Junko just laughed and went to try and get the first blow, but was surprised when Kokichi was gone. Even as a human Kokichi was fast, so with vampire energy he was now even faster. His speed was probably equal to Kaito’s own at that moment.

Junko turned to be greeted with a fist to the face. She cried out in pain as Kokichi continued to punch her. He had been watching all of Shuichi’s training so he had picked up a thing or two. He kept punching and snarling like a wild animal, pouring raw power into every hit.

Junko started to become unstable, her mass fluctuating. After a while she just screamed as she exploded, the hits too great. She still seemed to be laughing however, even as the remnants of her form fluttered down.

**_Upu... pu ... Suc.... spair...._ **

Kagehara sighed in relief as he walked over to Kokichi, “You survived. Thank goodness.”

The group all stood up to congratulate Kokichi but stopped when they saw Kokichi bow to Kagehara and kiss his hand.

Kaede was confused, “What the?”

“What is the twink doing?” Miu asked, going back to human form.

Kagehara just chuckled slightly as Kokichi showed him his neck. The vampire Kokichi just smiled softly, “You can do what you wish to me my lord. Please take a drink.”

Ryoma even looked confused, “Why is he acting like a butler or some kind of pet?”

Kagehara just smiled and leaned down. He didn’t bite though. He just kissed the boy's neck. Kokichi then purred and hugged the vampire, looking up at him before nuzzling him and just acting cute and very unlike Kokichi.

The whole class was at a loss as to what was going on.

Kokichi then pulled back and bowed again, “Please, what can I do to serve you master?”

Miu of course jumped on that, “Master? Kyahaha, that is some kinky shit right there!”

Kagehara ignored her as he put a finger to Kokichi’s lips, “Shhhh, I am not your master, you and I are equals Kokichi. Even when you are human we are.”

Kokichi just smiled again and leaned forwards again, “Then please, take my blood. I choose to be yours and serve any desire of yours. I will.... never say... no....”

Kokichi started to sway a little. The group watched as his hair started to return to normal and his eyes started to lose pink before he just lost his footing and just fell unconscious. Kagehara of course caught him and held him bridal style in his arms.

Kaito quickly came over and sniffed, “He’s human again. He did smell like a vampire but that’s now gone.”

Kagehara sighed in relief, “Then my blood did what it needed to do.”

Maki however glared, “Start explaining now!”

The vampire glared a little back but nodded, “My aim was to give Kokichi my blood. He was still alive so I knew it wouldn’t change him completely, come now do you really think it’s that easy to become the strongest of all monsters? Never. What my blood did was temporarily turn Kokichi into a vampire. Once he was healed his human cells got to work eliminating the infection. I don’t plan to ever do that again as it will affect his body seriously. I will not turn him into a ghoul that craves human flesh. I don’t even know if I’ve already done damage that can’t be undone. However, it was the only card I had left to play that might save him.”

Kokichi winced in his sleep, his body still aching. Kagehara saw and pain went across the vampire’s face, “For now let’s get him out of here along with the other human and Yuki-onna. We will have to inform the headmaster about that bitch, but not now.”

As he was about to leave Kaito smiled, “Hey, does this mean I can finally spar and beat you now?”

Kaede was about to start a lecture when Kagehara sighed and was about to put Kokichi down to fight. Kaito however just laughed, “No, this isn’t fair. You’re not at full strength and that would be a hollow victory for me. I only want to fight you when you have no handicaps. What kind of person would I be if I hurt my side kick like this?”

For once Kagehara actually grinned, “I’m not your sidekick... but thank you.”

Miu then sighed, “Great, now let’s get the fuck out of here!”

Gonta quickly went to Kirigiri and Naegi and with Maki’s help, they cut the ropes they were tied with and started to leave the basement. Once they reached the top of the stairs they were greeted by Chisa and Jin Kirigiri himself. There was also the human that had been possessed by Izuru with them.

The headmaster smiled, “Thank goodness, you’re all okay. My daughter is also safe. This is fortunate.”

Kagehara on the other hand was mad and had some choice words for a headmaster that allowed two humans and a whole class of monsters to be put in danger, “Hold it right there you fuc-”

Chisa held up a hand, “Saihara-kun, please relax. We wanted to help you but Junko had powerful magic to stop us. We feel terrible that us staff could not help you. Hinata-san here filled us in a little on what was going on from what he remembers.”

Kokichi started to stir then and opened his eyes, “... Huh?”

Kagehara looked at him as the headmaster nodded, “And as thanks I will fix your rosario. Your uncle trusted me with some knowledge if it should ever get damaged. Your other self, Shuichi Saihara, is still alive in there as the rosario itself is still intact, just very weak.”

Kokichi gasped, “Kagehara-chan, what is he talking about?!”

The vampire sighed and removed his scarf, showing everyone the crack going across the bead, “... He tried to forcefully remove the seal himself, not caring if it meant he lost his life.”

Kaede gasped as Kagehara looked at Kokichi. He saw a pair of fear filled eyes look back at him. He didn’t want to lose Shuichi. The vampire then leaned down and kissed the human’s forehead, “.... I love you Kokichi Ouma.”

Kokichi blushed as those words sank in. Kagehara closed his eyes, “I will get the rosario fixed.”

The vampire then just took a chance and kissed Kokichi on the lips. The human’s eyes went wide in surprise as he wasn’t expecting that. It was different yet was still familiar. He could still feel love like when Shuichi kissed him, but there was more confidence in the movements.

Kagehara quickly moved back however and smiled, “You don’t have to choose between me and Shuichi. We both love you and it makes sense as we’re the same person. I know that you love us both from what you said when... that happened, but we don’t mind. We will have to discuss this more when Shuichi is back, but you don’t have to choose, so don’t feel guilty or bad about this.”

The vampire then put him down and walked to the headmaster, “Please, fix my rosario, I won’t let Shuichi die.”

The headmaster nodded and tapped his foot. A magic circle instantly appeared, “Let’s see, I’m not a warlock so my incantation may be a little rusty.”

Jin tripped over a few words but soon enough a mystic energy was summoned and repaired the rosario. Kagehara closed his eyes and soon enough switched back to being inside the seal.

Shuichi soon opened his eyes and without a second's hesitation just hugged Kokichi with all his might, “I’m so glad you’re okay!”

Kokichi coughed a little, “Shumai, strength!”

Shuichi eased up his grip, “Sorry! I just, I.... When you almost died I was screaming in pain. I felt so helpless but then I remembered a way that might work. I knew if Kagehara injected some of his blood into you you’d have a chance. I screamed so hard to try and get him to hear me. Somehow he did even though I was so weak and far away from him. I’m so glad you’re safe and alive.”

Kokichi smiled sweetly, “Even when on the verge of death yourself you still did all you could to save my life. You two are so selfless sometimes.”

Kokichi didn’t care if everyone was there, he just kissed Shuichi with all the love he could muster, holding the rosario tenderly to include Kagehara. The other vampire got embarrassed and heated up the metal a little. Kokichi smiled as it felt like he was hugging him too in spirit.

Jin then picked up his daughter, “For now head back to your dorms and relax. You all fought hard and need to recover your energy. I have informed Hanamura-kun to make you all dishes that will help recover your energy faster. They will be delivered to your dorm rooms soon. You’re all dismissed for now.”

Chisa then picked up Naegi, “We will sort out the rest of this matter and will inform you of any information that we find when we can. For now let’s keep the fact that three humans are at the school a secret shall we?”

The class nodded and looked at the third human who was now there. He sweated, “Hajime Hinata, I was kind of dragged into all this, but I will keep your secret. I’m just here until I’ve finished being interrogated and have been filled in with what exactly happened to me. I do want to say sorry that the demon who hijacked me took over your minds, I had no control.”

The monsters just sighed and muttered a little before heading back to their rooms. Everyone was exhausted.

Kokichi himself did have a few questions on his mind however as he walked, _‘.... Do I have two boyfriends now? And did I really become a vampire? Am I still one now?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was all okay! Temp vamp Kokichi helped save the day! 
> 
> Also, there is a chance I may go on hiatus again. I really don't want to as this story will just about finish on Halloween and I do have a Halloween one shot idea, but recently I have not been sleeping well (some nights not at all) and it's getting to the point it is seriously showing in my recent chapter drafts. I want to give you guys quality content but I can't in this state. If my sleep isn't fixed by next Monday I won't be able to post on time, and for that I apologise in advance.
> 
> I really hope you are all well and staying safe. Please stay hydrated and if it's getting colder where you are please make sure to put on a jumper if you're cold. I wish you all well!


	19. Time to meet the parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I want to thank you all for the nice messages last week! I finally managed to sleep and have been doing a lot better (One day I may have slept until 4pm but I slept and that's what's important!)
> 
> Anyway, were heading towards the last part of this story! I'm actually drafting the final chapter right now and am finishing off the last scene! It's still got some work but we made it! I'm so happy! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Anyway for now, onto the chapter! I hope you all like it!

“Hmmm.”

Hajime looked at Naegi who had his nose in a book, “What are you looking at?”

Naegi looked up, “Oh? Sorry, I’m just researching demons in case Enoshima-san returns. While I was knocked out for most of the fight something is telling me she might come back. Demons are hard to kill and while temp-vampire Ouma-kun did defeat her, I can’t help but find it suspicious.”

Hajime lifted a brow, “So you think she chose to explode?”

Naegi shook his head, “Oh no, I don’t think that, I just think that she probably had more plans in case she did fail. I mean, look at Kamakura Izuru, he was just possessing your body right? Enoshima-san was powerful enough to have her own, but what’s to say that someday she doesn’t possess someone herself? What if she has a back-up plan and has someone trying to find the perfect human for her to possess? What if she has followers like a human cult? What if we’re still in one of her traps?”

Hajime nodded in agreement, “You might be right, but we’re aware of her nature now, it will be harder for her to get the jump on us. Kirigri-san is definitely rubbing off on you though. You sounded just like her, thinking of all the possible questions or theories that haven’t been answered yet.”

Naegi’s cheeks went a little red, “I mean, she is my protector.”

He then mumbled something and Hajime smiled, “Sorry, I didn’t quite get that?”

Neagi just looked away, even more crimson, “.... I said, and my girlfriend.”

Hajime just laughed, “Ouma-kun is so going to tease you when he finds that out.”

The shorter of the two boys just looked back, “Anyway, let’s try and research more, but don’t read anything out loud from the dangerous book, okay?”

Hajime clenched a fist and his teeth, “Yeah, I learned my lesson. I don’t want another demon possessing me, thank you.”

The two boys continued with their research, trying to make sure Junko would never come back. I mean, how much trouble could one demon in a high school uniform cause anyway?

* * *

Kokichi meanwhile was laying on Shuichi’s bed as he looked at his hands. The memory of him destroying Junko was faint, but he could still remember the feeling of power. It was still weird to him and a part of him was still worried he wasn’t human anymore.

Shuichi was cooking him some food, wanting to keep an eye on his boyfriend in case there were any side effects to what he did to him, “I looked into it by the way.”

Kokichi looked at his boyfriend, “Huh?”

Shuichi just smiled as he brought him over prawn katsu curry with a lot of vegetables, “I looked into giving a human vampire blood. Once or twice you will have no ill effects as far as I can tell, but if I was to inject you with vampire blood over and over again it would be bad. I was right with my theory that your body would destroy the invading blood like a virus, but if I were to keep doing it your body would start to break down and corrode away your humanity. It would either kill you or turn you into a mindless ghoul. Kagehara told you about our past right and our servants? They were ghouls, humans that had all their blood drained and killed before my parents used their own blood to bring them back as puppets. The situation would be slightly similar, only less immediate.”

Kokichi wanted to make a joke, but hearing that really was a slap back to reality. A crazy reality, but reality nonetheless. The world of monsters was very dangerous, far more dangerous than anything at this school.

The human took his food and ate a few bites before pausing, “I, um, I want to stay human if I can. Yes, I’m in love with a vampire, but at this moment in time I don’t want to be a monster. I have nothing against monsters and care for them, but I want to stay human. After everything that’s happened, I realise that my life has only really just started. Honest truth, I don’t want to miss out on experiences I can only enjoy as a human. I also don’t want to leave my family anytime soon. Please don’t be upset, I’m not lying.”

Shuichi smiled and hugged him, “Hey, I’m not changing you. Besides, I don’t even know if there’s a way I could turn you into a vampire so you would still have your free will. Even before you were acting more like a pet than yourself.”

Kokichi remembered the whole calling Kagehara master and for once actually blushed, “S-shut up!”

The purple head then felt the rosario lift up and poke his cheek. Shuichi just chuckled, “He says ‘if you think it be that easy to become the strongest of all monsters you’re a bleeping idiot.’”

“Bleeping?” Kokichi asked with a raised eyebrow, “Did you censor him? Pfff, you’re so silly Shumai!”

Kokichi then smiled and put his arms behind his head, “Nishishi, besides, I was lying before! I want to be a vampire right now! I want to be the ultimate supreme leader of all monsters! So hurry up and change me!”

The vampire giggled and wiped some curry off his lips, “I think we both know that’s a lie. If I even found a way I would never change you unless you want it for real. It’s no easy choice and something you should think long and hard over. It’s not like a tattoo that can be removed in the end, it will be something you can never take back.”

Kokichi nodded before putting his food down and jumping on Shuichi, “Enough serious stuff! I want a kiss! Your leader demands kisses!”

Shuichi sighed but gave into Kokichi’s demands with a soft smile. Kokichi had been through a lot and he wanted him to be okay. He softly kissed his lips, showering Kokichi with love.

Kokichi smiled and pulled back. Shuichi looked confused until he saw Kokichi lift the rosario up and kiss that too, not wanting to leave Kagehara out of it. The human smiled as he felt the metal heat up a little, “We all need to still talk about that. I know you both love me, and I love both of you. I still feel selfish for falling in love with you both, even if you are the same person.”

“Hey, don’t feel guilty okay? Feelings are complicated. Besides, we’re okay with it. We love you and want to make you happy. It’s a little weird and confusing, but isn’t any relationship confusing? I trust you Kichi.” Shuichi said with a smile.

Kokichi waited as he saw the rosario float and Shuichi smiled more, “Kagehara says that this isn’t some love triangle thing. You don’t have to pick. As long as you’re honest with both of us. We share a body and while we have different personalities, we both agree that we will do our best to make you happy.”

Kokichi smiled and nodded, “If you’re okay with it, I’d like to date you both then. I know with the one body thing it will be strange, but I really do care about you both.”

Shuichi nodded, “I’m okay with it.”

The rosario nodded and the bluenette smiled, “He agrees, but just asks that you make sure you speak your mind about what you are and aren’t comfortable with. If he does something that you don’t like you tell him so he knows. He’s still not the best with social queues and while he will try his best, you have to be vocal and tell him when to stop.”

Kokichi nodded and held the cross, “You’ve come a long way from when we first met. I’ll tell you, I know I can trust you.”

The rosario was warm in his hand and just stayed still. Kokichi assumed he was happy and kissed them both again.

Shuichi then pulled away, “Okay, now eat your food, vegetables too.”

Kokichi pouted, “But I want more kisses!”

Shuichi just sighed, “It’s important you eat first. Your body needs nutrients, especially after your injuries.”

The rosario started to poke Kokichi as if to annoy him so he’d eat. Kokichi humphed to himself and reluctantly started eating again. Shuichi put one arm around him to keep his demanding human happy though.

* * *

On Monday everyone went back to classes. Everything was still a little tense now the whole class knew Kokichi’s true nature, but Kokichi did his best to act like everything was still the same.

“Nishishi! Bad luck Momota-chan!”

Kaito looked at Kokichi with annoyance, his hair down and not gelled at all, “How did you even get it, you gremlin!”

Kokichi chuckled, “A shapeshifter has his ways, or is that a lie?”

Kiibo looked up, “It must be, after all we know you’re a hu-”

“Hey Kiibo, I don’t think finishing that sentence out loud is a good idea.” Rantaro added, currently holding Kaede’s hand.

The siren smiled as Kiibo looked confused, “But we all know so why?”

Miu then appeared from nowhere and flung her arms around both Rantaro and Kaede, “The great Miu Iruma is in the house! Kyahaha!”

“Can we get back to my problem?!” Kaito yelled.

Miu just chuckled, “Holy crap you look different! You should keep your hair like that, I guarantee you’d get more dates!”

Kaito laughed, “Really? Maybe I will!”

The room then went ice cold and Kaito sweated as he turned around to come face to face with his girlfriend in full on ghost mode, **_“Do you want to die?”_**

Kaito actually yelped, “I was kidding Maki-roll! This is all your fault, you demon!”

Kokichi giggled before he put a finger to his lips and gave a sly smile, “It’s not my fault you’re a lousy boyfriend. And Maki-roll, tsk tsk, you're breaking a school rule right now~”

Everyone was silent as they looked at Kokichi then. Kaede actually looked worried and turned to Shuichi, “I thought you said the vampire blood was out of his system Saihara-kun?”

Shuichi looked confused as he looked at his boyfriend, “It is. I don’t know how he’s doing that.”

Kokichi was now confused, “What’s going on, awe, are you trying to prank me? Nishishi, you’ll have to do better than that~”

Himiko shook her head, “Pranking is a pain.”

Tsumugi pulled out her hand mirror, “Um, look for yourself Ouma-kun.”

Kokichi took the mirror and saw that his hair was white but quickly changing back to normal, “Huh?”

“When Ouma-kun put finger to lips, hair change colour.” Gonta added.

Shuichi thought to himself and mumbled a little, “Maybe my blood did have a side effect.”

Kokichi then did his sly smile again and sure enough his hair turned silver white again. He stopped and it changed back. He did a demon face and once again his hair changed colour, “Woah!”

Shuichi still had a hand on his chin and he thought aloud, “Huh, maybe a few drops of my blood are still in his system? Not enough to give him actual powers, but maybe he will just be able to do this for a while until his kidneys filter his blood and expel it?”

Kaede nodded, “It’s possible?”

Miu cackled, “Congrats, you can turn your hair silver for a little Cockichi! OhI I wonder if your pubes are als-”

And both Kaede and Rantaro slammed their hands over her mouth. Rantaro just sighed, “Ignore her.”

Kaede laughed nervously before glaring at Miu, “Come on, please be nice.”

Miu grumbled and then got an evil glint in her eye. Soon Kaede’s hand shot away, “Ew! Don’t lick my hand!”

Miu smirked, “You weren’t complaining when I was licking-”

“Please shut up!” Kaede said, bright red, “Don’t give anyone the wrong idea! You promised not to be in everyone’s face about it!”

Rantaro just tried to calm the situation down and Kokichi just went back too annoying the wolf boy, staying out of what was obviously a couple arguing, “I’ll give the gel back if you promise to be my butler for three days?”

Kaito growled, “Fuck that!”

Shuichi just sighed at the chaos but also couldn’t help but smile. No one was acting different even when they knew a human was in the room.

It was then that Chisa ran in, “Saihara-kun!”

Everyone turned and Shuichi looked worried, “Yukizome-sensei? What’s wrong?”

Chisa was actually sweating, “Um, I would tell you privately but this is important as you’ll all need to work together again. You know that your uncle can’t make it to that day next week when the parents come to the school?”

Kokichi looked and saw Shuichi was still lost, “Um, yeah? Why?”

Chisa just held up a letter with a wax seal and Shuichi’s face drained of colour. The teacher continued, “I don’t know why, but your parents have decided to come instead. They sent this letter saying that we are to prepare for their arrival?”

Kaito actually growled, “Ugh, vampires, always being assholes, no offence Shuichi.”

Shuichi however still looked terrified. This caused Kaito and Kokichi to look very worried.

Kaito put a hand on his shoulder, “Come on bro, how bad can it be?”

Shuichi started to shake, “Very bad! Very very bad!”

Kokichi ran next to him, “Momota-chan, I hereby call a truce for now.”

Kaito looked very confused, “Wait, how fucking bad are they that Ouma of all people is calling a truce!”

Chisa answered for Shuichi, “I don’t know a lot and it’s Saihara’s place to give details, however what I do know is that they don’t believe in the aim of this school. They are against the council and will probably want to kill one student in this class if they find out what he is.”

Everyone looked at Kokichi and the human tried to look emotionless.

Miu just groaned, “This shit again? Ugh, just turn him into a vampire, problem solved.”

Kaede rolled her eyes, “What if Ouma-kun doesn’t want to be one?”

Rantaro nodded, “Plus I don’t think becoming a vampire is that simple.”

Shuichi just shook, “I... I don’t, why are they here now!”

Kokichi just took Shuichi's hands before he started to panic too much, “Shumai, focus on me okay, don’t worry. We will find out why. I’ll just have to stay away from them while they visit. Our friends will keep me safe. It will be okay.”

Shuichi was still shaking but nodded. Kokichi then smiled, “Just focus on breathing okay? Keep your heart calm.”

Shuichi nodded again and just had fear. Kaito could hear his heart and scratched the back of his head, “Hey Ouma, I agree to a truce for now.”

Kokichi nodded and threw his gel pot back at him, “I’m stealing it when this is all done, but for now we need to come up-”

“Um, actually, for now I need to start my lesson Ouma-san?” Chisa added with a sharp edge to her tone. Kokichi would have argued but the teacher did have her scary moments so he decided better of it.

* * *

The group had their plan sorted at lunch. The main aim was to keep Kokichi away from the vampires and make sure he had his spray on. As Kirigri’s father was the headmaster, it was decided that Naegi would just take the day off and stay in the girl’s dorm to be safe so they could clean as much human smell as they could. Naegi was embarrassed by the idea but Kirigiri just gave him her room and she would stay in his. If anyone in the dorm tried anything she’d just freeze them.

Kokichi however wanted to make sure Shuichi would be okay so it was a case of making sure everyone stayed in contact and kept an eye on Shuichi’s parents which would be hard as vampires were very perceptive and knew when people were spying on them. This meant they have to all take turns but have no pattern so the vampires wouldn’t pick up on it. Kokichi got to work on making more of the scent masker just to be safe and Shuichi just started to dread why this was happening.

Kokichi stayed with him after school, “Why do you think they’re visiting now?”

Shuichi looked scared, “I don’t know. Maybe it’s because I’m now eighteen and they want to see how Kagehara is? You remember what their plan was?”

Shuichi was actually biting his nails and Kagehara and to move the rosario in the way, **_“Calm down. I won’t let them harm you. I will never do what my parents wish of me now. I don’t want to destroy the council, all I want is a life where they stay out of my hair and I can be me.”_**

Shuichi sighed at that and Kokichi smiled, “He’s saying he doesn’t want to destroy anything? He just wants to have a calm life and live with me and you and be a little family?”

Both vampires went crimson at that and Kokichi giggled, “It’s cute because it’s true~ Nishishi!”

Kagehara just coughed, **_“For now we just have to focus on what they might do. We can’t wear the scarf, they’d ask too many questions and probably try to destroy it.”_**

Shuichi nodded, “I just hate that they’re going to be looking down their noses at everyone and probably try and start a fight with other parents. Maybe I can wear my hat?”

Kokichi hugged Shuichi, “You lost your hat after Kagehara was unsealed the first time remember?”

“Oh... Then maybe I can buy a new one? I can hide from th-”

Shuichi was cut off by Kokichi cupping his face, “Don’t regress Shumai, you don’t need that. You are far more confident now and I know you’ll be fine. Just keep moving forwards okay? It will work out. You have all of us cheering you on.”

Shuichi nodded and smiled, “Thank you. I’m just stressed. But I’m not alone now. I have friends and an amazing boyfriend so I know I can do this.”

Kokichi gave him a kiss, “There we go... Right I better get back to my room. I have to make sure my human smell doesn’t get too far. Ugh, I’m using so much of that spray, even when I sleep. Mum is going to give my room an extra clean before they arrive but still.”

Shuichi kissed him back, “When this is over I promise lots of hugs and sleeping together again, okay?”

Kokichi smiled mischievously, “Sleeping together? My, how bold of you Shumai~”

Shuichi just went a tiny bit pink, “You know what I mean, stop making it rude.”

“I wasn’t making it rude at all! You’re the one with your brain in the gutter! Nishishi!” Kokichi added.

Shuichi just kept smiling brightly.

* * *

The day arrived and Shuichi waited by the entrance to the school. He was very scared but knew it was just one day. Lots of other parents were arriving by the bus or their own cars, but Shuichi knew when his parents arrived when they saw a limo pull up and almost run some other monsters over. He gulped again when his parents opened the door and came out.

“Mum, dad, it’s good to s-”

“Hold this.” His mother commanded, dropping some bags into his hands. Shuichi just caught them and sighed. Yep, they were going to treat him like a servant.

His father didn’t even look him in the eyes, “Let’s just get this over with. Thank god we’re only here for one day. For Riyo to send you to such a school, he should be tutoring you from home like we did.”

Shuichi just ignored the comment as his mother waved her hand and the limo drove away, “Now, show us around and make it quick. We’ll see your teachers and everything and then be on our way.”

His father nodded, “This is a formality, after all, when you are fully unsealed this school will be destroyed once and for all.”

Kagehara was glad bags were covering the rosario as he spoke up, **_“Jokes on you ya rich snobs, I don’t want to destroy anything now! I’m a free vampire and I’m in a relationship with a human! You know, ‘the creatures that are beneath us that are only food and slaves’ or whatever crap you spout. Fuck you, leave me alone and get stakes through the hearts. Man that felt good to say! Pity they can’t hear me!”_**

Shuichi just tried to ignore the comment but did agree with the spirit of it.

* * *

Kokichi kept a watchful eye on Shuichi whenever he could. He was with Kaito for the first few hours as his grandparents were arriving late. The werewolf however was listening in with his good hearing, “Ugh, you were right about them being arrogant.”

Kokichi nodded, “Yeah. Keep what you’re thinking inside though, we have no idea how good their hearing is.”

Kaito nodded as he scratched the back of his head, “Man, my bro has it rough though.”

“I’m glad we agree on something.” Kokichi added before turning away.

Kaito smiled, “Hey, cheer up, it’s only a few hours and then we can all go back to normal! They just have to talk to his teachers a bit, look around and then they’re gone. These parent teacher conferences still suck ass though.”

Kokichi nodded again as old memories entered his head, causing him to chuckle, “Again, I can agree. I remember back at my old school my teachers would always rat me out for my pranks. It was funny though when my mum laughed and said I did awesome. The look on the teacher’s face was priceless! My dad tried to keep the peace but was always a little proud but still told me off.”

Kaito raised a brow, “Huh, your mum would laugh and not tell you off?”

Kokichi chuckled more, “Oh she’d still scold me a little, but my mum was a terror too! She was called ‘The demon queen of Imperial high’ in fact! She was the best prankster and she taught me a lot of things! She always told me I should make sure my pranks are safe for the environment and say ‘Be a dick to assholes, not our planet!’ to me. She often told me amazing stories too.”

Kokichi didn’t even realise he was opening up to Kaito of all people until the werewolf gave him a thumbs up, “She sounds like a pain but still a good mum! If I ever meet her I’ll be nice.”

Kokichi actually burst out laughing, “If you ever meet her you’ll become her new teasing target because of your reactions! You think I’m bad, she’ll make me look like an angel! Nishishi!”

He just rolled his eyes, “.... Thanks for actually being real with me.”

Kokichi sniggered, “Nishishi, but how can you know what I said was the truth or just a distraction?”

Kaito just smiled, “Trust me, even I’m not that much of an ass to say that those laughs weren’t genuine.”

Kokichi pouted a little but still had a smile, “You breathe a word of that to anyone-”

“I won’t! I wouldn’t want to ruin your reputation now would I?” Kaito said with a laugh.

* * *

“-and I have to say, he really does work hard! He’s the best in my class. Why, he even came second out of his whole year in the last exams we had.” Chisa added with a smile.

Shuichi smiled slightly as Chisa showered him in praise, his father however seemed mad.

“Who beat him?”

Chisa actually looked taken back, “Huh?”

His mother then perked up, “He asked who beat him?”

Chisa looked through her papers, “Oh um, a girl in class one.”

His father smacked Shuichi round the head, “Beaten by a girl?! You have to be the smartest! What monster type is she? She better be a vampire!”

Chisa actually glared, “Mr Saihara, we do not reveal our monster natures in this school. That is the first rule. The whole point is to practice human form. I will not tell you her form.”

His mother then smiled, “Then how about just her name?”

Chisa shook her head, “That charm won’t work on me, and no, I won’t in case you try to threaten her. This is a place of peace and learning.”

Shuichi’s mother sighed, “Weaklings.”

Shuichi gave Chisa an apologetic look as he dared not speak. Chisa just gave him a warm smile, “Anyway, your son has a bright future ahead of him. If he finds a place where they allow him to wear chokers he really will thrive in the human world!”

His father snorted at that one but Chisa ignored him, “Have you thought about your future Saihara-kun?”

Shuichi gulped, “To be honest, if I got the chance I might want to be a detective.”

His mother was about to say he didn’t even have a future but Chisa put a hand up to allow Shuichi to continue. The vampire smiled a little, “I mean, I love mysteries and reading detective novels. I thought, maybe I could work for the police or have my own agency. I don’t know as my uncle is on the council if I will have to take his place someday, but for now that’s my goal.”

His father rolled his eyes, “You having dreams? That’s cute.”

Kagehara just growled, **_“Let him have his dream. This is the first I’m hearing of this... Well, I’ll try and help you. I don’t have a dream myself so yeah.”_**

Chisa just smiled, “A few monsters do go work for the police to try and protect their own or discipline others that try to break our or human laws. I think that’s a fine dream Saihara-san.”

Shuichi just smiled warmly to himself, ignoring his parents intense heated stares.

* * *

Long after Shuichi was gone Kokichi was with Chisa by himself, “So, talking about the future and that stuff?”

Chisa nodded, “You can pretty much do anything Ouma-san. That’s the ability that you have that no one here else does. You can literally do anything in the human world. I think it’s a luxury a lot of monsters are jealous of actually. Have you any ideas?”

Kokichi shrugged, “I honestly don’t know. I’m more focused on not dying, cause you know?”

Chisa nodded, “I know, then may I make a suggestion? With the contacts you now possess it might be possible to have a normal job, but moonlight as an ambassador for the school. Head of monster human relations so to speak? Someday Jin Kirigiri and the council want to reveal monster kind and make peace with humans and live in harmony. You and Naegi will be key points in achieving that. I don’t know the headmaster's motives myself, but that is my theory. In the end the choice is ultimately yours.”

Kokichi did wonder about that as Chisa smiled, “For now though, my only advice is to maybe let up on the pranking a little.”

Kokichi gasped, “And give up who I am! Never!”

Chisa chuckled, “Good, don’t think about it too hard yet, you still have the rest of the year to decide Ouma-kun. Whatever you decide, don’t give up on being you. After all, no one else is like you.”

Kokichi nodded, “Thanks Yukizome-sensei.”

* * *

Kokichi sighed as he sat on the school roof waiting for Shuichi’s parents to leave. Kaede was with him now as her own parents had gone home for the day, “They should almost be done.”

Kokichi nodded, “Thank god. Ugh, I just want to be with my Shumai.”

Kaede nodded, “I know. But we can’t risk you getting hurt either.”

The human flopped on the bench more and just sighed. Kaede sighed slightly, “He is going to be okay right? How bad are these parents of his? Saihara-kun has told me a few snippets, but not a lot.”

Kokichi looked at her, “Let’s just say that Kagehara was the way he was for a reason and I will never trust any children around them ever.”

Kaede nodded, “Do you think they’d try and break the seal forcefully?”

Kokichi's eyes just shot open and he started to sweat, “.... You don’t think that’s why they’re here right?”

Kaede also froze and the two just stared at each other, “.... SHIT!”

Both of them just stood up as Kokichi finally put the pieces together, “I mean, why come now? His uncle isn’t here. They’d use it as a guise to break the seal themselves by force! They don’t care about Shuichi and only see Kage-chan as their son. They probably don’t care about waiting to the end of the school year and now he’s eighteen just want to break it themselves! Shit!”

Kaede just grabbed Kokichi and flew up, “We have to find them! The school is big and if they are going to break it it would be with the least amount of eyes!”

Kokichi pointed, “The graveyard!”

Kaede nodded and started to fly down, dropping them both close by but not close enough the vampires would sense them. Kokichi watched as the two older vampires made Shuichi carry their stuff. He wanted to growl but he had to stay quiet and keep his heart beat normal.

He closed his eyes as he listened.

Shuichi’s voice seemed to be full of stress and fear, “Um, why are we h-here? Shouldn’t you guys contact your limo?”

The other voices were calm. The female one had a hint of a playful edge, “It’s cute that the fake thinks that’s why we’re here?”

His father chuckled too, “Very, like vampires like us would come all this way to hear pitiful grades.”

Kokichi glared, _‘We fucking called it. I thought that demon bitch was bad, these guys would destroy Shuichi for no reason but power!’_

Shuichi seemed to have worked it out too, “N-no! The deal was until the end of the year! My uncle made that clear!”

The dad just laughed again, “The deal we had with Riyo was eighteen. We have every right to free our son from you. Finally our dream will be realised. He’s been sleeping soundly for all these years and finally it’s time for him to wake up and rule this world! He will destroy this school and next, the humans!”

Shuichi just dropped the bags and went to run, but his mother was like a bullet, “No no no, like this we are faster remember? It’s time for you to give up and die, fake.”

Shuichi actually whimpered. Kokichi couldn’t take the fear in his voice and was ready to charge in.

His mother held Shuichi as his father reached for the rosario, “One swift motion.”

When his father went to grab it he missed, “Huh?”

He tried again and the rosario swung away again. Shuichi must have used that moment as he slipped from his mum’s grip and ran again. Kokichi ran towards him, “Shumai! This way!”

Shuichi’s eyes were wide, “Kichi! Run!”

Kokichi nodded and went to run but immediately was stopped by Shuichi’s father, “What do we have here?”

Kokichi quickly made his hair white but it was too late, “Hm? Wait. I know this smell.”

Kaede was about to try and swoop in but was knocked off course by a flying gravestone, causing her to fall somewhere.

Shuichi grabbed Kokichi, “Don’t hurt him.”

His father just smiled, “I was feeling peckish.”

Shuichi just straight up kicked his father in the face. The attack must have caught even him off guard as he went flying. Shuichi just ran, holding Kokichi as he got some distance away.

Kokichi gasped, “I’m sorry, we just realised what the plan was and we-”

Shuichi cut him off with a hug before taking Kokichi’s hand and placing it on the rosario, “I’m here.”

Kokichi watched as Shuichi made his hand grip it before pulling the rosario off himself using Kokichi’s hand. It still counted as the seal broke.

“My family will never hurt you.”

Kokichi was unsure which vampire was speaking but soon Kagehara took Shuichi’s place and kissed his cheek, “No one hurts the man I love.”

Soon his parents found them, but they stopped when they saw who was before them, “Son! You’re free!”

Kagehara just glared at his mother as his father now spoke, “You must be hungry, you should eat the little meal in your hands.”

Kagehara just shook his head, “No.”

His father's eyebrow twitched, “Come again?”

Kagehara just kissed Kokichi while giving his dad the finger. Kokichi was honestly surprised, but still melted into the kiss. Kokichi could tell Kagehara was smirking and that made him chuckle a little. When Kagehara pulled back Kokichi ended up breathing a little heavier.

The silver haired vampire just smiled, a soft caring expression on his face, “If I killed him it would kill me too.”

His mother scowled, “You care for it?”

His father smiled, “Not to worry, we don’t mind if you enjoy the bodies of men. If you really desire him just make him into a ghoul. Keep him as a slave to fulfil your lustful desires until you get bored.”

Kokichi actually glared as he was a lot more than a walking blood bank with genitals like they were implying he was.

Kagehara was not too pleased either, “Fuck that! I like him for him! I would never do that!”

His dad was getting irritated, “You will do as I say I am your father!”

Kagehara bared his fist, “Father! You have no right to have me call you that! You used me all my life! I’m not a son to you! I’m your fucking weapon!”

The three vampires growled and Kagehara got Kokichi behind him, ready to attack and kill his parents.

Just as the fight was about to start a blur got between them and put their arms out, “Enough. All of you.”

Kagehara blinked as he saw who the figure was. His father however growled, “What are you doing here, Riyo.”

Kokichi poked his head out and finally saw the man that had placed the rosario around Shuichi’s neck. He had to admit, Kagehara and Shuichi looked far more like him then he did his real parents.

The female vampire hissed, “You! This is all your fault!”

Riyo just ignored her as he looked at his brother, “You heard him. He is protecting this human. It is his own free will. You lost brother. My little gamble paid off and your plan to rule monster kind has failed. I knew it was a good idea to make only his true love able to unseal him.”

Everyone was stunned at this revelation as Riyo turned to Kagehara, “I am sorry my child but there was one thing about the seal I even hid from you when we made our deal. The rosario was never made to be permanent. Me and my clairvoyant friend made it so only one thing could temporarily remove it. That was the person that would be your true love. She saw the plum haired one in one of many visions. This is the thing I gambled everything on.”

Riyo’s brother growled, “Why didn’t you tell him! You’re mad aren’t you Shuichi?”

“My name is KAGEHARA!” The vampire snarled out, “That is the name I gave myself... And while I am annoyed he omitted that, it was wise. If I had known I would have probably killed Ouma here on the spot. Given my old way of thinking I would never have accepted a human as my love.”

Riyo bowed, “I am sorry. There was a chance you would never meet, so I did not want to meddle with what fate had in store.”

Kokichi then spoke up, “Wait, so you knew I existed?”

Riyo didn’t snap or anything, he just smiled, “Did I hear your name was Ouma? I’m Riyo Saihara, and to answer your question I didn’t know that you existed, I was merely told that a plum haired boy might be able to save the destiny of monsters if you met my nephew. In one future I was told you were meek and shy. Fate is mysterious after all.”

Shuichi's father snarled, “You talk to food like it’s an equal!”

Riyo’s eyes then glowed as he looked at his brother, “You have lost. I suggest you leave before I tell the principal you tried to harm one of his students.”

The two vampires growled but soon started to turn and walk away, “Mark my words Kagehara, you will regret the day you defied me.”

Kagehara just gave him the middle finger before moving so Kokichi could come out. Kokichi hugged him, “I’m glad you’re okay! No lies!”

Riyo then smiled, “You do make a lovely couple. I would love to hear how you got together but for now I can remove the seal from you. I can also teach you how to make this one into a vampire without taking his free will so you can be together for all eternity.”

Riyo lifted his hand and went to touch the choker, but Kagehara quickly put an arm up, “Wait!”

The vampire blinked but lowered his hand, “What is it?”

Kagehara looked at Kokichi and the rosario in his hand and took a deep breath, “I don’t want to kill my other self. Can’t you just leave the rosario alone? And I believe my love here wants to stay human for now. I will not take his humanity from him.”

Riyo nodded, “I will still tell you the way so that you can change him if he desires in the future. As for the rosario, my boy, it was not designed to be permanent. Even if I do not free you from it now over the years it will get weaker naturally and stop working. Your other self will die.”

Kokichi gasped and held the cross, “No, please, there has to be a way! He deserves to live too!”

Riyo looked confused, “Wait, you care for both sides? Kagehara and Shuichi?”

Kokichi nodded, “We promised. It’s confusing but Kage-chan promised he wouldn’t kill Shumai. Please, can’t you do something?”

Riyo looked at Kagehara again and the vampire nodded, “I will not kill my brother. Please uncle? Isn’t there something you can do? Magic boosts?”

Riyo put a hand to his chin, “Hmmm, well, there might be a way in old magics. We could give him his own body, but I’m not sure that power exists. Might I be allowed to talk to the council? I assure you they will help you by checking all their own magics too. They owe me for saving them after all.”

Kagehara nodded, “If it will save Shuichi then I will allow it.”

Riyo nodded and then turned to a battered Kaede who was limping towards them, “Guys... did we win?”

Kokichi immediately ran to her side to help her while Riyo walked to Kagehara, “My sweet nephew, I promise I will do all I can. Let me know when you also want to know how you can make your destined one a vampire.... You have a good one there, ready to protect you even though he is a human. Love truly is powerful.”

Kagehara nodded before going over to help Kaede. The siren was annoying but he too considered her a good friend.

Kaede laughed, “Family huh? They’re work aren’t they?”

Kagehara actually chuckled, “You have no idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the last we see of Shuichi's parents! They are dicks!
> 
> Also, since we are now in the month of spooky I might try to draw and post everyone in their monster forms on tumblr! I thought it would be fun for halloween! I'll try and to have them all done before this story ends but I'll see how tired I am (I do sometimes bite off more than I can chew > _<) but we'll see how it goes!
> 
> For now I want to thank you all again for reading! You're all awesome!
> 
> I really hope you are all well and staying safe. I wish you all well!


	20. How much did that witch know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hope your weeks have been well! Fun fact, I checked and during this week I discorved that it has been a year since I first came up with the idea of this au! I'm amazed! It just took so long to write because I had major writers block when it came to the plan, but it was worth it! Thank you to everyone supporting me and this au over this past year, you're all awesome!
> 
> I've been very productive this week and have the final chapter drafted and have been working on the Halloween story for this au! I also have been drawing monster forms all week and would like to share them with you! I hope you like them!
> 
> Kagehara and Korekiyo: https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/631261698101280768/as-its-spooky-month-im-going-to-attempt-to-draw
> 
> Kaede and Rantaro: https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/631352272999333888/next-set-of-monster-forms-siren-kaede-and-jubokko
> 
> Kaito and Maki: https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/631442880241844224/the-next-set-of-monster-forms-are-ready-werewolf
> 
> Miu and Kiibo: https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/631533469335453696/more-art-for-monsterrosario-vampire-au-this-time
> 
> Gonta and Kirumi: https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/631624071249068032/so-i-did-end-up-drawing-more-yesturday-and-did
> 
> Ryoma and Tsumugi: https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/631714786637463552/next-lot-of-monster-forms-this-time-its-werecat
> 
> I will share Himiko, Tenko, Angie and Kokichi next week when I've finished drawing them! I just had to get them done in time for this story to end!
> 
> Anyway, on with the chapter!

“- and that is why I want to be a phantom thief when I graduate!” Kokichi stated with a huge smile as he continued to eat his lunch.

Kaito just rolled his eyes, “Even I know that’s not a real job! God dammit Ouma, you’ll be arrested.”

Kokichi just sniggered, “But it will be so fun to be chased by the dashing detective! Shumai will always be trying to catch me and won’t be able to use his vampire powers to raise suspicion! It would be so cool if he had to become a masked vigilante to catch me, but that’s a lie, I’d rather be caught by the detective in our game of cat and mouse. Nishishi, he couldn’t give away he knew the criminal so our game of tag would carry on. The game itself would be more fun than the stealing.”

The human then looked up, hugging the arms around him and smiling at the vampire cuddling him while he ate, “Stealing his heart is the best prize of all after all~”

Shuichi blushed as he sighed, “Please don’t become a thief like that. I’d rather hug you like this and come home from work to just cuddle and share a bath.”

Kaede nodded, “Yeah, save the Phantom thief stuff for a different au.”

Rantaro looked down, “What did you mean just then?”

Kaede looked confused, “I’m not actually sure... it’s probably nothing.”

Miu just cackled, “She’s probably just tired! She can try out some of my inventions to help!”

Kaede just pouted and hugged Rantaro and Miu before going back to lunch.

Kokichi meanwhile was just ignoring them and feeding Shuichi some lunch, “Share a bath? Well, if your day has been bad I will consider making dinner for you too! Maybe even be dinner now and then.”

Shuichi just kissed his head, “Come on, eat your lunch.”

The purple head boy just chuckled more, “Okay, or maybe I’m lying and all along I’ve actually been a werecat like Hoshi-chan! I have ‘died’ like seven times in this school and I just keep coming back as I have nine lives. But this means I only have two left! I need extra protection! Momota-chan! Dogs protect their masters right? I need you to protect me!”

“Kiss my ass Ouma.” Kaito just stated as he ate, one arm around Maki who was just ignoring Kokichi.

The human smiled as his hair only got a little lighter in colour, the vampire blood defiantly almost out of his system, “Nishishi, I only kiss one boys ass and that is Shumai’s before I-”

And Shuichi just covered his mouth, “You have never done something like that. Come on, eat up. You need the energy.”

Miu just heard the dirty joke and smiled, “Oh? Is suckhara the botto-”

And now Kaede and Rantaro were covering her mouth again. The siren sighed, “Calm down okay? I don’t want you and Ouma-kun fighting.”

The siren and Jubokko then both kissed one of Miu’s cheeks and the succubus actually blushed. She played with a bit of her hair, “... I’ll be good. Can I get more kisses though?”

They each gave her a quick peck and she settled down. Kokichi thought about teasing all three of them, but instead looked at Shuichi again and his rosario. He understood the feeling of love like that well himself. Instead he just hugged the vampire softly, “Hey, when we graduate and eventually sort out our lives and jobs, would you really want to live together?”

Shuichi was about to answer when the school tannoy came on, “Could all third years in class three please come to the principal office! All third years in class three! Thank you!”

Maki blinked, “Was that Yukizome-sensei?”

Rantaro nodded, “Guess we’re all going to the principal’s office then.”

Shuichi was very confused himself and just kept hugging Kokichi who was still sitting on his lap, “Why do you think we’re all being summoned?”

“Well, maybe I’ve taken my pranks too far so they’re going to let the class eat me! Nishishi!” Kokichi joked.

Kaede just rolled her eyes, “That’s a lie. It’s probably to tell us more about Enoshima-san maybe.”

“Or as I like to call her, that bitch who thought she could best the great Miu Iruma! Kyahaha! She was no match for my genius! I totally broke her spell easily!” Miu brashly said as she got up, quickly throwing her lunch rubbish in the correct bins.

Kokichi finally got up and just got on Shuichi’s back, “I’m feeling lazy, carry me.”

Kaito was about to yell but Shuichi put a hand up to reassure him before letting Kokichi have his way, “It’s fine, besides, if it’s a trap I can run faster than him.”

Kaito nodded and the whole group made their way to the office of Jin Kirigiri.

* * *

Quite a few members of the class arrived before them but Shuichi was the one who was surprised when he saw not just Jin and Chisa, but also his uncle.

Kokichi smiled, “Hey Riyo! I so know why you’re here, but that’s a lie! Nishishi!”

Riyo just chuckled, “You definitely are an interesting one.”

“Wait, if you’re Saihara-kun’s uncle, why were the rest of us summoned here?” Tsumugi asked, obvious confusion on her face.

Jin smiled, “He requested I call you all here as you might be able to help.”

“Plus, this office has powerful charms on it so you can’t listen in to conversations like Ouma-san being human!” Chisa added, her hands on her hips and a wide smile.

Riyo nodded, “Anyway, I am here to fulfil a request. Shuichi and Kagehara asked me to find a way to give Shuichi his own body and I looked through every document I had as well as all the old books the council has. I checked everything and found nothing.”

Shuichi looked depressed but Riyo continued, “However, I did find this book. The only book I could not open.”

The vampire held up an old book with a worn black cover. The title had worn off long ago but you could tell it was important. Himiko was the one who spoke next, “I can sense a powerful charm on it that makes it impossible to open. It seems like a powerful witch put the spell on this book. A mage like myself might be able to break it, but I think it was made so only the witch it belongs to and her familiar can open it.”

Riyo thought for a second, “The witch on the council or her familiar might be able to open it, but I have never seen her familiar. No one has.”

Himiko sighed, “That’s a pain. I can’t break it then.”

“Can I give the book a look?” Chisa asked softly.

Riyo turned and raised a brow, “I suppose?”

He passed the book over and Chisa bowed before humming a little, “The witch or familiar can open it. A very powerful witch too. But everything has a trick to it!”

The peach hair teacher then just drew on the cover and just opened the book, “There we go!”

Riyo blinked before he gasped, “Wait a minute, this energy signature!”

Himiko was shocked, “How is she that powerful?”

Everyone else was lost. Shuichi just tilted his head, “What is it uncle?”

Riyo just looked at Chisa, “But they’re normally animals?”

Chisa just grinned, “Oh Riyo, did you really think the familiar of the most powerful witch in the world would be like everyone else’s? Come on! Give her a little more credit.”

Kokichi got it, “Wait, you’re the familiar of the witch on the council, the witch that predicted about me meeting Shuichi and Kagehara developing to feel more?”

Chisa smiled, “You wanted to know my monster form didn’t you? But yes, I am a familiar! My mistress is so busy all the time with council business, so she asked me to become a teacher here and be her eyes to look after the future of our world! I was also tasked to keep an eye on Saihara-san and you! If you were to be discovered and harmed seriously I was tasked with stepping in and wiping everyone’s memories to keep the school safe and heal you back up! If everything went to plan I was here to open this book and fulfil the final wish. I’m so happy the best outcome came to pass!”

Kokichi just sighed, “I was almost killed many times, you didn’t really step in.”

Chisa sweated, “I was watching, but with the Enoshima thing even I was unaware. Anyway, I would appreciate it if you kept your teacher’s identity a secret?”

The class all agreed as Chisa passed the book to Himiko, “I leave this in your hands now Yumeno-san. You are very powerful and I am sure you can do what is needed next.”

Himiko nodded a little as she flipped through the book, “A lot of these spells are banned and very dangerous. Such a pain... Nyeh?”

She stopped on the page with a picture that was very familiar. It appeared to be a picture of the rosario, “Wow, this magic is very complex. A magical item like this would be worth a lot. Wait.”

She looked over to the next page, “‘Ritual for body composition’? How to transfer the soul in the vessel into its own shell.”

Shuichi gasped, “Own shell! Wait, is this how to make a body for me?”

Himiko nodded slightly, “It appears to be. Nyeh, there’s a very slim chance of it working, but if we all work together we might be able to do it. By the looks of it we’re going to have to grow one.”

“Grow?” Rantaro uttered as he immediately came over and took the book.

Himiko hopped a bit on the spot, “Hey, some of us aren’t tall trees like you, I can’t read it.”

Rantaro nervously chuckled as he lowered the book, “Sorry, I was just curious when you said grow. Growing things is my speciality as a Jubokko after all. Please continue.”

Himiko huffed a little but looked back at the book, “What it says is we’re going to have to remove the rosario and incase it in dirt that has been soaked in the vampire blood of the sealed vampire. I need to then recite a powerful incantation over a cauldron of ingredients to make the spell work.”

Tenko came over, being louder than she needed to be, “What ingredients do you need Yumeno-san! I will gladly get them for you so you don’t have to be burdened with all this!”

“Nyeh, not so loud.” Himiko whined.

Tenko gasped, “My apologies!”

Himiko inspected the list, “Nyeh? Is this right?”

Shuichi looked worried, “Can we not do it?”

Himiko shook her head, “No, it’s the opposite. It says we need werewolf hair, kitsune fur, ghost ectoplasm, werecat claw, a siren feather, spider web silk from a Kumo Yokai, Jubokko leaf, Frankenstein monster spit, shapeshifter hairs, moth man fluff, succubus blood, gorgon snake tooth and fae dust.”

Kokichi was suspicious, “Okay, that’s all a bit too convenient as every monster type stated is right here! Who wrote this?!”

Chisa grinned, “The witch who made the rosario of course!”

Miu just looked annoyed, “.... How much did this bitch fucking predict?!”

Chisa pouted, “Language Iruma-san, and a lot. She saw all possible futures after all. I mean, the power of your bonds are a special kind of magic in my eyes.”

Miu snorted a bit but saw what she meant, “How come I’m the only one who has to give blood though. Is it so he gets my smarts or something?”

“God I hope not.” Kokichi mumbled.

Miu gave him the finger for that one.

Kirumi sighed as she put Miu’s finger down for her, “Let us hear more, please proceed with your explanation Yumeno-san.”

Himiko continued, “If it is all a success a silver plant will start to grow. From then on the plant must be water with the blood of the now unsealed vampire and give magical monster energy from the witch casting. That’s going to be a pain, but I’ll still do it. Both of these steps will have to be done every day at pretty much the exact same time. Once the plant reaches maturity, hair will start to grow on the leaves. It is then that the final step can be done. We must pour human blood onto the plant and if we have done it correctly bats will fly around the plant and the sealed vampire will appear in their own body. They will have all their memories and will be able to live a normal life as themselves. They will still be linked to the original vampire though and if either one of them is killed the other will die too.”

Riyo nodded, “Don’t ever reveal that fact to anyone. The sharing life stuff, vampires are targeted a lot and I don’t want either of my nephews in danger.”

Shuichi however was practically crying, “I can’t believe it. I can have my own body. I don’t have to die and disappear. I can live a happy life with Kichi.”

Kokichi hugged him softly, “I love you so much. I told you you had a soul didn’t I.”

Shuichi nodded and hugged back, a few tears going down his cheeks as he smiled.

Rantaro smiled, “You guys can use my part of the greenhouses if you like? Someone might damage the plant if it’s left unprotected, and the weather won’t hurt you either. I’ll even grow a plant soldier in case some selfish monster tries to cause harm so you’ll be protected at all times, Saihara-kun.”

Shuichi smiled and just dried his eyes, “Thank you.”

Kaede however looked worried, “But what if this doesn’t work? Saihara-kun will be lost forever.”

Kaito just smiled and put a fist up, “We’ll just make the impossible possible! If we believe we can do it! I’ll make sure my bro gets a body!”

Himiko smiled a little, “If we do this just before the end of lunch I can use the school bell as a signal to pour my magic into it. I’ll even make sure to go on weekends even if I’m tired. I won’t say it’s a pain and I will help my friend! I’ll hold off using all other spells so Saihara gets all my power!”

Shuichi just cried more, he was just so touched that his friends were helping, “Thank you, thank you all so much.”

Ryoma even smiled, “It’s the least we can do. I’m fine with cutting my claw a bit. I don’t mind if it has to grow back as long as you get to be free.”

Tsumugi also smiled, “Besides, it would be nice to have Kagehara and you around.”

Shuichi looked down at the rosario that was floating slightly, **_“Dry your eyes. If you are sure this is worth the risks I won’t stop you. This is what you want right?”_**

Shuichi nodded, “It is.”

Kagehara just waved softly, **_“Then I look forward to us meeting face to face.”_**

Himiko re read everything, “I need to get a few things and have everything set up, but I will start the ritual off tomorrow. Saihara, you should do what you want the rest of today. This may fail so make sure you have no regrets before we start okay? Everyone is okay with helping right? I can’t cast without you all donating what is necessary.”

Tenko just hugged Himiko close, “You’re the best witch around so I know you can do this! I will provide what I need for you! Plus.... Saihara-san isn’t bad by degenerate male standards.”

Shuichi smiled at that as Kaito put an arm around him and ruffled his hair, “I got your back bro! I’ll offer all the hair you need!”

Miu cackled, “Even pubes?!”

Kaito just rolled his eyes as Kaede flicked her in the forehead, “I’ll offer up a feather of course and Miu, you’re helping right?”

Kokichi was not surprised at all at her using her first name as the succubus went all timid, “Of course. I want to be part of the experiment to see if it works. It’s like when I make a new invention, we all want to see it work.”

Kirumi nodded with a bow, “I will more than happily comply with the request.”

Gonta smiled, “Gonta no get magic, but Gonta always help friends! Monster or bug, friends important to Gonta!”

Tsumugi smiled, “If it means we have Saihara-kun with us still I will help! Besides, there’s something I want to do when this is a success.”

Kokichi was about to ask what she meant but was cut off by Maki, “If it makes the idiot happy I’ll help too.”

Kaito pouted, “Come on, you want him to stay around, don’t be so cold.”

Maki played with her hair, “I don’t want to be all mushy, but I do like Saihara’s company. Plus he can distract the gremlin.”

“And she still insults me. WAAHHHHH!” Kokichi yelled.

Kiibo smiled, “I will make sure to help. But I do wonder about Angie and Shinguji-kun. They’ve been awfully quiet.”

Angie just grinned, “Atua is telling me to help, so I will gladly do so Nyahaha!”

Korekiyo had his eyes closed as he thought, “I would love to see how this ritual works. I do love observing different aspects of monster culture and power. So yes, I will help. But if it fails I won’t weep.”

Kokichi rolled his eyes, “Still hating humans?”

“... I can tolerate them now. But I still won’t go out of my way to help one.” Korekiyo answered, a slight glare in his eyes.

Riyo smiled, “Then everyone is in agreement. Once the spell is done I will take the book back.”

Chisa then smiled but you could sense a dark edge, “And I will keep a hold of it so no one does any of the other spells in this book.”

“Dammit, how’d she know?!” Miu stated with irritation.

“Because you’re my students. I know how reckless you can sometimes be.” The teacher stated as she carefully took the book back, “You have it memorized right Yumeno-san?”

The witch nodded, “Just about. As long as I can reference the incantation tomorrow?”

Chisa smiled, “I will be present as well so you can.”

Jin smiled, “For now, I dismiss you all. Good luck to you all.”

Kokichi walked over, “I have to ask, did you know I was human when I joined this school?”

Jin smiled, “I did, a risky experiment on my part, but I had to see if monsters and humans could get along. You and Naegi-kun were accepted on purpose.”

Kokichi just smiled but there was an edge, “If you do this again have better systems in place so people’s lives aren’t on the line... okay?”

Jin just nodded as Kokichi turned away, a little annoyed but happy it had worked out in the end. For now he wanted to focus on Shuichi’s potential last day of being here. Kokichi couldn’t help but feel a tiny ache in his chest.

* * *

Kokichi watched as Shuichi spent the rest of the day hanging out with their friends. In science class Shuichi was paired up with Kiibo and the two did their titration experiment like they were asked before everyone else. Kokichi did his best to help Tsumugi but the girl spent a lot of time struggling with her calculations after the experiment was done. Kokichi just looked at Shuichi the whole time.

In P.E class it was boys vs girls in dodgeball and Shuichi teamed up with helping Ryoma, using their super speed to help. Kokichi again watched the two boys as he used Gonta as a human shield the whole time, not wanting to be hit by any of Tenko’s fast balls as he was sure they would knock him out as she didn’t hold back. The boy’s ended up being disqualified in the end as Kaito’s wolf tail popped out however.

At the end of the day, Shuichi had an interesting conversation with Korekiyo about vampire history before he had to help Kirumi clean the classroom as they were on cleaning duty together. Kokichi watched from outside the window as he saw them chat about a few things before he and Shuichi went to train with Kaito and Maki for a little bit.

The werewolf and ghost didn’t go too hard on the vampire that day as they mostly did balance and had a very casual spar between them, not going all out. Kokichi smiled so hard when he heard Shuichi laugh and he felt a little jealous about it all, _‘I get he’s waiting until the evening to hang out with me, but still. Either way, I just want my Shumai to be happy. I know this spell will work, but I still want him to have the best day.’_

By the end of the session Kaede entered with just Rantaro, “Hey guys, I came to get you! We have something to show you Saihara-kun!”

Shuichi smiled, “Did you throw a little party for me?”

Kaede gasped, “How’d you know!”

Shuichi just smiled, “Because I know what you’re like Akamatsu-chan, you’re my best friend and I know just how generous you are.”

The blonde girl still blushed, “Just try to act surprised. We worked really hard on it you know.”

Shuichi nodded as he stretched and walked over to Kokichi, “Did you have a hand in this?”

Kokichi shrugged, “Maybe, maybe not, let’s see if the great vampire detective can work it out! I’m rooting for you Mr Emo!”

Shuichi just chuckled as they made their way to the little party.

As soon as they arrived at the music room Kaede got to work playing some music for them all as they chatted.

Gonta came over first, “Gonta just want to tell Saihara-kun, you important to Gonta as friend. Friends mean so much to Gonta.”

Shuichi smiled at the tall male, “Thank’s Gokuhara-kun. You’re an important friend to me too.”

Miu cackled, “This isn’t the end Suckhara! I mean, you and the twink haven’t even gone to fourth base yet! I know you’ll be fine and then you can bang your boyfriend!”

Shuichi just nervously laughed at that one before going bright red, “Kagehara shut up! Do not go overboard again!”

“Kyahaha! I look forward to talking to the other you more who can actually let loose! But just make sure you come back to us! Your reactions are one of a kind and it would suck if you weren’t here! I’ll make sure to give you all the inventions you need to spice up your love life when you have your own body so you better make it!” Miu yelled, pointing at Shuichi’s chest before going serious.

“I mean it though. If you left, Bakamatsu would be sad. I may be one of her partners now, but I can never have what you have with her. Friendship is important so make sure you come back. Not just for yourself, but for your boyfriend and all your friends who care about you.”

Shuichi smiled softly at how sincere the succubus was being and nodded, “I will.”

Miu played with her hair, “Good.... Now if you excuse me I’m getting wasted!”

The girl then ran off with some flask of some kind to the punch bowl. Shuichi just hoped someone stopped her. As monsters drinking ages were a bit different to humans depending on race, but Shuichi still didn’t want to get Kokichi drunk as he definitely wasn’t old enough.

Kokichi soon popped up from nowhere and hugged Shuichi from behind, “.... I love you Shumai.”

Shuichi smiled as he pet his head, “I love you too. I’m not leaving okay. This isn’t goodbye, this is just a-”

“See you soon? How cheesy of you.” Kokichi stated with a grin.

Shuichi sighed, “That cliché huh?”

Kokichi nodded but smiled, “But it’s a very you thing to say so I don’t mind, and that is not a lie.”

Shuichi smiled as he just danced with his precious mate to the music played by his best friend. He got lost in the music and just focused his attention on Kokichi as he danced slowly and smiled, “You really are the most amazing person to me Kokichi Ouma. I am proud to be mates with you. I look forward to all the other dances we will share together in the future.”

Kokichi smiled, “I mean, vampires are known for their ballroom dances, Nishishi!”

Shuichi giggled and kissed Kokichi’s lips softly. Kokichi just melted into it and did his best to convey the emotions he couldn’t say out loud to Shuichi. There was a hint of unease and fear in his kiss as his lip trembled for a slight second. Shuichi sensed it and put one arm around the human’s waist and cupped his face with his free hand and rubbed his thumb in a circle slowly, doing his best to soothe Kokichi’s nerves. He kissed him with some passion but mostly made sure that he felt reassurance and safety.

When the vampire pulled away he rested his forehead against Kokichi’s own and opened his eyes slightly. Kokichi just let a single tear escape his eyes as he spoke softly, “Please. Stay with me tonight. I want to sleep in your arms and make sure you’re safe. I want you to know I love you and feel the safety I feel when you’re there. Please?”

Shuichi smiled as he wiped his tear away and kissed his lips again, if only for a brief moment, “Of course. I will always stay with you. I’m yours for all eternity and I mean that. Vampires don’t use that word lightly.”

Kokichi smiled a little as he held him, “I just want you to have only happy memories. I know when you have your own body we can make even more memories, but the logical side of my brain won’t shut up about the possibility that you’ll-”

Shuichi cupped Kokichi’s face with both his hands and made sure he was looking at him, “I know, my brain is doing that too. I’m scared, but, I just know it has to work out.”

Kokichi nodded and couldn’t stop his hand as his hand started to play with his scarf. Shuichi knew he only did that when he was really worried, “I....”

Shuichi kissed his nose, “Tonight I’ll make sure those thoughts go away. I won’t leave your side for anything. I love you so much.”

Kokichi just smiled a little as he hid his face in Shuichi’s chest and wished with all his might. He listened to Shuichi’s heartbeat and just hoped Shuichi knew just how much he meant to him.

Shuichi kept dancing with him, hoping that Kokichi also knew how much he meant to him as well.

They both felt that love.

Kokichi knew Shuichi was true when it came to his love for him. He could tell that smile he had on his face could only be made by a person who was in love.

And Shuichi knew Kokichi could never lie about his love for him.

He couldn’t lie about the warmth of his hand after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh! One chapter left! Will Shuichi get his own body? Who knows! Also, I hope you liked Chisa's true form!
> 
> I'll try to finish off the last of the art and share them next week! I've had a lot of fun drawing all the V3 cast!
> 
> I really hope you are all well and staying safe. I hope you join me again for the final chapter. I've poured my all into it so I hope it is satifying.


	21. The wish for the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here it is, the final chapter! I honestly feel a little sad, but I'm also happy I got to share this story with you. I have a few announcements at the end so please read them. Some of them are about this au and my next projects!
> 
> As promised here's the last of the monster forms! I had a lot of fun of drawing them all so I'm glad I could share them all!
> 
> Tenko, Himiko and Angie: https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/631895857970741248/new-monster-forms-have-these-three-girls-witch
> 
> Kokichi (demon face): https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/631986461925916672/one-final-boy-to-show-its-shapeshifter
> 
> Anyway, the final chapter starts now!
> 
> Edit: Possibly Bobby also drew the dance scene from chapter 20! It's really sweet and I had to share it! I always share fanart: https://sketchersunited.org/posts/1336442

Kokichi refused to let go of Shuichi’s hand the second they left Shuichi’s dorm room. He was putting up a smile for the world to see but Shuichi could tell it was a little forced. The vampire didn’t complain though as he held his hand back and rubbed little circles with his thumb. It was obvious he was scared too, but he put that all aside just to comfort the purple haired boy as best he could.

Kokichi looked at his beloved and Shuichi just squished his hand more in silent support, “I’m not leaving your side. I promised didn’t I?”

The purple head blushed and just nodded. He had stayed with him the entire time. The kisses Shuichi had given him last night were only full of love. Kokichi had never wanted them to end. He just wanted Shuichi to be safe. Kokichi just wanted Shuichi to know that his heart and soul were his and he really hoped he knew that. 

When Shuichi had fed off him the night before, Kokichi also had made sure he didn’t hold his voice back out of shyness or worry, he wanted the vampire to know just how much he cared and how happy he made him feel. He had been embarrassed but he hadn’t cared, he just didn’t want to lie to his feelings. He wanted to not lie about anything in what could be the last few hours they could have together.

Kokichi still blushed a little, _‘I really hope no one heard me, I just wanted to feed Shumai and show him how he makes my heart feel.’_

Shuichi probably could hear his heart beat increase and the vampire stopped to kiss Kokichi’s lips, “It’s okay. Kokichi, I’m not going to disappear without fighting, and I know Kagehara will do everything he can too, so please, don’t be sad okay? I love you so much.”

Kokichi didn’t care just then as he pulled Shuichi close and gave Shuichi the most passionate kiss he could. Shuichi jumped but tenderly kissed back, slipping his tongue into his mouth to be brave and giving Kokichi more comfort. Kokichi just whined, a bit out of pleasure, a bit because he was still scared. Shuichi just held him close as they went behind a convenient wall and just enjoyed the moment.

Kokichi couldn’t stop a few tears as he continued to kiss Shuichi, meeting him partway in the kiss. No one was leading, it was just equal, just like their relationship. Shuichi let out a few grunts, trying to not be too loud but also wanting to show Kokichi he really did love him. He cupped his cheeks as they kissed and wiped his tears away. Kokichi just cried more and completely forgot that they were outside as he just threw his bag down and wrapped his arms around Shuichi and clawed at his back a little. Shuichi wouldn’t let him go too far but thought he’d let Kokichi do it a bit longer. He was trying to cope and show Shuichi his love and he wasn’t going to deny him that.

Kokichi pulled away, face bright red and tears streaming down his face. He looked like a mess but Shuichi still saw him as beautiful.

The fragile boy just hugged him as he looked up, speaking in a voice that almost seemed unnatural to his normal confident attitude. It was small and quiet, “Please. Please come back to me. Make sure you do. I can’t lose you. Kage-chan will be here I know, but I love you too, so please.”

Shuichi’s eyes became a little teary himself as he kissed Kokichi’s cheek, “I will. I promise you.”

Kokichi whimpered again and then went back to kissing.

Shuichi let him indulge a little longer. If they were a little late he knew Chisa would understand. He just kissed and held Kokichi, petting his head to calm him down so he didn’t get more overstimulated than he already was.

He wouldn’t let this be goodbye.

* * *

At break time no one saw the boys as they wanted to be alone together. Kaede more than understood but she did keep an eye on them from a distance so they wouldn’t get detention.

Soon lunch arrived and all of the class sat near the greenhouse to eat lunch so they were ready. Himiko was inside with Tenko and Chisa, or that’s what Shuichi assumed, you couldn’t see inside very well due to the condensation the cauldron was making.

Kokichi just sat on Shuichi’s lap while he ate, trying his best to stay calm. His brain just kept replaying the worst scenario though. He just laid into the vampire’s chest, using him as a pillow as he wanted to make sure they were close.

Shuichi chatted with Kaede and Kaito mostly as he ate and hugged Kokichi, feeding him some food now and then and trying to keep his mate and himself calm.

Kaito grinned, “So Ouma, you ready for this?”

Kokichi just looked at Kaito for a second before just hugging Shuichi close. Shuichi just sighed as he looked at Kaito, “I think he is, he’s not really in a chatty mood today.”

Kaito then went serious as he sat down next to them, “Listen here Ouma, I know you’re worried, but it’s okay. This will work! It has to. Fate has been on your side so far right? And even so, just believe in it! Fuck fate! We’re the ones that decide what happens! Shuichi will make it or so help me, I'll go into the magical ether myself and drag his soul out! I, Kaito Momota, will go to the depth of anywhere to get Shuichi back! You have my word!”

Kokichi actually snorted, “Are you really trying to cheer me up? Wow, how....-”

He then just smiled as he looked up, “-not boring... Ugh, I don’t want to have to thank you, but you actually helped then. Thank you Momota-chan. You idiocy really helped.”

Shuichi was ready for the werewolf to yell but nothing happened. Kaito just smiled, “It’s cool man! We will make the impossible possible!”

Shuichi kissed Kokichi’s cheek as Chisa opened the greenhouse door, “It’s time!”

The vampire took in a calm breath as he helped Kokichi to his feet before entering the green house. Everyone followed as they saw Himiko reading and muttering a few words as she mixed the bubbling mixture as well as using some alchemy equipment for something.

Tenko then lifted up part of her hair and tickled it. The snake lost its disguise and opened its mouth. Tenko sighed, “Sorry about this.”

She swiftly grabbed a fang and pulled it out. She winced as he hair hissed a little. She still however passed the tiny fang to Himiko. The witched bowed, “Thank you. I’ll make a healing potion later.”

Tenko however shook her head, “Save your powers. I’m tough, I can handle it!”

Himiko just nodded, “Nyeh, in that case I need everyone to deposit their contribution into the mixture now. Saihara, I need you to then soak this dirt here in your blood. It will have to be a lot so I hope you fed recently.”

Shuichi nodded, “I did.”

Kiibo then nodded as he flushed a little crimson, “I remember hearing Ouma-kun gasping and making pleasure sounding noises last night so I can confirm.”

“Oh! Did the horny boys do the nasty?! Dammit, why couldn’t I have been in the boys dorm! I could have fed off the energy!” Miu gasped.

Kokichi just shot a glare, “Shut up! I’m not saying anything about what happened because that is between me and Shumai only! Maybe we did or maybe I only fed him, don’t be nosy about other people’s private moments!”

Miu just shrunk back as Shuichi rubbed Kokichi’s shoulders, “I’m not going to say anything as it’s my partner's wish to keep yesterday private. I did feed though, but Kichi, you should still say sorry, she is going to help us.”

Kokichi sighed, “I’m sorry. I just like to keep couple stuff including feeding just between us though, honest truth.”

Shuichi kissed his forehead, “I know.”

Himiko had just ignored the exchange and nodded, “In that case, we can continue. Saihara, please soak the dirt in your blood.”

Shuichi lifted a hand to his mouth and simply dragged his fang over his hand, cutting it. He quickly held it over the dirt and squeezed the wound to force the crimson liquid out. Kokichi stayed close by and just watched.

Himiko then looked at everyone else, “Can everyone add what is needed? I know it’s a pain.”

Kaede came up first and made one wing appear. She looked for a second before pulling out a feather and putting it in. The mixture bubbled and Himiko did some small mutterings in a language Kokichi didn’t even know.

Next Kaito changed one arm into his beast form and used a claw to remove some of the fur. Maki quickly followed and just poured a vile of strange liquid in.

One by one everyone added their contribution, although Kirumi had some difficulty with her threads sticking to her and not going in the mixture.

Lastly Ryoma used some cat nail clippers and cut the tip of a claw and put it in. The mixture went wild.

“Saihara, now.” Himiko instructed as she grabbed the mixture the alchemy equipment had been making or whatever it was for and added it to her cauldron.

Shuichi turned as he held the rosario, “It’s time. Thank you for everything Kagehara. I can’t wait to actually see you face to face.”

The rosario lifted slightly, **_“I really didn’t like you in the beginning, but now I see you as my brother. Until we meet again.”_**

Shuichi then looked at Kokichi, “I love you. I promise I’ll see you soon.”

Kokichi really didn’t want to cry so he just smiled. He was a bit teary eyed but he really was trying to hold onto positive memories and convince himself that it would be fine. He gave Shuichi his final kiss for now and smiled, “I’ll see you soon.”

Shuichi was shaking a little but nodded. Kokichi nodded back as he pulled the rosario off for what would be the final time.

Shuichi closed his eyes and did his best to stay calm. A single tear rolled down his face as the light appeared and his consciousness slipped back into the rosario.

Kagehara quickly shifted places and had a soft smile as he appeared, quickly wiping the tear away. He held a hand out, nails a little longer than before. Kokichi nodded as he placed Shuichi’s soul into his hand. Kagehara had never been so gentle as he moved to the dirt and moved some aside before carefully placing the rosario in the hole. He felt light headed but the dirt was definitely soaked now.

He smiled just before he put the dirt on, “I know you’ll make it. You’re a fighter even if you don’t think so.”

The rosario was then covered.

Himiko then nodded, “Now, stand back.”

Kagehara moved Kokichi away as the witch started to chant. It was like she was speaking something so ancient the world around them seemed to feel different. The air seemed to swirl around Himiko and her eyes started to glow red with powerful magic.

Her body lifted a little as her words seemed to command the very world's essence. Himiko’s voice seemed to echo and bellow as smoke rose from her cauldron and wafted around the greenhouse, changing colours. The smoke then slowly went to the patch of blood soaked earth and that was when the blue sparks started. It was powerful and one pane of glass smashed but Himiko didn’t stop.

Kagehara then gasped and Kokichi looked to see his choker, the one the rosario once attached to start to age before his eyes. The leather started to crack and the metal started to rust and creak. It kept ageing and soon the choker just crumbled into dust. Kagehara was finally free.

Kokichi’s eyes then went back to Himiko and the spell. Tenko tried to step in when the young witch's nose started to bleed, but Chisa held her back, “Wait, I will step in if her body can’t handle it. Give her a bit longer.”

Himiko seemed to be yelling the words now, not even looking at the book as she just commanded the spell to do her bidding. It was turning into a storm as more panes of glass cracked. Miu and Kaede both summoned their wings and covered everyone's heads in case it shattered.

Just as Chisa was about to step in the smoke and the sparks condensed and after a flash of light a tiny silver plant just popped out the top of the soil.

The spell seemed to end and Himiko collapsed. Tenko quickly rushed to her side, “Yumeno-san!”

The girl opened her eyes, they were back to normal but her nose still had some blood on it, “Nyeh, I need a nap.”

Tenko sighed in relief as Kokichi and Kagehara rushed to the plant. They didn’t touch it, they just looked at it, “Did it work?”

Chisa smiled, “The first step appears to. Now you will have to water it every day. Shuichi’s life is in your hands now Kagehara-san.”

Kagehara nodded, an unreadable look on his face. Chisa used that moment to take the book back just so no one took it to do any reckless casting. The spells within its pages were dangerous after all, “Oh, everyone, I got you all a pass for the next hour as Yumeno-san will need to recover. Try and study if you can, but for now Chabashira-san, can you take Yumeno-san to get some food, her magical energy will need to recover.”

She passed the gorgon a small handkerchief to clean Himiko’s face before leaving, “You all did very well. I’ll contact Munukata-sensei to repair the glass too.”

Rantaro then took a leaf off himself and poured some water on it. Soon a small plant with a mouth popped out. It looked like a strange Venus fly trap creature, “Hey buddy, I need you to protect that plant okay? Make sure no one come in other than myself, and a few others. Chabashira-san, make sure this plant sniffs you and Yumeno-san so it knows not to attack you.”

Tenko nodded, “Okay, I’ll trust you for now.”

Kaede then filed everyone out so Kokichi and Kagehara could be alone. She knew they’d be okay, but they needed a moment.

Kagehara just stared for a while before sighing, “I need some coffee. Not a lot, but just some.”

Kokichi nodded, “We’ll get some. How do you feel?”

The vampire blinked for a second, “Kind of naked. I have nothing around my neck. It’s a weird feeling and I’m not used to it. I’m not used to this at all.”

Kokichi nodded as he leaned on him, “I understand. I’m the same with my scarf. I feel exposed if I don’t have it on at all times.”

Kagehara nodded, “Yeah, for now I’ll just-” and on auto pilot he just tried to seal himself away, not used to the fact he was free. He just froze his cheeks turned a little red.

Kokichi smiled a little as he found the whole thing adorable, “You get to stay here now silly. You have to attend classes now.”

Kagehara just groaned, “I haven’t attended a single class before. I don’t want to have to do work sheets and listen to lectures.”

Kokichi just hugged him as he tried to comfort him, “You’ll adjust. Don’t worry.”

The vampire just pouted a little before looking back at Shuichi, “I’m not sure if he can hear us. But if he can I have something to say, ‘I will make sure you come back. I promise.’”

Kokichi just nuzzled him before he looked at Shuichi too, “I love you my perfect emo. I’ll see you everyday.”

He then helped Kagehara stand, “Come on, let’s get you some food. I’ll feed you later too, but for now we have school.”

Kagehara nodded before holding a hand out and taking Kokichi’s hand. It was kind of awkward, but the proud vampire was trying his best to adapt.

Kokichi just held back and let the protector plant sniff them before they headed back.

* * *

Kagehara’s first lesson was an experience.

Because he had been sealed so long, while he was smart his handwriting was poor. He used a bit of muscle memory from Shuichi, however he still struggled.

He growled as he crossed out another messed up kanji, “Stupid fucking piece of trash.”

Chisa sighed, “Please don’t swear Kagehara-san.”

The vampire looked up, “How did you hear me?!”

Kokichi couldn’t help but snigger, “Because you spoke out loud Kage-chan!”

The vampire blinked, “But I do that all the time and only Shu-”

He stopped and then sighed as he just tried to write again. He knew the answers, his hand just wasn’t cooperating with him. He muttered a few more expletives as he really tried before his anger got the better of him and he slammed his fist down a little too hard and broke the desk, “Son of a naga dick shit!”

Kokichi just chuckled along with Miu, “I like this fucker!”

Chisa just tried to stay calm, but her eyebrow did twitch, “It's fine. We can sort that out. Kagehara-kun, I will set you some handwriting homework to help you out.”

Kagehara glared, “I don’t want th-”

“It wasn’t a request.” Chisa cut across, a dark aura now around her.

The vampire just slumped down and folded his arms, pouting, “I hate school. Ugh.”

And he just closed his eyes to nap. Kaede looked over at Kokichi who was trying to hold his giggles in and failing miserably. She just rolled her eyes before going back to work.

Not long Kagehara just started to snore. Chisa just sighed as she carried on with the lesson, letting him off only this once.

* * *

Kagehara was a little annoyed by all the extra homework but tried to stay calm. He was really trying his best to adjust but he’d never really had a normal life. This was all so new and he wasn’t used to the calm domestic life that was an average day of high school. Up until now he’d been an observer and this was just whiplash for him.

Kokichi smiled as he walked with him, “Don’t worry, we can do some pranking tomorrow! It will help curve your destructive urges and be fun!”

Kagehara nodded as they entered the dorms, “I guess. This is all very new to me. Ugh. Fuck me.”

Kokichi giggled, “Maybe later, but that might be a lie.”

The vampire just rolled his eyes as he went to open the door to his dorm. He paused however when it didn’t open, “What the!”

He then knocked on the door, “Whoever is in there get the fuck out!”

Kokichi giggled as he poked his side, “Kage-chan, you have to use your key silly.”

The vampire blinked before digging in Shuichi’s pocket and pulling out a small key. He then put it in the lock and then twisted it the wrong way, “Um, it’s not working.”

Kokichi held Kagehara’s hand and twisted it the right way as the door unlocked, “There you go. Don’t worry, we all make mistakes. You’ll get the hang of it.”

Kagehara just entered and put his bag down before going to his kitchenette and sighing as he saw no blood vials. He didn’t want to ask Kokichi yet. He just pouted and sat on his bed. Kokichi smiled as he came in, “Also, make sure you lock the door like this.”

“I’m not a child you know.” Kagehara stated, still pouting.

Kokichi nodded as he came over, “I know that my beloved, I’m just trying to help you out. You know I’ll help you out with anything, you just have to ask.”

Kagehara blushed a little before just grabbing Kokichi and hugging him. Kokichi was surprised but hugged back, “I’m here.”

Kagehara just rested his head on top of Kokichi’s and smiled, “Comfy.”

Kokichi cheeks suddenly got a small dusing of pink and the vampire instantly knew due to his increased heartbeat. He kissed his head tenderly, “Hmm~ Smells nice. This is the best scent ever~”

Kokichi willed his blush down as best he could, “I’m not food.”

Kagehara nuzzled his head, “I know. I was complimenting you! I was doing a flirt like you do!”

Kokichi chuckled a little, “I see, I can see that. Your way of flirting is cute.”

The silvernette shook his head defiantly, “No, I want to be sexy, not cute!”

Kokichi just grinned as he booped his nose, “But I like you being cute.”

The vampire shook his head again, “No, I don’t do cute! I’m an apex predator, I’m sexy! I’m alluring! I’m a lot of dark mysterious things but I am not cute! Not now, not ever!”

Kokichi just chuckled, “Okay, Mr Apex Predator!”

Kagehara pouted and just crossed his arms as he stopped hugging Kokichi, “Meanie.”

Kokichi just chuckled at his huffy attitude which only made him cuter in his eyes, “Come on, let’s do your homework now so you don’t have to do it later.”

Kagehara just lidded his eyes as he cupped Kokichi’s face with one hand as he came close and purred sensually, “I’d rather kiss you~ and make you feel things you never have before~ I want to give you pleasures only other humans have dreamed of~ I will do whatever you command, only you can tell me what to do and I will comply~ I just want you to have everything I can give you.”

He put a lock of hair behind his ear and purred lowly. Kokichi definitely heated up a little, but he just kept smiling and just put his arms behind his head, “Nishishi, really, you’ll do all that? Sounds very tempting, but Yukizome-sensei will give you detention and I don’t want to be away from you. So let’s practice writing for now, and then I’ll kiss you and give you some blood.”

Kagehara sighed but nodded. He still patted Kokichi’s head and smiled softly though, “Don’t let me drink too much, okay? And after I’ll do what Shuichi does and make you a good meal to get your iron levels back.”

“Of course! You both take such good care of little old me!” Kokichi said with a warm smile.

Kagehara kissed his cheek, “Because you’re worth taking care of.”

Kokichi blushed a little before getting the work to help Kagehara.

* * *

After finally managing to teach Kagehara the correct stroke order of some kanji and improving his writing, Kokichi yawned. The vampire smiled, “Look! I did it! Suck it sensei!”

Kokichi just giggled, “There we go! Now we can relax! Want some food?”

Kagehara shook his head and yawned, “I want to rest for now. I’m not used to school work and I need sleep.”

Kokichi pouted as he pinched Kagehara’s nose, “Eat something. It will help.”

Kagehara sighed as he took Kokichi’s wrist, “Okay, but not too much.”

Kokichi got ready to feel pleasure but just felt nothing. He blinked as his wrist just felt a little numb and Kagehara effortlessly sank his fangs into his flesh. His fangs were sharper than Shuichi’s so he barely felt anything.

Kagehara on the other hand practically moaned as he drinked. He must have been hungrier than he realised and just hugged Kokichi close as he sucked up his blood, groaning as the delicious liquid flooded his senses. He still had his mind to not drink too much though and carefully danced his tongue over Kokichi’s skin as he healed the wound up. He looked at Kokichi as he kissed up his arm, licking a little before giving his lips a soft kiss, “Delicious as always my sweet grape.”

Kokichi flushed bright red, “Well you definitely enjoyed yourself.”

Kagehara nodded as he kissed his neck a little before just hugging him, massaging his hand a little to help sensation come back to it like a good boyfriend would, “I did. I do enjoy drinking blood, but that’s just my nature. Shuichi does too, but he more sees it as just food rather than something to enjoy, you get what I mean?”

Kokichi nodded, “I think I do. So you like to enjoy the taste and really take your time. Like you’d savour every bite and buy some expensive restaurant food, while Shuichi will just see it as fuel and buy himself cheap sushi.”

Kagehara nodded, “Exactly, speaking of, how about I make you some food now? I still remember the lessons Shuichi gave me so I assure you it won’t be terrible.”

Kokichi smiled at the vampire next to him. He looked like a kid who just got a new toy and wanted to show his best friend. It was adorable, “Okay then! Give it your all, Nishishi!”

Kagehara kissed his cheek before standing up and getting to work. Kokichi just smiled, _‘He has two modes. Sweet and affectionate like a puppy, or trying to be dark, mysterious and sexy. There is no in between.’_

* * *

After a very tasty dinner, it was time to try and get some sleep. Kokichi stretched as he went to the loo and also got dressed into some of Shuichi’s pjs. Kagehara made the bed and smiled as Kokichi entered once again, “Ready?”

Kokichi nodded as he brushed the shirt he was wearing to get some fluff off it, “Yeah.”

Kagehara stretched a bit as he finished getting the bed all comfy for them to enjoy, “I haven’t slept outside the rosario in years.”

Kokichi’s eyes went wide as he Kagehara started to strip off his clothes. He stopped him when he was about to take his bottoms off, “Woah, what are you doing?”

Kagehara just tilted his head, “Getting ready to sleep?”

Kokichi blushed, “Okay, um, keep the shorts on okay?”

Kagehara just blinked, “But I always slept nude in the-... Oh? Feeling a little shy there my darling mate?~ Me and Shuichi have the same body type, but I’m not shy about hiding it. I don’t mind you staring at all of me~ You don’t have to get naked, no pressure, but I’d love you staring at me though~”

Kokichi blushed, “T-that’s not the point.”

Kagehara smirked and just in case he tried to strip more Kokichi just pulled him onto the bed and laid on top of him, putting all his weight on him. Kagehara just chuckled, “You’re still not heavy you know.”

Kokichi just looked at him and hugged him, “Shhh! Let me have this.”

Kagehara blinked again before he just cuddled him close in a familiar way. He snuggled closely and stroked his hair, “He’ll be okay. I can tell you’re worried. Shuichi is hardworking and I know even as a plant he’s working hard to grow strong.”

Kokichi smiled as he buried his face in the vampire’s chest, listening to his heart, “I know.”

Kagehara scratched his scalp softly like Kokichi was a cat and smiled, “Get some rest. I love you.”

Kokichi kissed his chest, “I love you too. Goodnight.”

The vampire smiled as he pulled the duvet over them and just held him. He made sure to keep his hands around him and did his best to help the small human sleep, using the warmth he’d gotten from feeding to keep his human toasty.

* * *

“Kagehara! Ouma!”

The two pranksters giggled as Kaito entered, lots of bows clipped into his hair. Kaito just growled, “How the fuck did you guys do this!?”

Kagehara just smiled, “What? Don’t you normally dress up a dog for dog shows, poodle boy?”

Kokichi sniggered more as he almost fell over, “Oh my god! You look so stupid! My stomach hurts!”

Kaito just grumbled, “This is hell. I want my bro back.”

Kagehara rolled his eyes, “He’ll be back soon. We check every day. He’s growing well but no hairs are there yet.”

Kaede came over and started to unclip the small bows from the werewolf’s hair, “Seriously guys. Please behave.”

Kokichi smiled, “We are, it’s just so fun to tease Momota-chan!”

Maki glared at them both, “Do you want to die?”

Kagehara’s eyes glowed as he smirked, holding Kokichi protectively and doing the demon face like Kokichi taught him, “Touch him and you’ll regret it.”

He then just hugged Kokichi and smiled as he rested his head on him and just had a blissful look, “I love dis human, he my human, but he can do what he wants. He teach me prank. I like prank.”

The vampire then started to purr as he nuzzled Kokichi’s head, hearts metaphorically coming off him. He just looked so happy, something that a year ago he would have never done.

Rantaro then entered, “No hair yet, but my plant guard did get rid of a snail that was trying to eat him.”

Gonta then gasped and looked mad, “He hurt Gonta’s friend!?”

Rantaro put his hands up, “No no no, my guard just moved the snail away. Your friend is okay.”

Gonta relaxed, “That good. Gonta no forgive himself if animal friend hurt Saihara-kun.”

Kagehara just looked relieved, “Make sure your snail just eats other things. Shuichi is not food!”

Kokichi just hugged the vampire more, “It’s okay. He’s okay. Come on, let’s sit down for now.”

Kagehara nodded before cuddling Kokichi more and just feeling in a fluffy mood. He just wanted cuddles and the rest of the world could fuck off.

Everyone just looked at him with confusion, unsure of what to make of him still before carrying on. Tsumugi however was staring, “I so ship it.”

Kagehara just flipped her off as he cuddled the human he loved more like he was his own personal teddy bear. Kokichi didn’t mind, already used to Kagehara’s fluffy moments. When you’d been deprived of this kind of affection all your life you cling to it hard, he’d never deny him cuddles if it made the vampire happy. 

* * *

It took about four weeks, but eventually little blue hairs started to grow on the silver plant. Himiko was the one to find this out so everyone was surprised when little origami tigers appeared from nowhere to summon them.

The whole class turned up to see the results, even Korekiyo as he really wanted to see for anthropology reasons.

Kagehara looked serious, “So, we just need Kichi’s blood now right?”

Himiko nodded, “Nyeh, that was the final step.”

Kokichi sighed, “Kage-chan, would you help me?”

The vampire nodded and used his nail to cut Kokichi’s hand. The boy winced before hovering his hand out over the plant, letting the final step be completed. After a few drops touched the plant the whole thing turned pink and somehow some bats managed to fly into the greenhouse. Kagehara pulled Kokichi back and healed his hand while the bats flapped. After a few seconds the plant lifted up along with the soil and the blood Kokichi had just given along with the blood Kagehara had watered the plant with every day. The magic smoke reappeared and shaped the concoction into a body. The hairs came together at the top and turned into Shuichi’s hair. Kokichi gasped as skin and bone seemed to form and soon Shuichi’s whole body was complete.

The new vampire opened his eyes and they were the familiar grey gold they always were and he delicately landed on his feet. He then wobbled a bit but seemed okay, “Woah, deer legs.”

Kokichi smiled, “Shumai!”

Shuichi lifted his arms up and flexed his fingers, unaware that he was currently in a state that wasn’t appropriate.

Tenko was covering Himiko’s eyes and was the first to speak, “As e-expected of a degenerate male! Cover up!”

Shuichi looked down and blushed as he realised he was in fact naked and quickly both hands went to his area to hide it, “Ah! S-sorry!”

Kagehara looked at Kokichi and saw that the boy was currently just staring at a certain spot that Shuichi was trying to cover. He could hear his heartbeat had increased and guessed he was probably having slight nsfw thoughts. The vampire chuckled before he just took his blazer off and chucked it at his other self, “Cover up with this.”

Shuichi caught it and finally came face to face with Kagehara for the first time. The vampire just smiled, “Nice to finally meet you.”

The bluenette just smiled, “Wow, your hair really is silvery white with hints of blue.”

Kagehara just laughed as he hugged him. Shuichi hugged back before jumping, “Hey! Don’t bite me!”

Kagehara giggled a little, “Sorry, but wow, I tasted nothing.”

Shuichi punched his shoulder for that, “Don’t you ever do that again, I thought you knew better.”

The vampire shrugged, “I was curious, but okay I won’t. I’m sorry.”

Kokichi laughed, “He’s been getting better though.”

Shuichi soon looked at Kokichi and the two immediately hugged. Kokichi just cried a little as he hugged him, “I missed you so much.”

Shuichi smiled back, “I missed you too Kichi.”

The two of them kissed lovingly before Kagehara hugged Kokichi from behind, “Hey, Kokichi, you're sandwiched between two hot vampires, aren’t you a little greedy?”

The human laughed as he hugged them both, “I’m greedy! I love you both and I’m not sharing you!”

Shuichi just sighed, “I need a coffee.”

“Pfff! I don’t care how much coffee you drink now we don’t share a body!” Kagehara joked before patting his head, “But I kid, I’ll stop you from going too far now.”

Kaede called out, “You and me both! He has a problem!”

Shuichi blushed as he forgot the whole class was staring and while he had covered himself up, he still felt kind of exposed in their current situation. He did try to smile though, “I’ll just drink Kichi’s blood.”

Kokichi knew it was a joke but then thought to himself, “Hmmm, I wonder if I’m going to get anaemia thanks to these two. I may have to make a drinking chart.”

Shuichi then put a hand to his neck, “Is it weird I feel more exposed because I don’t have a choker? It feels wrong. I’ve never felt what it’s like to not have something there.”

“Well fear not for I have a solution!”

The trio turned to Tsumugi who had a wide smile, “I knew Saihara-kun would come back to us so I made these!”

The shapeshifter held up her hands to reveal two items. One was a white choker with a cross while the other was a black choker with a skull. The two vampires' eyes lit up.

“Is this for us?” Shuichi asked.

Tsumugi nodded, “Yep! Pick whichever one you want!”

Kagehara immediately went for the skull choker, “Dibs!”

Shuichi sighed, “It’s a good thing I wanted the one with a cross.”

Kokichi helped Shuichi put his on while Kagehara managed his, “There we go! Now I feel better!”

Shuichi smiled, “I love it. Thank you Shirogane-san.”

He then looked at Kagehara, “What do you say.”

The vampire huffed but gave in, “Thank you Shirogane for this gift. Happy?”

Shuichi nodded, “Yes, now can we please get me clothes, I’m very cold and my butt is exposed!”

Kokichi just looked behind Shuichi, “I mean, it is very nice, you could be a butt model! Nishishi!”

Shuichi flushed bright red. Even his ears were red at that comment, “Clothes please!”

Kokichi sniggered, “Okay, Kage-chan? You are the fastest.”

Kaito pouted, “I’m faster!”

The vampire smiled, “I’ll race you! First one back here with a uniform is the winner!”

Kaede was about to speak when Kaito put his fists together, “You’re on!”

Shuichi just sighed as the two ran off, “This is my life now.”

Kokichi smiled, “Come on, you love it.”

Shuichi smiled as he used one hand to hug him and kiss his cheek, “I do, and I love you.”

* * *

Shuichi soon got into his own uniform and smiled as he walked with Shuichi and Kagehara. They even ran into Naegi causing the human to jump, “Woah! I’m seeing double!”

Kokichi smiled, “Hey Naegi-chan! The spell worked! Shumai and Kage-chan each have a body now! Isn’t that cool!”

Naegi just smiled, “Great for you two!”

Kirigiri just didn’t really react, too busy making sure her own mate was okay.

Kagehara just nodded before cuddling Kokichi. Shuichi sighed, “He can be like that.”

Kagehara blinked a few times, “It is still so strange to see you like this, I’m so used to mostly seeing up your nose from the angle I was at.”

Shuichi blushed, “Now I couldn’t help that. That’s just where the rosario was.”

Kagehara chuckled, “You still are so easy to wind up! I’m so glad you made it.”

Shuichi smiled softly at his brother, “You and me both. Although sharing a dorm room is going to be an experience.”

Kagehara rolled his eyes, “I might see if I can get my own dorm room, I want to decorate it my way and get a coffin shaped bed with lots of blankets!”

Kokichi just chuckled, “It’s more fun being able to hear both sides of the conversation than what Shuichi relays to me.”

Shuichi and Kagehara just hugged him again and Kokichi was just a happy fluff ball.

* * *

“Hey, Kichi, I never asked, but would you ever want to be a vampire, and if so, who would you want to turn you?”

Kokichi looked up at Kagehara as he asked that question, “Oh? Hmm, maybe? Is turning painful though? I hate pain, or maybe that’s a lie.”

Shuichi just blushed, “I thought I blocked that out. You’ll probably have to turn him Kagehara, you’re more confident in that area after all. If he ever wanted to that is.”

Kokichi saw the blushing face and smirked, “Nishishi, oh goodness, is it dirty?”

Kagehara laughed, “I mean, I guess so. Do you really want to know~”

Kokichi was curious now, “Oh? You really are making it interesting! Tell me! Tell me!”

Shuichi just drank his coffee as Kagehara smiled, “To become a vampire and still retain your free will we would have to drink each other’s blood.”

Kokichi raised a brow, “Really? That doesn’t sound that complicated.”

Kagehara smirked, “There’s more silly. We’d have to do this while having sex.”

Kokichi went bright red, “What! Who came up with that?!”

Shuichi patted his head as Kagehara shrugged, “I think it’s got something to do with being the opposite when changed while dying. And it also has to be consensual otherwise it won’t work. You have to want it so the vampire blood in you can do it or something like that. Creating life? I have no idea, I just know from what my uncle told us.”

Shuichi blushed, “That was one of the most awkward conversations ever.”

Kokichi nodded, “I can imagine so.”

Kagehara just nodded, “But yeah, if done right when you ‘finish’ you supposably change while recovering and boom, fangs and vampire powers! Better than dying!”

Kokichi nodded, “I guess, but I’m not ready yet. At least I know it can be done, but I want to stay human for now. I’ve got a bit of high school left and I need to decide what I want to do with my life. I mean, helping with monster human relations might be good, but I don’t know if I can even be that. What about you two?”

Shuichi smiled, “I would still like to be a detective.”

“And I’m probably going to have to take my uncles seat when he retires from the council, what fucking fun that will be, not.” Kagehara stated as he pouted.

Shuichi smiled, “Don’t worry, I know you’ll do great!”

Kokichi smiled, “I still have some time to think about it, maybe my family can even help me.”

Shuichi then sweated, “Um, how are we going to explain the whole two boyfriends that are the same person thing to them?”

Kokichi just shrugged, “We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it, besides, my mum will probably figure out you’re a vampire first with how smart she is.”

Shuichi just sweated more, “That’s.... um...”

Kagehara just sniggered, “You have to be careful around her! Still, I like her!”

Kokichi smiled before hugging them both, “I have to say, thank you both for giving me such a not boring, crazy and exciting life. I’m so glad I met you both.”

The two vampires blushed before hugging back.

Shuichi smiled, “I should be thanking you. You gave me the confidence to speak my mind and not hide behind a hat. You helped me get friends and care more about myself.”

Kagehara then ruffled his hair, “Me too, if it wasn’t for you I’d probably still hate everything and not care about other monsters or humans. The world would probably be in chaos and a lot of people would be dead as I took power!”

Shuichi sweated, “Please try to sound a bit more worried about the people dying?”

Kagehara just laughed, “Don’t worry, it won’t ever happen! I’ll only kill now if someone threatens my family!”

Kokichi smiled, “You consider me family?”

Kagehara nodded, “Of course! A mate is a mate for life, and life for a vampire is eternity! You’re my family for as long as I’m alive.”

Kokichi started to tear up as he hugged them both again, “You guys, I love you so much.”

Shuichi just closed his eyes as he held the human that had changed his life, “We love you too.”

Kagehara did the same, never wanting the moment to end, “No matter what.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end everyone. I worked hard and I really hoped you liked it. I originally just going to a one/two shot for this au, but now its 100,000 words! Thank you for reading it all!
> 
> So what's next? Well this au is not over! On Halloween I shall be posting two chapters at the same time! You heard me, TWO CHAPTERS of a Halloween story titled 'A Tale of Two Halloweens' and it will be two mini stories, Kokichi having a monster Halloween and the other of Shuichi and Kagehara (in their separate bodies) having a human Halloween!
> 
> After that, who knows? Some people have asked for an after story, so let me know if you would want a 'where are they now' story of them after they've left school! Maybe Kokichi and Naegi are handling government business so monsters get rights too? Maybe a story of Kokichi becoming a vampire? Maybe a high school reunion? Just let me know!
> 
> Now for projects that are happening next! On the 2nd of November I have a little cute one shot I want to share! Fluffy Oumasai of them in the virtual world! I don't want to give too much away but I hope you guys enjoy it! After that I have a demon au I'd like to write! The idea is demon Shuichi (specifically a snake knowledge demon I designed on Tumblr) and human Kokichi! Shuichi trying to tempt him and it not really working and slowly forming a romance. I have no idea if it will be Teen or Mature yet, I have yet to have a plan. I will be writing it after a small hiatus as I need a small break (for my birthday and Christmas!)
> 
> But yeah, that is my future projects. A Halloween story, a one shot, maybe a future story of this au (?), and finally a demon story after a break! I hope you join me again when I tell these stories!
> 
> For now though it is time to thank you all once again for reading my story. You’re all amazing and I’m happy I could entertain you all every week during this stressful time. I really am grateful to you all! 
> 
> This Bright*Star now signing off! See you at Halloween!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I will try to update this every monday like I did before my hiatus!
> 
> I also hope everyone is staying safe at the moment in this difficult time.


End file.
